Derrière le Miroir
by Kathleen LaCorneille
Summary: Quand Harry avait six ans, Voldemort fut supposément vaincu par son petit Frère, Awel. Depuis sa relation avec ses parents – qui sont toujours vivant, est devenue désastreuse. Il entre maintenant en première année a Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Derrière le Miroir ; Premier Tome de ma Death's Arc série.

**Auteur** : Kathleen LaCorneille

**Genre** : Univers Parallèle, Drame/Aventure avec une touche de mystère

**Avertissements** : Contient de la violence, possiblement des morts (aucun des personnages principaux dans ce premier tome)… des fautes d'orthographes aussi!

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K.Rowling et d'autre personnes bien plus riche que moi. Je ne fait qu'emprunter cet univers magique et ses personnages. J'aimerai toutefois être avertie si quelque décide d'utiliser mes propres idées… ;o)

**Résumé** : Quand Harry avait six ans, Voldemort fut supposément vaincu par son petit Frère, Awel. Depuis sa relation avec ses parents – qui sont toujours vivant, est devenue désastreuse. Il entre maintenant en première année a Poudlard, s'attendant au pire et souhaitant secrètement le mieux. ---- Je sais, je suis nulle pour les résumé…

N'oublier pas de me laisser un review, SVP! 

……

Derrière le Miroir 

**Prologue**

_Les ossements de la mère_

_Seront brûler sous le genévrier_

_Et le sang du fils sera sève_

_Pour les racines du meurtrier_

_Les membres humides de sueur, le corps fiévreux de peur, l'enfant se retourna dans son sommeil, une ride plissant la peau pâle de son front au son de la mélodie connue. La couverture serrée fermement contre lui n'arrivait pas à chasser Le Cauchemar, ni même à calmer les tremblements de son corps épuisé. Les rayons d'un soleil couchant s'effondrèrent sur son jeune visage, et sous ses paupières ses yeux distinguèrent leurs rougeurs._

_Et quand les vers auront rongé la chaire_

_La Terre retournée sera prise par le froid_

_Le printemps sera par l'hiver sceller dans l'os blanc_

_Laissant la sève calmer les artères_

_Son poing droit – dont la peau des jointures avait galée – se referma fermement, brisant le sang coagulé et la nouvelle peau pour enduire sa peau presque blanche de larmes vermillonne. Les lèvres du jeune garçon se sellèrent, enfermant les cris à venir dans le corps effrayé. Des mèches de couleur nuit collaient à son visage, s'accrochant à la moiteur de ses joues, de son front et de son cou. Un gémissement qui ne fut jamais entendu brisa le silence imposé, se rebellant contre les liens du secret._

_Prend garde au Septième Mois,_

_Car sa Mort est ta Naissance_

_Et son début ton Histoire_

_Forgée dans l'épée du Sacrifice_

_Sanctifié sous l'arbre du supplice_

_Sous les paupières, les yeux s'agitaient maintenant avec frénésie. La Lune prit la teinte du soleil en se levant de son lit de mort, se baignant dans la couleur du sang. Les ombres se confondirent alors que le jour sombrait définitivement, cachant la forme en détresse des regards inexistant. Dans un mouvement brusque, le garçon se retourna, son dos droit sur le sol, le corps immobile et rigide de tension._

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche_

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié_

_Il sera née quand mourra le Septième mois_

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal_

_Mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre_

_Car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre_

_Le Seigneurs des ténèbres_

_Sera née lorsque mourra le Septième mois_

_Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent brutalement, révélant des iris d'un vert émeraude, strié d'un noir profond et légèrement doré._

_Minuit allait dans quelque heures sonné._

…………………………..


	2. Du Houx et du Chêne

**Note de l'Auteur** : Hello! J'envoie tout de suite le premier chapitre, vu que le Prologue est si court. Je n'ai toutefois pas encore fini d'écrire l'histoire, juste quelques chapitres… Je ne peux donc rien promettre quand a la vitesse des update, désolée. Recevoir quelques reviews, cependant, m'encourageras certainement a écrire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. ;o) 

**Disclaimer** : Voir Prologue.

………………………………..

**Derrière le Miroir Chapitre 1 : Du Houx et du Chêne**

"Allez, Potter, je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux!"

_Bien sûr qu'il pouvait, mais… il était si fatigué. Le monde semblait tourné autour de lui, le désorientant et lui donnant une horrible nausée…_

"Quoi, tu pleures? Tu veux retourner chez ta mère?"

_Sa mère…? Ah, oui… Lily. Non, il ne voulait surtout pas y remettre les pieds aujourd'hui… Il voulait y rester pour toujours. Et il n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer._

"Relève toi, imbécile, et finis ce que t'as commencé!"

"Montre nous ce que tu sais faire, puisque tu es si fort…"

"Et on dit qu'il a battu les gars de la Troisième rue…"

Les jointures en sang, le souffle court, le jeune garçon releva lentement la tête, posant des yeux sombres sur ses ennemis. Il avait terriblement chaud, et pourtant frissonnait tellement il était glacé. Son corps voulait trembler et disparaître, la panique créant un trou béant dans son ventre, mais il refusait obstinément de se laisser aller à ce qu'il percevait comme une faiblesse. Son visage ne trahit aucune émotion alors qu'un silence dangereux s'installait dans l'avant aube. À genoux devant l'adversaire, il soupira d'ennui.

Il ne ressentait presque rien.

Un léger sentiment d'appréhension, une peur physique à l'idée de plus de douleur, une panique encore dormante. Tout cela n'était qu'instinct de survie. Et en se moment, au milieu d'un combat qui aurait pu lui être fatal, il s'ennuyait. Quelque coups de poing ne changeraient pas plus sa vie que la température.

Le ciment écaillé était encore froid sous lui, rendant ses pieds engourdis. Du sang coulait sous la manche de sa chemise blanche, la faisant collée à sa peau avant que le liquide ne chatouille sa main. Une légère brise s'appliquait à réveiller le soleil, dont les rayons perçaient enfin la nuit sombre, se faufilant entre les immeubles sans arriver à réchauffer l'atmosphère aussi hostile que distante. Une belle journée s'annonçait, c'était un 31 Juillet.

Essayant de retrouver en lui ce qui lui manquait, il laissa un sourire pendre à ses lèvres fendues. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, et laissant des gouttes de sueur perler et couler sur son front, il regarda les autres calmement. Peut-être que si il essayait vraiment, vraiment fort, il trouverait une emprise. Un rocher acerbe auquel se retenir, afin de briser la chute. Peut être quand donnant à ces gens ce qu'ils demandaient, il retrouverait ce qu'il avait perdu…

Les sons de chair heurtant la chair, de frayeur fleurant la haine et de sang battant emplirent la rue, prenant les espaces oubliés du soleil, délaissé de la Lune. Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment pourquoi la violence régnait, mais elle semblait être la seule à être rester. Après l'espoir, il ne restait qu'elle et la hargne… la peur aussi, mais elle était trop trompeuse que pour être crue.

Dans un battement d'ailes, une harfang revenant de sa nuit de chasse s'arrêta un instant, observant les garçons avec un intérêt purement animal. Un de ses yeux ambrés se referma à moitié, distinguant que la survie était l'enjeu du combat… Le sentiment de perte qui se dégageait des jeunes gens s'était fait maître, et une odeur d'innocence brûlait pourtant encore l'air.

Le hibou allait repartir, reprendre son chemin, quand elle s'interrompit soudainement, faisant vaciller la branche du bouleau. Elle retourna sa tête lentement, comme si une impression puissante la retenait, un espoir… Avec indifférence, elle remarqua que seul l'un des enfants était encore debout, celui qu'elle devinait porteur de magie.

La souris fit un étrange son en touchant le sol, mais elle la laissa là où elle l'avait laisser tomber. L'atmosphère embaumait une odeur étrange, un sentiment qui n'en était pas tout à fait un…

Un souffle de vent, plus chaud que la brise, vint écarter certaine de ses plumes, et elle reposa son complet poids sur l'arbre. Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle, un être magique, cherchait depuis avant d'être.

Son sorcier avait été trouvé.

……………………..

"Un chaudron, et un télescope…"

"Une baguette aussi-"

"Et des uniformes, des chaussures-"

"Les manuels et une balance, de l'argent serait mieux que du cuivre-"

"Et n'oublie pas un balai! Il faudra qu'il pratique son Quidditch-"

"Donne lui ta cape d'invisibilité, Jamy, et notre carte-"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Padfoot! Je-"

"Quelques livres supplémentaires seraient avantageux, la liste de l'école est assez brève-"

"Elle est bien assez longue, Moony. Je pense que des Bombabouses serait utiles, pas vrai Jamy?"

"NE M'APELLE PAS AINSI!"

Il avait mal, et la nausée ne s'était pas encore décidée à le quitter. Appuyé au mur, il n'avait voulu que reprendre le souffle qu'un coup de poing lui avait prit, mais le moment avait duré, et il était maintenant près de la porte depuis plusieurs minutes. Dans la pièce, le salon, les voix grondaient et riaient, et il détestait autant ces sons qu'il les aimait. Les voix faisaient mal, et ravivait un besoin maladif d'appartenance. Les souvenirs hantant sa haine étaient parfois merveilleux, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir faible quand l'amusement perçait le silence.

Le garçon serra sa main droite autour de la blessure qui trempait toujours sa chemise. L'un d'eux avait posséder un poignard… une arme qui gisait maintenant dans un profond cour d'eau. On lui avait aimablement suggéré de s'y jeter avec, mais il n'avait qu'haussé un sourcil à l'idée absurde. Lui? Mourir? Non, il ne pouvait pas, il… n'avait pas le droit. Et, étrangement, il ne le désirait pas non plus. On dit que les morts ne ressentent rien, juste de la paix… mais il doutait qu'on lui accorde aucune paix, même mort, et… il se sentait déjà trop vide. Il voulait trouver la paix, mais par lui-même. Remplir le trou béant…

Derrière la porte, les voix se calmèrent enfin, comme si parvenu à une décision. Soupirant, il repoussa le mur, reposant sur ses deux pieds uniquement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'on le trouve à écouter aux portes, couvert de sang et d'ecchymoses… Leurs cris étaient encore plus insupportables que leurs rires, et l'agacement de leurs yeux semblait le condamner… La chance, en cette fin d'après-midi, n'étais toutefois pas de son côté, et les bruit de pas atteignirent sa position avant qu'il n'ai fait plus de deux pas. Un peu brusquement, la poigné fut tournée et la porte ouverte, révélant les visages joyeux de ses deux oncles et de son père. De la fierté brillait dans leur yeux, et il retint une grimace.

_Il_ l'avait lui aussi reçue.

Un tressaillement et un frisson parcoururent son épine dorsale, un peu plus, et il aurait reculé devant les trois hommes dont les yeux avaient maintenant changé.

Son propre imperturbable regard croisa celui de son « oncle », Remus. Il y avait de l'inquiétude, dans l'or cendré de ses iris… une inquiétude retenue par de la sévérité… ou peut être brisée par de l'inquiétude pour un autre? Il brisa le contact visuel, passant à son parrain comme si il l'écartait simplement de ses pensées.

Sirius avait l'air un peu surpris, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Il avait toujours l'air de s'attendre à ce que son filleul soit joyeux et animé, comme par le passé… De la douleur passa dans son regard, et il regretta un instant d'avoir repousser l'homme toutes ces années. Le regret fut toutefois rapidement enfoui sous un masque d'indifférence, car il était trop douloureux que d'avoir de tel remords. L'Animagus avait l'air irriter par son état… exaspéré, même.

Comme un aimant attirer par sa source, il dirigea son regard dans celui de son père.

Un nouveau tressaillement le parcouru.

De la déception s'y trouvait.

"Harry… qu'est ce que tu as encore fait?" Demanda l'homme d'une voix vaincue, résolue.

"Rien qui ne te concerne", répondu simplement Harry – car tel était évidemment son nom.

Alors comme ça, s'était automatiquement sa faute? Il était toujours le seul coupable? Humf! Si c'était comme ça, ils pouvaient bien garder leur déception pour eux-mêmes et le laisser tranquille. Aucun d'eux ne le connaissait vraiment.

"Ne parle pas à ton père sur ce ton", prévint Sirius d'une voix menaçante, bien que lassé de lassitude.

"Il me pose une question, je réponds. Ce qui c'est passé n'as rien avoir avec vous."

"Et qui vas nettoyer le sang sur le mur? Ta mère ou un Elf?"

Il se sentait trahi, quand il était en présence de son filleul. Il aurait tout donné pour l'enfant, mais celui-ci continuait de le mépriser et l'insulter, depuis… cette nuit là. Le garçon était apparemment jaloux de son frère, et avait décidé de continuellement blesser tout ceux qui l'entouraient, ne se gênant pas pour mettre la vie de son petit frère en danger. Et c'était inacceptable… Une ombre se terrait dans le fils aîné de James, et parfois il se prenait à croire qu'Harry n'aurait pas dû faire partie de cette famille, si ce n'était que pour l'enfant lui-même. Sa propre incapacité à l'aider le rendait malade, et il préférait essayer de se détacher de la situation. Après tout, le dernier né de son meilleur ami avait encore plus besoin de lui.

"Certainement pas toi en tout cas, n'est-ce pas?" Répliqua le fils de James Potter. "Tu passes tout ton temps ici, mais l'idée d'aider est au-dessus de toi, non?"

"Harry!"

"Quoi,_ père_? Je n'ai pas tort… Le fait que je salisse la maison n'est donc pas votre problème, à tous les trois."

"Tu t'es encore battu, n'est-ce pas? Et que se passera-t-il si les journalistes en entendent parler? Tu as pensé à l'effet que cela ferait sur l'image de ton frère?" demanda à savoir Sirius, mais Remus parla avant que l'enfant ne puisse répondre.

"Harry, si une des bandes avec qui tu te bats reconnaissait Awel comme ton frère, il pourrait être en danger, tu comprends cela, non?"

De la douleur l'empêcha presque de respirer à nouveau, bien que cette fois-ci, elle n'était point causée par des blessures corporelles. L'envie de laisser les larmes qu'il ne parvenait pas à créer glisser hors de ses yeux glacés le traversa, mais il ravala se sentiment. Le fameux sourire qu'il empruntait toujours lorsque face à des adversaires étira ses lèvres sans son accord. Un sourire un peu cruel, où un amusement souillé avait été faussement peint, fit rouvrir sa blessure à la lèvre inférieure, faisant glisser un filament de sang du coin de sa bouche.

"Mais bien évidemment… Ce serait deux fois moins plaisant sans ce charmant fait, non?"

La surprise le prit tout entier lorsque James leva la main, comme pour le frapper, mais la retint dans les airs. La panique dormant dans son ventre se réveilla un peu, et il aurait violement réagi si ça n'aurait été de la stupéfaction complète dans laquelle il se trouvait présentement. Et alors qu'une apparence calme et provocante l'entourait, son cœur battait à du cent mille à l'heure.

Il avait peur.

James parut toutefois se maîtriser, et sa main tremblait alors qu'il la baissait lentement à ses côtés. Il avait l'air secoué de sa propre réaction, et une lueur de peur s'alluma dans ses yeux marron.

"Je… Harry… je ne-"

"Papa! Je suis prêt pour notre partie de Quidditch, tu viens?"

La voix impatiente et irritée résonna dans le hall, ayant interrompu les excuses de son père. Harry le toisa froidement, sachant déjà l'effet qu'aurait la voix.

"Hé bien, qu'attends-tu? Ton_ fils_ t'appelle."

James Potter sembla diviser un instant, regardant avec un regard incertain le jeune garçon de douze ans.

"Tu peux venir jouer avec nous, tu sais", proposa l'homme.

"Merci beaucoup, mais je saigne de partout, comme Sirius me l'a gentiment fait remarquer."

"PAPA! J'attends!"

James soupira et, regardant une dernière fois son fils avec ce qui aurait pu tout aussi bien être de la frustration que de la déception, sortit du couloir en direction de l'entrée, où son autre fils l'attendait.

Seul entre deux murs, Harry serra sa blessure un peu plus fort, ses cheveux trop long tombant doucement devant ses yeux, masquant la défaite qu'on aurait pu y percevoir. Des tremblements agitaient doucement son corps meurtri, et il se demanda encore une fois comment défaire les murs qu'il avait construits avec tant d'efforts et de difficulté, tant de peine. Les murailles auraient dû le protéger, et il se retrouvait maintenant piégé, incapable de défaire la prison qu'il avait autrefois chéri. Il avait commis tant d'erreurs, qu'il ne savait pas comment les effacer. La main de James levée dans les airs lui revint en mémoire et il prit une respiration difficile.

Il avait tout détruit, tout raté.

La douleur se fit plus forte, et il releva rageusement la tête.

Et oui, j'aimerais jouer au Quidditch… sans _lui_!

Il avait encore manquer une occasion de passer du temps avec son père, son parrain et son oncle préféré! Les éviter était une chose qu'il s'appliquait du mieux qu'il pouvait à faire, et pourtant… il était vraiment déçu. Il aurait _aimé_ jouer avec eux! Mais une espèce d'étrange fierté l'en avait empêché. Et, de toute façon, il refusait de jouer avec _lui_…

Et tiens, voilà pour ton stupide mur!

D'un geste paresseux de la main, il fit disparaître toute trace de sang. Puis, d'un pas légèrement chaotique, dû a sa nausée, il prit la direction de sa chambre.

Un jour, il faudrait vraiment qu'il se décide sur une émotion à la fois. Toute cette situation lui donnait mal à la tête.

………………………

L'orage allait bientôt éclater, on pouvait sentir le tonnerre gronder la colère du ciel, emplissant l'air d'une tension lourde et humide, empreinte de la pluie à venir. Les nuages couleur d'acier s'étaient entassés dans les hauteurs, se rebellant contre le vent lourd qui fouettait la forêt.

C'était tout de même une belle journée.

Harry avait toujours aimé les orages, la pluie et la chaleur d'août. C'était lorsque le ciel s'assombrissait en vue d'une colère, et que la brise se faisait porteuse de chaleur et de pluie qu'il se sentait le mieux. La température oppressive représentait bien ce qu'il ressentait.

Le bruit d'une auto roulant dans l'allée couverte de petit rocher, puis d'un moteur s'éteignant atteignirent la fenêtre de sa chambre, suivit aussitôt par le claquement de portière et de bruit de voix.

"Auror Potter? Le ministère m'a envoyé comme votre conducteur, aujourd'hui. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre?"

"Pas du tout, merci d'être venu… William?¸" Questionna la voix de son père.

"En effet, monsieur", répliqua le jeune homme - une once de surprise dans sa voix.

"Bien. Nous serons prêt dans quelques minutes. En attendant, je pense que nous pouvons réviser notre trajet…"

À se point, il annula son sortilège, n'ayant aucun besoin d'entendre ce que les deux hommes auraient à se dire. Donc, sa famille irait au Chemin de Traverse en auto (un transport moldu)… il lui serait donc impossible de se glisser avec eux sans être remarquer. Son charme d'invisibilité lui prenait beaucoup trop d'énergie, et ne supprimait en aucun cas son poids : il se ferait aussitôt remarquer si il était assis entre deux personne très visible.

Non, la seule façon d'aller au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui serait de devenir invisible, s'enfuir par la fenêtre, passer les barrières de sécurité magique entourant leur résidence et se rendre seul à Londres. Là-bas, il n'aurait plus qu'à éviter toute les bandes ennemies qui lui en voulait et passer inaperçu au Chaudron Baveur… Puis, rester loin de sa famille dans la dite rue et ne pas se faire remarquer… Super.

Non, il n'avait pas envie de faire tant d'effort aujourd'hui, et il serait beaucoup plus facile de se rendre chez les marchands magiques un autre jour. Il avait beau être surveiller par les Elfes de Maison jusqu'à son entrer à Poudlard, cette fois-ci, il pourrait toujours s'échapper si il le voulait vraiment. Mais présentement, l'idée même des efforts à fournir pour atteindre Londres était fatigante, et il renonça à quitter le manoir cette journée là.

Après avoir remarquer l'auto du Ministère disparaître dans l'ombre du seul sentier traversant la forêt, il se détourna de la fenêtre, ignorant avec résolution la lourde brise l'invitant dehors, sous les nuages d'un acier si doux. Aujourd'hui, il ne mettrait pas les pieds dehors.

Lentement, ses yeux parcoururent sa chambre, s'arrêtant sur des détails sans les voir. Les rideaux d'un vert forêt s'agitaient paresseusement sous l'effet du vent, faisant frissonner les feuilles des chênes peints sur le lourd tissu. Son bureau se trouvait en face de son lit, adossé contre le mur. De nombreux grimoires le recouvraient, ainsi que les dernières éditions de « Flying Press » - un magazine traitant de Quidditch – et « Théories d'un Magicien », un Vif d'Or miniature, des parchemins, une plume de Gryffon et plusieurs encrier. Le sol était jonché de vêtements, soulier et déchets divers – dont la « Gazette du sorcier » qu'il avait arrêter de lire mais recevait néanmoins quotidiennement.

La seule partie parfaitement propre et en ordre de la pièce était trois bibliothèques debout côte à côte contre un des murs. Aucune pièce de vêtement ne jonchait le sol à moins de vingt centimètre d'elles – dû à un sort de protection - et pas la moindre poussière ne reposait sur les tomes. C'est vers cette partie de sa chambre que le jeune garçon se dirigea. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il n'avait passé que peu de temps avec ses livres, trop occuper à rôder dans les rues de Londres, où à passer du temps sur son balai. Étrangement, il s'en était presque ennuyer. Mais c'était peut être davantage de la tranquillité qui l'entourait dans sa chambre alors qu'il était plongé dans l'encre et le papier qu'il avait regretter.

Sa main caressa distraitement quelque manuel à la couverture de cuir, et il n'eut aucune réaction quand l'un d'eux laissa échapper un ronronnement, le suppliant de l'ouvrir et de le lire. Ses longs doigts fin aux jointures galées ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils atteignirent un livre à la reliure fort ordinaire, au bout de la dernière étagère. Recouvert de cuir bleu foncé, aucun titre ne pouvait y être lu… pas avec des yeux, en tout cas, plutôt avec des doigts. Harry n'était pas aveugle, mais il s'avait reconnaître le titre en braille les yeux fermer ; « Magie Noire ».

Une étincelle indescriptible éclaira un instant ses yeux émeraude, et il poussa le livre avec détermination, murmurant un mot indiscernable. Étonnamment, ou ce l'aurait été pour un moldu, le tome s'enfonça complètement dans le mur, aussitôt imiter par tout les autre grimoires de la troisième bibliothèque. Une légère brise s'éleva soudainement, mais fut vite enterrer sous le vent d'août, cédant la place à d'autre livre, d'apparence semblable au ancien… d'apparence seulement, car le contenu en était fort différent.

Peu des tomes avaient le luxe de posséder un titre, et aucun n'était de couleur pâle. Plusieurs paraissait vieux comme la terre tant ils étaient usés, et si on ne faisait pas attention, on pouvait être attaqué par les pages de certains d'entre eux. Par exemple, « Vole nocturne » avait, la première fois qu'ils l'avaient ouvert, relâcher une dizaine de corbeaux contre lui qui ne s'étaient pas gêner pour l'attaquer – il en portait encore une fine cicatrice sur la main gauche. « Fieben » (Sept), était une série de sept tome, qui ne cessai d'échanger de place sans qu'il sans aperçoive et « Liens et Promesses Sanglante » refusait catégoriquement d'afficher le moindre mot sans une bonne dose de sang bien épais.

Inutile de dire qu'il adorait ses livres.

Un sourire aimant prit possession de ses lèvres lorsque sa main passa au travers d'un des livres. Celui là était protégé par ses propres charmes, et il doutait qu'aucun ne puisse le lire sinon lui-même.

_"Serment"_, hissa-t-il clairement, mais tout bas.

Le livre frissonna en entendant son titre avant de laisser sa couverture devenir compact, laissant les doigts de Harry l'effleurer avant d'être retiré de la bibliothèque. Oui, il avait envie d'être lu.

Content de s'être décidé sur un des livres, Harry fit volte-face vers son lit avec l'intention de s'y laisser tomber pour lire, mais sembla se raviser à la dernière minute. Se retournant légèrement, il jeta un regard pensif à la bibliothèque, avant de lui ordonner de se retourner, cachant ses acquisitions plus… illégale, de vue. Il ne serait pas très avantageux que Sirius tombe sur de tel tome. Plusieurs, après tout, provenait directement de la famille Black, une famille dont son parrain ne voulait plus rien entendre.

Dehors, les nuages grondaient toujours, berçant les heures passante d'une étrange mélodie, ou le son de la pluie contre la fenêtre se mêlait à celui du vent. La nature semblait se débattre contre une force inconnue, essayant de réclamer la terre comme sienne. De l'autre côté de la vitre humide, toutefois, un calme rassurant régnait, seulement perturbé par le bruit de pages tournées, à intervalle régulier. Et les gouttelettes de l'orage avaient beau frapper la matière transparente les séparants de Harry, elles ne purent jamais découvrirent les mots inscrit depuis longtemps déjà sur les pages jaunies.

Dans le Manoir des Potter, le jeune garçon apprenait la Magie Noire.

………………………………..

"Vraiment? Je pensais que nous pourrions attendre une autre année, après tout, vous n'aviez pas l'air très pressez, non?"

"Harry, tu sais bien que nous préférions que tu obtiennes ta baguette en même temps que ton frère", réprimanda gentiment Lily, occupé à confectionner une potion.

"Je vois une baguette dans les mains d'Awel, mais pas dans les miennes", répliqua le garçon avec plus de frustration qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

"Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à tes parents parce qu'ils désiraient passé la journée avec un de vous deux exclusivement", dit Sirius, fronçant les sourcils à son neveux, et laissant pour un moment sa partie d'échec de côté – de toute manière, Moony était occupé à gagner. "Tu aurais déjà ta baguette, et saurais t'en servir, si tu n'avais pas agis stupidement."

_Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette! Et je n'ai certainement pas agis stupidement! Et-_

Refoulant ses pensées, qui auraient donné place à trop d'interrogation, il répondit de la façon la plus sécuritaire qu'il connaissait : en attaquant, en blessant.

"C'est vrai, je m'excuse Sirius."

Il laissa le temps à la surprise de s'installer dans leur yeux à tous, puis, quand de l'espoir frôla le regard de son parrain, il continua, d'un air affliger :

"Après tout, Awel pourrait mourir d'un jour à l'autre, j'avais oublié. Peut être que demain, on retrouvera son corps en morceaux… Il fallait bien que vous passiez une dernière journée avec lui, pour que vos consciences soient en paix quand il ne sera plus là."

Cela prit un moment avant qu'ils ne saisissent le sens de ses cruelles paroles, mais finalement, ils comprirent. De l'indifférence masquant son malaise, il observa la colère et la douleur s'installer dans leurs yeux, remplaçant le précédant choc. Une effluve de trahison s'y trouvait également, mais il préféra l'ignorer complètement.

"Harry, comment peux-tu parler ainsi de… de telle chose?" Voulut savoir Remus en retenant Sirius d'agir trop brusquement.

"Quoi, c'est la vérité, non? Il _vas_ se faire tuer, un jour ou l'autre, et-"

Le bruit de fiole heurtant le sol l'interrompit, et il se retourna juste attend pour voir le dernier contenant de cristal incassable s'échapper des mains tremblantes de sa mère et s'écraser sur la pierre.

"Retire ce que tu as dis, Harry", demanda d'une voix légèrement vulnérable de Lily, son visage livide. "Et ne parle pas ainsi de ton frère, il mérite ton respect."

Deux regards émeraude se rencontrèrent, celui de l'adulte aussi vide d'émotion que celui de l'enfant. Un long moment de silence tendu régna dans la cuisine, donnant une aura électrique et explosive à l'air.

"Non", dit Harry.

"Harry-"

"Je n'ai dit que la vérité."

La tension devint lourdeur, malaise, colère… Finalement, la sorcière regarda son fils durement.

"Très bien, vas dans ta chambre et passe s'y le reste de la soirée, un elfe de maison t'apportera ton souper. Awel est encore entrain de déballer ses affaires, et je t'interdis d'aller le voir, ou de lui parler. Ton père t'emmènera acheter ta baguette demain, soit près à neuf heures. Tu peux y aller."

Laissant des regards glacés aux occupants de la pièce, qui les lui rendirent, il obtempéra. Humf! Qu'ils fassent bien ce qu'ils veulent, ils ne le comprendraient jamais.

Et puis, il avait des livres qui l'attendaient.

……………………………….

L'aiguille d'argent remonta lentement le long du cadran, démontrant le passage des secondes. Elle franchi tranquillement le huit et le six, puis, enfin, atteint le douze, en même temps qu'une aiguille un peu plus courte faite de bronze

Neuf heures sonna.

Harry, présentement assis sur les marches de marbres de la galerie extérieure, conta les coups de cloche magique venant de l'horloge grand-père. Avec un soupir, il fut obliger d'accepter l'évidence, il était l'heure de partir… de passer une heure au minimum avec pour seule compagnie James Potter, son père. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'homme, ou que celui-ci le traitait particulièrement mal, mais… Mais il refusait de prendre en considération les émotions prenant vie quand il était avec lui. Et, avec ses défenses mises en place, celles qui tenaient toujours depuis tant d'années, il lui était difficile de passer un moment agréable avec James.

Soupirant, il se releva en entendant une auto du Ministère arriver. C'était une belle journée, et un vent frais s'amusait à caresser l'herbe un peu trop longue devant leur Manoir. D'épais nuage noir, portant des marques grises, parcourait le ciel couleur azur, seul restant de l'orage de la vieille. Il faisait bon, c'était une température parfaite. Pour une journée qui aurait dû être plaisante… Elle ne le serait cependant pas, et pour cela, il ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à lui-même.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne revint à lui qu'en sentant les Barrière vibrer, permettant au visiteur de pénétré dans leur domaine. La porte du Manoir s'ouvrit, et son père apparut, un sourire au visage alors qu'il remerciait William – le conducteur – de sa ponctualité.

"Harry? Il faut partir, tu es prêt?"

La voix se voulait apparemment gentille, mais une tension souillait les mots. Faisant comme si de rien était, le garçon fit signe que oui et prit sa place dans le véhicule, ne regardant même pas l'homme qui les conduirait. Il voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible avec cette inconfortable matinée.

Pas une seconde du trajet il ne releva les yeux, que ce soit pour regarder par la fenêtre ou pour jeter un coup d'œil à son père. Le regard fixer sur ses soulier, il attendit en silence qu'ils s'arrêtent à destination. Prit dans sa concentration, il remarqua à peine que James essayait d'engager une conversation, mais il ne fit aucun effort pour encourager l'homme et ne répondit pas le moindre mot. Son père abandonna alors qu'ils entraient dans le Londres des Moldus.

Ce fut, inutile de le dire, avec un certain soulagement qu'il referma brusquement la portière, et laissa à son père le soin de remercier le chauffeur. Prenant de grande enjamber, il passa la porte du Chaudron Baveur (coupant sans ménagement la route à une vieille sorcière accompagnée d'un garçon blond) et se dirigea rapidement vers le Chemin de Traverse. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du bar vers l'entrer du Chemin, quand une voix l'interpella.

"Harry, reviens ici immédiatement! Excusez le, madame Londubat, mon fils est assez… presser d'obtenir sa baguette, voyez-vous. Harry!"

Ne retenant même pas un soupire exaspéré, l'enfant se retourna finalement et alla rejoindre l'homme d'un pas nonchalant, sous les nombreux regards des clients du pub. Harry savait fort bien qu'il était célèbre. Pas autant que le dernier né des Potter, certainement, mais étant tout de même un Potter et le grand frère du « Survivant », il attirait l'attention. Awel étant un garçon assez tranquille et, selon le publique, parfait, ses actions à lui – un semi délinquant – étaient donc bien souvent la source de potins, discutions et intérêt général du publique qui était toujours à l'affût pour de nouveau scandale. Plusieurs yeux était emplit de suspicion et dégoût… un frisson invisible le transperça.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il le plus insolemment du monde.

James serra apparemment les dents avant de répondre, jetant un regard rapide au journaliste qu'il avait repéré avant de répondre plus ou moins calmement.

"Harry, je pense que tu as bousculé Mrs.Londubat, et j'aimerais que tu t'excuses. Je veux aussi que tu m'attendes, tu ne dois pas t'éloigner de moi."

Regardant fixement la dame au chapeau surmonté d'un vautour, et ignorant de son mieux les regards, il s'obligea à s'excuser.

"Désolé, c'est que vous étiez dans mon chemin, voyez-vous, et je n'ai pas toute la journée."

"Ne parle pas ainsi à-"

"Ça va, ça va… Désolé, vraiment. On peut y aller, maintenant?"

"James, je m'attendais à mieux de la part de votre fils", dit la vieille dame, d'un ton qui frôlait la déception. "Vous avez la chance de pouvoir élevé vos enfant, on pourraient croire que vous le faite mieux. J'ose espérer que le jeune Awel se comportera plus poliment. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des courses à faire. Neville, nous y allons."

Sans laissez le temps à quiconque de répondre, la dame disparu dans la cours arrière du pub, aussitôt suivi par son petit-fils, qui jeta un regard confus à Harry.

"On ferai bien d'y aller, nous aussi", rappela-t-il à son père d'un ton ennuyer. "Ces gens me dévisagent sans ménagement… Pourquoi ne leur demande tu pas à _eux_ de s'excuser?"

James soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore un peu plus.

"Ça suffit", souffla-t-il, l'air découragé. "Je ne sais plus quoi faire…"

Des lignes de fatigues, de tristesse et de résignation marquaient le visage de James, et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Son père ne pouvait tout simplement se résigner, le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait! Si l'homme abandonnait la situation, l'abandonnait _lui_, il n'aurait jamais la chance d'avoir un père… de réparer ce qu'il avait briser! Pas que leurs relations puissent être réparer, et pas qu'il prévoyait changer les choses mais… Mais l'idée que la possibilité lui soit arrachée lui fit peur.

Il revint brusquement à la réalité quand l'autre continua, parlant plus fort cette fois.

"Harry, j'ai vraiment essayer, mais cette fois-"

"Potter!"

Tous les clients du bar, qui s'étaient concentré sur la conversation, se retournèrent d'un bloc vers le nouveau venu… ou plutôt _les_ nouveaux venus. Trois garçons d'environ seize ans avait franchi la porte du Chaudron, et regardaient le futur première année avec surprise et colère. Harry les reconnu aussitôt : Sherman, Grant et Walter. Les trois Gryffondor rôdait fréquemment les rues durant l'été, et ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés à l'extrémité de leurs poings. N'écoutant pas la petite voix lui murmurant qu'aucun des trois adolescent ne l'attaquerais en publique, il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

Il s'enfuit…

Mais pas de la bonne façon.

…………………………….

"Tu sais, si je serais aussi vulgaire, ma grand-mère me laverait la bouche avec du savon."

Sursautant brusquement, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer son nouveau mal de tête, Harry arrêta de jurer et se retourna vers la voix, se relevant rapidement.

"Tu es le garçon de tout à l'heure… le Londubat?" Demanda-t-il, se sentant malade.

"Je m'appelle Neville", lui dit le blond, de l'hésitation noyant l'inquiétude de sa voix. "Tu es Harry Potter, non?"

"Apparemment… Je-"

Il fut interrompu par un nouveau haut-le-cœur, suivit de sa propre litanie de jurons. Super! Il venait tout juste de rencontrer un autre des futures premières année, et la première chose qu'il faisait était bousculer sa famille, vomir à quatre pattes devant lui et jurer. Parfait, juste parfait!

Neville toutefois, à sa grande surprise, ne parut pas se vexer, mais lui tapota plutôt maladroitement le dos.

"Hum… tu, tu n'as pas l'air très bien, nous ferions mieux de retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse…"

"On n'y est pas encore?" Se plaint Harry, confus. "Mais… que fais-tu dans l'Allée des Embrumes…"

Tout semblait étrange, et sa vue, d'habitude aussi bonne que celle d'un aigle, était troublée… saleté de sortilège… Ho, il avait mal à la tête…

"J'avais perdu Trevor, et je l'ai aperçut ici…"

"Trevor?"

"Mon crapaud."

"Oh."

Une nouvelle vague de nausée s'empara de son être, et – à son grand désespoir – il se remit à vomir. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi misérable… ce n'est pas la première impression qu'il devait donner!

"Mr.Potter te cherche partout, avec l'aide de plusieurs aurors", le renseigna Londubat, le distrayant de ses pensées sombres. "Ils pourraient te soigner."

"J'veux pas les voir. J'ai pas besoin d'eux… Tout ça, c'est la faute de cet imbécile de MacDougal…"

"MacDougal?"

"L'imbécile qui m'a apprit à Transplaner… à chaque fois, ça me rend malade."

"Tu sais Transplaner?"

"Si on veut… Je pourrai te montrer si tu veux."

Il fut un peut surpris d'entendre l'autre rire, le portant à relever la tête. Neville avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"Je ne tiens pas à être malade!"

Et Harry dû à son tour sourire, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de sa proposition.

"Hum, je suppose que non, en effet."

Mais rire le rendait encore plus malade, et il dû s'appuyer sur le mur pour que le monde reste à sa place, et arrête de tanguer. Neville eut l'air inquiet.

"Tu saignes!" S'exclama-t-il, remarquant pour la première fois le sang coulant sur le bras du garçon.

"Hum… oui…"

"Que… qu'est qu'on doit faire? Je… ça doit faire mal…"

Un peu perdu face à l'énervement de l'autre, il décida de se soigner tout de suite… Neville ne se méfierai sûrement pas de lui si il faisait un peu de magie, n'est ce pas? Même si cette magie était un peu supérieure à celle apprise en première année? Et la blessure datait de plusieurs jours… elle avait réellement besoin des soins.

Sortant lentement sa baguette, il regarda Londubat d'un air incertain.

"Tu as déjà ta baguette?" S'étonna celui-ci.

"Je viens juste de l'acheter, près de Barjo et Beurks", mentit-il aisément. "Elle est faite de Chêne."

"Le chêne est un arbre qui symbolise le sacrifice, la compréhension et les responsabilités, annonça son nouvel ami. C'est un des arbres les plus importants, et il annonce le changement."

"Le sacrifice… c'est une bonne baguette pour la Magie Noire, tu veux dire?" S'inquiéta Harry.

"Non, pas du tout, les chênes sont connus pour régné sur la partie la plus ensoleillée de l'année, contrairement au houx…"

"Co-comment sais-tu tout ça?" demanda-t-il, impressionner malgré lui.

Neville eut l'air gêner.

"Je… m'intéresse beaucoup à la botanique", dit-il prudemment, regardant ses mains se tortiller, comme si il s'attendait à des moqueries.

"Je suis incapable de faire pousser la moindre plante", soupira Harry. "Et encore moins capable d'en garder une en vie plus de quelque heures. J'ai eut un cactus, un jour, et il est mort de soif…"

Le harfang des neiges laissa échapper un hululement exaspéré. Elle ne comprenait rien à son nouveau maître. Le chemin sur lequel il se trouvait avait des courants d'air charger de négativité, et elle sentait une aura oppressive se dégager de l'endroit. Et que faisait son sorcier? Il restait stupidement assis là, à parler de fleur avec un autre garçon! Agacée par son manque de prudence, et se demandant ce qu'il lui avait prit de le choisir, elle s'envola a nouveau. Elle trouverait l'humain qui ressemblait au sien, mais qui était plus vieux. Il s'occuperait de son maître.

………………………………..

_Il se sentait mal… mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus qu'une vieille blessure, dont la douleur est toujours présente, mais seulement dans votre subconscient, se réveillant de temps à autre._

_C'était une journée pluvieuse, et les averses s'enchaînaient depuis le petit matin. Il ne s'en plaignait pourtant pas… ce temps allait de paire avec son humeur. Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant il ne souhaitait plus se réveiller quand il allait se coucher. Ne souhaitait plus voir les lueurs pleines de promesses de l'aube, ne voulait plus sentir le soleil sur sa nuque…_

_MacDougal avait disparu des rues, mais ça ne le surprenait pas, septembre était arriver, l'autre garçon était retourné dans le château magique…_

_Il avait vu le hibou familial se matin, survoler la rue dans laquelle il avait pour la nuit trouver refuge. Ses parents le cherchaient… encore. S'en lasseraient-ils un jour? Et puis, il n'était partit que depuis trois jours, pas de quoi s'inquiété…_

_"Tu es perdu?" demanda une voix féminine._

_Sans même sursauter, il observa la femme, prêt à se sauver au premier signe de réel danger._

_"Ne devrais-tu pas être à Poudlard?"_

_"Non, je n'irais que dans un ans…"_

_Enfin, supposément, ajouta-t-il intérieurement._

_La dame était assez jolie, mais il sentait sa gentillesse forcée. Elle devait être dans la trentaine, et portait une robe assez sobre. Son allure humble contrastait trop avec les bijoux de valeur qu'elle abordait, et il resta sur ses gardes._

_L'allée des Embrumes n'est pas une place pour les enfants, lui reprocha-t-elle légèrement, mais elle n'avais pas l'air de trop s'en préoccuper. Surtout sans qu'ils aient le moyen de se défendre._

_"Je n'ai pas peur, et je sais me défendre."_

_"Peut être… as-tu une baguette?"_

_Ils se jaugèrent du regard un moment, chacun évaluant le risque de parler davantage. Posséder une baguette avant onze ans était illégal. En vendre à un enfant trop jeune aussi. Et il était prêt à jurer que cette femme n'avait pas de permis pour son commerce._

_"Non… en avoir une serait cependant très… bénéfique, je suppose. Pour ma sécurité, bien entendu."_

_"Alors, je pense que nous pourrions parler", annonça-t-elle, son sourire devenant plus aisée alors qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côté, sur la pierre froide de l'Allée. "J'aurais peut être ce qu'il vous faut… Mr.Potter."_

_"Contre quoi?"_

_Son cœur avait manqué un battement au son de son nom, mais il arriva à le cacher. Une baguette? Pourrait-il vraiment en avoir une, à lui?_

_"30 gallions, ou l'équivalent. Un bijou de famille, ou un objet rare… La sécurité à un prix, n'est-ce pas?"_

_Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, la rumeur la concernant était encore en vie. Paye ou fait toi attaquer._

_"Je veux essayer la baguette avant."_

_"Évidemment", promit-elle, son sourire douteux toujours au lèvres. "Et le payement?"_

_"En même temps que ma sécurité…"_

_"Je prends également du sang, pour finir la baguette. La plupart on aboli cette technique, mais elle encore nécessaire dans cette Allée, je n'ai pas le talent des Ollivander."_

_Le lendemain, du chêne rougeâtre réchauffait sa main, et un des trésors opale de la famille Black se trouvait au cou de la femme…_

_« C'était un des colliers de mère, elle ne l'as jamais porté, disant qu'il était pour les Sang de Bourbe et les Moldues. Fait s'en ce que tu veux, de tout manière Sirius le jettera. », Avait dit le jeune homme. « Mais ne le porte pas, et ne le donne pas à quelqu'un que tu aimes, cela te porterais malheur. »_

_Le corps de la femme fut retrouvé le lendemain – sans le moindre bijou, et un nouveau collier, au pouvoir meurtrier, trouva sa place dans la vitrine de Beurks._

……………………………………

Il devait être maudit… Oh, non, pire que cela, il était prophétisé! On lui avait prédit un avenir aussi désagréable que possible! Et même si le futur était une partie incertaine de la vie, il était impossible d'expliquer ce fait aux gens qui n'était pas le victime d'une prophétie sadique et cruel et-

Harry prit une grande respiration. Il était inutile de se perdre en apitoiement sur son propre stupide sort. De plus, personne d'autre que lui-même et Voldemort ne le savait l'enfant de la prédiction, et celui-ci avait disparu. Avec de la chance, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reviendrait pas avant très, très très longtemps. Jamais étant préférable.

Mais peu importait le futur… le présent était pour le moment bien plus désagréable qu'une possibilité.

James avait été fou d'inquiétude.

"Tu aurais pu mourir! Te perdre… ne savait pas où tu étais… disparu… chercher partout… danger… irresponsable… peur… que dirais Lily… penser au conséquence…"

Harry essayait de son mieux de ne pas prêter attention aux mots, à la peur ressentie par l'homme, au sentiment de culpabilité lui rongeant le cœur… Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas très bien. Il avait expliquer avoir utiliser un des Porte-au-loin de Mondingus, un de ceux expérimentaux, qui n'était pas encore terminer – Dingo était encore entrain d'apprendre à en créé. Le mensonge avait marché… pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. James était furieux de son audace, et considérait ses agissements comme du vol. C'était comme si son fils l'avait trahi.

Plus encore, et cela, Harry ne le voyait pas, son père était blesser. Son fils avait ressentit le besoin de s'enfuir, alors qu'il était là pour le protéger… Harry ne lui faisait pas confiance, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité en sa présence. Et ce fait… ça faisait mal, une douleur dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Une douleur qui le terrifiait.

Avait-il peur pour lui-même, ou pour Harry? Pour eux deux? Pour leur relation?

Il ne savait plus très bien, et l'incertain ne le rassurait en aucun point.

Finalement, Harry ne pu plus supporter la tirade de James.

"ÇA VA! Ça va, j'ai compris!" Hurla-t-il à plein poumon, heureux dans son subconscient du sortilège bloquant tout son voulant s'échapper de l'allée dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugier. "Je ne le ferai plus! Je-je…"

Les mots s'entrechoquèrent quelque part entre ses poumons et sa gorge, rendant sa respiration difficile. Le manque d'oxygène brûlait ses yeux, mais il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il ne connaissait plus les mots qu'il avait tant voulu hurler, et ses émotions s'acharnait a se heurtées, se mélangées… Sa vision était floue, et une étrange substance, froide et chaude à la fois, coulait sur ses joues, les brûlait… comme un barrage se fendillant, combattant un océan de colère.

Il ne vit pas l'expression choquer de James, ni la culpabilité combattant la douleur, la peur. Ni l'hésitation, ni l'étrange espoir…

Il sentit un moment deux bras l'entourer toutefois, et un fort sentiment de réconfort le réchauffa, mais cela ne fit que l'effrayer encore plus. Il n'était pas supposé se laisser aller! Il devait être fort… Awel avait besoin de lui… il ne devait pas…

D'un geste un peu trop violent, il repoussa James, brisant une nouvelle fois le lien. Se dégageant précipitamment de l'étreinte, il secoua frénétiquement la tête.

"Non, non, non, non…"

"Harry? Harry, tout vas bien, je…"

James se tu, et Harry essuya rapidement ses larmes, essayant d'effacer toute trace de peine, d'éloigner tout ce qui semblait faiblesse.

"Désolé", murmura-t-il. "Je… On peut aller m'acheter ma baguette, maintenant, j'ai hâte de rentrer."

Sa voix fatiguer, presque effrayer sembla convaincre James. Et pour une fois, il n'avait pas eu a faire semblant.

"D'accord… Viens. On va te trouver la meilleure baguette d'Angleterre, et ensuite on rentrera s'en vanter à Moony et Padfoot, d'accord?"

Harry se força à hausser les épaules, comme si aucunes des promesses, énoncée ou voilée, ne l'intéressait. Comme si il n'en croyait pas un mot.

"Comme tu veux… personnellement, je m'en fou, tant et aussi longtemps que j'ai quelque chose capable de performer la moindre magie. Et puis, jamais ma baguette ne sera aussi bonne que celle d'Awel, n'est ce pas?"

Il n'y avait explication logique à sa jalousie, car la situation présente était le résultat de ses propres choix, de ses propres actions. Pourtant, pourtant il était définitivement, profondément jaloux.

James parut sur le point d'aborder ce délicat sujet, mais se reprit juste à temps. Apparemment, il comprenait que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

"Aller, viens… Avant qu'Ollivander vende toutes ses créations."

Aucun d'eux ne prononça ne serait ce qu'une syllabe, ni ne porta attention au yeux curieux du public. Pas plus que le public ne prit notice des yeux rouge de l'aîné des Potter, qu'ils voyaient comme un jeune démon, incapable de larmes.

Un carillon tinta doucement à leur entrée, et ils attendirent toujours en silence que le vendeur face son apparition. On pouvait sentir la poussière dans l'air, et une forte odeur de bois emplissait les lieux. Mais plus encore, de la magie faisait vibrer la pièces. Une curieuse tension, ni agréable ni repoussante… une sensation de neutralité.

Enfin, le vieil homme fit sa soudaine apparition.

"Ah! Mr.Potter… vous êtes déjà venu hier, si je ne me trompe… Et voici Harry, je suppose? Je vous attendais plus tôt, jeune homme… vous auriez déjà dû venir il y a un an, si je ne me trompe."

"En effet", répondit Harry, ayant regagné un peu plus de son calme et sa façade quotidienne. "Mais à ce moment là, j'avais des choses plus… urgentes à faire que de rester assis sur de vieux banc d'école."

"Il n'est pas bon de laisser sa magie sans contrôle pendant trop longtemps", prévint Ollivanders. "Quand j'étais jeune, nous avions notre baguette dès huit ans… enfin, enfin… voyons voir si nous pouvons trouver la votre, jeune homme… Ou plutôt, si une baguette peut vous trouver, car après tout, c'est elle qui choisi son sorcier, et pas l'inverse."

Au premier essai, il ne se passa rien. Au deuxième non plus. Le septième eu un résultat ; une des vitrine explosa. La quinzième tentative, quand à elle, fit presque exploser la baguette.

Plus le temps passait, et plus il se sentait irriter. C'était tellement plus simple la première fois. Un petit sacrifice de sa part, un choix bien pensée de matériaux, et voilà! C'était fait! Mais aujourd'hui, aucune des baguettes ne lui était compatible, et il sentait la frustration s'emparer de son sang, peu à peu, comme un lent venin. La magie régnant dans le magasin sembla sentir sa colère, car elle réagit de paire, se faisant plus volatile.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et quelque chose explosa à nouveau. Une des boites venait d'être expulser de son étagère, et des dizaines d'étincelles sortirent des autres boîtier, comme pour décourager la pauvre boîte de retourner à sa place.

"Curieux, vraiment curieux", murmura le vendeur, une expression pensive sur le visage.

Finalement, il se décida et tendit sèchement le morceau de bois à Harry, qui le prit prudemment.

Et il sentit le lien. Un lien naturel, comme avec son arme de chênes. Il donna quelque chose – quoi il ne savait pas – et elle le lui rendit, comme le courant d'une rivière, en parfaite harmonie avec le vent de septembre. Tranquillement, il traça un arc dans les airs, et des étincelles couleur miel, ainsi qu'argentée, en sortirent.

"Je prend celle-là", déclara-t-il, sachant qu'il n'était déjà plus qu'un avec l'objet.

"Bien entendu", assura Ollivanders. "Une très bonne baguette, très puissante… mais étrange, étrange…"

"Qui a-t-il?" S'enquérra James, ne sachant pas si il devait prendre la situation au sérieux ou pas.

"Hé bien, voyer vous, cette baguette possède une plume de Phénix, Mr.Potter. Et il se trouve que le phénix l'ayant fournit en avait donné une deuxième, qui fut vendu à nul autre qu l'homme qui… vous a fait cette cicatrice, jeune homme."

Et il pointa la ligne en forme d'éclair marquant son front. Une trace de Voldemort.

James paya rapidement ( sept gallion, beaucoup moins dispendieux que dans l'Allée des embrumes), et ils se préparèrent à partir.

"Heu, Mr.Ollivanders, une dernière chose", voulut savoir Harry. "De quoi est faite ma baguette?"

"De houx. Une combinaison originale ; du bois de houx et une plume de Phénix. 27.5 centimètre, très souple et facile à manier."

"Du houx… l'arbre qui symbolise la noirceur?"

"Celui là même, en effet. Toujours vert, il complète l'année. Cet arbre est en fait considéré comme le frère jumeau des chênes, et symbolise la chance et la bonne fortune. Il résiste aux période les plus sombre…"

À cela il ne répondit rien, et suivit James sans protestation, ne voulant que retrouver la sécurité de sa chambre, et oublier le reste du monde, ne serait ce que pour un moment.

………………………………………..


	3. Le Chapeau Chantant

**Note de l'Auteur : **Wow! Je ne m'attendais certainement pas a recevoir autant de review pour le premier chapitre! C'est une excellente surprise! J'aurai aimé vous répondre a tous personnellement, car vos commentaires m'ont redonner plein d'énergie et l'envie d'écrire, mais ceci est contre les règlements de quoi qu'il en soit, voici quelques réponses d'ordre générales.

_Qui est le vrai Survivant?_ Le monde de la magie, Dumbledore et, bref, tout le monde croient fermement qu'il s'agit de Awel. Ils ont leur raison, elles seront expliquées vers le huitième chapitre, je pense… quand a ceux qui ne font pas que pensé mais qui savent la vérité, ils ne sont que trois ; Awel, Harry et Voldemort. J'enverrai certainement la scène de sa chute dans l'histoire, mais cela pourrait prendre du temps, histoire de garder un peu de mystère. Peut être vers la fin du premier tome…

_Pourquoi Harry agit-il ainsi?_ Pour attirer de l'attention? S'éloigner de ses parents? Encore une fois, il faudra attendre un peu pour apprendre la vérité… Car la vérité est complexe et multiple, elle aime se dévoilé petit a petit et se camouflé derrière plusieurs demi-mensonges…

_Et la cicatrice de Harry?_ Elle lui vient évidemment de Voldemort, comme Olivander l'a dit. Quand a savoir si elle provient du Avada Kedavra ou non… Surprise! ;o)

Voici le chapitre deux! Il répondra peut être a quelque questions… tout en vous en apportant de nouvelles! J'espère que vous aimerai et me laisserai encore de super review! Merci a tous et bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer **: Voir le Prologue s.v.p

**Derrière le Miroir**

Chapitre Deux : Le Chapeau Chantant 

_Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, même te perdre_

……………………………..

Évidemment, il faisait gris. La pluie avait fait de Londres son domaine, et en inondait les rues depuis le petit déjeuner, trempant les passants sans la moindre pitié. C'était toutefois un doux gris, sans tension ou lourde atmosphère. Une journée légère, si un peu trop tranquille.

La voie 9 ¾ de King Cross, Londres, était cependant loin d'être paisible. Les chats détestaient profondément toute forme d'eau, et ennuyaient donc toute personne à proximité avec leurs miaulements plaintifs, et mauvaise humeur chronique, ce qui ne plaisait pas aux hiboux, qui hululaient de déplaisir, ce qui faisait peur au crapaud, qui bondissait de peur, ce qui… La liste aurait facilement continuer sur une dizaine de mètre de parchemin, mais aurait pu être résumé très brièvement : le chao régnait sur la voie 9 ¾, en se premier septembre, et ce n'était pas exclusivement dû à la pluie. Non, aujourd'hui était le jour attendu, craint, détesté, adoré, redouté et espéré de beaucoup d'étudiants : la rentrée à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. Pour les plus jeune c'était l'angoissante première fois, pour certain c'était un fait commun, pour d'autre enfin c'était la dernière fois… Ils avaient tous à prendre le train, quoi qu'il en soit.

La gare était bondée, et les sifflements de la locomotive encourageaient les enfants à se dépêcher. La fumée se mélangeait au brouillard argenté, et un léger frisson fit vibrer sa colonne vertébrale. Il était un peu confus… un désir irrépressible de monter dans ce train réchauffait son sang, et pourtant… il hésitait. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et si il n'avait jamais craint l'inconnu, il se méfiait de ce futur. La vie dans un pensionna serait si différente… il ne pourrait plus s'échapper dans les rues, pour s'éloigner de la pression, il ne pourrait plus se réfugier dans sa chambre, puisqu'il partagerai un dortoir, il ne pourrai plus parler avec Safran, puisqu'il l'avait laisser chez lui, bien cacher dans les bois…

Non, cette année serait totalement différente, et il ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopté.

_La plus utile à ta cause_, répondit une voix très terre à terre dans sa tête.

Mais… cela voulait-il dire agir comme à son habitude? Peut être ne devrait-il mettre ses masques que devant les professeurs? Ce serait certainement désagréable, voir nuisible à ses études…

Il sourit un instant._ Qui_ se préoccupait de ses études, de toute façon?

Awel, à quelque pas de lui, étreignait une dernière fois leur mère. Padfoot lâcha une blague et ils éclatèrent tous de rire, James ébouriffant les cheveux de son jeune frère, Moony secouant légèrement la tête alors que le garçon se débattait… Il aurait aimé croire que faire partie de cette scène serait possible, mais il avait des doutes. Et il se demanda un instant si son choix de rester à part en était vraiment un.

Il chassa aussitôt cette ligne de pensée, refusant de l'explorer plus profondément, au risque de se perdre. Il aurait pu rejoindre sa famille, mais préféra leur tourner abruptement le dos, et s'éloigner à grand pas

"Harry! Attend! Le train ne part que dans quinze minutes!"

Le garçon tourna ses yeux perçant vers son parrain, le regardant de façon fort insultante, avant de laisser son irritation dépassée la barrière de ses lèvres.

"Justement, j'ai bien l'intention de me trouver un compartiment relativement vide. De plus, je ne tiens pas à passer une minute plus que nécessaire en votre présence. J'ai hâte de m'en aller."

Il recommença à avancer vers le train, à la fois satisfait et en colère contre lui-même, quand une seconde voix l'interpella.

"Dis nous au moins au revoir", supplia Lily, légèrement désespérée.

_Ses yeux étaient paniqués, et elle semblait totalement terrifiée. Ses lèvres tremblantes prirent tout de même la peine de former une phrase._

_"À plus tard, mes chéris. Harry, soit bien prudent, d'accord, et rappelle toi tes promesses."_

"Passer un bel automne, je vous reverrai peut être à Noël… si j'en ai envie", vint sa réponse maladroite, mais l'hésitation dans ses mots rattrapait le manque de gentillesse.

Il disparut aussitôt dans la foule, ne voulant pour rien au monde assister à leurs réactions.

………………………

L'air qu'il avait appris à respirer était particulièrement blessant. Emplit d'un parfum déchirant, il empoisonnait le sang lui-même avec un sentiment de dépression et de tristesse intense, s'infiltrant dans le cœur pour le percée sans la moindre tendresse. C'était un air méprisant, et difficile à assimiler. Un air qui pouvait tué jusqu'à l'âme, si il en avait le temps. De l'oxygène étrange, capable de rendre fou. Quelque chose de cruel.

Et il s'en était fait un bagne. Une malédiction défendue, portée haute et fière. Une blessure sanglante symbolisant une noblesse attitrée par le porteur.

C'était un air de solitude.

Et Harry avait apprit à le respirer. Il avait épuisé ses poumons, marcher sans personne, s'était guider à l'aide de sa propre ombre. Après des années d'effort, il avait fait la solitude sienne, la réclamant comme une possession. Il savait être seul, savait déambuler paresseusement sans personne pour protéger ses arrières, savait se parler à lui-même sans se croire fou. Avec le temps, il s'était habitué à la dureté qu'offrait la solitude, si bien qu'il ne savait plus comment agir avec les autres. Et ne voyait les gens qu'il rencontrait qu'à travers elle.

Et Neville Londubat? Comment avait-il fait pour s'entendre avec le garçon accueillant?

C'est qu'ils s'étaient tout deux reconnu. Le marginal, le solitaire et le rejeté, regardé de haut. Ils avaient tout deux respirer ce même cruel air jusqu'à s'en asphyxier, et avait trouver dans la compagnie de l'autre un point neutre et rassurant. Sans solitude, mais sans attente. Une amitié tranquille s'était tout de suite forgé.

Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il y avait toujours cet irritant manque lui rongeant les entrailles.

C'est pourquoi quand Draco Malefoy, son ennemi par vendetta, entra dans le compartiment numéro quatre-vingt huit du Poudlard Express - son compartiment - Harry ne lui jeta pas immédiatement une malédiction. Il l'observa plutôt un moment, curieux de ce que l'autre lui dirais. Et il fit bien, car il n'entendit pas ce qu'il anticipait.

Les traditions instaurer par les pères de leurs pères allaient changer.

L'autre garçon ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, plongé dans une conversation quelconque avec un de ses deux compagnon, il semblait inconscient du monde qui l'entourait. Ce fut donc l'autre premier année, à la droite de Draco, qui le remarqua et lui parla en premier.

"Tu fais partie des Potter, non?" Demanda-t-il, après lui avoir adressé un léger hochement de la tête. "Harry, si je ne me trompe?"

"C'est bien moi, assura-t-il. Et tu es…?"

Il ne perdit pas de temps à lui demander comment il l'avait reconnu. Sa photo se trouvait assez souvent dans le journal pour lui arracher la possibilité de l'anonymat.

"Vincent Crabbe. Je pense qu'on s'est déjà croiser, mais je ne t'ai jamais parler."

Harry dut réfléchir un moment avant d'approuver. Oui, ils s'étaient déjà rencontrer… Mais c'était il y avait bien des année, et Vincent devais avoir une excellente mémoire pour ce rappeler pareille chose…

_"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout iras pour le mieux. Je vous rejoindrais le plus rapidement possible."_

_"Mais-"_

_"Pas de mais! Je porte sa marque, et lui serai fidèle jusqu'au bout. Mes mots m'enchaîne à son destin."_

_"Et si se soir est celui de sa défaite?" Demanda la femme, une étrange colère, nourrie de détresse accentuant sa panique._

_"Alors oublie que je peux combattre l'Impérius", fut la réponse tranchante de l'homme._

_"Un cadavre ne peux plus rien combattre", fut la réplique qu'il reçu, sur un ton irriter, désespéré._

_"Mais quelque papiers signer et un mensonge peuvent rendre Vincent héritier légitime, sans confiscation ou blâme du Ministère. Maintenant, vas-t-en."_

_Des yeux bruns, effrayer et confus le regardait. Le petit garçon tenait fermement la main de sa mère, son père l'ayant repoussé plus tôt dans la fuite. Les deux enfants se dévisagèrent un moment, un caché, l'autre effrayer. Enfin, celui aux yeux bruns disparu brutalement, emporter par la magie d'un vieil objet ensorcelé._

Oui… c'était il y a bien longtemps. Mais peut être que comme lui, l'autre ne serait jamais en mesure d'oublié cette nuit là.

"Je me souviens de toi… et de tes parents."

Leur conversation avait attirer l'attention des deux autres, et il se prépara pour une réplique cinglante de Malefoy. La réplique ne vint pas.

"Qui est-ce, Vincent?"

"Harry Potter."

"C'est bien ce que je croyais. Je suis Draco, Draco Malefoy", ajouta-t-il après avoir observer Harry un moment. "Et voici Gregory Goyle. Je vois que tu connais déjà Vincent?"

"Seulement de vue… Mais j'ai entendu parler de vos famille à tous trois."

"Nous avons aussi entendu parler de la tienne… Comment étais la prison? Azkaban est particulièrement froide l'hiver, j'imagine que tu y a perdu quelque doigts."

"Comment était l'enfer? Vous y retourner bien chaque année, pour les vacances, non? Histoire de rencontrer Lucifer, lui demander comment vont vos âmes…"

"Tu as bu assez de sang aujourd'hui, j'espère? Tes amis vampires ne sont pas là?"

"Ils traînent sûrement prêt des cadavres dans votre sous-sol, histoires d'en apprendre plus sur le troc humain qui a fait votre fortune."

"Mmm… J'espère qu'ils ne t'aiderons pas à nous dévaliser, ma mères affectionne ses colliers."

"Je ne suis pas un voleur."

"Menteur."

"Prétentieux."

"Sang-de-Bourbe."

"Consanguin."

Ils échangèrent un large sourire, profondément amusé. Crabbe secoua la tête, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Goyle leva les yeux aux ciel, soupirant.

"Je peux m'asseoir?" Demanda finalement Draco, indiquant le siège à côté de Harry.

"Bien sûr, fait comme chez toi."

"Tu veux dire, des rituels de Magie Noire, avec le sang de petites filles moldues, et tout et tout?"

"Non, je voulais dire compter toute ta fortune, jusqu'à la moindre noise."

"Actuellement, nous ne faisons cela qu'une fois par année, et en famille."

Harry regarda le futur Serpentard avec surprise. Le ton était si sérieux.

"Vous le faite vraiment?"

Draco le frappa gentiment.

"Bien sûr que non! Bon… peu être bien ma grand-mère, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'elle ne fait pas confiance au Goblin. Et ça lui prend à chaque fois plusieurs semaine… elle oublie souvent pourquoi elle se trouve à la banque, et doit tout recommencer."

"Draco, ne lui raconte pas n'importe quoi!"

"Mais c'est vrai!"

"Bien sûr…"

"Veux-tu, par hasard, insinuer que-"

Goyle ne semblait pas vouloir entendre une dispute, et se tourna vers Harry, un sourire rendant ses rudes traits plus gentil.

"Alors, Potter, dans quelle maison crois-tu être?"

…………………………………..

"SERPENTARD!"

Le cri du chapeau résonna dans la Grande Salle, un écho trop puissant que pour être naturel répondant à son appel. Il était dit que, bien des centaines d'années auparavant, la salle avait été ensorcelé pour répété chaque mots dit plusieurs fois… Harry commençait à y croire.

Des applaudissement fiers accueillirent Abbot, Hannah chez les Serpents, et la jeune fille eut un sourire hésitant alors qu'elle s'asseyait à leur table. Le Baron Sanglant la regarda avec dégoût.

"Bones, Susan!" Appela la voix sévère de MacGonnagall.

Susan marcha d'un pas assurer vers le Choixpeau, bien que la pâleur de sa peau révélait sa nervosité. Un moment passa lentement avant que le vieux chapeau ne crie à nouveau.

SERPENTARD!

Harry remarqua que Susan faire une grimace avant qu'elle ne marche avec fierté vers la table de Serpentars, s'asseyant au côté de Hannah.

"Je suppose qu'elle avait des préjugé contre notre maison", lui chuchota Draco à l'oreille.

"Si c'était le cas, elle vient apparemment de les perdre, lui répondit-il. Mais comment peux-tu être si certain de notre maison… de ma maison?"

"L'instinct, Potter. L'intelligence aussi."

"SERPENTARD!" Proclama une troisième fois la voix, envoyant Boot s'asseoir à la droite de Marcus Flint.

"SERPENTARD!" Insista le chapeau., que ce soit pour Brocklehurst, Lavande Brown, ou Milicent Bulstrode.

Crabbe serra légèrement le poing lorsque son nom fut appeler, mais fut envoyer dans la maison de ses ancêtres sans difficulté. Peu après, Goyle adopta lui aussi les couleurs vertes des serpents, et rejoignit son ami à la table qui avait accueilli tout les premiers années jusqu'ici.

Des murmures avait commencer à nourrir les échos de la salle, et les propos plutôt désobligent de plusieurs Gryffondor montaient presque jusqu'au ciel nuageux, obscurcissant par leur dédains la salle encore plus que l'ombre de la nuit. Neville sursautât lorsque son nom fut appeler. On pouvait sentir sa nervosité jusque dans l'air, et Harry eut l'impression de la goûter du bout de sa langue, lui laissant un parfum amer dans la bouche.

Trevor choisi se moment là.

Agissant finalement comme un crapaud magique de ce nom, il s'échappa des mains moites de son maître, s'écrasant agilement sur les dalles. Puis, sans le moindre avertissement, il laissa échapper un croassement… explosif. Des flammes sortirent de sa gueule, et un bruit d'explosion fit taire les chuchotements bruyants. Et si tous furent choquer, Neville le fut encore plus. Laissant échapper son propre cri, le garçon sursauta si violemment qu'il glissa et s'effondra sur le plancher, aux côtés de son crapaud. Un craquement retentit, et le visage de l'enfant devint pâle.

Mais la douleur et la honte inscrite dans les yeux du premier année ne retinrent pas les rires venant de plusieurs élèves, de toutes les Maisons.

MacGonnagall adressa un regard sévère et furieux aux élèves avant de se retourner vers Londubat… Et trouva que déjà, quelqu'un étais à ses côté.

"Ça vas?" lui demanda Harry, se tenant debout à ses côté – le garçon ne répondit pas.

Harry s'agenouilla alors près de lui, et Neville se rassit péniblement, refusant de le regarder. Il pouvait toutefois facilement distinguer la couleur pourpre des joues de l'autre.

Les rires retentissaient toujours.

Harry n'accorda pas un regard aux autres. Neville se sentit frissonner à l'intérieur. Il était là, humilier et seul devant toute un école, avant même sa première journée, et… Harry Potter, le frère aîné du Survivant, se tenait accroupi à ses côté, le perçant de son regard.

C'était étrange, car tout d'un coup, il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et Harry, et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir honte. Relevant la tête, il affronta l'émeraude des iris de son seul allier, pour n'y trouver aucune de la moquerie crainte. Et Harry présenta sa main droite, le forçant à utiliser sa main cassé si il voulait de l'aide à se relevé.

Neville, malgré les protestations de MacGonnagall, la prit sans hésiter.

Une étrange chaleur enveloppa aussitôt ses doigts, envahissant sa main et se propageant jusqu'à l'os douloureux de son poignet. Harry le tira avec force, et il se retrouva sur ses deux pieds sans émettre le moindre cris. Sa main était soignée.

"Merci", dit Neville, bien qu'il savait que de tels mots étaient en ce moment inutile.

Son nouvel ami ne fit que sourire, et lui présenta le Choixpeau – la professeur émit un étrange son lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Potter lui avait subtiliser, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Londubat, pour sa part, se contenta de prendre la chapeau comme il avait prit la main offerte, et le laissa tomber sur sa tête.

"GRYFFONDOR!" Rugit l'ancien couvre-chef de Godric.

Neville courut tout droit vers sa nouvelle table – oubliant de retirer le chapeau. Il revint rapidement sur ses pas, le rendant à Harry qui le regardait avec un sourire, puis retourna s'asseoir. Cette fois, aucun rire n'éclata dans la salle, car aucun n'était certain de ce qui venait de se passer… Le première année ne s'était-il pas fait mal? N'était-il pas affreusement gêner un moment auparavant? Et que venais faire ce gamin au cheveux d'ébène dans cette histoire?

La Directrice des Gryffons reprit finalement ses esprits, et, après avoir arracher le Choixpeau des mains de Harry, reprit la cérémonie comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"MacDougal, Morag!"

L'aîné des Potter ne pu s'empêcher de regarder l'autre première année avec méfiance, et un peu de pitié. Est-ce que le MacDougal avait également appris à son petit frère à Transplaner? Il faudrait qu'il le lui demande…

"SERPENTARD!"

"Malefoy, Draco!"

Offrant un clin d'oeil à Harry, et un air supérieur au corps étudiant, Draco s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers le tabouret. Regardant avec dégoût le siège offert, il prit celui qui devait le répartir et eut presque le temps de le mettre sur sa tête avant que celui-ci ne déclare :

"SERPENTARD!"

Les applaudissement qu'il reçu furent les plus sincère que la table des Serpents n'aie produit de toute la soirée. Les autres étudiants furent chacun leur tour répartit, certain après un long moment certain presque aussi rapidement… mais tous eurent le même résultat. « Serpentard » semblait être le seul mot à franchir la déchirure dans le tissu usée, si on ne prenait pas en compte que Neville avait été envoyer festoyer avec les Lions. Le professeur de Métamorphose n'arrivait même plus à cacher sa confusion.

Moon… Nott… Parkinson… Patil… Perks…

Puis, enfin…

"Potter, Awel!"

Le souffle de Harry se prit dans sa george. Awel… dans quelle maison enverrai-t-il son frère? Awel appartenait, il le savait, aux Griffons, mais… Mai voulait-il vraiment le voir là? Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient ennemi jurer, ce qui l'aiderait à se distancer de son frère, mais… Mais ainsi éloigner, serait-il en mesure de protéger le cadet de leur famille? Et pourrait-il supporter la haine qui viendrait peut être de celui-ci?

Et puis… est-ce que le Choixpeau fonctionnait seulement correctement?

Parmi les étudiants, les chuchotements avaient reprit de plus belle, devenant même cris.

"Le Survivant!"

"Il est enfin à Poudlard!"

"Peut être va-t-il être dans notre Maison?"

"Awel! Viens t'asseoir avec nous!"

Son frère eut un sourire à moitié timide face à toute l'attention, et tel un conquérant, il s'avança vers le tabouret, s'y asseyant tranquillement. MacGonnagall lui adressa un sourire.

Harry ferma les yeux, se demandant ce qu'y allait se passer…

"DUMBLEDORE!" Cria le chapeau, et Harry rouvrit les yeux, surprit.

Awel retira précipitamment le chapeau, l'air un peu effrayer, et celui-ci reprit la parole.

Serpentard - Dumbledore, j'en ai assez, que quelqu'un me –Serpentard - rende la liberté! Je n'ai jamais voulu insulter le – Serpentard – Baron!

Toute la salle resta interdite, et serait certainement rester pétrifier si ce n'avait été de Nick – le fantôme des Gryffondors, dont le cou avec presque été trancher.

"Peeves!" S'exclama-t-il. "Monsieur le directeur, c'est Peeves."

"Voyons, voyons, Nick", réprimanda un autre fantôme, ne soyez pas présomptueux. "Je sais bien que vous n'avez jamais porter l'esprit frappeur dans votre cœur, mais-"

"Assez", ordonna Albus Dumbledore.

Puis, après un mouvement fort compliqué de baguette, il lança un étrange faisceaux de lumière blanche vers … l'esprit? Le chapeau?

L'esprit.

Dès qu'il eut été fouetter par la lumière, il se métamorphosa lentement, prenant l'étrange forme d'un petit homme au regard noir portant la moustache.

"C'est lui, Monsieur le Directeur," assura-t-il. Il m'as forcer… "Peeves ne voulait qu'aller au Banquet, et on l'a transformer…"

"Et je suis certain que tu l'avais mériter, Peeves," répliqua le vieil homme, qui ne pouvais, semblait-il, se décider entre un éclat de rire et un froncement de sourcil. "Maintenant, je suis certain que tu as d'autres choses à faire…?"

L'esprit frappeur allait s'en aller, quand il fut rappeler.

"Mais rapporter moi le Choixpeau, Peeves, avant tout autre choses."

Le Directeur reçu un geste obscène comme toute réponse, mais quelque secondes plus tard, l'esprit lui lança ce qu'Harry assumait devait être le véritable Choixpeau. Peeves ne resta pas plus longtemps après cela.

"Dois-je chanter?" Demanda l'objet.

"Non, non… il se fait tard. Que tout les première année revienne en avant, nous allons recommencer la répartition!"

MacGonnagall soupira.

………………………………

"GRYFFONDOR!"

Neville reçu une vague enthousiaste d'applaudissement. Après tout, c'était la seul personne que Peeves n'avait réussi à placé chez les Serpents, et les étudiants ne pouvaient faire autrement que d'assumer que Londubat était un des leur de tout son être.

"SERPENTARD!"

Le cri résonna cette fois avant même que Malefoy aie pu approcher le Choixpeau de sa tête.

Finalement, ce fut de nouveau le tour des Potter, et Harry garda avec une grande volonté le masque d'indifférence qu'il s'était forgé. Awel venait d'être envoyer rejoindre Neville, et il ne savait comment prendre les choses. C'était pour le mieux, il supposait, et l'empêcherais de briser ses promesses.

Il sursautât presque quand son nom fut appeler, tant plongé était-il dans ses pensées.

"Potter, Harry!"

Le nom causa quelque remous dans la masse étudiantes. Quelque cris également…

"Le salaud! Comment ose-t-il se montrer ici!"

"Si il m'approche, mon père a dit qu'il le ferais arrêter."

"Ça ne peut pas être un vrai Potter…"

"Il n'aura pas la vie aussi facile à Poudlard!"

Le sourire provoquant abordait déjà ses lèvres, et il embrassa la salle d'un regard supérieur. Alors, comme ça, aucun des sorciers qu'il avait auparavant rencontrer ne l'avais oublier…

"Est-ce que je dois vraiment mettre cette loque sur ma tête professeur? …si ça se trouve, un des autres premier année avait des poux… c'est dégoûtant."

"Potter, ceci n'est pas matière à discussion, mais la cérémonie de répartition. Dépêchez-vous."

Elle ne lui adressait pas le même sourire qu'elle avait donner à Awel, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

"Très bien… donnez moi cette… _chose_, professeur."

Il croisa le regard méfiant du Directeur avant d'arracher le couvre chef des mains de la professeur – qui tremblait d'irritation.

_Potter… tu es en retard, selon mes calculs._

_Et alors?_

_Insolent… mais brave également, car je sens de la frayeur en toi, par rapport à mon choix._

_Déchiré, et miteux, mais je peux également sentir une ombre d'intelligence en toi_, se moqua Harry, imitant le Choixpeau_. Tu te crois capable de lire les gens mais tu ne fais que te connecter à leur magie. Je sais que tu n'as pas de réel pouvoir, tu es seulement magique._

_La magie est emplie de mystère, Potter, rappelle-t-en quand tu seras avec les_

_"SERPENTARD!"_

Le cri résonna à nouveau dans la Grande Salle, se répercutant dans l'esprit des gens. Il eut un réel sourire quand le Choixpeau annonça son choix, chose qui n'était arriver depuis longtemps. Serpentard… oui, c'était là où il serait le mieux, et qui irait de pair avec ses plans. Aucun Potter n'avais jamais été un Serpent, après tout…

D'un geste nonchalant, il jeta celui qui avait fait ce choix par terre, et se dirigea vers sa table, où Draco semblait lui avoir garder une place.. La Salle encore silencieuse ne s'emplit cependant pas des applaudissement, mais d'une voix usée, contenant une touche acerbe qui l'effraya légèrement.

"Potter… qu'as-tu fais à ta magie?"

"Quoi?"

Le son venait de la loque… enfin, du chapeau.

"Qu'as-tu fais à ta magie? Qu'as-tu prit à mon héritier?"

"Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…" balbutia-t-il, la peur naissant en lui , battant au même rythme que le vent contre les fenêtre de la Salle.

Se pouvait-il que Salazar parle a travers le Choixpeau? Il recula de quelque pas, sans quitter l'objet des yeux, prêt à se défendre si nécessaire. Qu'avait senti l'objet dans sa magie? Avait-il vu ses secrets, ses mensonges et ses vérités?

"Tu es maudit, Potter, et incomplet. Un monstre."

Cette fois aucun sourire n'apparut sur ses lèvres, aucun masque de provocation, aucune armure pour le protégé.

"Oui, et alors?" Demanda-t-il, le visage dépourvu d'émotion.

"Tu ne devrais pas être ici, tu porte malheur."

À cela il ne répondit rien, mais se remis en route vers sa table. À mis chemin, toutefois, il fit une pause et se retourna, comme si une pensée l'avait traversé.

Je dois bien partager ce que j'ai…

Ce soir là, aucun applaudissement ne retentit pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans sa nouvelle maison, celle à qui il offrirait sept années de sa vie. Les mots de la loque semblaient avoir éveiller plus que la confusion chez les professeurs, mais également leur méfiance. Harry se contenta de jeter des regards noirs à tous les étudiants osant lui lancer des coup d'oeil, et de soutenir ceux des professeurs. Et le regard interrogateur de Malefoy, que pouvait-il faire à propos de celui-là? Rien, absolument rien. Car le Choixpeau avait raison, il était un monstre…

Et comptait bien en rester un.

……………………………..


	4. Promesses d'un passé éternel

**Note de l'Auteur : THANKS EVERYONE! **Je suis restée sans voix… Tant de review! Trop chouette! Je tiens tous a vous remercier de tout mon être, chacun de vos commentaires étaient incroyable, et encourageaient mes doigts a bouger ma plume, écrivant un tout nouveau chapitre! Celui-ci est même un peu plus long que le dernier. Profitez en, car je ne sais pas à quand sera le prochain update… Je pars Mardi pour l'europe – je vais passer un mois dans ma famille, et je ne sais pas si je trouverai assez de temps pour écrire. J'essayerai, cependant, c'est jurer. Au moins un chapitre pour le mois d'Août!

Mais assez bavarder, voici quelque « réponses » à quelques questions!

_Pourquoi Harry a-t-il douze ans lors de sa première année?_ Harry, pour certaines raisons, désirait aller à Poudlard en même temps qu'Awel, il s'est donc organiser pour retarder d'une année son éducation. Pourquoi? Comment? Vous devrez attendre pour le savoir, mais vous le saurez, dans le chapitre… 6, si je me souviens bien. Un très long chapitre. -

_Va-t-il y avoir de la romance?_ Oui et non… L'histoire ne se concentre pas sur ce point. Il y aura plus de romance dans les prochains volumes, mais pour la première année, je pense que ce serait un peut trop tôt, les persos doivent d'abord apprendre a se connaître. Il y aura peut être quelques plaisanteries a ce sujet, mais rien de sérieux. Quand au slash, je n'ai rien contre, j'en lis beaucoup, mais il n'y en aura pas dans cette série, désolé!

_Harry, un monstre?_ Les paroles du Choixpeau son bien dure, je l'admet, et même si elle renferme une vérité, il ne faut pas s'en affolé. La voix venant du Choixpeau n'était pas impartial, personne dans ce récit ne l'est. Selon la voix, il était un monstre, mais selon d'autre, Harry pourrait être autre chose, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire!

_Je n'ai rien compris, est-ce normal?_ J'espère bien que vous n'avez pas comprit grand-chose! Si tout le mystère était révélé dès les premiers chapitres, ça ne serait pas drôle, non? ;o)

**Disclaimer : **Voir le Prologue, svp. Et les parties de chanson utiliser vers la fin de se chapitre sont de Evanescence.

Alors Bonne Lecture tout le monde, et merci encore!

**Derrière le Miroir**

**Chapitre 3**

_**Promesse d'un passé éternel**_

_Meurtrier._

_C'était ce qu'il était, à présent. Il s'était baigner dans la mort des autres, et y avait acquéri des ailes de noirceur. Il était tombé dans des teintes de gris froissées par la nuit._

_Du sang…_

_Il y en avait partout. Sur les murs, et le plancher, sur ses mains, ses vêtements, sa peau et son visage… Sur le corps aussi, qui était rapidement entourer d'une mare vermillonne. Du sang dans toute la pièce. Dans sa bouche aussi, dans tout son être. Le goût métallique lui donnait la nausée, et pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'avait goûter. Les derniers jours en avait été complètement souillé._

_Il y avait des larmes aussi, et des sanglots, ceux de son frère. Awel pleurait dans un coin de la pièce, essayant d'exorciser l'horreur du moment, ce qui ne fonctionnait pas le moins du monde. Trop de cauchemar hantait déjà leurs nuits… et leur jours. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ici? Des heures? Des jours? Ou était-ce des années? Le temps ne semblait plus aussi réel que quand leur horloge grand-père annonçait chaque heure passer._

_Lentement, l'enfant qui n'en était plus un se releva, toujours tremblant. Un sentiment d'urgence s'était installer dans son corps, et le pressait d'agir le plus rapidement possible. Ils ne devaient pas manquer leur chance, il avait promit de protéger Awel, et comptait bien tenir cette promesse, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, quoi qu'il doive faire pour y parvenir. L'homme était mort, il l'avait tué. Ils pouvaient donc s'en aller._

_Awel, nous devons partir, lui chuchota-t-il, ses yeux encore fixer sur le résultat de sa peur – la mort._

_Des sanglots à moitié étouffés furent sa seule réponse. S'approchant du cadavre, il ramassa du bout des doigts la baguette magique qui gisait près de son dernier maître. La baguette lui envoya une espèce de décharge, juste assez forte que pour lui faire mal. Elle n'avait apparemment pas envie d'être sienne, mais il en avait besoin, et la garderai jusqu'à leur sortie de l'enfer, qu'elle le veuille ou non._

_Awel, nous partons, répéta-t-il à son frère, plus fermement cette fois._

_Son cadet avait arrêter de pleurer, mais ne répondit pas pour autant. À l'expression de ses yeux, Harry pouvait dire qu'il était sous le choc des derniers jours. Il aurait certainement dû faire quelque chose pour l'aider… mais quoi? Il n'était pas Guérisseur, comme sa mère, et ses connaissances dans ce domaine était encore basique. S'accroupissant à côté de son petit frère, il le regarda de la même manière qu'il regarderait Neville, des années plus tard, lors leur première journée à Poudlard. Essayant de bloquer tout ce qui les entouraient, toutes la peur et les horreurs, il prit la main d'Awel, captivant l'attention de ce dernier par sa seule volonté._

_Il est temps de sortir d'ici. Tu ne voudrais pas rester dans cette pièce pour toujours, non?_

_Non… vint la murmurée réponse._

_Alors suis moi, on vas trouvé la sortie._

_Le plus jeune des garçon se releva enfin et suivis son aîné, trop captiver par l'aura invisible de l'autre que pour regarder à nouveau le cadavre._

_Se souvenant des mots de sa mère Harry ne chercha pas à la retrouver dans les dédales de couloirs s'offrant à eux._

_La retrouver, après tout, signifierais se retrouver encore une fois entre les mains de Voldemort. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre._

…………………………………

_Tap, tap, tap…_

La pointe d'argent de la plume de Harry frappait répétitivement sur le parchemin légèrement jauni, le son se répercutant dans la classe silencieuse.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

Il n'y avait heureusement pas d'encre sur la plume, et le parchemin ne s'imbiba pas de noirceur bleutée. Autour de lui, le son d'étudiants écrivant presque religieusement leur assignement était enterré sous ce simple son, si régulier. Les cheveux légèrement en bataille, Harry observa les autres au travers des longues mèches ébènes lui tombant devant les yeux. Plusieurs semblaient agacés, le dos rigide et la main enserrant fermement la plume.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

D'un autre côté, malgré tous les coups d'oeil et regards noirs qu'il avait reçu tout au long de la dernière heure, personne ne lui avait fait la moindre remarque.

Avaient-ils peur de le provoquer?

_Tap, tap, tap…_

Il pouvait voir Granger, une fille de moldu, se retenir de lui hurler quelque remarques acide. Elle attendait peut-être que le professeur lui reproche ses agissements, mais McGonnagall refusait obstinément de ne serait-ce que de le regarder. Elle le haïssait, apparemment, et se retenait de le lui montrer, trop prise dans ses idéaux de justice envers tous. Finalement, la jeune Gryffondor se retourna, le regardant avec colère. Il lui sourit, évidement.

La peur s'installa dans ses yeux.

"Ça suffit, Harry!"

On lui arracha sa plume préférée des mains, l'obligeant à cesser le bruit qu'il causait depuis maintenant plus d'une demi-heure – depuis que le professeur leur avait ordonné de copier l'écriture du tableau – et il retint un grognement.

"Awel, rend moi ça", gémit-il, regardant l'autre garçon, sans même prendre la peine de chuchoter.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son frère s'assoit à côté de lui? Il y avait eu plein d'autre place de libre… Les élèves les observaient à présent avidement, curieux de voir la relation entre les deux frères. Entre l'enfant-démon et le Survivant, héros du monde sorcier.

"Tu ennuies tout le monde, ils essaient de se concentrer – moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

"Et alors, ils n'ont qu'à apprendre à vivre avec des distractions! Allez, rend la moi, c'est ma préférée, elle est en argent…"

"Ce qui est totalement inutile, en passant."

"Pas si je la plonge dans la main d'un loup-garou."

"Tu ne pourrais pas-"

"Je l'ai déjà fait, tu veux que je te raconte? C'était incroyable, il ne faisait pas que brûler, il saignait, aussi! Il a-"

"Je ne veux pas savoir!" s'exclama rapidement le plus jeune, l'air dégoûté et un peu malade.

Il regarda l'objet avec un léger effroi, et le jeta sur le bureau de son frère.

"Prend donc tes notes, Potter", murmura-t-il à Harry.

"Mais bien sûr", répondit celui-ci, souriant de la même façon qu'à Granger et faisant tout aussi peur à sa propre famille.

D'un mouvement de baguette, toutes les inscriptions du tableau se reproduire sur sa page encore blanche.

……………………………….

Le jour était entrain de tomber sur Poudlard, animant jusqu'aux murs de pierre par ses dernières couleurs de mort. Les personnages des tableaux se visitaient les uns les autres, empresser de se raconté les derniers potins sur les nouveaux premières années. Leurs couleurs se mélangeant aux dernières ombres de ce lundi automnale. Les armures faisaient grincer leurs joints mal huilé, se défiant dans les allées et boitant dans les escaliers. Miss teigne détestait le bruit qu'elles produisaient, et ne cessait de renifler d'un air dédaigneux.

Mais revenons au couleurs enfermé dans les toiles, où plutôt aux intérêts de leur personnages.

Un certain Serpentard.

Violette, une sorcière avec un certain penchant pour l'alcool, était pour le moment très sobre. Tous les Gryffondor pouvait l'entendre parler avec la Grosse Dame, le tableau gardant leur Maison et sommeil. Ils avaient l'habitude de leur divagation, et n'y portaient guère attention. Cela dit, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain nom ne soit prononcé.

Harry Potter.

Celui qui avait déjà pour surnom, « le fléau des Gryffondors ». Celui qui s'était tant fait remarquer lors de la cérémonie de répartition, celui à qui le Choixpeau avait adressé ces étranges mots,celui… hé bien, celui qui avait la pire réputation de tout Poudlard. Awel Potter, le frère cadet du fléau, étaient heureusement dans son dortoir, et ils ne se sentirent pas le moins du monde coupable d'écouter la conversation se déroulant entre les deux dames.

"… oui, Harry Potter, tu sais de qui je veux parler, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr, Vi, bien sûr."

"Je trouve ce garçon totalement charmant! Si poli et si maniéré, un amour! Et ses yeux! Je n'ai jamais vu un vert plus captivant-"

Ronald Weasley n'était pas de cet avis. D'ailleurs, il s'étouffa presque en entendant ces mots.

"« Poli »? « Maniéré »? Il est ami avec un _Malefoy_!"

"Jeune homme", dit sévèrement Violette, je ne crois pas t'avoir adressé la parole. "Et si vous l'auriez vu lorsqu'il m'a demandé la direction des donjons-"

"Des donjons, en effet", l'interrompit à nouveau Ron. "C'est un _Serpentard_."

À cela il y eut plusieurs murmures d'agrément. Ce Potter était un Serpentard, après tout, le tout premier de sa lignée. Il était certainement mauvais.

Hermione Granger n'était pas de cet avis non plus.

"Qu'il soit un Serpentard ne veut rien dire", dit-elle sévèrement, posant un moment « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». "Il n'est pas nécessairement mauvais."

"Beaucoup de mages noirs venait des serpents", lui rappela-t-on.

"Beaucoup de Ministère de la Magie également", fut sa réplique. "Vous ne pouvez pas juger quelqu'un uniquement sur sa Maison."

"Il n'y a pas besoin", dit un des autres premières année d'un air sombre, MacDougal. "Il est ami avec mon frère, ce qui est tout dire."

Le mentionné grand frère eu un rire amusé, attirant l'attention des autres membres de sa maison. Le garçon de septième année les regarda d'un air un peu moqueur.

"Bien sur qu'Harry est un Serpentard, un futur mage noir et un mauvais garçon", dit-il. "Et alors?"

"Hé bien… c'est justement ça le problème!" répliqua Ron, après un moment générale d'hébètement. "Il… il pourrait être dangereux."

"Il _est_ dangereux!" Se plaignirent deux troisième année. "Il a failli tuer mon cousin, l'année dernière. Mon oncle à même fait des poursuite-"

"Dan! Je vous ai déjà dit mille fois qu'il l'a fait pour me sauver! Louis était devenu fou!"

"Il l'avait certainement mis sous l'Impérius."

À partir de là, la conversation ne devint que plus sauvage, chacun aillant son mot à dire, eussent-ils rencontrer le frère du Survivant ou pas. Et puis, il avait un tas d'article à son sujet auxquels ils pouvaient se référer.

"Il a tout de même de très beaux yeux", grogna Violette à la Grosse Dame.

Mais personne d'autre que la peinture ne l'écouta.

………………………………..

Une fine ligne apparu sur la peau blanche. Premièrement invisible à l'œil nu, elle fut bientôt remarquable par sa couleur rougeâtre, lorsque de minuscules gouttes de sangs s'en libérèrent.

La palme de sa main fut bientôt enduite de sang un peu huileux, la blessure une ligne noir tant était-elle profonde.

Le mur blanc des Serpentard fut éclabousser de sa source de vie.

"Potter! Par l'enfer, qu'est ce que tu fait!"

Draco Malefoy avait attraper son avant bras, tirant sa main blesser loin du couteau qui l'avait couper, dans son autre main.

"Je suis en train de couper ma peau et de faire couler mon sang", répliqua-t-il calmement, si un peu sèchement.

"On avait comprit cette partie, Potter", grogna Vincent. "Arrête de débiter des évidence, et explique."

Dans une démonstration de frustration, Harry libéra son bras de l'emprise de Draco et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Est-ce qu'aucun de vous n'as jamais entendu parler de sécurité?" S'enquiéra-t-il.

Sans attendre une réponse à sa question rhétorique, il continua.

"Qu'est ce qui nous sépare de ce couloir, et des autres étudiants?" Demanda-t-il encore. "Une porte, une simple porte de chêne. Pas de serrure, rien, juste une porte. N'importe quel étudiants peut s'introduire dans notre dortoir quand il en a envie."

"Et c'est pour ça que tu te mutile?"

"Non, je pose une garde, des barrières de sécurité empêchant les autres d'entrer."

Les autres le regardèrent sans un mot, leur expression ne reflétant qu'une légère incrédulité.

"Tu sais faire ça?"

"Oui."

"Où as-tu appris?"

À cela il ne répondit pas. Draco soutint son regard encore un moment, se retenant apparemment de lui lancé quelques remarques dégradante. Finalement, Harry fut le premier à détourner les yeux, retournant travailler à son sortilège. Les autres l'observèrent sans rien dire alors qu'il versait son sang sur l'arche de la porte, et sur l'entrée elle-même. Quand il eu fini de murmuré quelque phrase presque inaudible, ils vinrent un a un se percer le bout de leur doigts, ajoutant trois goutte de leur sang à la barrière magique.

La porte et l'arche brillèrent un moment, le sang se faisant absorber par la pierre pour finalement totalement disparaître.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Harry, le tirant de ses pensées. L'odeur de sang était encore forte dans l'air, et il pouvait la goûter sur ses lèvres, tant elle était puissante.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi- non, de qui tu as peur, Potter, mais on ne te laissera pas te faire tuer, tu sais."

"Je sais", répondit-il, observant encore sa magie pulser dans la pierre, au rythme des battements de son cœur. "Mais… on n'est jamais trop prudent."

"Vigilance constante", murmura Gregory avec un ton dérisoire.

Les garçons se mirent au lit, parlant de livres et de gens, alors que les gryffondors parlaient de rumeurs et de sauveurs. La porte, quand à elle, continua de prendre vie, tirant sa force des pierres millénaires et, fait inconnu des cinq serpentards, liants leur sang à Poudlard elle-même.

………………………….

La classe s'était faite silence. Aucun murmure de plume grattant le parchemin ou de pages étant tournée ne pouvaient être entendue. Plus étonnant encore, la voix monotone de Binns s'était tue, le professeurs observant d'un air étonné ses deux étudiants.

C'était un Mardi de septembre, le 3 pour être exact, et leur deuxième jour de classe. Tout avait commencé normalement – c'est-à-dire que tout ressemblait à la veille. Harry s'était réveiller avec le soleil – une habitude impossible à briser, qui datait de son enfance – et avait lu un de ses livres préféré jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient temps de réveiller Vincent, Draco et Crabbe, ainsi que les autres Serpentards. Puis, ils avaient été déjeuners, ignorants les chuchotements qui le suivaient lui et Draco partout depuis qu'ils avaient mit les pieds à Poudlard.

Et enfin, ils étaient aller en cour.

_"Mais… c'est histoire de la magie…" s'était plaints Harry, restant fermement assis. "C'est inutile d'y aller… on pourrait plutôt passer l'heure à lire, non?"_

_"Tu veux manquer les cours pour lire?"_

_"Jouer au Quidditch alors?"_

_Malefoy le regarda d'un air incédule._

_"Prendre le thé? Se promener dans la forêt?"_

_"Premièrement, Potter, le forêt est interdite. Deuxièmement j'ai l'intention d'aller au cour, et donc tu viens avec moi."_

_Harry avait regarder Malefoy avec un air neutre,et Vincent se demanda si leur nouvelle ami allait bien prendre la… pas la suffisance, vraiment, mais le leadership de Draco. Harry avait cet air de rébellion s'accrochant à chaque pore de sa peau, et il ne pouvait imaginer le garçon prendre des ordres sans un combat… la tension prit le contrôle de son corps, et il se prépara à arrêter une querelle si nécessaire… Une tension qui fut balayer par le ton suppliant de Potter_

_"Provoquer quelque Gryffon en duel?"_

_"Non! Nous allons en cours, et tu viens avec moi, Potter."_

_Et sous le regard médusé des Serpentard, Draco Malefoy avait traîné Harry Potter jusqu'à sa salle de classe._

Maintenant ils étaient au milieu de ce fameux cours, et Harry essayait de combattre la surprise l'empêchant de parler.

"Tu veux _quoi_?" Arriva-t-il enfin à demander.

Theodore Nott avait l'air d'un première année normale. Il venait d'une vieille famille de sang plus ou moins pure, et ne parlait pas beaucoup. En fait, il ne se souvenait pas que Nott aie dit quoi que ce soit dans les deux jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il était discret, silencieux… et Harry ne l'aurait jamais vu parler à haute voix au milieux d'un cours…

"Ton autographe, Potter."

"Pour qui, ta _sœur_?" Demanda Blaise, l'ironie marquant chacun de ses mots.

"Oui", fut la réponse, la voix du jeune homme toujours aussi calme et sérieuse.

"Hum, je disais donc que les sorciers de 1665 était-"

"Et il faut que tu le demande au milieu d'un cours?"

"Je viens juste de m'en rappeler."

"Miss, mister, nous sommes en plein cour-"

"Tu réalise que la première chose que tu pense à dire à Potter, c'est « Je veux ton autographe » sans le moindre préambule."

"Oui."

"Nous parlons d'histoire ici, et je-"

"C'est complètement idiot! Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l'art de la conversation? Ou du moins, de « comment ne pas être un total asocial cinglé »?"

"Je veux quelque chose, je l'ai demandé, c'est simplement être honnête."

"Hé bien, honnêtement, t'es débile. Et de toute manière, pourquoi veux-tu son autographe?"

"Pas pourquoi, pour qui. Pour ma sœur."

"Je vous prie de porter attention cours, nous-"

"Tu es vraiment, complètement débile, affirma Blaise."

"Alors je peux l'avoir?"

"Mais arrête de lui demander, je te dit que c'est idiot-"

"Je ne t'ai rien demander, Zabini ,alors garde tes opinions pour toi."

"Il serait temps de porter attention au cours, nous sommes en 1665 et-"

"Tu veux mon autographe", répéta Harry, toujours hébété.

"Pas moi, ma sœur."

Harry allait finalement répondre – quoi, il ne le savait pas encore – mais le fantôme prit la parole. Sa couleur blanche de mort avait prit, sous l'effet de sa frustration, une teinte grisâtre de jour de pluie. Des lignes d'agacement marquait son visage, et il leur parla avec un ton dur.

"Cela suffit. Nous sommes en cours, ici. L'histoires de la magie repose sur d'innombrable faits, des faits que vous devriez tous apprendre car ils nous on mené jusqu'ici."

"Mais c'est ennuyant", gémit Blaise.

"Détention, se soir, avec Rogue. Vous recevrez la confirmation d'ici cet après-midi, Miss…?"

"Blaise. Zabini Blaise, troisième descendante de la famille des Zabini, et future épouse de Théodore Nott, monsieur. Et la première personne a avoir jamais reçu une détention dans votre cours, monsieur", dit-elle avec une fierté évidente.

……………………………

"Quelqu'un m'as demandé mon autographe, aujourd'hui", révéla le jeune garçon, ses mèches de cheveux nuit cachant les émotions de ses yeux, et son ton ne trahissant aucun sentiments particuliers. "Il voulait que je signe un des livres de sa sœur…"

Un hululement qu'il aurait juré curieux fut sa seule réponse, et il détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour le fixer sur l'harfang blanc. Il était encore intrigué par rapport à la présence de la chouette. Apparemment, elle l'avait choisi comme maître, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il était rare qu'une créature magique choisisse un compagnon, fut-il sorcier, et habituellement, elle choisissait quelqu'un de… spécial. Le comportement d'Hedwidge (le nom d'une sorcière, messagère d'un mage noir, avait semblait plaire à l'oiseau), était presque aussi anormal que celui de Nott…

Mais peut être était-il réellement spécial?

Spécial était seulement un autre terme pour différent, après tout. Et il _était_ différent. Il était violent, égoïste, méchant, brutal et… et un peu perdu, si il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Dans la tour d'à côté, il pouvait entendre le cour d'astronomie se dérouler, le professeur introduisant les Serpentard aux étoiles. Il aurait dû y être, mais avait fait demi tour au dernier moment, se réfugiant avec sa nouvelle chouette. Il n'avait aucune envie d'interagir avec les autre pour le moment, et seule la solitude contenait une mélodie assez envoûtante pour calmer son esprit.

Il s'ennuyait de chez lui.

Et cela aussi était étrange.

Il voulait revoir les rues dangereuses de Londres, celles où il avait versé son sang. Il voulait sentir le ciment glacé écorché sa peau sous la brutalité des autres, il voulait marcher comme le maître de cette pauvreté, cette solitude, pousser les autres contres les murs de briques. Il voulait échangé une cigarette avec un enfant plus vieux, et se laisser encourager à voler. Il voulait se laisser entraîner par le flot de rage, d'insécurité et de violence de Londres, s'oublier dans l'adrénaline du moment, alors que ceux autour de lui ne distinguait plus leur sentiment des siens, tant la douleur était commune. Confondre les larmes d'innocence perdue avec celle de douleur physique, oublier qu'il ne se connaissait plus.

Il voulait revoir sa chambre aussi. Pouvoir s'asseoir dans les escaliers, blottit contre le mur, et écouter les voix d'en bas, entendre le rire de Lily, de Padfoot, de Remus, James et Awel. Les écouter, jusqu'à ce que l'un deux l'aperçoivent dans les escalier, entrain de fumer dans la maison. S'immerger dans l'oublie jusqu'à ce que les voix monte le ton, et qu'il détruise la conversation, faisant grincer les escaliers sous ses pas d'apparence indifférente.

Poudlard était un monde tellement différent, une autre réalité. Il avait cru que le château l'intriguerait pour au moins une semaine, avant qu'il ne se ressente ce manque. Mais… si il voulait être honnête, la naissance de ce vide datait de bien avant Poudlard. Bien avant le train rouge, et bien avant cet été.

_"Alors Harry, dois-je rappeler tes parents, ta mère? Peut être devrais-je demander à ton frère, après tout? J'ai l'impression qu'il tient plus que toi à tes parents?"_

_La panique glaçant son sang à un point où respirer était devenu impossible, l'enfant secoua rapidement la tête, libérant quelque goutte de sang de ses cheveux. Les yeux agrandit par une peur primale, incontrôlable, il essaya de transmettre sa volonté de faire n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour protéger sa famille._

_"Alors dis moi, Harry, peux-tu le faire?" Demanda la voix doucereuse de Voldemort, le plus grand Mage Noir de leur temps. "Tu vas le faire pour moi, n'est-ce pas? Pour me faire plaisir? Car tu sais ce qui arriverait si tu agissait mal, et me… contrariait."_

_Cette fois le petit garçon hocha la tête, prêt à satisfaire cet homme par n'importe quel moyen, si cela pouvait garder sa famille en vie, et hors de tout cela._

_La main du Mage agrippa violemment son menton, l'obligeant à accepter les iris de l'autre dans les siennes. Dans peu de temps, il aurait de nouveau un bleu. Un autre._

_"Répond moi, enfant."_

_"Oui", vint la voix étonnamment calme de Harry – ce n'était pas sa première visite dans la chambre du Lord. "Je vais le faire."_

_Il se souvenait combien sa voix tremblait, la première fois, combien il bégayait et pleurait. Il était au dessus de cela, maintenant. Il avait apprit cette leçon._

_"Oui qui?"_

_"Oui… Maître."_

_Un plaisir malsain fit éruption dans les yeux du lord, et il sourit. Un sourire encore plus effrayant que son sérieux, ou sa colère._

_"Bien, fait le maintenant", fut les seules paroles du Lord. "Et rappelle toi de m'appeler ainsi, dorénavant, tout le temps."_

_L'enfant baissa la tête, laissant glisser une unique larme, et se tourna vers celui qui serait sa victime. Il ne savait plus ce que lui-même était. Monstre? Victime? Traître? Il n'avait apprit la signification de ces mots que les jours d'avant, et déjà ils pesaient sur son esprit._

_Le couteau dans sa main trembla, comme les yeux de sa victime, mais il s'avança tout de même vers elle, levant l'arme-_

"Et Potter!"

Sursautant, Harry se retourna brusquement, sa baguette trouvant place dans sa main avant même qu'il ne fasse face à son opposent. Il retint cependant le sort voulant franchir ses lèvres, se rappelant à la dernière minute où il se trouvait.

"Qui es-tu?"

"Tu ne me connais pas n'est ce pas? C'est normal, c'est la première fois que nous nous parlons."

"Ton nom."

"Prewett. Nathan Prewett. Je suis un premier année, moi aussi, à Poufsouffle."

"Et qu'est ce que tu me veux, Prewett? J'ai autre chose à faire que ta connaissance."

Il aurait peut être fait l'effort d'être indifférent, en temps normal, mais l'autre l'avait surpris dans une humeur sombre, et il n'avait aucune envie de parler. Après tout, si il avait manquer son cours, ce n'était pas pour passer son temps avec d'autre enfant!

Les paroles de l'autre ne furent cependant pas les inepties auxquelles il s'attendait.

"Je n'ai aucune envie de te connaître, moi non plus. Tu me dégoûte."

"Par… pardon?"

"Je suis un ami d'Awel, le Survivant", révéla l'autre d'un ton fier et un peu arrogant, depuis plusieurs années. "Et bien qu'il ne semble pas te détester, je sais tout sur toi, j'ai fait mes recherches."

Harry se contenta de le regarder d'un air ahuri. La condescendance coulait de chacun des mots employés par Prewett, et le dégoût était visible sur son visage, une haine déformée brillant dans le bleu de ses yeux.

"Tu es un monstre, Raven. Tu es l'opposé total de ton frère. Toute ma famille, ou presque, fut tué par Voldemort, et je serais certainement six pied sous terre, si ton frère n'avait pas vaincu le Seigneur de Ténèbres! Et que faisais-tu, alors que ton frère cadet se battait pour la survie du monde magique, hein?"

Le première année l'approcha, une fureur métamorphosant ses traits en un masque de haine fanatique. Raven… Prewett l'avait appelé Raven, son nom des rues, son nom d'orphelin.

"Tu massacrais ma famille, Potter, voilà ce que tu faisais. Tu tuais, démembrais et égorgeais ma mère, mon père… Tu n'es qu'un meurtrier, Raven, et ne devrais pas appartenir à une famille aussi bonne que les Potter, tu leur gâche la vie. Tu ne devrais pas exister!"

Et avant qu'Harry aie pu saisir la signification de ses mots, le garçon sortit la dague de sa mère, l'enfonçant profondément dans l'épaule de Raven, refusant pour le moment de commettre un total meurtre.

Il y eut la sensation de choc, comme lorsqu'on entre dans l'eau glacée. Puis la réalisation primaire de ce qui lui arrivait le frappa, réveillant ses sens… et la douleur.

C'était comme une brûlure, mais jamais il n'en avait eu de telle. C'était vivant, et ravageait sa respiration, rendant le moindre de ses mouvements un véritable supplice. Désorienté, il se sentit tombé contre le mur de pierre.

"Ce n'est qu'un avertissement, Raven. Tiens toi tranquille à Poudlard, si tu ne veux pas que j'aille plus loin", arriva-t-il à entendre.

La sensation chaude de son sang mouillant sa chemise combiner à la soudaine froideur de la pierre l'aidèrent à revenir à lui, et il fixa son regard dans celui de l'autre, ses iris frappant celle de son attaquant, son cœur battant de rage contre celui battant de haine. Sur le sol, son sang disparaissait dès qu'il touchait Poudlard.

"Tu me le payeras", promit-il sur un ton passionné, sûr de lui.

Comme pour l'appuyer, Hedwige fit un piquer vers le jeune garçon écorchant légèrement son épaule et l'obligeant à reculer.

"C'est ce qu'on verra, meurtrier."

Harry ne le vit pas vraiment partir, mais ce n'était pas important, la réalité elle-même s'obscurcissant…

"On pourrai se demander ce que tu es venu faire à Poudlard, Potter."

Retenant un cri qui aurai été fort indigne de sa personne, il rouvrit ses lourdes paupières. La noirceur avait été violemment percée par un Lumos, tellement opposé aux sombres profondeurs de son subconscient qu'il se trouva aveugle pour un moment. Sa baguette, avant même qu'il retienne un cri, avait trouvé sa place dans sa paume, et des dizaines de pages expliquant malédictions et maléfice vengeur défilèrent sous ses yeux douloureux.

Fort heureusement, les mots qui sortir de ses lèvres furent purement obscène, et non ensorceler.

"Surveille ton langage, Potter… À t'entendre, on pourrai croire que tu a été élevé dans la rue."

Il y avait une question dans sa voix, mais Harry préféra l'ignorer.

"Si tu es venu dans le seul but de me donner une crise de cœur, Malefoy, c'est raté", arriva-t-il enfin à dire, secouant sa tête et chassant le reste de ses pensées morbides. "Tu peux retourner en Astronomie et « te perdre dans l'infinité mortuaire des étoiles »."

Il ne savait pas trop si il était reconnaissant de la distraction, ou si il voulait tué l'héritier des Malefoy. La douleur avait empiré durant son « sommeil », et pensé était devenu chose difficile. Son sang qui avait un peu plus tôt coulé abondamment avait coagulé, créant un pansement vermillon au abords noir et, pour le moment, refermant la blessure. Il savait cependant que, au moindre geste, il se briserait et il saignerait de nouveau.

_"Peut être devrais-je demander à ton frère, après tout? J'ai l'impression qu'il tient plus que toi à tes parents?"_

Non, il était définitivement reconnaissant, se dit-il. Voldemort n'était jamais un sujet agréable sur lequel songé..

"Je vois que les paroles de Crabbe ton marquer…"

"Évidemment, c'est comme entendre Rogue parler de gâteaux-"

Leur yeux se croisèrent un instant avant qu'ils parlent en même temps.

"Traumatisant!"

Il échangèrent un sourire et Draco vint s'asseoir auprès de lui.

"Ton frère avait l'air furieux, hier", dit-il.

"Hé bien, disons que ma famille n'as jamais été très… proche de la tienne, et qu'il prend notre relation comme une trahison. Je pense qu'il préférerais que je te fasse tomber de balai, ou quelque chose du genre."

"Adorable", grimaça Malefoy, offrant un sourire sarcastique. "Lestrange n'était pas très heureux de te voir avec moi non plus,je crois qu'il a écrit une lettre à ma mère pour me dénoncé."

"Si tu préfère m'ignorer, dit le tout de suite. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps."

"T'ignorer? Alors que je peux introduire un Potter au monde des Serpentard? Pas question."

Le regard d'Harry trahi un moment sa vulnérabilité, avant que ses iris ne redevienne tout aussi défiante qu'au paravent. Malefoy lui offrait-il son amitié, ou sa protection parmi les familles de sang pur? Ou bien était-ce un étrange mélange des deux?

Mais le sourire de Draco était réel, et Harry souhaitait désespérément un point d'attache dans ce château au mille passages secrets, et aux milles pièges.

"Tant mieux, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de remettre le Choixpeau de sitôt."

Il y eu un silence à moitié confortable avant que Draco ne reprenne la parole.

"Tu pense que tes parents seront offusqué par ta répartition?" Demanda-t-il, la nonchalance forcé dans ses mots.

"Pas plus que les tiens."

Cette fois, ce ne fut ni un regard ni un sourire qu'il échangèrent, mais une grimace d'appréhension. Tout deux savait à quelle point leur famille pouvait être… extrémiste.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu plus en cour?" Demanda finalement Harry, davantage pour se distraire de la douleur qu'il ne voulait avouer que par réel intérêt – Draco pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, il était après tout un Malefoy.

"Parce qu'il est fini, idiot. Je serai venu te chercher plus tôt, bien sûr, mais je me suis endormi pendant l'introduction du professeur – un Malefoy à droit à son sommeil. Et quand je me suis réveiller à la fin, pour retourner me coucher, Nott m'a dit que tu avais disparu."

"Et tu as décidé de venir me chercher, spontanément?" Répliqua Harry sur un ton fatigué et saturé d'ironie.

"Bien sûr, il est hors de question que tu fasses perdre des point à Serpentard", fut la réponse de son… ami?

Il était évident que ce n'était pas tout, mais Harry accepta la réponse sans plus de suspicion. Draco expliquerai ses motifs quand il en aurai envie. Ce n'était pas urgent.

"Ça serait un désastre, en effet", dit-il, sans changer de ton de voix, un sourire de douleur et d'amusement s'installant sur son visage. "Mais c'est bien que tu sois ici…"

Le sourcil droit de Draco se releva élégamment, lui transmettant sa question sans le moindre son.

"Je crois que je vais m'évanouir dans les prochaines secondes."

"Qu'est-ce que-"

Il ne su jamais la fin de cette question, car la réalité choisi ce moment pour de nouveau lui échapper, le laissant retourner dans la douce noirceur qui ne contenait qu'un écho de souffrance.

……………………….

"Non, je t'en prie, toi en premier."

"Jamais, ce serai trop impoli, à toi l'honneur."

"Mais non, j'insiste", dit le garçon entre ses dents, ses yeux vert lançant des éclairs.

"Et moi, je t'ordonne, ouvre cette lettre."

"Ouvre la toi!"

"Toi!"

"TOI!"

"TOI!"

Ils auraient pu continuer ainsi jusqu'à leur BUSE, qui n'étaient pas avant cinq longues années encore, mais Vincent Crabbe en avait assez. Il avait passer la nuit en cours d'astronomie _lui_. Il n'avait pas manquer ses classes _lui_. Il n'aimait pas se lever aussi tôt _lui_. Et par-dessus tout, il n'aimait pas entendre deux de ses amis se disputer dès le déjeuner, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore réveiller. Alors d'un geste, le Serpentard attrapa les deux lettres couleur crème qu'avaient respectivement reçu ses amis, et déchira le sceau des deux enveloppes dans le même geste vengeur, les lançant à leur propriétaire avec un grognement menaçant.

"Vous n'avez qu'à les lire en même temps", expliqua Goyle, un sourire un peu moqueur au lèvres.

"On avait compris, merci."

Harry et Draco lancèrent un soupir exaspéré en même temps, levant les yeux au ciel et tirant le parchemin de l'enveloppe, au grand amusement des autres Serpentard.

Il y eu un moment de silence un peu tendu, et Blaise en profita pour se rasseoir de manière plus confortable. Après le cour d'Astronomie, elle s'était effondré avec bonheur dans son lit et ses couvertures de satin (cadeau de son père) pour se faire brutalement réveillé à l'aube par Pansy, lui disant que Potter s'était finalement réveiller.

Son amie portait encore les trace du sortilège qu'elle lui avait lancé.

Franchement, Potter venait peut être d'une famille de Gryffon, mais il se réveillait tout de même chaque matin – plus tôt que la plupart. Mais Bulstrode avait expliquer que Malefoy annonçait le réveil d'Harry à tue tête dans le dortoir des garçon, et qu'il y avait donc nécessairement quelque chose de plus à cette déclaration.

Et, bien sûr, elle avait raison.

Et c'était la raison pourquoi elle, Zabini Blaise, se trouvait à l'infirmerie infecte et stérile, à six heure du matin, à bailler devant Potter et Malefoy. Et malgré le sourire moqueur de Goyle, elle pouvait sentir la tension voiler, hantant leurs regard et prête à ressortir au moindre signe de détresse de Potter.

Ça semblait ridicule, vraiment, de surveiller ses moindres gestes ainsi, mais ils avaient leur raison. Personne ne touchait un Serpentard et s'en sortait indemne, personne. Quelqu'un avait blesser le premier année, hier, et quelqu'un allait payer. Aussi simple que cela. Elle avait vu l'expression de Nott, même si elle était la seule, et elle pouvait dire avec certitude que le coupable obtiendrait ce qu'il- ou elle – méritait. Dès qu'Harry avouerait son identité, cela dit. Le garçon était têtu, elle devait lui donner cela, et refusait de dévoiler la moindre information utile ou douleur.

Intéressant.

Et inquiétant.

La voix du sujet de son observation la tira cependant de ses pensées. À la lecture de leur courrier, ils avaient tout deux prit une expression d'indifférence, mais maintenant Harry abordait un air d'amusement amère.

"Mmm…. Écouter ça : « _Très cher Harry, mon fils, c'est avec regret que nous avons attendu ton courrier – en vain. Au moment ou nous t'écrivons, tu en es maintenant à ta troisième journée de classe, pourtant, nous n'avons pas reçu une seule de tes lettres. Awel nous a déjà écris deux fois, ainsi qu'à Moony et Padfoot. Tes oncles – bla, bla, bla – aurions souhaiter mieux de ta part… _» Ah, ici ça devient intéressant : « _Toutefois, grâce à ton petit frère – qui semble faire preuve davantage de maturité que toi – nous avons enfin comprit la raison de ton incompréhensible silence. Harry, tu sais que nous ne t'abandonnerons pas même si tu es dans la mauvaise maison. Je suis sûre que, même si tu es parmi la maison des Mages Noir, il y a du bon en toi. Après tout, certain Serpentard se sont avéré inoffensif, voir même utile. Je suis certaine qu'il y a du bon en toi, et tu ne dois pas te sentir honteux, ce n'est pas ta faute. Chacun à ses faiblesses, et nous serons là pour t'aider avec les tiennes. Nous comprenons que tu n'aies pas osé nous l'avouer, mais cela te ferais peut être du bien. Je pense que la meilleur chose que tu puisse faire, à présent, est essayer de passer du temps avec des membres d'autre maison, pour ne pas subir la seule influence néfaste des autres serpents. Peut être certain Serdaigle accepteraient-ils de parler avec toi? Ils ont toujours été tolérant et compréhensif. Bla, bla, bla… si tu te sens trop attirer par la Magie Noir, s'il-te-plaît, rappelle toi qu'il est toujours possible de te retirer de l'école, ce qui serait beaucoup mieux que de tombé aussi bas que les membres de ta Maison. Bla, bla, bla… Ton père t'aurait écrit, mais je pense qu'il est encore trop choquer par ta répartition que pour t'adresser une lettre décente. Lui et ton parrain sont présentement en train de recevoir un sermon par moony, il les fera revenir à la raison. De plus, nous essayons d'empêcher la Gazette du Sorcier d'apprendre le nom de ta maison._

_Nous attendons de tes nouvelles avec impatiente, prend soin de toi et rappelle toi que tu n'es pas obliger de te faire des amis parmi les serpentard._

_Maman. »"_

Et sur ces charmants mots, le parchemin se dissipa dans une pluie de cendres furieuses, rapidement brûler par le sortilège de Draco.

"Les imbéciles", grogna-t-il. "Mes parents me disent de te félicité pour ta répartition, Potter, et de te souhaiter la bienvenue dans la meilleur Maison de tout Poudlard."

"Mes parents aussi", avoua Pansy, la mine confuse. "Même si mère dit que tu n'es toujours pas un assez bon parti, elle dit que tu peux le devenir."

"Tu n'es pas encore fiancé?" Demanda Harry, surpris.

"Bien sûr que oui, mais si Vincent ne devient pas Ministre de la Magie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'épouserais."

"Vois-tu, Pansy, j'avais penser te laisser devenir Ministre, et j'aurais prit la position d'ambassadeur à l'autre bout de la planète."

"Quoi? Mais je suis beaucoup trop jolie que pour être Ministre-"

"Et toi, Harry, tu es fiancé?" Demanda Draco.

Tout les héritier de famille de sang Pur était promis à un autre sang Pur, souvent une génération avant leur naissance, et les Potter n'y échappait pas. Les Potter refusaient souvent, lorsque venu en âge, mais la tradition existait encore lorsque le père de James Potter avait promis le premier née de son fils à lui. Ils étaient une famille très riche, et les promesses étaient toujours accepter, même si peu tenue.

"Je l'étais", admit-il, attirant toute l'attention par sa voix insondable sans le vouloir. "Elle est morte."

Il y eut un silence, trop profond et trop sombre que pour être confortable, avant qu'il ne soit subitement briser.

"Tu veux ma sœur?" Questionna Nott, le plus sérieusement du monde.

"Et le voilà repartit", se lamenta Blaise, "ma sœur par ci, ma sœur par là."

"Tu es jalouse?"

"Elle a huit ans!" S'étouffa la jeune fille, offusqué au-delà des mots. "Potter, je laisse tomber ce minable, épouse moi, ta fortune sera mienne!"

"Nott… je pense que je vais te donner cet autographe, pour ta sœur. Et si Blaise te quitte vraiment pour moi, je suis prêt à la rencontrer, qu'elle aille huit ans ou non."

"Harry!"

De l'autre côté de l'infirmerie, Mrs.Pomfresh secoua gentiment la tête, libérant un sourire. Selon toute ses propres règles, elle devrait mettre à la porte ces étudiants, ils faisaient trop de bruit, et ils étaient trop nombreux… Mais elle ne pouvait s'y obliger. Il était rare qu'un première année aie tant de monde pour le visiter, surtout si tôt dans l'année, et il était bon de voir son patient sourire, malgré la blessure qu'elle savait lui faire mal. Non, elle les laisserait tranquille pour le moment tout en espérant ne jamais les revoir dans son infirmerie – ou pas pour des soins, du moins.

Et puis, elle était infirmière. Elle pouvait sentir que, parmi tout ces rires, certain était forcé. Elle savait jusque dans ses os que certaines blessures de son patient n'était pas physique. Et si elle ne pouvait pas les guérir, elle espérait que ces enfants le pourraient. Après tout, les gens de sa maison était intelligent, et savaient voir à travers les mensonges. Les Serpents étaient fort compréhensif, quand besoin il y avait.

………………………

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear_

"Awel!"

Au son de son nom, le son d'un murmure emplit de ressentiment et regret, le jeune gryffon eut presque le temps de se retourner avant qu'une main impitoyable n'attrape le col de son uniforme et ne le pousse brutalement contre le mur. Une froideur emplit ses veines, le faisant frémir, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Ses yeux surpris rencontrèrent des iris verte furieuses.

_  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear_

"Harry?"

"C'est la dernière fois, compris? La dernière fois!" Fut le cri encore une fois murmurer, la voix rêche de son frère frappant ses pensées, l'empêchant de se débattre. "Ta dernière chance d'apprendre la valeur du silence."

"Quoi? De quoi tu parle?"

_  
She beckons me shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end_

_Don't turn away_

"Nous avions jurer Awel!"

_  
Don't give in to the pain_

"J'ai promis, par mon sang, mon nom et mes larmes de ne jamais rien révélé! ET MERLIN TU AURAIS DU FAIRE DE MÊME!"

_  
Don't try to hide_

"Je sais ce que tu as raconter à cet imbécile, et j'ai payer le prix. Ce sera la dernière fois que je prendrai le blâme pour toi, compris? La première et la dernière! J'étais contre… tu sais que j'étais contre!"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles", insista froidement la voix de son frère.

"Prewett, Awel, je parle des Prewett, et principalement de leur héritier, qui m'a envoyer à l'infirmerie, hier!"

Les yeux soudainement grand du Gryffondor scannèrent brièvement le corps de son aîné, remarquant pour la première fois le bras en écharpe de l'autre.

"Je… je ne lui ai rien dit!"

"Alors tu lui a laisser des indices, des indices contre moi", s'exclama Harry, visiblement blesser et épuisé mentalement. "Tu l'as mener à penser que c'était moi!"

Une surprise totale, c'est ce qu'il ressentit lorsque Harry laissa sa tête tomber contre son épaule, son corps tout entier tremblant, sa main agrippant plus fermement encore les vêtements de son petit frère. Il se demanda un instant comment réagir – son grand frère n'agissait jamais ainsi! – quand l'autre repris la parole, sa voix passant de cris furieux a murmures désespérés en un instant.

"Tu sais que j'était contre… Ne peux-tu même pas porter tes propres actes sur ta conscience? Dois-tu me les attribuer? C'était ton choix! Pas le mien… Et si tu insinue ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus que c'était moi…"

Harry prit une grande respiration, mais Awel oublia même de respirer, son être entier en état de panique.

"Alors Awel, je promet de te tuer."

_  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them_

L'instant d'après, Harry avait disparu dans un corridor un peu plus loin. Laissant seules ses promesses résonner dans le couloir vide. Et les promesses de son frère étaient éternelles.

……………………………….


	5. Le Calme Avant Ma Tempête

**Note de l'Auteur : **Mea Culpa, Mea Maxima Culpa! Je suis vraiment super désolée! Je voulais vraiment envoyer un chapitre durant mes vacances, mais j'ai laisser la possibilité s'échapper de mes doigts. Je n'avais pas accès a Internet de mon propre ordinateur, et je n'arrivais pas a transférer mes fichiers sur un autre. C'était vraiment très irritant… Et pourtant, pourtant j'ai tout de même reçu de nouveaux reviews! C'est incroyable, et je n'arrête pas de bondir de joie (littéralement!) dès que j'en reçoit un. Vous êtes tous incroyables, et **je vous remercie mille millions de fois**! Alors voici, juste avant que le mois d'août ne meurt, un nouveau chapitre. Court, mais je suis entrain de travailler sur le prochain, et je l'ai presque finis. Juré. Il devrait être là vendredi, j'espère.

Oh, et voilà quelques « réponses »… je vous dois bien ça!

_Awel est-il du côté de Voldemort, où est-ce Harry?_ J'ai bien envie de vous laisser ce mystère, juste pour le plaisir… Mais non, je ne veux pas ternir leur images plus que je ne l'ai déjà fais. Ni Harry, ni son frère ne sont a son service. Ils l'ont toutefois tout deux rencontrer, et on réagit différemment à cette rencontre. Quand a celui qui a « bien » réagit, c'est encore assez relatif, je crois.

_Le titre, Derrière le miroir, a-t-il un quelconque rapport avec l'histoire?_ Bien évidemment. Il a tout d'abord un lien direct avec l'intrigue, et en deuxième lieu, il a une signification plus figurative. Dans les deux cas, c'est abordé petit a petit. Mais pour ce qui est de l'intrigue du titre, le premier indice se retrouvera dans le chapitre 7. C'est subtil, mais c'est là!

Alors Bonne Lecture, tout le monde, et continuez vos formidables reviews, Svp:o)

**Disclaimer : **Voir le Prologue, SVP

**Derrière le Miroir**

**Chapitre 4**

**Le Calme Avant Ma Tempête**

C'était comme une danse. Une danse étrange, aux sons tellement brisés qu'ils marquaient une limpidité fracassante. Certain pas devait être fait, au risque de voir un autre tombé, ou de tomber soit même. Certain mouvements étaient si attendus qu'ont les croyaient naturels, et les gestes justes se brouillaient dans les gestes à la mode. Certains aimaient dansé.

Et d'autre pas.

Certain aimaient mené.

Et d'autre pas.

Certain voulaient gagné.

Et d'autre s'amusé.

Harry ne voulait pas dansé. Mais il voulait dansé aussi bien que les autres. Il ne voulait pas être le meneur, mais refusait de se laisser piétiner. Vraiment, la vie était une danse… où plutôt plusieurs danses, n'en formant qu'une seule, avec des copieurs, des déchaîner, des solitaire, des rapides et des amateurs… Une danse fascinante, vraiment, si tous auraient pu l'apprécié, et que personne n'aurait été ainsi piétiner…

Et, par l'enfer, il allait y entrer. Et quand ses pieds toucheraient les dalles de la salle de balle, quand il se mêlerait de sa propre volonté aux autres danseurs…

Hé bien merlin, il relâcherait sa propre musique, et peu importait la leur! Il leur montrerait qu'il savait dansé, savait ne pas piétiné, tout en sachant le faire. Il pousserait pour leur montrer qu'il n'aimait pas être bousculer, il les écraserait, les ferait trébucher-

Cela dit, quand il sortirait du choc dans lequel il se trouvait. Quand il en aurait envie…

Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait envie de rien…

"Mr.Potter! Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise?"

Le monde semblait si gris, tellement remplit d'ombres et de fausses lumières… On aurait dit que la salle de balle était dépourvu de tout charme, de toute atmosphère. C'était comme mort, une danse de cadavre-en-devenir.

"Je ne sais pas, monsieur", répondit Awel avec un calme forcé.

Quand il avait regarder par la fenêtre, en allant déjeuner, il avait vu de grosses gouttes tombées, profanant l'étincelle net des vitres pour leur donné un air de mélancolie. Et quand il avait mangé le déjeuner que Pansy lui avait servi, la nourriture avait semblé faite de cendres amorphes.

"Essayons encore, Potter, où iriez vous si je vous demandait de me ramener un bézoard?"

"Je ne sais pas…"

Il avait manquer les cours de jeudi, et avait par conséquent attirer l'attention sur lui, mais il s'en moquait. Ce n'était pas important. Comme ce n'était pas important qu'il avait quitter l'infirmerie la veille, sans l'accord de l'infirmière, et sans conséquent que Blaise voulait l'assommer pour le punir de son silence. La danse n'avait que des résonances indésirables, et même ce premier cour de potion Gryffon-Serpent n'avait pas le moindre goût.

"On dirait que la célébrité n'est pas tout… Pourriez-vous au moins me dire la différence entre le Napel et le tue-loup, Potter, où est-ce également au-dessus de vos compétences?"

Il y eu un long silence, mais il ne s'aperçut du silence tendu qu'après le long moment. S'arrachant consciemment à son état presque comateux, il fit l'effort de répondre.

"Oh… désolé professeur, je n'avais pas remarquer que vous me parliez… Le napel est aussi connu sous le nom d'aconit, et il s'agit de la  
même plante que le tue-loup, qui est son nom vulgaire."

Les regards se retournèrent soudainement vers lui, lui faisant hausser un sourcil. Quoi? On lui avait posé une question, il avait répondu, même si il lui avait fallu du temps… Et puis, il avait vaguement entendu Rogue questionner un autre étudiant – il ne savait plus qui- tout à l'heure… c'était seulement son tour, non?

"Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise?"

"Un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appel la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, répondit-il encore", paresseusement, sans intérêt."

"Où iriez vous si je vous demandais de me ramener un bézoard?"

"À la ferme, assurément… ou plus précisément, dans le ventre d'une chèvre, et je vous ramènerait la pierre qu'il contient."

"Quelle est la senteur d'une potion d'Amortentia?"

"Quoi? Mais la votre, professeur, évidemment!" Répliqua-t-il, plus par habitude de plaisanter que par réel amusement.

Rogue eu un regard surprit –sans doute en réalisant qu'Harry savait de quelle potion il parlait – avant que son froncement de sourcil ne s'accentue.

"Non, sérieusement, professeur, c'est une question un peu trop personnel… Pour être vague, l'odeur serait celle de plusieurs des chose que j'aime, car l'Amortentia est un des plus puissant philtres d'amour existant à se jour."

"Je savais qu'un Potter réparti à Serpentard ne pouvait pas être totalement sans espoir, bien que j'avais des doutes… Il est dommage que le Saint des Gryffondor ne prennent pas davantage exemple sur vous, mais je suppose que son ego est trop large que pour prendre exemple sur quiconque d'autre que votre père, qui en a en encore plus ridicule."

"N'insultez pas mon père! Il-"

"En effet, professeur", répondit simplement Harry, interrompant sans passion son frère cadet, et laissant son regard se perdre de nouveau dans le vide, oubliant rapidement de porter attention aux choses superflu – en bref, à quoi que ce soit d'autre que sa potion.

Severus Rogue aborda une grimace (ou un sourire?) triomphant jusqu'à ce que Neville Londubat fasse exploser son chaudron.

…………………….

Le son de plumes jouant avec l'air lui-même, provoquant la gravité, lui parvint, mais il ne réagit qu'en ressentant la familiarité du rapace atterrissant vers lui. Relevant la tête, et plissant légèrement les yeux pour combattre l'éclaircie éblouissante, il tendit son bras gauche.

La chouette harfang s'y posa gentiment, ne le laissant prendre charge de son poids que graduellement, et seulement après lui avoir déposé une corneille sale, morte et sanglante dans son assiette.

Harry lui souris amicalement, même si ses yeux demeurèrent un peu absent.

Draco vomis presque.

"Potter! Retire immédiatement cette chose de notre table, et éduque ta chouette!"

"Hedwidge est très bien éduquer", informa-t-il son « ami », du ton même neutre et désintéresser qu'il avait adopter depuis la veille.

"L'animal d'un sang pur ne rapporte pas des choses aussi grotesque à son maître! Qui lui a appris ça?"

"Sa mère, j'imagine. Hedwidge est libre de faire ce qu'elle veux. Elle est sauvage, après tout."

Comme pour le récompenser de ses mots, elle croqua son oreille et hulula affectueusement.

"Tu l'as apprivoiser toi-même?"

"Non, elle est venue a moi. Je crois qu'elle me prend pour _son_ sorcier, et pas pour _ma _chouette… Elle a peut être raison…"

"Impossible, Harry", dit aussitôt Blaise. "Les animaux- même magique- ne choisissent pas ainsi leur compagnons humains, surtout pas quand ils sont sauvage, à part les Phénix. Ce n'est pas comme si ils _pensaient_!"

Son regard dégoûter fut rencontrer par le regard inexpressif d'Harry et Hedwidge, et elle regarda ailleurs, reniflant d'un air trop condescendant.

"Oublie Blaise", lui chuchota Milicent à l'oreille, "c'est connu qu'elle a une aversion ridicule envers les animaux!"

Harry hocha la tête et, ignorant les regards répugner de ses collègues, posa sa main libre sur la corneille. Le mouvement lui fit mal, des tremblements de douleur provenant de son épaule s'élançant dans tout son bras, et jusque dans ses côtes, mais il ignora la sensation cruelle et reprit plutôt contact avec la réalité pour un moment. La couleur revint à ses yeux, et il les plongea dans l'ambré des iris d'Hedwidge.

"Pour moi?" demanda-t-il doucement, sachant étrangement qu'elle comprendrait ses mots.

Les autres lui dire plus tard que la chouette ne fit que le regarder, mais à ce moment là, il fut certain qu'elle avait approuvé, faisait roulé un vent d'ambre sous ses ailes.

Ses yeux un peu plus foncé, Harry se retourna vers la corneille, qu'il caressa doucement.

"In the twilight I seek the Soul, Under the moon I'll find the Light, and by Sunrise I'll let you die, if such is your chosen way. May the wind hear my call, and bring you back on the right path. / Abeo crepusculum, quaesivi quaesitum Animula, lethe Luna ego ipse invenio lux lucis."

Leur table adopta un silence de mort lorsque ses mots prirent naissance dans l'air, chacun sentant l'appel des mort-vivant dans leur veine, sans en savoir la cause, ni la nature. Les yeux de dizaines d'étudiants se retournèrent vers lui, sans qu'il en prenne conscience. Leur mort le reconnaissant. Sous sa main, la froideur de l'oiseau mort se fit glacial, et une légère couche de givre s'attaqua à ses doigt, peignant ses ongles d'hiver.

Il n'y eu pas de vent intense, de soudaine noirceur ou une lumière éclatante. Il n'y eu pas non plus un soudain éclair ou une éclaircie miraculeuse.

Il y eut cependant une brise. Une brise grise, ou se mêlèrent presque tendrement les cendres de la corneille, qui s'écroula en pluie argenté lorsque les mots d'Harry furent prononcés. Pour un moment, le doux vent sembla joué autour du première année, le narguant de sa seule présence, et de son inhabilité à le capturé… Puis, enfin, la main du serpentard se releva légèrement, et une chaleur presque douloureuse se répandit dans ses doigts raidit par le froid.

Sa main retomba et se releva encore, suivant la respiration de l'oiseau. Des plumes se trouvaient soudainement sous ses doigts, des plumes d'un noir de jais, avec des reflet bleu acier.

Sous les regards toujours figé des Serpentard, l'oiseau se releva, arracha quelque cheveux de Harry, inclina la tête vers le sorcier d'Hedwidge et s'envola brusquement, survolant un moment la grande salle avant de disparaît par une fenêtre ouverte.

"Un de tes amis?" Demanda Harry à l'harfang, qui s'empressa d'hululer avant de s'envoler à son tour, ses ailes suivant celles de la corneille.

Ses yeux retournant à une couleur fade, il regarda son assiette et soupira. Les aliments avaient été souillé par la saleté qu'avait aborder l'oiseau mort. Il aurait pu, bien sûr, demander à ce qu'elle soit remplacer, mais son appétit avait été couper…

"Potter! Qu'est ce qui vient juste d'arriver?"

Légèrement surpris à la soudaine attention qu'on lui portait, Harry observa le préfet d'un air morne. Le garçon semblait furieux… furieux et terrifier. Un peu plus loin, une fille de troisième année pleurait comme si on lui aurait arracher le cœur. N'avait-elle jamais approcher la mort, ne savait-elle pas ce qu'elle voulait dire? Ou était-ce le contraire?

"Ma chouette m'as demander un service, et j'ai accepter. Je lui devais bien ça après tout, elle trimbale tout mon courrier."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!" Hissa-t-il. "Cette chose dégoûtante était morte, comment a-t-elle pu s'envoler?"

"C'est bien ce que nous aimerions tous savoir, Mr.Potter. Si vous pouvez vous ennuyez a nous répondre?"

Le préfet se redressa visiblement lorsque sa tête de maison arriva à son côté, mais le regard perçant du professeur ne frappait qu'Harry, et personne d'autre, essayant de soutirer ses secrets par la seul force de sa suspicion.

"Elle s'est envoler parce qu'elle avait encore des ailes, professeur… et voulait apparemment s'en servir."

"Potter je pourrais vivre sans votre perturbante stupidité! Je veux savoir ce qui vient _réellement_ de ce passer, pas ce que votre imagination enfantine vous fait désillusionné!"

L'air devint glacial, les yeux d'Harry se firent noir. Joignant ses mains ensemble, il observa sérieusement – durement – l'homme devant lui. Son corps d'enfant sembla soudain un grotesque sacrilège en comparaison de l'impression qu'il dégageait, de ce que ses yeux émanaient.

"Elle était morte, et maintenant elle ne l'est plus, professeur. Je crois que vous savez ce que cela signifie, puisque autrefois vous avez aborder son nom, _mon_ nom?"

"Que voulais vous insinuer pas là, Potter?" Siffla Rogue, le corps tendu, et le regard peint d'une froide si légère folie.

"Ce que j'ai dit, et je n'en dirai pas plus."

Pendant un long moment, les deux interlocuteurs s'observèrent en silence, sous le silence maintenant totale de la Grande Salle. Finalement, les lèvres du professeur s'entrouvrirent, et il lança presque les mots acerbes qu'il voulait, avant d'être abruptement interrompu.

"Harry, Mrs.Pomfresh t'attend toujours, je vais t'accompagner à l'infirmerie! Dépêche toi, on est déjà en retard!"

Puis, sans laisser assez de temps a quiconque pour protester, il entraîna rapidement son nouvel ami hors de la grande salle, attrapant sa main et le menant loin de tout les regards. Les couloirs défilèrent, faisant sa tête tourner, avant que Draco interrompe enfin sa course.

Il n'était pas à l'infirmerie, mais en haut de la tour d'astronomie. La pluie avait cessé quelque minutes plus tôt, mais l'air était encore fort humide, seulement réchauffé par les quelque rayons brillant que les lourd nuages laissaient passé. Un vent s'était levé, essayant de les balayé, et Harry le laissa joué quelques moments dans ses cheveux avant de parler.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu « sauver » de Rogue?" Demanda-t-il du ton indifférent qui l'enchaînait au choc qui depuis la veille le possédait.

"Pour que tu me doive une faveur, évidement", répliqua l'autre garçon. "Je suis un Serpentard après tout."

"Oh."

Malefoy s'appuya nonchalamment contre la rambarde, laissant lui aussi le vent jouer dans ses cheveux blond. En bas, les feuilles de la forêt interdite s'agitaient, créant une impression d'océan.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui c'est passer tout à l'heure,commença finalement le jeune lord, se retournant pour faire face à Harry. C'était comme être appeler, et en même temps être repousser… c'était froid…"

Il fit une pause, mais reprit presque aussitôt.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas toi, le Survivant, et je sais ta famille n'aime pas vraiment la mienne, et vice versa, mais… je sais aussi que tu es différent des autres Potter, que tu as quelque chose que ton frère n'as pas. Et j'ai bien l'intention d'en apprendre plus. Je veux qu'on soit allié, je veux te montrer que mon monde est meilleur que le tien."

Ce n'était pas très diplomatique, ou même modeste. C'était en gros une offre d'amitié utile, Draco Malefoy voulait lui montré sa façon de voir le monde et, si possible, en faire un des siens. C'était d'avantage une offre de leadership qu'autre chose.

Mais c'était tout de même une offre.

Pour un instant, Harry ferma les yeux, et des dizaines de moment défilèrent devant ses paupières closes-

_Regarder, c'est les fils de la Sang-de-Bourbe…_

_Je me demande pourquoi ils sont admit à nos rencontre, cette soirée est pour Sang Pur uniquement._

…

_Désolé, petit, même dans l'Allé des Embrumes, les sang mélangé ne sont pas admis ici, vas te trouvé un coin pour créché ailleurs._

…

_Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ce rituel? Tu es un sorcier moldu, alors? Si j'avais su…_

…

_Désolé, Lily, j'avais oublié que tu n'avais pas été élevé comme moi, chérie. Je ne pense pas que tu puisse comprendre, pourquoi ne reste tu pas à la maison avec Remus, je vais emmener le petit avec moi, histoire d'essayer de les faire accepter?_

…

_Ne t'approche pas de lui, fiston, sont sang n'est pas propre, c'est malsain…_

Puis il les ouvrit, se rappelant pourquoi il ne voulait jamais, _jamais_ les voir.

"Parfois…"

Il hésita, mais Draco avait relever la tête, le regardant intensément. Son cœur battant un peu plus fort, l'hésitation créant un noeud dans sa gorge, il essaya de continuer à parler. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était mal, incorrect. _« Nous ne sommes pas de Sang Pur, avait dit un jour Lily, mais ça ne veux pas dire une nous sommes inférieur. Nous n'avons pas à rampé pour attirer leur approbation, nous n'avons pas à nous soumettre. Le monde nous appartient à nous aussi et un jour, il le réaliserons. » _C'était trop facile…

_Un Sang Mêlé ne pourras jamais être à notre hauteur… ton frère vient juste de prouver ta faiblesse, et regarde le, il est couvert de sang! Tu ne sera jamais pardonner, si tu ne fais pas pire que lui! Tu ne comprend toujours pas la valeur du sang!_

Parfois Harry voulait pleurer, très fort.

"…parfois, je deviens très fâché, dit-il enfin. Et j'agis comme un idiot. Parfois je ne suis pas à la hauteur, et…Si tu veux m'initié, ça ne sera pas facile. Mais… Si tu veux vraiment essayer, Malefoy, je veux savoir en quoi ton monde est meilleur que le mien."

"Alors je te montrerai, et mon père te laveras de ton impureté, promis sont nouvel « ami ». Nous le convaincrons."

Parfois, ça faisait mal d'être déchiré… Les cendres de la lettre brûlaient encore ses mots dans sa tête, des promesses disant qu'il pourrait être « bon », qu'il pourrait être comme ses parents, et se battre dignement. Être comme eux et leur ancêtre. Pur. Et pourtant le fils de l'ennemi lui tendait la main, jurant de changer ce qu'il était, de le rendre meilleur, différent. Pur.

Et parfois, il se demandait ce que pur était, ce que cela voulait dire. Si cela existait seulement.

Au loin, la tempête grondait.

……………………………..


	6. Mauvais Tournant

**Note de l'Auteur : **Oups! Je sais, je sais! J'avais dit que je l'enverrai hier, mais j'ai eu plein de contre-temps, et me voilà maintenant en retard! Désolé, tout le monde! Mais pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent! Alors, pardonné?

Pour ce qui est du chapitre 6 – celui où on apprend pourquoi et, surtout, comment Harry n'est pas aller à Poudlard dès ses onze ans, je ne peux pas promettre de date, car ce sera un long, long, long chapitre! Par contre, je promet de travailler! Ok? Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews m'encouragent comme rien ne peut le faire au monde! Je les relis minimum deux ou trois fois! J'ai remarquer que le chapitre 4 avait susciter moins de réponses… est-ce parce qu'il est moins bien que les autres? Si c'est le cas, ne vous en faites pas, vous pouvez aussi me dire ce qui vous déplait, faire des suggestions, ect. Je suis ouverte a toutes les critiques, soit-elles positives ou négatives!

Alors merci encore une fois de me lire, et je vous souhaite a tous une **bonne lecture**!

**Disclaimer : **Voir le prologue, s.v.p.

**Derrière le Miroir**

**Chapitre 05**

**Mauvais Tournant**

_"Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, même te perdre", expliqua le jeune garçon à la forme inconsciente de sa mère._

_Ses doigts fins caressèrent les cheveux de feu de la femme, s'entremêlant dans les mèches ondulées. Il était étrangement calme, posé._

_Il avait prit une décision._

_"Même refuser de céder à tes propres peurs, maman."_

_Il enfoui doucement son visage dans la chevelure épaisse, respirant l'odeur de fleurs qu'abordait la dame même à travers le sang. Comment la flagrance arrivait-elle à percer la forte senteur, il ne saurait jamais._

_"Même refuser de sauver ce qui est si cher à ton cœur."_

_Il y eut une pause, comme si il avait terminer de parler, mais il reprit, encore plus doucement._

_"Parce que je ferais n'importe quoi… mais pas tout."_

………………………….

"Alignez vous tous à côté d'un balai, qu'attendez-vous?" Aboya l'instructrice, son regard courroucé balayant ses étudiants.

Elle n'était pas heureuse de devoir leur donner cour, apparemment. Pourtant, ce n'était que cela, une apparence. Mrs.Bibine adorait voler, et elle considérait souvent ses élèves comme des oisillons ayant besoin d'être pousser de l'arbre.

Il abordait un sourire arrogant, échangeant des regard plein de sous entendu avec Malefoy, semblant passer un des meilleur moment de sa journée. C'était également une simple apparence. Harry Potter souhaitait avec ardeur se retrouver a des centaines de milliers de kilomètres du château le plus célèbre de Grande-Bretagne. En fait, à cet instant précis, il aurait même préféré se retrouver prisonnier d'une horde de loup-garou.

Une nuit de pleine lune.

Mais il était là, à côté de Malefoy, et il ne pouvait pas s'en aller. Pire, il ne _voulait _pas. Et en même temps si… c'était si compliqué, et simple. Et sa faute.

_"Tu vois Potter, avec les années, certain Sang Pur ont oublié. Oublié qui ils étaient, et la réalité des choses… Ta famille, les Bones, les Prewett…"_

Il pouvait sentir les regards interrogateur de Blaise, Goyle ou Vincent se posé sur lui, de temps a autre, mais il préféra les ignorer. Son comportement arrogant devait contraster horriblement avec le désintérêt total qu'il avait aborder durant plusieurs jours après l'attaque… Mais comme ils ne le connaissait que depuis deux semaines, ils ne pouvaient pas être certain de ce qui était normal pour Harry Potter. Prompt au changement d'attitude serait la meilleur façon dont ils pourraient le décrire.

Et il l'était, depuis quelque temps. Depuis que sa deuxième lettre de Poudlard lui était parvenue.

Peut être qu'il aurait du la brûler, comme il l'avait fait la première année.

"Tendez votre main au-dessus et dites « Debout»!"

Celui de Harry frappa la paume de sa main, une écharde profitant de l'occasion pour se glisser dans sa peau, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

_"Mais tu peux t'en sortir, Harry, en refusant d'agir comme tes ancêtres proches. En montrant a tous combien ton sang est important, le sang d'un sang pur digne de ce nom."_

Neville avait formuler l'ordre destiner au balai comme une question, annulant tout possibilité de magie. Le manque d'assurance, avec les balais, ne pouvait être comblé qu'avec une volonté immense, ce qu'il ne transmettait certainement pas dans sa voix… Il avait envie de lui dire, lui expliquer, l'aider… Mais…

_"Pendant le cours de balai, tu vas pouvoir te distancer de tes erreurs. Pouvoir te débarrasser de quelques impuretés. Il faut que tu agisses, car ta parole n'as pas encore de valeurs, pour nous, sang pur."_

Mais Draco ne voulait pas! Et il voulait se faire accepter par le jeune Lord. Il voulait… faire honneur a sa Maison, que ce soit a Poudlard ou ailleurs. Et puisqu'il était déjà un déshonneur chez lui en étant seulement lui-même… un serpentard…

Il était un Serpentard, alors il devait agir comme tel, non? C'était sa place, son devoir. Il avait failli a agir comme un Potter, alors il devait faire autre chose de sa vie, n'est-ce pas? C'était un simple rôle, qu'il se devait de jouer.

"Quand je direz trois, vous monterai de quelques mètres dans les airs, puis redescendrez en usant la technique que je viens de vous expliquez, compris? Un, deux-"

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Hermione Granger, tellement nerveuse a l'idée déchouer s'était envoler trop rapidement, comme elle levait toujours la main avant la fin d'une question, en classe. Le balai, mal contrôler, ne se contenta pas de trois mètres, mais arriva rapidement a dix, avant qu'il ne fasse un violent crochet, guider par les efforts désespérés de la jeune sorcière visiblement terrifiée.

Hermione tomba vers le sol, fendant l'air trop rapidement pour qu'aucun des sortilèges de Bibine ne l'intercepte et-

Et Awel la rattrapa, juste avant qu'elle ne heurte la terre, se faisant entraîner sous elle, et amortissant presque complètement l'impact douloureux.

Se reprenant juste quelques secondes avant les étudiants, la professeur couru vers les deux premières années.

"Il semble que la Sang-de-Bourbe ai réussi a assommer Potter… Dommage qu'elle ne l'aille pas également étouffer avec sa tignasse, nous aurions été débarrasser de deux plaies en même temps."

En temps normal, elle aurait donner tant de détentions a un étudiants abordant de tel préjugé qu'il aurait renier son propre sang, mais en cet instant, Bibine ne saisi presque rien des mots, elle les entendit seulement… Le Directeur avait bien avertit tout les professeurs de porter une attention particulière au Survivant, et qu'arrivait-il? Il perdait connaissance dès sa première leçon avec elle!

"Il- il respire encore normalement, professeur", murmura Hermione Granger lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla a leur côté… "Je pense qu'il s'est seulement cogné la tête contre le sol, rien de plus, je- je suis désolée! Si j'avais-"

"Silence, Miss! Aider moi plutôt a l'amener a l'infirmerie, nous discuterons de cela plus tard."

Elle souleva délicatement le garçon avec un sortilège et jeta un regard perçant sur le reste de ses étudiants.

"Si un seul d'entre vous ose montez dans les airs durant mon absence, il ne remonteras plus jamais un seul balai avant sa graduation, ni après, si j'ai mon mot a dire!"

Sur ce, la professeur tourna les talons, suivie par la silhouette flottante de Awel et celle inquiète de Granger.

"Il n'avait pas l'air très bien", dit Neville d'un ton inquiet a Weasley (Draco et Ron se méprisait apparemment, si Harry devait en juger par les regards meurtriers que les deux garçons se lançaient depuis la première semaine).

"Avec de la chance, il ne se réveilleras pas avant que Granger soit renvoyer chez les Moldu, là ou est sa place", s'exclama fortement Draco, son regard fixer sur Neville.

"Je… Hermione est aussi magique que n'importe quel sorcier, je pense", fut la réponse courageuse du jeune Gryffondor, qui se sentait visiblement mal a l'aise sous tout les regards.

"N'importe quoi, aucune sorcière ne tolèrerait avoir de tel cheveux! C'est a croire que les moldu ne se les brossent jamais", dit Pansy, passant elle-même une main dans ses cheveux soyeux, et regardant ceux de Malefoy avec amour.

"Et on dirais que la sang-de-Bourbe de mère au Survivant ne brosse pas non plus ceux de son célèbre demi-modlu, pas vrai Harry? Ton frère n'est-il pas la honte des sorcier, s'accommandant ainsi de mochetés?"

"Mon frère parvient a me faire honte par sa seule façon de respirer", répondit hautainement le Serpent, "le voir se rendre ridicule avant même qu'il monte son balai ne me surprend pas le moins du monde. D'ailleurs… je pense qu'il s'est davantage évanoui sous la senteur atroce de cette moldue que par son poids, bien qu'il n'ai jamais été très fort."

Neville le regarda avec un air trahi, Ron sembla sur le point d'exploser, et les autre Gryffons semblait hésiter entre la rage et la surprise.

Les serpentards le regardait avec confusion, eux aussi. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux étonner de Malefoy, et il sentit son sourire cruel revenir. Ah! Le Sang Pur n'avait semble-t-il pas cru qu'il pouvait si vite se retourner contre son frère, et la Maison de sa famille! Il pouvait bien être surpris, ça ne dérangeait pas Harry pour une noise! Draco voulait qu'il soit un Serpentard, hé bien il le serait! Ses parents pensaient qu'ils les avaient failli, et bien il endurerait son nouveau rôle de traître! Après tout, si c'était sa place désigner, il fallait bien qu'il la prenne, non? Mais… mais dans ce cas, il serai le meilleur a ce jeux.

C'était, dans un sens, comme dans la rue… comme chez lui. Chacun essayait d'établir sa place, et on se battait pour être le meilleur.

Et bien il serait le meilleur. Il utiliserait ce qu'on lui avait jeter pour son plus grand profit! Comment Draco pouvait-il croire devenir son leader, si il insultait son sang, sa mère, son frère? Il n'accepterai pas un tel leader, un tel ami… il avait cru qu'il pourrait, mais… non, ça n'allait pas. Imaginer tout cela avait été assez dur, le vivre était intolérable.

"Cela me fait pensé, Draco, comment ce fait-il que hier, je t'ai vu emprunter les note de la Sang-de-Bourbe en histoire? Comment as-tu pu supporter son odeur? Tu l'as pourtant _touché_…"

"Ferme la Potter, cette fille est une je-sais-tout, et la seule chose a laquelle elle est bonne sont les études, le moins qu'elle puisse faire est d'être utile aux autres, puisqu'elle respire _notre_ air!"

"Je savais bien que tu pouvais tomber bas, mais pas de là a dépendre de la crasse… c'est décevant."

"Qu'est ce qui te prend?" Finit par crier Draco, le visage aussi furieux que surpris, ce qui créait un étrange mélange.

Je ne sais pas, voulait répondre Harry. Je ne sais plus qui je dois écouter, qui je veux supporter ou même qui je suis… je voulais être a Serpentard, mais… ce n'est pas comme j'avais pensé…

Mais a voix haute, il répondit :

"Ta consanguinité pue tout autant que la boue dans le sang de Granger", finit-il pas dire, son sourire se faisant grimace. "Ce cours est complètement inutile, si je ne fais que le passé en compagnie de gryffondors et de snobs, je m'en vais."

Et il s'en alla, repartant en direction du château sans aucun regard en arrière. Sa vie était vraiment trop compliquer.

Chaque fois qu'il croyait savoir quoi faire, il se réalisait qu'il se trompait…

Il n'aimait vraiment pas être a Poudlard.

……………………..

"Hey, Potter… comment ca vas? Un peu perdu n'est-ce pas?"

Un sourire douloureux sur le visage, le jeune garçon dessina du bout des doigts le contour de son reflet. Ses cernes semblaient plus profondes sous l'éclairage médiocre des toilettes, et il eut presque pitié de lui-même.

"J'ai été un idiot… je ne pense pas que Poudlard deviendras jamais une maison-loin-de-la-maison pour moi. Je n'aime pas être ici…"

"Tu n'est pas le premier a me dire ça", répondit finalement le miroir. "Mais tu sais, la plupart du temps ça s'arrange."

"Je ne fait pas souvent partie de la moyenne", avoua Harry.

"Les autres élèves t'ennuie?"

"Non… c'est moi qui les attaque tout le temps… enfin, si on oublie le coup de poignard de la semaine passé."

"Quoi!"

"C'est une longue histoire."

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, et le jeune Potter, essaya de lire ses propres pensées dans le reflet de ses yeux. Peut être que dans un miroir elles feraient plus de sens…

_Sois logique_, se dit-il, en pensé seulement, cette fois. _La logique est toujours un bon début._

Si il recommençait du début, les choses seraient certainement plus claire. Premièrement, il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard pour la deuxième fois, et avais accepter d'y aller. Puis, deux jours plus tard, il était rentrer chez James et Lily, et avait eu la confirmation qu'Awel irait lui aussi a l'école magique, puisque James, Moony et Padfoot était en train de faire une liste d'achat a se procurer pour son frère. Son frère avait été chercher sa première baguette, et lui sa deuxième (bien qu'il soit désormais le seul a le savoir, puisque la vendeuse avait été assassiné). Il avait rencontrer Neville et s'en était fait un ami.

Puis il était partit pour ce coin perdu, dans cette stupide école.

Il était devenu ami avec Malefoy, avait été choisi pour Serpentard, et s'était fait poignarder. Jusque là, tout allait assez bien. Même si Awel l'avait trahi, et même si il se sentait dépressif. Et même si il n'aimait pas être a l'école.

Par la suite, il s'était laisser aller, il avait chercher a avoir de l'aide! Il avait essayer de suivre quelqu'un, au lieu de faire son propre chemin!

C'était une erreur. Il l'avait déjà fait a de nombreuse reprise dans la rue, et l'avait presque toujours regretter. Amèrement. Il n'était pas fait pour suivre un autre, ou même pour avoir des amis.

Il était Raven, pas un enfant en manque d'approbation! Et le fait qu'il s'était maintenant mit les Serpentard _et_ les Gryffondor a dos, il n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de redevenir Raven.

"Je ne suis rien", chuchota-t-il a son reflet, et cette fois il pouvait voir une réconfortante résignation dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. "Pas un Serpentard, pas un Potter. Juste Harry. Juste Raven."

Et comme si ces mots scellaient un pacte avec lui-même, il se détourna et sortit de la pièce, la tête haute.

"La plupart du temps ça s'arrange", répéta le miroir dans un souffle, pour lui-même, cette fois. "Mais pas toujours. Pas toujours."

………………………….

"Présent."

C'était lundi matin, et Harry venait d'entrer en Enchantement, et il était arrivé en classe juste au moment ou Flitwick appelait son nom, pour les présences.

"Bien, prenez un place, Mr.Potter. Et essayez d'être là dès le début du cours la prochaine fois."

"Le cours a déjà commencer?"

"Non, non, ne soyez pas inquiet, je ne fait que l'appel."

"Alors je suis a l'heure, non?" Demanda-t-il, sa voix soudainement arrogante.

Le professeur le regarda un moment sans comprendre, et Raven se demanda ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

"Harry! Arrête ça et vas t'asseoir!"

"Ferme la Awel, je ne faisais que poser une question. Pas que tu pourrais comprendre ce que ça veut dire, bien sûr. Les gryffondors agisse toujours avant de penser."

Il entendit Blaise étouffé rapidement un ricanement, mais les autre Serpentard ne firent pas le moindre son. Depuis Jeudi, où le cours de Balai avait eu lieu, c'était la guerre entre eux. Une guerre silencieuse et froide, mais une guerre tout de même.

Harry devait, par tous les Serpent de la première a la dernière année, être complètement et en tout temps ignorer. C'était leur façon de le remettre a sa place.

Mais les Gryffondor, eux, agissaient autrement. Les Pouffsouffle aussi. Et quelque Serdaigle. Ceux que Harry désignait dans sa tête comme « le fan club de son frère ».

Pour eux, c'était une guerre ouverte avec le Bagne du Survivant.

"Allons, allons, pas de ça dans ma classe. Mr.Potter, ce sera cinq points de moins pour Serpentard, et vous, Mr.Potter, inutile de vous mêler des affaire des autres, compris?"

"Oui, Professeur", fut la réponse agacé d'Awel.

Raven ne répondit rien, mais prit tout de même sa place sur le seul banc de libre. La classe contenait un nombre impair d'élève, et il comptait bien être le seul a ne pas travailler en équipe.

La mort était toujours solitaire.

………………………..

Blaise passa le plat de bacon a Pansy, Pansy en servi a Draco, Draco le donna a Nott et Nott le présenta a la personne juste après Harry, ne lui en proposa pas. C'était une matinée d'octobre. Les couleurs bleu du ciel étaient couverte de gris par la lourdeur des nuages de pluies. Dehors, le vent battait contre les fenêtres, les faisant tremblées.

On l'ignorait encore. Pas un mot ne lui avait été adressé depuis ce cours de balai – Harry ne s'était même pas présenter au autres, se gagnant plusieurs punitions. Quand il prenait sa douche, il arrivait souvent qu'un autre garçon entre et le jette hors de la salle de bain. En botanique, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui voler sa plante. En métamorphose, un Gryffondor était toujours assez _courageux_ pour lui enlever l'objet sur lequel il travaillait. On le bousculait, on l'évitait, on ne le regardait même jamais…

A l'exception du Fan club. Harry les détestait avec toute les fibres de sont corps. Il avait déjà envoyer la moitié des Gryffondors a l'infirmerie, et y avait passé lui-même le plus clair de son temps. En fait, il était personnellement persuadé qu'on l'aurait déjà renvoyer, si les FA (Fan d'Awel) l'aurait dénoncé, mais ils étaient bien trop têtus que pour laisser leur Bagne entre les mains de la justice… Et puis, ils étaient souvent les premiers a commencé les batailles. Pas toujours, mais la plupart du temps.

Et la plupart du temps, Raven se sentait plus l'envie de pleurer que de combattre.

Il avait su avant même d'arriver a l'école que s'adapter s'avèrerait difficile. Grâce a la merveilleuse invention qu'était les journaux, le public le méprisait déjà et il avait du subir quelque démêlé avec le Ministère de la Magie qui n'avait guère aidé sa réputation. Il n'était pas sympathique, et les mondanités le répugnait. Mais… Il avait cru, naïvement, qu'il se ferait des amis. Au moins un ou deux.

Soupirant, résigné, il poussa son assiette encore pleine et quitta la table, ayant perdu tout appétit. Pansy paru sous le point de faire un commentaire sur ses habitudes alimentaires (il mangeait de moins en moins), mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Les Serpentards devaient attendre qu'il fasse les premiers pas, c'était une question de principe. La méthode avait toujours fonctionner par le passé, et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi les choses seraient différente avec lui. Leur maison devait rester solidaire pour être forte, pour faire face aux préjugés, et les conflits intérieurs ne devaient pas sortir des portes closes de leur salle commune! Potter avait enfreint cette règle, bien que Rogue ait rendu les choses clair dès le premier soir, durant son discours de bienvenue. Il _devait_ être ignorer.

Toutefois…

Toutefois elle se trouvait hanté par les doutes. Le premier année n'avait pas fait le moindre effort pour résoudre le problème et se rapprocher des autres. Il restait simplement seul, endurant leur rejet. Elle l'avait vu échanger des insultes (et des coups) avec les gryffondors, et c'était les seules conversations qu'il avait eu depuis le mois dernier. Ce n'était pas sain…

Se mordillant la joue, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Peut être devrait-elle lui en toucher un mot, lui suggérer de parler avec Potter. Il était évident que la situation ne ferait qu'empirer a se point, si aucun des deux partis ne faisait les premiers pas.

"Pansy, ca vas?" demanda Blaise de l'autre côté de la table. "Tu a l'air un peu pâle."

Elle pourrait même en parler a Blaise… Celle-ci avait l'air d'apprécier Harry.

"Oui, oui, ça vas… J'était juste perdue dans mes pensées."

Elle le ferait peut être bientôt, mais pas tout de suite. Elle s'inquiétait certainement pour quelque chose qui n'en valait pas la peine. Il pouvait bien s'en sortir tout seul… Non?

……………………………..

"On pourrai se demander ce que tu es venu faire à Poudlard, Potter."

Avec un sens de déjà vu, Harry se retourna lentement, grimaçant déjà au son de la voix familière.

"MacDougal", hissa-t-il en guise de bienvenue.

"N'es-tu pas supposer être en Astronomie, comme tout les bons premières années?"

"Pour ça il faudrait que je sois bon, non?"

Le septième année eut un court rire amusé, avant de redevenir plus ou moins sérieux.

"On dirais que tu t'adapte mal a la vie de pensionnat."

"Tout ici est détestable. Cette stupide coupe des Quatre Maisons, les points, les retenues, les _devoirs_, l'uniforme… Ça me donne envie de vomir!"

Il pensait que sa voix avait été assez sincère, mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Comme si l'autre garçon savait qu'il s'appliquait méticuleusement a ses devoirs et avait passé des heures a apprendre comment noué une cravate correctement, il le regarda sans une once de sympathie.

"Ta propre maison ne t'adresse pas la parole, pourquoi?"

"Parce que j'ai insulter Draco, et tout les pures sangs en même temps."

"Et…?"

"Que je ne me suis pas excuser."

"Et…?"

"Que je l'ai fait devant un groupe de Gryffons."

"Ce n'était pas très brillant."

"Je sais bien!"

Frustrer par des semaines de solitudes, de disputes et de nouvelles habitudes, il donna un bon coup de pieds dans le mur de la volière, se gagnant quelques orteils douloureux.

"Harry… Tu sais, je pense que ça irais mieux si tu… t'expliquais avec les autres, au lieu de toujours attaquer tout le monde…"

"Tu veux que je m'excuse?"

"Hé bien… ce serait plus facile, très certainement."

"Je ne veux pas."

"Je sais", soupira-t-il.

Harry se laissa tomber sur une bordure de fenêtre, un des seuls endroit a être relativement propre, et resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas s'excuser. Draco aussi l'avait blesser, en traitant Lily de sang de bourbe, et il jugeait mériter lui aussi des excuses. Au début, il avait été d'une humeur trop sombre que pour entamer une conversation, et ensuite, il en avait trop voulu aux autres pour l'avoir ignorer. Mais le temps n'arrangeait pas les choses, et plus les jours passaient, plus les choses se compliquaient.

"Raidan… je n'aime pas Poudlard", gémit-il.

"Tu veux fuir comme la dernière fois?"

Harry hésita, puis hocha discrètement la tête, mal a l'aise avec cette vérité en particulier.

"Ça ne t'avait pas beaucoup aider. Je me rappelle t'avoir réveiller plusieurs fois de cauchemars, après cet hiver là."

Harry ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas se rappeler. Mais c'était vrai. MacDougal avait été là. L'avait arracher a ses cauchemars, quand ceux-ci l'enfermait dans leur nuit de tourments sans fin. Avait veiller avec lui jusqu'au matin, quand il avait trop peur de fermer les yeux. Il savait la senteur de ses larmes, la couleurs de ses peurs, et la férocité de ses cris.

Quelqu'un prit soudainement place a ses côtés, le faisant légèrement sursauté. Lentement, il se relaxa, sachant que le Gryffondor ne le blesserait jamais intentionnellement. Il se plaignait quotidiennement de son ami, mais il ce trouvait que c'était son seul allié et seul ami ici. Et qu'il méritait toute l'amitié qu'Harry pouvait lui procurer.

"Tu ne m'as jamais raconter… tu sais, ce qui c'était passer, là-bas", dit-il doucement, comme effrayer de fracasser la paix momentané qui s'était étendu sur la tour.

"Je… Je-"

"Tu n'es pas obligé. Le secret peut rester tien pour toujours, mais… peut être pourrais-je savoir? Le garder avec toi. Nous serions deux a savoir. Juste nous deux."

Sa respiration s'accéléra, son cœur s'affola, comme s'il essayait de sortir de sa poitrine. Un pincement aigu au niveau de ses poumons le fit contracter ses muscles. En parler? Le dire? A n'importe qui?

Non, a son ami. Son seul.

_Le garder avec toi._

Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment faire ça? Partager son secret… Et-

Et convaincre une personne, au moins une personne dans toute l'Angleterre, qu'il n'était pas un criminel?

"Tu- tu promet de me croire?" Demanda-t-il, se sentant plus vulnérable qu'il ne se rappelait l'avoir été, depuis fort, fort longtemps. "Et de garder silence?"

"Tes mots seront vérités pour moi et tous mes descendants. Je les écouterai et les enfermerai dans le confins de mes veines, et si elles me trahissent, qu'elles soient maudites."

Surpris par le serment magique, Raven prit un moment avant de baisser la tête, se recroquevillant sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Dehors, la lumière blanche de la lune éclairait le bleu de la nuit, et le vent légèrement froid d'octobre caressait les remparts du château. Il y avait beaucoup de nuages, plus sombre encore que noir, et les étudiants d'astronomie devait avoir de la difficulté a reconnaître les étoiles. Ce n'était pas important.

Une respiration.

"Ma lettre est arrivé, a mon anniversaire. Celle m'invitant ici."

Une autre respiration.

"J'étais furieux, essayant désespérément de trouver une solution, je ne voulais pas y aller."

Comme si le geste se révélait douloureux, et nécessaire, il rouvrit ses paupières, laissant ses yeux vert observer le ciel nocturne. Oui, il réalisa soudain. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait raconter cette histoire a Raidan.

De l'autre côté de la volière, inconnu des deux garçons, une silhouette resserra sa cape contre elle, se poussant d'avantage encore derrière le coin du mur. Sa propre respiration, si silencieuse, était légèrement saccadée. Et si la personne savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'écouter, elle n'entama aucun mouvement pour s'en aller.

…………………………….


	7. Avant Azkaban

**Note de l'Auteur : **Yeah! J'ai de nouveau reçu plein de fantastiques reviews! J'en ai maintenant 87! C'est vraiment encourageant, je vous remercie tous beaucoup. Merci à ceux qui review pour chaque chapitre, à ceux qui review tout court, à ceux qui continue à lire, même si on ne comprend pas encore toute l'histoire, à ceux qui me lisent tout simplement! Plus j'en reçois, plus je suis motivée et plus mes doigts s'activent! Alors un grand Merci. J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre-ci, j'arriverai à atteindre les cent reviews, ce serait incroyable!

Alors, voici le chapitre 6! Nous allons enfin savoir ce qui c'est passé pour que Harry n'aille pas à Poudlard dès ses onze ans. C'est le plus long chapitre que j'aie jamais écrit et je suis épuisée! Je ne sais pas si je pourrai updater de sitôt, mais j'essayerai, promis! Bien entendu, ce chapitre ne couvre pas l'année de ses onze ans au complet, seulement un gros tiers, mais je pense qu'il répondra à plusieurs de vos questions. En vous en laissant d'autres, bien sûr!

Oh, et voici une ou deux réponses :

_Qui écoutait la conversation entre Harry et MacDougal?_ Secret! La réponse ne sera que dans le chapitre 9! Toutefois, je peux vous dire que, dans vos reviews, personne ne l'a deviné! Si quelqu'un trouve la bonne personne et laisse son idée dans son review, je promets de lui écrire personnellement pour confirmer ses suspicions.

_Je ne me souviens plus, qui est ce MacDougal?_ C'est celui qui a appris à Harry à transplaner, on parle de lui dans le premier chapitre, et son frère est mentionné lors de la cérémonie de répartition. C'est un personnage hautement secondaire, toutefois, car il ne fera que de petites apparitions dans la vie de Harry… J'écrirais probablement un chapitre ou un flashback pour raconter leur rencontre.

Alors, Bonne Lecture à tous, et laisser-moi savoir votre opinion!

**Disclaimer : **Voir le Prologue, svp.

**Derrière le Miroir**

**Chapitre 06 : Avant Azkaban**

"Non, non et non!" Hissa-t-il, presque hystérique. "Je n'irai pas!"

Safran le regarda curieusement, alors qu'il faisait les cents pas, serrant et desserrant les poings à rapide intervalle, de fines lignes de sang coulant déjà sur ses poignets, tant ses ongles avaient persécuté ses paumes. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, car son maître-ami n'avait jamais été si prompt aux changements d'attitudes. Il était doux et silencieux. Réfléchi et réservé au point où on pouvait le croire timide – et il l'était, parfois. Quand ils avaient mangé des souris ensemble, ce matin-là (lui des Souris Qui Couinent, elle, des bien agitées), il avait même eu un sourire sur les lèvres – à peine visible, si l'observateur n'avait pas ses yeux. Il avait passé quelques heures avec elle et elle lui avait donné son cadeau, cette journée étant celle de sa onzième année Hors de l'Oeuf. Le venin qu'elle lui avait injecté coulait à présent gentiment dans son sang, prêt à être utilisé dès qu'il le déciderait. Elle avait toujours trouvé intolérable que son jeune maître-ami n'ait pas de venin à lui et ne puisse mordre à volonté.

Puis, sans raison, quand il était revenu de son dîner en famille, il avait dégagé… de la peine? De la joie? Ou était-ce de la douleur? Ou une brûlante culpabilité? Elle ne savait pas et c'était bien une des première fois. Et elle avait beau ne pas comprendre le langage barbare des humains, elle avait reconnu le son qu'ils utilisaient pour nommer son maître être crié, lorsqu'il avait monté les escaliers. Et… Que devait-elle faire?

Elle se désenroula un peu plus, observant son maître. Peut être devrait-elle le laisser tranquille…

Cette idée fut chassée quand elle remarqua l'humidité au coin de ses yeux : les yeux des bipèdes faisaient seulement cela quand ils n'étaient pas bien et ceux de son maître seulement quand il allait vraiment très, très mal. Ou qu'il avait un cauchemar. Safran secoua sa tête, hissant d'impatience envers elle-même. Les deux cas étaient synonymes, et ce n'était pas le moment d'y songer : son ami-maître avait besoin d'elle.

"Raven?" Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle du s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne l'entende.

"Je ne _veux_ pas y aller, Safran! Je ne _peux_ pas!"

"Où? Où vas-tu?"

Son Maître devait-il la quitter?

"Ils… je… C'est…"

N'arrivant visiblement pas à trouver les mots justes, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, a côté du serpent, cachant ses yeux derrière ses mains.

"J'ai été invité à Poudlard", expliqua-t-il enfin.

Poudlard? Ou avait-elle entendu ce drôle de nom? Ah oui!

"Le-"

Quel était le mot humain déjà?… Voyons, un gros tas de pierres, avec des portes et des tours…

"Château? Où vous apprenez à user votre magie?"

"Oui, c'est-c'est l'école de magie. On m'a inscrit alors que je n'étais pas encore sorti de mon œuf. Mes parents viennent de me donner la lettre d'invitation aujourd'hui."

"Tu ne veux pas y aller, Raven? Tu ne veux pas faire de la Magie?"

"Je… je pensais avoir convaincu mes parents de m'envoyer à Dumstrang, ou Beauxbatôns, pour ma première année – ce sont d'autres écoles", expliqua son jeune maître, un peu plus calme maintenant. "Je leur en parle depuis plus d'un an. J'aurais pu faire un an là-bas, puis aller à Poudlard, avec Awel. Ça ne me dérangeait pas de manquer une année."

"Mais?"

"« Mais Harry, chéri, tu es beaucoup trop jeune! Ces écoles sont si loin… Je suis sûr que tu trouveras Poudlard parfait! La France sera toujours là plus tard, tu n'as pas besoin de manquer une année pour y aller! » Ne comprennent-ils pas? Je veux aller là-bas en même temps qu'Awel!"

Le serpent inclina la tête, réfléchissant un instant. Le soleil passait au travers des carreaux, se reflétant sur ses écailles dorées pour tomber sur les larmes de son ami. Voyons… Si aller à Poudlard sans son frère lui faisait autant de peine, la solution serait…

"Alors attend, Raven. Tu n'as qu'à y aller l'année prochaine et rester avec moi encore cette année", suggéra simplement le serpent.

Les mains s'enlevèrent brusquement des yeux de son maître, lui permettant de la regarder d'un air légèrement stupéfait. Safran hissa en voyant les traces de sang laissées par les paumes, mais ne commenta pas.

Lentement, le deuxième sourire de la journée se dessina sur les lèvres de son maître, bien que celui-ci eut quelque chose de décidément sardonique. Malicieux. Décidé. Il promettait bien des difficultés à ceux qui y seraient opposés.

Safran ne s'en préoccupa, se contentant de lécher les larmes et le sang du visage de Raven. Elle serait toujours du côté de son ami, alors elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Contrairement au reste du monde entier.

……………………………

"Mais-"

"Il n'y a pas de « mais », Harry", dit sévèrement James, tout en passant le plat de chipolatas à Sirius. "Tu as onze ans et tu vas à Poudlard. Il n'est pas question que tu sois un an en retard sur les autres enfants de ton âge."

"Avais-tu seulement une raison valable?" Lui demanda Remus.

_Oui, je veux y aller en même temps qu'Awel pour pouvoir veiller sur lui, et le surveiller. Voyez-vous, il détient plusieurs de mes secret, et je ne lui fais pas confiance._

Mais comme cela ne pouvait d'aucune façon être la bonne réponse, il répondit autre chose.

"Je ne connais personne de mon âge… Je serai tout seul!"

"Et tu connais plus de personnes de dix ans que de onze ans?"

"Évidemment : il y a le petit frère de MacDougal, le fils Londubat, le dernier garçon des Weasley-"

"Et as-tu rencontré une seule de ces personnes?"

"Morag MacDougal. Je l'ai aperçu, en allant voir son frère."

Mais dès qu'il eut laissé ces mots lui échapper, il sut que tous ses espoirs étaient en vain : il n'arriverait jamais à convaincre ses parents. Premièrement, il n'avait pas de raisons suffisantes et, deuxièmement, il venait de dire quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment stupide.

Le silence se fit à la table et tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui.

"Et quand, dis nous, es-tu sorti de Godric's Hollow?"

La voix de Lily était froide comme le vent de janvier. La main de sa mère s'était resserrée autour de sa coupe de vin et ses yeux s'étaient faits calculateurs, le regardant avec une sévérité dépourvue de toute pitié.

"Harry? Réponds à la question. Nous t'avions fait promettre de ne pas recommencer. Alors pourquoi es-tu sorti?"

"Je… C'était juste une fois, pour aller voir Raidan", murmura-t-il, gardant son visage sans expression et ses yeux rivés à ceux de Lily – à l'intérieur, il avait envie de fuir.

"Et l'idée de demander la permission, de te faire accompagner, ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit?" Voulut savoir Sirius, sa voix tellement incrédule qu'elle en était insultante.

Désespéré à la réalisation qu'il avait perdu toutes chances de convaincre ses parents, Harry laissa sa déception diriger ses actions.

"Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé, mais je ne voulais pas!"

"Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait? Est-ce que les principes de sécurité, même _de base_, sont trop difficiles pour toi à comprendre?" S'énerva son parrain

"Non, mais-"

"Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser aux conséquences de tes actions, Harry?"

"Évidemment! Je-"

"Alors pourquoi ne peux-tu jamais faire quelque chose correctement? Pourquoi ne penses-tu jamais aux autres? Veux-tu que ce qui est arrivé il y a quelques années se reproduise? Pourquoi agis-tu toujours comme si tout était normal?"

"Parce que je me sens comme un animal en cage!"

Il se leva brutalement de la table et eut le temps de faire quelque pas avant que James ne le rattrape par le bras.

"Attend, Harry-"

"Laisse-moi tranquille", siffla-t-il, sa respiration saccadée. "J'en ai assez de passer mes journées enfermer ici!"

"C'est pour ton propre bien-"

"Non! C'est pour Awel! Tout est toujours pour Awel! Par Merlin, est-ce que vous réalisez seulement que vous avez deux fils?"

Il y eut un silence de mort et il continua. Les mots sortaient si facilement! Des mots qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il pensait, mais qui sonnaient si vrai sur sa langue! Qui lui faisaient si mal!

"Je pourrais sortir, si vous n'aviez pas peur qu'Awel ne se sente triste parce que lui ne peut pas, même accompagné! Je pourrais jouer tout seul avec toi au Quidditch, papa, si tu ne voulais pas toujours qu'Awel soit là! Merde, je pourrais même avoir quelque chose de juste à moi! Tout ce que j'ai, il l'a!"

"C'est faux… ça doit être faux, Harry-"

"Tais-toi! Tu ne me connais même pas!"

"Je te connais! Nous savons tout et si tu nous laissais t'aider, si tu voulais bien en parler-"

Il eut un rire mi-nerveux, mi-hystérique. Rien de joyeux.

"Vous savez tout? Vraiment? Alors dis-moi, qu'est ce que c'est, ça?"

Harry lui-même ne savait pas. Sans la moindre douceur, il releva sa manche et redressa son avant-bras, montrant une énorme brûlure qui recouvrait la plus grande portion de sa peau. James fixa la blessure, devenant de plus en plus pâle avec chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

"Que t'est-il arrivé?" Voulut-il savoir, sa voix tremblante. "Ce n'était pas là hier."

"Vous ne savez pas, n'est ce pas?"

Sa voix s'était fait moqueuse, accusatrice; blessée.

"Vous ne savez jamais rien du tout! Qui êtes-vous, de toutes façons? Es-tu mon père, James? Étais-tu là, quand Il était seul avec moi? M'as-tu sorti des décombres de Son labyrinthe aux horreurs? M'as-tu fermé les yeux et regarder à ma place, quand le sang coulait sous la porte de ma cellule? Qu'as-tu fait pour moi, James, hein? Dis le moi! Dis le moi!"

Mais James ne dis rien, ni personne d'autre. Et lui non plus, ne voulait soudainement plus rien dire. Cette fois, personne ne le retint quand il disparut vers l'escalier.

Il ne répondit pas, ce soir-là, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

Des excuses ne suffiraient jamais.

………………………..

"Aie!"

L'exclamation, bien qu'involontaire, avait bien heureusement été basse, et n'alerta personne de ce qui se passait. Ne pas attirer l'attention des occupants endormis du Manoir était la clé de son plan et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'échouer.

_"Ça va, Maître?"_ S'inquiéta Safran.

_"Oui…"_

Et ça allait vraiment bien. Sa main avait presque lâché prise lorsque son pied avait glissé et qu'une soudaine pression s'était exercée sur ses épaules, mais rien de plus. Son poignet ne s'était heureusement pas foulé sous la secousse inattendue. Plus lentement, cette fois, il redirigea son pied et réussit à le caler entre deux reliefs représentant des chênes. Doucement, et prenant en considération la surface des pierres satinée par le temps –et donc dramatiquement glissante-, il se laissa tomber sur le rebord d'une fenêtre – celle du deuxième étage, donnant sur une chambre d'ami. Il dut réprimer un rire amer à la vue de la pièce. Une chambre d'ami… Cela n'avait aucune utilité, puisque personne ne venait jamais les voir. Ou ceux qui venaient leur étaient tellement familiers qu'ils avaient leur propre chambre.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour se plonger dans des réflexions rancunières. Il avait une évasion à réaliser! Lâchant prise d'une main pour quelques instants, il réajusta son sac et essaya d'atteindre sa baguette, attachée à une de ses chevilles, cachée par les replis de son pantalon. Le sol se trouvait encore à une bonne dizaine de mètres, et il n'avait même pas assez de place pour appuyer ses deux pieds au complet, mais sa balance était bonne, et sa main gauche avait trouvé une solide décoration à laquelle s'accrocher : il pouvait se pencher sans crainte.

En un instant, ce fait changea.

Un hurlement inhumain déchira bientôt l'épaisse couverture de mystère de la nuit, bouleversant la sérénité qu'un seul moment auparavant on aurait pu croire tangible.

Il lâcha prise.

Stupidement, simplement, sans la moindre pensée. La surprise avait pour un moment glacé ses gestes et dans un sursaut paniqué, il avait tout lâché. Il regarda avec un étrange détachement le mur s'éloigner et ne sentit plus rien sous sa main. Et soudainement, il n'y avait plus rien sous ses pieds non plus.

Son cerveau se remit à fonctionner.

Il était en train de tomber! Affolé, la panique frappant tout son système, il essaya désespérément de s'agripper à quoi que soit, n'importe quoi. Mais ses propres gestes lui parurent ridiculement lents et la seule partie encore rationnelle de son esprit lui apprit d'un ton pessimiste qu'il n'arriverait jamais à s'en sortir en un morceau, ou même vivant.

Un cri retentit de nouveau.

……………………………

"Maître, je vous hais! Si je pouvais, je plongerais mes crocs dans votre chair! Et si j'avais des jambes, j'utiliserais mes pieds pour vous donner un bon coup de pied! Au nom de ma langue fourchue… Ça fait mal!" Hissa le serpent furieux d'une voix plaintive et pleine de douleur. "Je devrais vous arracher une main et vous étouffer avec, je-"

Les sifflements de plus en plus venimeux de Safran le sortirent finalement de son état presque comateux, lui faisant prendre conscience de sa propre douleur. Son poignet brûlait intensément, comme si l'intérieur même s'était allumé en un feu glacé et cette fois, il était certain de se l'être foulé. Le deuxième cri – celui du reptile – résonna dans son crâne et il réalisa que l'animal l'avait sauvé. Sa queue s'était enroulée autour de son poignet et le haut de son corps autour d'une gargouille, lui épargnant une chute assurément fatale. Comment avait-elle fait une telle chose à pareille vitesse, quand _lui_ avait oublié jusqu'à sa seule présence? Hé bien, elle le narguerait avec ce secret pour bien des mois…

Lentement, il baissa les yeux, et la nausée le prit à la vue des mètres le séparant du sol.

Mais il s'égarait : Safran hurlait encore, quelque chose d'utile cette fois, qui ne comprenait pas des promesses d'assassinat, ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Juste un avertissement, vraiment.

"Mais accroche-toi quelque part, à la fin! Je vais te lâcher."

Lentement, afin de ne pas faire encore plus mal à la raison de sa présente survie, il tendit son bras libre et s'accrocha à une des pierres tranchantes, ne réalisant même pas que l'aile de l'hypogryphe creusait des dessins dans sa paume, grattant contre sa peau moite. Essayant de se soutenir le plus possible de lui-même, et conscient que Safran pourrait involontairement le lâcher n'importe quand, il jeta un nouveau regard vers le sol – frénétique cette fois.

Il n'y avait absolument nulle part où mettre ses pieds!

Ce fut une des premières fois qu'il jura en Fourchelangue.

"Et si un serpent pouvait rougir, Safran l'aurait sûrement fait."

"Raven!" Arriva-t-elle à réprimander, entre des respirations difficiles.

"Il n'y a aucune prise", lui vint la réponse presque complètement paniquée. "Je ne sais pas où mettre mes pieds!"

"Regarde bien!"

"C'est ce que j'ai fait!"

Elle avait mal, tout son corps tendu. Tous les muscles fatigués de son corps étaient cependant axés sur le même et unique but : empêcher son maître de tomber. Mais sa forme à elle était si glissante… Raven l'avait aidé à polir ses écailles peu de temps auparavant! Et la main de celui-ci la tenait si légèrement, comme si effrayé de la blesser, et elle était si glissante elle aussi, pleine de sueur!

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle le lâche! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt! Pas cet humain-là! Pas son humain à elle…

Il y eut une longue minute de silence, où les pensées des deux êtres paniqués furent sans cesse interrompues par l'image d'une chute mortelle. Puis, enfin, alors qu'ils arrivaient tous deux à la même conclusion peu positive, une forte lumière s'échappa de derrière les nuages, un nouvel hurlement adorateur retentit, et Harry sut la solution. En un quart de seconde, il parvint à se détacher de la prise serpentine.

Safran ne put que le regarder tomber.

Puis, avec un sourire sur le visage, son maître disparut.

………………………

Le monde devint gris, et noir, et plein d'intenses nuances de couleurs sans aucun nom, et qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. Il y avait aussi des zones blanches, sanctifiées par la lumière morte de sa mère la Lune. Il aimait boire les douces, pures vagues de lueur, se saturer de triste bonheur à l'état pur. S'enrouler dans le voile de clarté qui à ses yeux était le paradis. Un si sombre, si doux paradis.

Il sentit ses membres s'emplir d'énergie presque liquide, ses ailes s'ouvrir grandes et majestueuses, ses pensées, devenir limpides et l'air entrer dans ses poumons, rafraîchissant jusqu'à son âme elle-même. Et le mieux dans tout ça, dans cette liberté grisante, fière, pure et reposante, était ce qu'il ne ressentait pas. L'ombre n'était qu'ombre et n'essayait pas de le protéger contre tout ce qu'elle voulait lui cacher. Il ne pouvait, enfin, ne ressentir que ce qu'Elle était, ce qu'Il était, et c'était la plus belle nuit de ce mois ci!

Après un très agréable survol de leur cours, Harry se posa sur l'herbe humide, et releva la tête. Safran le cherchait toujours, l'appelant frénétiquement. Bien sûr… Elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Et il ne lui avait jamais révélé ce particulier secret, un secret qu'il comptait bien garder pour lui seul, à tout jamais. _Jusque dans ma tombe_, pensa-t-il avec ironie.

Demandant gentiment à la noirceur de le cacher, il redevint garçon – si avec quelques regrets-, prit une bonne respiration et se mit dans l'angle de vue de son amie. Il aurait voulu rester comme avant, dans son autre forme, mais… Son serpent s'inquiéterait et il ne voulait pas pareille chose. Surtout pas quand elle venait tout juste de lui sauver la vie.

Autour de lui, les ombres de la nuit poussèrent un léger soupir. Son regret était par d'autres partagé.

……………………………..

Le vent rampa de nouveau dans son dos couvert de sueur, le faisant presque frissonner. Mais le vent d'Août était tiède et réconfortant. Ou du moins, il aurait dû l'être. L'air était saturé de senteur fraîche et vivante et le monde vibrait d'énergie ; c'était l'été. Les criquets avaient entonné leur chanson sans fin qui ne prendrait vraiment fin qu'à l'automne et les feuilles se caressaient les unes les autres, donnant une voix à la brise.

La chaîne de la balançoire oscillait elle aussi. Solitaire.

Les grincements du métal n'avaient rien d'encourageant et c'était cela, plutôt que le vent, qui le faisait frissonner. Ses main agrippaient la chaîne rouillée avec une force presque désespérée, ses doigts se piégeant dans les maillons. La nuit était tombée et il était difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit par la faible lueur que seul un vieux réverbère procurait. Le parc, à cette heure, était évidemment désert et il aurait été bien seul si Safran n'avait pas cessé de hisser suggestions, insultes et autres depuis la dernière demi-heure.

Ça fit mal, comme un pincement de métal acéré, mais il se mordit la lèvre quand même. Ça valait mieux que de pleurer ou de hurler.

Oui, il avait réussi à s'échapper du Manoir. Oui, il s'était même rendu jusqu'à Londres sans attirer aucune attention. Oui, il avait déjà passé, auparavant, des journées entières dans la rue sans l'aide de personne.

Mais un an? Ou du moins, plusieurs mois?

Non, il n'avait jamais passé plus de deux semaines dans la rue par lui-même. Et il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à un sorcier, comme MacDougal, car même celui-ci finirait par le dénoncer ; il en était certain. Ses talons fermement pressés contre le siège de la balançoire, et gardant son équilibre précaire, il se recroquevilla le plus possible, laissant ses loques de cheveux couleur nuit cacher son visage, le regard fixé sur le sol sans le voir vraiment.

_"Je pourrais me faire accepter dans une bande de moldus"_, siffla-t-il dans une langue qu'aucun autre homme mortel ne pouvait parler – Voldemort ne comptant pas, puisqu'il avait tué le corps de celui-ci.

_"Oui, si tu ne te les avais pas déjà toutes mises à dos, Raven",_ rétorqua son serpent.

_"Je pourrais créer ma propre bande?"_

_"Si tu étais capable de travailler en équipe, oui. Mais ce n'est pas le cas."_

_"Disparaître?"_

_"Tu n'as pas encore appris… Le mieux serait que tu te transformes en Serpent et nous pourrions nous débrouiller ensemble!"_ Dit-elle d'un ton un peu trop enthousiaste.

_"Je n'ai pas appris non plus. Et je ne sais pas si ma forme Animagus serait ou non un serpent, SssaFran_," soupira Harry, exaspéré par le manque de possibilités réelles.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence, brisé uniquement par les grincements sinistres de la chaîne. Le matin approchait, au loin, derrière les immeubles ternes, une faible avant-lumière rosée se dégageait du lourd noir d'encre.

_"Nous pourrions demander asile chez-"_

Boum, boum, hop! Son cœur manqua un battement important et un cri resta pris au piège dans sa gorge soudainement nouée. De la chaleur, autour de ses bras en sueur, une douleur dans le dos, on le tirait vers l'arrière, un coupure au bout de l'index gauche, il perdait sa prise sur la chaîne.

Dur, et douloureux, et étrangement froid, mais pas pour longtemps : on le releva rapidement du sol. Tourne et serre et secoue et le nord ressemblait tout autant à l'ouest.

BAM! Son cœur recommença à battre. Brûle! Sa gorge aspira de l'air, à travers le cri toujours insonore. AIE! De la lumière trop blanche dans les yeux. Pas celle de Matris Luna, non, une lumière trop dure que pour cela.

"Nom de Dieu! Ce n'est pas lui!"

"J'ai bien vu ça! Petit, quel est ton nom?"

Les voix furent claires, malgré la confusion. Et la lumière avait finalement été baissée, lui laissant des taches de couleur dans son champ de vision. Mais il pouvait toujours lire : les insignes proclamaient ces homme gendarmes.

Et Harry ne répondait jamais aux gendarmes. La vérité lui attirerait des problèmes. Et puis… par principe.

"Sûrement un fugueur, Karl", grogna un des agents, le premier à avoir parlé.

"Ton nom, petit?"

"Raven, mon grand", hissa-t-il, furieux.

De quel droit ces gens le prenait-il par surprise pour ensuite le questionner ainsi? Il dé-tes-tait être traiter comme inférieur.

"Une tête dure, hein? Ils le sont tous, au début, avant d'avoir passé une ou deux nuits à la belle étoile."

"Laisse le, je veux retrouver mon neveu _avant_ l'aube, si possible. Ma sœur va me tuer, aussi non."

"Dès que je l'aurai envoyé au Centre. Tu connais les règles avec les fugueurs. Les journaux ne cessent de nous blâmer quand ces petits vauriens se font tuer."

"Ouais, hé bien, j'aimerais que mon neveu, lui, reste en vie. Alors dépêche-toi de t'en débarrasser."

Karl grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible, avant de le traîner vers une auto.

"Hé! Lâchez-moi! Je peux très bien me débrouiller sans vous."

L'autre ne l'entendit pas ou, plus probablement, ne porta pas la moindre attention à ses paroles. Harry essaya de se dégager, mais l'homme était beaucoup plus fort que lui et semblait fixer sur ses ordres. Une portière claqua et soudainement, il était embarré dans une auto, sans moyen d'en sortir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Karl soupira, grinçant ses dents sous le regard excédé de son partenaire. Comment un enfant pouvait continuer à crier et frapper le grillage sans montrer le moindre signe de s'en fatiguer? Et, par le chef de police lui-même, où avait-il entendu de telles obscénités? Il pouvait sentir ses propres joues s'enflammer.

Il ne fut que trop heureux de se débarrasser de l'enfant au Centre, s'en allant lui-même jurant et dorlotant un nez qu'il soupçonnait être cassé.

Il détestait les enfants!

………………………..

Il avait déjà juré, mais il se sentait d'humeur à recommencer. Pendant plusieurs heures.

Pouvait-il leur dire son nom et son adresse? Son numéro de téléphone?

Oui, bien sûr. Mais il ne voulait pas. Pour les moldus, son nom n'existait même pas. Et sa seule adresse les repousserait tellement les sortilèges anti-moldu étaient puissants.

Quel était le nom de ses parents? Ou d'un tuteur légal?

Il décida qu'il n'en avait pas et le leur en dit tout autant, les déclarant morts. Ceux-ci n'étaient jamais là pour lui, de toutes façons!

Depuis combien de temps avait-il fugué?

Trop peu de temps, apparemment!

Toutes ces questions lui tombaient singulièrement sur les nerfs. Et il détestait la façon dont ces gens le regardaient. Et qu'est-ce que « téléphone » voulait dire? Sa mè-Lily avait déjà mentionné la chose à quelques reprises et sa Tante Pétunia en avait un… mais il ne se rappelait plus très bien. On parlait dedans, s'il se rappelait bien, comme par Cheminée. Mais il doutait profondément que ces gens voulaient l'adresse de sa cheminée…

Après que l'homme l'eut questionné, on l'amena au poste de police et l'interrogation reprit de plus belle. Les mêmes inquisitions, encore et encore et encore. Le policier, le travailleur social, la responsable d'il ne savait trop quoi… Et on le trimbalait, encore et encore… Pas de place ici, pas leur problème ailleurs, trop jeune pour un endroit, trop vieux pour un autre, pas de ressources, pas de temps, pas de personne pour signer… Et encore des questions, et des soupirs, et des regards. Une dose d'indifférence et une autre de frustration… Et il était fatigué, et s'inquiétait de savoir Safran seule dans ce parc moldu… Quoi qu'elle s'en tirait probablement mieux que lui. Elle était encore sauvage, puisque aucun serpent ne se respectant n'était apprivoisé.

Il était maintenant bientôt midi et Harry n'avait ni dormi, ni mangé. Selon lui, et son estomac, les choses pouvaient difficilement s'empirer.

Bien entendu, il se trompait. Une loi universelle de contrariété naturelle s'était certainement faite un point d'honneur à ne pas être sous-estimée, parce qu'on lui trouva enfin une place dans le fabuleux système moldu!

Un centre de détention pour jeunes délinquants récidivistes. Pour faire court, un endroit qu'il appellerait bientôt « Avant Azkaban ». Avant Azkaban, comme lui expliqua l'homme d'apparence fatiguée chargé de le réceptionner, était un endroit privé, qui fonctionnait selon ses propres règlements. Le gouvernement leur envoyait les cas sérieux dont il ne savait que faire et le centre recevait des subventions. « Cas sérieux », comprit rapidement Harry, comprenait également les « gens de trop ». Ceux pour qui on n'avait pas de place ailleurs, qu'ils soient des meurtriers ou des voleurs de bonbons.

Cela ne le dérangea pas, parce qu'il était de la première catégorie.

……………………

La vie à Avant Azkaban, comme Harry l'apprit rapidement, était loin d'être agréable. Il n'y avait pas de Détraqueurs ou de Mangemorts ou même de Seigneur des Ténèbres. En vérité, il n'y avait pas de sorciers, ni le moindre signe de magie. C'était probablement un des facteurs rendant la place si déprimante. Harry avait grandi entouré de dragons et baguettes magiques, de chaudrons bouillonnants et de balais volants. Il était un sorcier.

Mais ici, le terme de « magie » n'était même pas un mythe, mais une farce ridicule et amère, dans tous les sens que ce mot pouvait porter. Magie, espoir, évènement fantastique, miracle, bonheur… Ces termes manquaient décidément de sens.

Après de nouvelles formalités et questions et papiers en-trois-exemplaires-merci, le soir était venu et on l'avait amené à… Comment avait-on appelé la pièce déjà? Ah, oui, dortoir! La petite pièce contenait deux lits superposés, deux tables de chevet, deux armoires et deux tiroirs sous les lits du bas. Il y avait une vieille chaise dans un coin et une petite fenêtre avec des barreaux. Il y avait aussi une porte la reliant à une salle de bain médiocre et de grosses serrures – extérieures – sur la porte d'entrée.

Harry renomma le « dortoir » une Cellule, imitant sans le savoir le reste des « jeunes en difficulté », qu'on avait aussi surnommés avec les années « délinquants » ou « monstres » ou « cas désespérés». Il choisit le terme « détenus ».

"Le lit du haut, juste là, est libre", lui dit l'homme. "Tu as droit à une des armoires pour mettre tes effets personnels-"

"Lesquels? Vous m'avez tout pris!"

Et cela l'avait enragé! Les policiers l'avaient fouillé et confisqué sa baguette. Il avait crié, frappé et menacé, mais ça n'avait rien donné. Pire, c'est après cet épisode qu'ils avaient jugé que l'envoyer dans un centre était non seulement préférable, mais nécessaire.

"Seulement ce avec quoi tu aurais pu te blesser ou blesser les autres. C'est pour le bon fonctionnement de ce centre. Et pour ce qui est des vêtements, je suis certain que les autres garçons t'en prêteront. Ils vont bientôt arriver d'ailleurs, alors tu pourras faire leur connaissance. Des questions avant que je parte?"

"Combien de temps dois-je rester?"

"Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne te chercher ou tes 18 ans."

"Et l'école?"

"Les cours vous sont donnés ici. Je suis sûr que tes amis t'expliqueront tout ça."

Comment l'employé pouvait considérer des gens que Harry n'avait pas encore rencontré comme ses amis, il ne pouvait le deviner. Pas qu'il s'en préoccupait, non. Il pensait déjà à comment s'échapper.

Il allait, en fait, demander quelques détails utiles, quand l'autre s'en alla en barrant la porte derrière lui.

"Accueillant à souhait", grogna-t-il. "Et non, merci, je ne prendrai pas de souper! Ni de thé ou un simple verre d'eau!"

Il frappa la porte, fort, et son orteil faillit casser, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Comment, par le Labyrinthe Noir lui-même, avait-il réussi à se faire enfermer par des modlus parce qu'il était assis dans un stupide parc? À quel point une telle chose était-elle injuste! Et pourquoi personne ne lui avait demandé son avis? Et merlin, il avait faim!

Non, décida-t-il, un sentiment d'urgence et de clarté le saisissant soudain, il ne pouvait demeurer ici. Il ne se laisserait pas être de nouveau enfermé dans une cellule, même pas une avec une fenêtre. De toutes manières, cette fenêtre était recouverte de barreaux. Pouvait-il les enlever?

Il essaya, aussi ridicule l'idée soit-elle. Le contour de la vitre fut examiné minutieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive avouer la nature impossible de la chose. Il fit aussi le tour de la pièce et essaya de trouver un passage secret pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se rappeler qu'il se trouvait dans un centre moldu et qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette. La seule chose magique qu'il possédait était son sac, réduit pour pouvoir être caché dans une de ses poches secrètes. Il le sortit et, reconnaissant pour le sortilège à activation sonore et non magique, le retourna à sa taille normale par un simple sifflement. Prudemment, il sortit la plupart de ses vêtements et les plaça dans l'armoire (en remarquant plusieurs dizaines d'encoches dans celle-ci), ne gardant que quelques objets d'apparence moins… passive, dedans. Il le réduisit de nouveau et le remit dans sa cachette.

Dehors, les derniers rayons agonisaient contre la surface sale de sa fenêtre. Il soupira.

Il s'ennuyait déjà.

……………………….

Un silence de mort. Voilà comment il aurait pu décrire la conversation qu'il avait eue durant la première heure passée en compagnie de ses trois nouveaux « amis ». Toutefois, il ne pouvait se convaincre d'utiliser cette comparaison. Après tout, il avais entendu des morts beaucoup plus bruyant. Les occupants de la cellule étaient simplement entrés, lorsqu'un « garde » leur avait débarré la porte, et l'avaient regardé, sans bouger, pendant plusieurs minutes. Leurs regards le jugeant, essayant – il le savait – de voir ses faiblesses, de deviner ce qu'il faisait là, sur le quatrième lit. Harry connaissait ce genre de regards et n'avait qu'à leur rendre la pareille.

Leur première heure ensemble fut donc passée dans le silence, les anciens détenus et le nouveau venu s'observant mutuellement. Les trois garçons semblaient bien se connaître et étaient plus vieux que lui de par plusieurs années. Le roux – Thierry, apprit-il plus tard – était le plus vieux du groupe, visiblement, et le non officiel chef. Une cicatrice à la joue était son trait le plus voyant, si on oubliait les muscles bien découpés de ses bras et son poing dont presque tous avaient eu l'honneur de brutalement recevoir dans le visage, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il y avait ensuite son second, Matthew, qui était juste un peu plus grand que son chef. Ses cheveux châtains étaient étonnement propres et tressés sur les côtés pour les garder loin de ses yeux bleu clair. On aurait pu le prendre pour un de ces rats de bibliothèque, avec sa chemise blanche et le livre qu'il portait si naturellement. Mais Harry savait qu'il y avait plus à accréditer au jeune homme que son livre. Sa posture droite et son regard perçant parlaient d'intelligence, oui, mais aussi de malice et de défiance. Quand au dernier du groupe, Ryan, on aurait facilement pu le méprendre pour le leader. Les yeux sombres, la posture un peu courbée et de sales cheveux blonds créant des ombres sur son visage, une aura de danger l'entourait. De danger, mais aussi de tristesse. Son être tout entier avait l'air de crier qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, à qui voulait l'entendre.

À la fin de cette fameuse heure, cependant, les trois garçons parurent se fatiguer de ne pas parler, de ne rien faire. Après s'être mis d'accord avec l'aide quelques coups d'œil, Thierry lui adressa finalement la parole.

"Il semble qu'ils nous aient confondus avec des gardiens d'enfants", grogna-t-il, son regard fixé sur Harry.

Il ne lui accorda cependant pas d'attention et garda ses yeux à lui fixés sur la fenêtre sale. Il s'ennuyait, soit, mais n'avait aucune intention de devenir « ami-ami » avec ces moldus.

"Hé, petit! Je te parle! Tu as volé la sucette d'un autre môme au Jardin d'Enfants?"

Le silence lui répondit.

"Y'est peut-être sourd, Thierry… Un de ces malades mentales, dont les parents ne savent que faire", suggéra Ryan, occupé à gratter une de ses galles avec attention. "Tu sais, un de ces trisomiques."

"Ça se verrait sur son visage", rappela Matthew. "D'après moi, il est simplement terrifié… pas qu'il manque de raisons de l'être. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait lui arriver avant qu'on le ramène à la garderie… Des accidents, c'est vite arrivé, pas vrai?"

"Ouais Matt, t'en sais quelque chose, non?" Se moqua l'autre, finissant d'arracher le sang coagulé de son coude. "T'aimes donner des leçons aux mômes. Dis, petit, tu sais lire?"

Encore une fois, leur question ne fut gratifiée que par le silence. Une réponse qui ne leur plût pas.

"Écoute le môme", reprit Thierry, "à moins que tes parents viennent te chercher, ce dont je doute, vu que t'es ici, tu vas vivre avec nous. Alors ou bien tu es gentil et fais ce qu'on te dit, ou bien tu te débrouilles tout seul, et crois-moi, le résultat sera pas joli."

Après cette déclaration, ils recommencèrent à le fixer sans rien dire. Sans signe de vouloir arrêter dans un futur proche.

Raven soupira alors, sachant que ses nerfs ne le supporteraient pas. Et puis, il pouvait bien jouer leur jeu pour un moment.

"Je m'en fous."

Ils parurent surpris de l'entendre parler.

"Quoi?" Finit par articuler le chef.

"J'ai dit : je m'en fous. J'en ai rien à faire, d'entrer dans votre bande ou pas. Je ne resterai pas ici longtemps."

"Ta maman va venir chercher son pauvre petit garçon?"

À cela, il ne put retenir un rire amer.

"J'espère bien que non! Et je n'ai aucune intention de retourner au « Jardin d'Enfants »! Je vais m'échapper de ce trou, c'est tout."

Thierry releva un sourcil.

"Il a l'air de se croire", remarqua-t-il.

"Seul des minables resteraient ici", rétorqua Harry.

"Oooooh! C'est qu'il a des crocs, le chaton! Hé bien laisse-moi te poser une question, petit-"

"Trois. Je vous laisse trois questions. Pas besoin de plus, puisque je vais partir le plus tôt possible."

"D'accord le môme, trois questions", accepta Matthew avec un sourire, décidant de jouer le jeu. "Thierry, à toi l'honneur!"

"T'as quel âge?"

"Onze ans."

"Il vient de sortir des jupes de sa putain d'mère", ricana Ryan. "Pitoyable."

"Ton nom?" Demanda à son tour Matt.

"Raven."

"C'est le nom que t'as donné aux adultes?"

"Oui."

"Et ils ont accepté ça?"

"Il n'ont pas eu le choix."

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, ne sachant semble-t-il pas s'il devait être amusé ou excédé avec le nouveau venu.

"Mon tour!" Déclara Ryan, le regardant sérieusement. "Alors chaton, pourquoi t'es ici?"

"La raison pour laquelle ils m'ont arrêté ou la raison pour laquelle je me suis mis dans les problèmes?"

"Les deux."

"J'étais assis."

"Et?"

"C'est tout. J'étais assis dans un parc, ils m'ont confondu pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quand ils ont remarqué leur erreur, ils ont simplement décidé de se débarrasser de moi et j'ai atterri ici."

"Merde…" siffla Ryan. "T'as aucune chance. Et pourquoi t'étais dans les problèmes? T'as volé de l'argent à ton père?"

Un nouveau sourire, douloureux et cynique cette fois, prit possession de ses lèvres. Et si les autres remarquèrent son regard éteint, ils ne dirent rien.

"J'ai tué mon cousin. Et j'ai rongé ses os jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien."

…………………………..

Il devint rapidement évident que les trois autres ne croyaient pas ses déclarations, mais Raven n'aurait pu s'en préoccuper. Comme il le leur avait dit la veille, il ne resterait pas là longtemps.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

La soirée, après leur brève conversation, était passée plus ou moins rapidement. N'ayant pas dormi depuis plus de trente-six heures, Harry s'était rapidement endormi et si les autre avaient entendu son ventre hurler sa faim, ils n'avaient pas fait le moindre commentaire. Quand le matin vint, il fut reconnaissant qu'un rêve (où Safran emprisonnait deux policiers miniatures dans un des donjons de Poudlard) l'eut réveillé tôt. Il put ainsi éviter le fameux poing de Thierry.

Il ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher de répliquer à l'attaque, bien qu'elle ait échoué. Ce n'était pas dans sa personnalité, ni dans ses envies. Il colla son dos contre le mur et mit toutes ses forces dans un coup de pied, qui frappa l'autre garçon en plein visage, le faisant ainsi tomber du lit avec un cri.

Un puissant rire lui répondit.

Surpris, Harry s'approcha du bord du matelas et observa les trois garçons. Thierry était par terre, jurant avec passion, et le rire provenait de Ryan, qui semblait trouver la chose très drôle. Quand à Matt… Il dormait encore paisiblement, la tête bien placée sous l'oreiller.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir lui-même, il descendit de son lit et regarda les autres quelques instants de plus.

Ils semblaient l'avoir oublié.

Haussant les épaules, il laissa l'incident passer – après tout, il s'était déjà vengé – et alla se laver et se changer. Il avait à peine fini d'enfiler son tee-shirt – gris et noir – que la porte s'ouvrait et Matt le poussait dehors, refermant vivement la porte derrière lui.

"Hey!" S'indigna Harry. "Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?"

"Ça faisait quinze minutes", expliqua Ryan, comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

"Vous auriez simplement pu le dire."

"Bah, t'avais fini, nan? Et puis, comme tu dis, tu resteras pas ici longtemps!"

Harry n'aima pas du tout son ton moqueur.

"C'est vrai", admit-il, un sourire glissant sur ses lèvres.

Il attendit quelque minutes et les deux autres se changèrent sans prendre la peine de se laver. Puis, sous leur regard vaguement incrédule, il sortit une épingle de sa poche et s'approcha de la porte.

"Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais me laisser faire."

Il leur lança un clin d'œil et enfonça l'épingle dans la serrure.

Le surveillant, à l'autre bout du couloir, sursauta violement - renversant du café sur sa chemise fraîchement repassée – lorsqu'un cri retentit de nouveau. C'était le deuxième sur la même demi-heure… Il soupira et essaya sans succès de se sécher. Quelque chose lui disait que cette journée ne serait pas paisible.

……………………………….

"Laisse tomber Raven, ça n'ira jamais!"

"C'est au moins dix mètres de haut!"

"Beaucoup trop simple."

"Y'a des barbelés!"

"Même si tu étais grand, ça serait ridicule. Et toi, t'es le plus petit ici."

"Entendu dire que ça donnait des chocs électriques."

"Et c'est lui qui est le plus jeune aussi."

"Y'a des caméras!"

"Et qui crie le plus fort."

"Ridicule!"

Une fois de plus, Harry parvint à retenir un soupir exaspéré et finit d'avaler la boue qu'on leur avait servie. C'était presque gris et goûtait aussi mauvais que la cuisine de Sirius, si pas plus. Et si le personnel du centre tenait à appeler cette… chose, du gruau, Harry considérait que lui donner le nom de boue était généreux.

Toute la matinée, on lui avait « subtilement » fait part d'opinions face à son nouveau plan. « Trop risqué », « impossible » et « complètement cinglé » étaient les adjectifs les plus populaires, mais le fait ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. C'était, après tout, les mêmes commentaires qu'on lui avait servi pour sa demi-douzaine de tentatives de fuite de la semaine passée.

Il était là depuis un grand total de huit jours.

Le premier jour, quand sa première tentative avait lamentablement échouée (il s'était retrouvé coincé dans un entre porte pendant quatre heures d'affilé), il avait simplement haussé les épaules et, le jour d'après, essayé autre chose. Mais après six tentatives du même genre, il commençait à éprouver un énorme ressentiment. Ces moldus n'avaient pas le droit de le garder enfermé! Il ne leur avait rien fait – ou du moins, ils n'avaient aucune connaissance de ses actions. Ne pas avoir de famille n'était, selon lui, certainement pas une raison justifiable.

Le seul fait réconfortant était qu'on ne l'avait jamais surpris en pleine tentative de fuite. Après avoir échoué, il parvenait toujours à masquer son échec, s'évitant ainsi des problèmes dont il n'avait vraiment pas besoin. Les autres détenus étaient au courant, bien sûr, mais c'était sans conséquence. Aucun d'eux, après tout, n'était un ange. Loin de là… En fait, il s'était attiré plus de moqueries que de réelles insultes et tous l'accueillaient déjà avec un demi sourire, se demandant quel était son nouveau plan.

Comme aujourd'hui.

Mais aujourd'hui était différent, décida-t-il, retenant une forte envie de vomir et avalant sa bouchée de boue grise. Aujourd'hui, il allait réussir à s'évader! Bon, son plan était _peut-être_ risqué, et _oui_, très simpliste, mais… Il devait avouer qu'il se sentait de plus en plus désespéré.

………………………

Son sang battait à ses tempes. Sa respiration rapide repoussant les mèches folles de cheveux noir qui tombaient sur son visage.

C'était le moment d'essayer.

Essayer de retrouver sa liberté. De franchir les barreaux qui l'entouraient et retrouver sa vie, quelle qu'elle soit. Le rire des autres prisonniers, les exclamations excitées, le vent brûlant blessant sa peau, le soleil implacable contre ses cheveux… Ses pensées tournaient à une vitesse folle dans sa tête. Ses mains jouaient avec le tissu usé de son tee-shirt, ses dents martyrisaient ses lèvres et il pouvait sentir la dureté de la terre sous les semelles de ses chaussures. Tous les muscles, nerfs, de son corps n'étaient concentrés que sur le mur entre lui et sa liberté, et rien d'autre. Le fait que l'agitation qu'il causait présentement allait sans aucun doute attirer les gardiens, que l'obstacle semblait infranchissable, qu'il avait terriblement peur d'échouer… Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Essayer était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, essayer de regagner ce qu'il avait perdu, faire l'impossible, se battre tant qu'il pouvait pour survivre… Déjà, l'adrénaline accélérait le rythme de son système et l'excitation face au danger remplaçait toute logique.

Avec un sourire sauvage, Harry s'élança vers le mur.

La distance qu'il avait choisie était longue, mais il lui sembla qu'il la parcourait trop vite. Le sol sous ses pieds ne fut qu'illusion et la chaleur du soleil se transforma en un sentiment de pure liberté ; il sauta. Et il ne sut jamais si c'était le désespoir ou la sensation d'excitation totale qui lui en donnèrent l'énergie, mais ses pieds repoussèrent le sol, ses mains s'étendirent et tout s'effaça. Plus de liberté à gagner ou d'envie à combler, non. Juste le barbelé en haut du mur et le besoin absolu de l'atteindre.

Et puis il le manqua. Sa main droite ne frappa que la pierre du mur, lui éraflant la paume au complet, et il crut tomber.

Il fut encore une fois sauvé.

Quand tout son corps entra en collision avec la dure barrière de pierre, et que l'air lui manqua, il réussit tout de même à ressentir sa propre surprise : il ne tombait plus. Ses pensées allèrent tout de suite à Safran qui, une semaine auparavant, l'avait sauvé d'une pareille chute, dans une autre de ses évasions : celle du Manoir. Mais rapidement, de grosses gouttes vermillonnes vinrent s'écraser sur son visage et il releva les yeux.

Il faillit vomir.

Sa main gauche, qui guérissait encore de son entorse, s'était piégée dans les fils de fer et d'épines, la peau se faisant déchirée et percée, sa main un chaos de peau arrachée et de sang coulant. C'était trop affreux pour que le mot dégoûtant puisse s'appliquer et il fut prit d'un haut-le-cœur qui lui laissa un goût acide dans la bouche – bien que ce fut le dernier de ses soucis. Pourtant, ses yeux ne parvinrent pas à se détacher de la vue de cette main si abîmée – sa propre main. Il réalisa qu'elle s'était instinctivement refermée autour de sa cause de douleur, lui évitant ainsi une chute, mais l'explication lui échappa quand la douleur le frappa finalement, lui volant un battement de cœur.

Il ne put que crier.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative, alors que sa propre voix déchira sa gorge, répondant à l'agonie complète que subissait sa main. Ce n'était pas un choix, car il ne pouvait plus penser. Il ne pouvait pas être courageux, ou fier, et certainement pas silencieux. Il avait _mal_. Mal, mal, mal et il le hurlait, son corps exprimant sa douleur, appelant à l'aide dans un langage universel. Il ne savait plus rien, n'était plus que douleur et ne souhaitait plus que s'éteindre. Ce fut étrange de ressentir si petit malaise, mais il sentit soudain ses yeux brûler et deux larmes couler sur ses joues.

Elles étaient étrangement glacées.

Et peu à peu le monde se remit à tourner.

La foule de détenus qui s'était créée à la rumeur de son idée absurde de franchir le mur s'était faite plus dense, réunie sous le fameux obstacle. Les enfants criaient, juraient et lançaient des exclamations de tout côté. On l'encourageait à lâcher prise, les adolescents en qui nul n'avait confiance promettant de le rattraper, ayant pour une fois l'intention de tenir leur promesse. Puis… encore une fois, tout changea.

Les gardiens arrivaient.

Les promesses s'effacèrent et les cris devinrent étrangement fiévreux.

"Raven, Raven, Raven!"

La nausée et la douleur tenaient encore la place la plus dominante de son monde, mais il comprit l'idée générale. Ne pas lâcher. Ne pas tomber. Se redresser et franchir le mur, ne pas se laisser rattraper. S'il y arrivait, après tout, cela signifiait qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour eux aussi, non? Et puis, les gardes arrivaient!

Alors sous les cris d'encouragement, sous le nom de Raven, il releva la tête, prit une grande respiration et tira sur sa main gauche.

Ce fut une totale explosion de souffrances, milles et une explosions de douleur. Les cris de ses camarades redoublèrent toutefois et le gardèrent éveillé, l'empêchant de s'évanouir. Il continua le mouvement, essayant d'agripper les cruels barbelés de sa deuxième main, tirant sur celle qui ne ressemblait déjà plus qu'à un amas de chairs. Encore et encore, lancer son corps vers le haut, encore et encore échouer. Son corps brûlait et les cris en bas lui écorchaient les tympans. La panique glaçait son sang…

Il s'élança encore une fois, son cri silencieux sans l'oxygène nécessaire pour former les sons… Et enfin, finalement, ses doigts se replièrent autour du métal trop chaud, s'enfonçant dans sa peau. La douleur, toutefois, lui parut un peu plus distante ; sa vision s'assombrissait. Toujours sous les encouragements frénétiques, quasi-fanatiques, des délinquants, il se hissa sur le mur. Le processus sembla prendre des siècles, bien qu'on lui assura plus tard qu'il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes tout au plus. À peine était-il en équilibre précaire sur la muraille qu'il sortit un couteau d'une de ses poches secrètes et sectionna le métal retenant sa main prisonnière. Sentant finalement la victoire possible, il se prépara à rapidement passer les barbelés. Il allait s'évader, trouver sa liberté, passer le mur-

Brutalement, quelque chose frappa son dos, un froid glacial se répandit dans ses veines et, sans aucune chance de réaction, Harry Potter perdit conscience, retombant vers la foule incrédule. Il aperçut brièvement le ciel, bleu et parfait, avant que tout devienne noir, et que tout sauf la douleur ne soit plus que vague mirage.

Raven avait échoué.

…………………………….

Certains se croyaient destinés à faire de grandes choses, devenir célèbre, d'autres se sentaient appelés par telle ou telle profession, telle ou telle personne. Awel, par exemple, était supposément destiné a détruire Voldemort, James à être le meilleur auror, et Sirius, selon Lily, à amener le chaos dans sa maison…

Harry se rappelait aussi l'Heure de certaines personnes… Ce n'était pas le destin, juste des faits à venir, mais cela ressemblait d'avantage à ce que, présentement, il commençait à croire être son très important destin.

Pourrir dans un cachot.

Les gens du centre, les Apprentis Détraqueurs, appelaient cette _pièce_ une chambre d'isolation, quand un des détenus était trop dangereux pour les autres. Ryan, s'il se rappelait bien, lui avait aussi assuré un soir peu après son arrivée que peu de gens y étaient allés, mais qu'ils en ressortaient tous… différents.

_Suicidaire, Harry, il a dit suicidaire, inutile de jouer avec les mots,_ se sermonna-t-il lui-même.

Mais lui, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être suicidaire. Ce n'était pas dans ses instincts et la tentation ne serait jamais plus que cela, un vague pensée qui n'irait jamais jusqu'à la considération. Ce n'était pas plus facile pour autant, toutefois. Il en était à son troisième séjour dans le cachot et avait finalement décidé de la rebaptiser Chambre Noire. Personne n'aurait jamais développé aucune photographie dans cet endroit infect, mais il délirait certainement assez que pour voir des choses, ressentir des mirages… On lui avait assuré que, les deux dernières fois, il n'avait été enterré ici que deux ou trois jours, tout au plus, et pas des années. Cette fois-ci, Raven savait qu'il avait passé une semaine complète sur le sol crasseux et glacé de la Chambre.

Étrange comme le sol pouvait être si froid, quand lui-même avait si chaud.

Il ressentait les nuits dans son pouls, glissant les unes après les autres sur une brise de noirceur… La sensation était distante, puisque la Pleine Lune avait eu lieu deux nuits auparavant, mais elle était toujours là, en lui. C'était la deuxième Pleine Lune depuis sa capture, deux nuits où l'évasion aurait été possible, mais où il avait raté sa chance de se transformer et partir. La première fois, il était inconscient, Thierry lui ayant finalement fait sentir son fameux poing. Et cette semaine… Cette semaine il avait été ici, coincé dans un pièce minuscule, et trop faible que pour se transformer. La chance manquée lui donnait envie de pleurer…

Il avait aussi envie de manger. Mais il n'avait plus faim. Il était trop affamé que pour ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une douleur continuelle, insistante. Une douleur tellement forte que par moment, il ne la ressentait tout simplement plus. Simplement une absence de sensations. Dans le noir complet, apercevoir sa propre main était impossible, ressentir autre chose que le sol visqueux était touché quelque chose de rugueux, respirer voulait dire réussir à ne pas suffoquer … Le terme « survivre » prenait toute sa signification, mais la perdait quand on réalisait qu'on ne survivait pas, on mourrait, lentement. Dans sa tête, son cœur, son corps. L'espoir était chose inconnue et les instinct combattaient la fatigue de vivre… Plus le temps passait, et plus il était difficile de rester sain d'esprit, de garder ses idées claires…

Alors elles venaient.

Les visions, les illusions, les mirages… La fausse impression qu'une araignée agrippait ses longues pattes poilues à votre peau et remontait tout le long de votre bras… Les frissons dus à un vent imaginaire, d'origine inconnue… Le mouvement dans un noir complet, où vous ne voyiez rien… Le crissement de la pierre contre la pierre…

Le rire dément, que vous ne voulez pas accepter comme vôtre. Pas plus que les sanglots.

Et puis, il y a les voix. Juste une respiration, vraiment, que vous voudriez être certain d'être la vôtre. Mais vous ne vous sentez plus respirer, alors vous commencez à vous inquiéter. Ensuite une voix qui supplie que l'étrange respiration cesse, parce que vous êtes effrayé. Mais vous ne connaissez pas la voix non plus… Finalement, les cris, qui vous laissent la gorge en feu, alors que vous n'avez rien dit… Vous pourriez jurer de n'avoir pas parlé, car après tout, il n'y a personne à qui faire la conversation. Vous êtes seul, seul, si seul… Il n'y a personne. Juste une présence. Où est-ce votre imagination? Et puis, cette respiration… Vous pourriez jurer que quelque chose vous a frôlé…

Et vous survivez, ou essayez. Et si vous ne faites pas attention, vous oubliez qu'il y autre chose que la mort et la survie. Vous oubliez la vie.

Et vous avez faim. Chaud aussi, alors que le sol est si froid…

…………………………

"Peut-être que je suis fou", avoua-t-il, "mais je suis encore là."

"Est-ce que c'était aussi terrible que la première fois?" demanda Thierry, arrivant à peine à cacher son hésitation à poser une question aussi délicate.

"Non… c'était plus long… plus froid…"

Les trois garçons avec qui il partageait sa cellule étaient une fois de plus silencieux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'autrefois… C'était presque respectueux. Il venait de terminer son troisième séjour dans la Chambre Noire. Il y avait été, disaient-ils, durant deux semaines. C'était apparemment un record et tous ceux qu'il avait croisé alors qu'il regagnait sa cellule permanente lui avaient jeté des regards incrédules… Comme s'il était un revenant, comme s'il était déjà mort.

Matt, Thierry et Ryan avaient été aussi surpris que les autres s'il devait en juger par leur sursaut à sa vue… Et quand il était revenu de sa douche (où même après une demi-heure, nul n'avait toqué à la porte), il y avait une couverture de plus et de quoi manger sur son lit. Harry ne savait que penser de ce traitement… Devait-il être reconnaissant? Touché? Insulté? Non… pas insulté. Il n'y avait après tout pas de pitié dans leurs yeux. Comme il l'avait déjà dit, il y avait seulement une ombre de respect… Un respect qui, s'il ne mènerait pas à une amitié, mettrait peut-être en place une… alliance?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait survécu à la Chambre une fois de plus. Et il avait froid, mais ça irait quand même ; une couverture l'attendait. De plus… il n'y avait nul besoin de rester alerte ce soir-là, car ses trois compagnons s'abstiendraient de l'achever. Par respect.

"Raven… Peut-être que tu devrais rester discret, maintenant? Ne plus te faire remarquer? Tu sais que les surveillants ne t'aiment pas."

"Moi, je les déteste", révéla Harry, la voix aussi glacée que le vent d'arctique, malgré ses yeux mi-clos et le sommeil rôdant dans son subconscient.

"On sait, mais tu… tu résisteras pas longtemps comme ça. Tu es encore jeune, ne te mets pas ces gens à dos si tôt…"

"Je préfèrerais être mort qu'être leur esclave…"

Le silence continua et la couverture se décida finalement à lui prodiguer la chaleur dont il avait tant besoin. Il lui sembla qu'autour de lui, tout s'assombrissait, mais ça irait, parce que ses yeux se fermaient et qu'il y avait actuellement des gens autour de lui. Des vrais, pas d'illusions. Oh Merlin, plus d'illusions!

Il força tout de même ses lèvres à finir ses pensées.

"Et de toute manière,je ne resterai plus ici très longtemps. Je vais m'échapper… j'ai… un plan…"

Puis le noir fut sien et il n'entendit plus rien.

……………………….

"Et après… Après il a dit! Croyez-moi ou pas, il m'a dit-"

"Y'en a une, j'te jure, ça existe pas des filles comme ça!"

"J'lui ai foutu mon poing dans le v'tre."

"Imbécile!"

"J'te déteste, mais on est pote quand même, okay?"

"Dégueu! Y'a vomi dans mon lit!"

Passe la bouteille et bois un coup, brûle ta gorge et étouffe-toi avec l'alcool… Pour la première fois depuis sa venue dans le centre, les jeunes avaient réussi à se rassembler dans une pièce inutilisée et se procurer des quantités incroyables d'alcool. Les bouteilles disaient clairement qu'un des gardes avait accepté un pot de vin, pour ainsi dire, et leur avait obtenu une soirée de tranquillité… Harry ne savait pas qui avait convaincu le garde et voulait encore moins savoir ce qu'il avait dû faire pour tant d'illégalité, mais il était bel et bien certain de ne pas vouloir la réponse. Si l'un d'entre eux jugeait que cette fête valait la peine de vendre son corps… Alors il n'avait rien à dire. De plus, ne profitait-il pas de cette même fête?

"Allez, Raven, essaye ça!"

"J'ai pas soif, Ryan!"

"T'es bien un môme! On a toujours assez soif pour du rhum, alors bois!"

"Mais-"

"Pas de caprices", intervint Matt, "tu bois. Tout le monde boit, ici."

"Ch'uis pas comme tout le monde."

"Bois!"

"Bois, bois, bois!"

Le groupe continua de scander l'ordre et Harry soupira… Il avait déjà pris quelques gorgées dans la soirée et sa gorge semblait en feu… Mais ses compagnons le mettaient au défi et il aimait les défis, les combats…

Il ne savait pas à quel moment il avait pris la bouteille, mais soudain elle était à ses lèvres et le liquide, aussi chaud que de la lave, aussi sec que le désert, envahissait sa bouche, coulant jusque dans son ventre et mettant le feu à ses poumons par la même occasion… Et le groupe continuait leurs cris et il continuait de boire et il brûlait…

Sa tête tournait, ses poumons criaient leur besoin d'air, mais la force de l'alcool lui semblait soudain formidable et il la laissa emplir sa bouche encore et encore, sachant fort bien les dangers de s'empoisonner. Les trois mois et demi passés à Avant Azkaban, les tranquillisants qu'on lui avait tiré dans le dos, lors de sa montée du mur, la Chambre Noire, le porridge de boue, le manque de liberté, le froid, la faim… Tout disparaissait pour n'être plus qu'alcool, brûlures et cris lointains…

Quand la bouteille fut vide, il la laissa tomber à ses côté, la vitre se brisant en centaines d'éclats, qui n'attirèrent que les cris excités des autres, fêtant avec lui, sifflant pour sa longue rasade…

Et Harry sourit, parce que soudainement, il n'avait plus aussi envie de s'en aller.

Il avait trouvé des compagnons, même si ceux-ci étaient aussi fous et désespérés que lui.

………………………………….

Ce fut le coup de foudre. Elle était spéciale et il le sut au premier coup d'œil… La façon dont elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, penchant un peu la tête et relevant ses magnifiques yeux mauves… Ses gestes harmonieux, sa voix si touchante, avec une touche d'hésitation… Avant même qu'il lui adresse la parole, il avait senti un lien puissant la reliant à lui et lui à elle.

C'est ce que Thierry leur avait dit toute la journée. Et si la première fois avait été amusante, la vingtième fois était plus que lassante.

"Et quand on s'est embrassée… Les gars, je vous jure que je n'ai jamais goûté une langue aussi douce…"

"Tu l'as rencontrée pour la première fois il y a quatre heures… et tu l'as embrassée pendant plus de deux heures!"

"On est fait pour aller ensemble", se défendit-il. "Et si tu l'avais embrassé, toi non plus tu ne pourrais plus t'arrêter! Elle est tellement-"

Harry essaya de bloquer la voix de Thierry et mordit sa langue pour s'abstenir de lui arracher la sienne… Il avait mal à la tête, grâce à la beuverie de la veille, et la visite du Centre pour Jeunes Filles en Difficulté s'avérait… difficile. Les jeunes dames étaient venues dans leur Centre à eux pour la visite visant à pousser les jeunes à socialiser de façon « correcte ». L'influence féminine, avait-on dit aux garçons, serait bénéfique et ils apprendraient à bien les traiter… Et aux filles, on leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était inutile de faire confiance aux détenus masculins… En vérité, c'était simplement un nouveau règlement à l'essai, pour apaiser les féministes demandant à ce que tous les délinquants, homme ou femme, soient traités de la même façon.

Harry était persuadé que ces féministes-là n'avaient jamais vu la Chambre Noire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, son avis ne comptait pas et les jeunes filles ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Aucune d'entre elles n'était aussi bien que Karen. Personne ne serait jamais à la hauteur de son amie d'enfance. Personne.

Thierry, cependant, avait l'air de penser qu'elles étaient très bien et se prétendait amoureux. Pour dire vrai, presque tous les garçons d'Avant Azkaban avaient repéré leur « perle rare » et ne parlait plus que d'elle…

C'était si insipide.

Lui ne pouvait que penser à son mal de cœur, à son mal de tête, à sa main qui lui faisait toujours mal, à l'envie de frapper Thierry et à dormir. Dormir… Oui, cela semblait comme une bonne idée. Ne plus penser à rien et laisser ses émotions se perdre dans une marée de sombre calme. Fermer les yeux pour un moment et dormir…

"C'est quoi ton nom?"

"Quoi?" Marmonna-t-il, rouvrant péniblement les yeux et retenant son cœur de soulager son estomac.

"Tout le monde t'appelle Raven, mais c'est pas un nom."

"C'est le mien."

"Pas de nom de famille?"

"Ch'uis orphelin, j'aime pas les parents."

"Donc juste un faux prénom."

"Si tu veux", soupira-t-il, combattant la lourdeur de ses paupières.

"T'es bizarre."

"Et toi insupportable et trop curieuse. Va parler à quelqu'un d'autre."

"Carie est avec ton ami, elle m'a laissée toute seule."

"Et alors?"

"Sois gentil et tiens-moi compagnie… Tu m'as l'air un peu jeune, mais tu es assez mignon…"

"Trop « mignon » pour toi, alors dégage, tu me donnes la migraine…"

Il bailla et ignora consciencieusement son air indigné et son pas claquant alors qu'elle tournait les talons et s'en allait pleine de fureur. Cette journée était affreuse et cette visite barbare et-

Ce fut le coup de foudre. Elle était spéciale et il le sut au premier coup d'œil…

C'était sa chance de s'évader. La vraie, celle qu'il ne manquerait pas.

…………………………

"Un quoi?"

"Tu m'as bien entendue, Raven, je veux un chat. Et il doit être tout blanc, avec une petite clochette autour du cou et-"

"Stop, un moment. Comment suis-je supposé trouvé un chat et… et une clochette? Ici, dans une prison?"

"Et moi? Je fais comment pour trouver ton cafard et ta croix?"

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de garder son calme… Il avait dû subir beaucoup, beaucoup d'épreuves pour en arriver là et s'énerver maintenant ne ferait que nuire… Il ne devait pas s'énerver, pas crier, pas perdre patience…

Les filles du centre de détention féminin étaient revenues tous les dimanches, depuis un mois… Et depuis un mois, la rumeur courait que Raven, un garçon de onze ans, s'était trouve une petite amie de dix-sept ans… C'était cette rumeur qui avait causé à ses jointures tant de douleur, cette rumeur qui avait cassé plusieurs nez et cette rumeur encore qui lui permettait d'avoir ce moment de calme et d'intimité. Alors il se devait lui-même de rester posé, n'est ce pas?

Lisa était, il l'avait tout de suite su, sa chance. Elle le ferait sortir de cet enfer. Mais, pour ainsi dire, elle coûtait fort cher. Il lui avait fallu, premièrement, la convaincre qu'il avait besoin d'elle…

_"Je peux te parler en privé?" Avait-il demandé._

_Il s'était exprimé sans aucune gêne, mais elle vint tout de suite, en compagnie de la surprise, lorsque ses « amis », quelques mètres plus loin, se mirent à siffler et les jeunes filles à glousser. Ses joues prirent une teinte rougeâtre quand il saisit ce que les autres croyaient… ce qu'il venait d'insinuer. Il ne l'aimait pas! Il voulait juste s'évader et-_

_"Non", dit-elle, très sérieusement, sans gloussement. "Tu n'es qu'un môme, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi."_

_"J'espère bien, c'est dégoûtant! Je veux juste te parler, pas t'embrasser!"_

_Ce fut au tour de Lisa d'être surprise._

_"Pourquoi?"_

_"Pourquoi quoi?"_

_"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'embrasser?"_

_"Parce que c'est dégoûtant. Et je veux seulement te demander un service, ok?"_

_"Et tu me donnes quoi, si je t'écoute parler?"_

_"J'endure ta présence."_

_C'est à ce moment là que, elle aussi, avait gloussé. Il avait presque été prêt à s'en aller et trouver un autre moyen dès lors, mais elle lui prit la main et le traîna à l'écart._

_"Ok, petit-"_

_"Raven."_

_"Ok Raven, que veux-tu? J'aime pas les enfants alors ne me fait pas perdre mon temps."_

_"Je veux m'évader et tu vas m'aider."_

_"Vraiment?"_

_Elle semblait de plus en plus amusée, ce qui, à lui, ne lui fit pas plaisir._

_"Je suis sérieux. Je pense que tu peux me trouver quelque chose dont j'ai besoin."_

_Lisa –il avait entendu les autres filles l'appeler ainsi- pencha la tête et le regarda silencieusement, son soudain sérieux créant un étrange contraste avec sa bonne humeur passée._

_"Tu es celui dont tous les autres parlent… Celui qui a grimpé au mur!"_

_"Oui..."_

_Il grimaça au souvenir mentionné, mais tendit tout de même sa main, presque totalement couverte de lignes blanches et roses ; de cicatrices._

_Un vent glacial s'introduisit dans leurs vêtements trop léger et il la regarda frissonner, ses yeux bleu gris cachés sous un amas de mèches blondes et sales. Elle avait l'air fragile, mais un air sauvage s'accrochait à chacune de ses pores… Lisa lui faisait penser à ce louveteau qu'il avait aperçu un jour, coincé dans une cage… L'animal avait tant frappé les barreaux qu'il en était mort, mais il n'avait jamais renoncé. Harry l'avait regardé jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la vie, car c'était son Heure et il ne pouvait intervenir. Les yeux de la créature avait brillé jusqu'à sa fin. Comme ceux de cette fille._

_C'était une des raisons qu'il croyait en sa valeur pour l'aider._

_"Si je t'aide, il va falloir me payer."_

_"Je te ferai t'évader avec moi."_

_À nouveau le silence avait fait office de conversation. Il dura très longtemps et ne fut brisé que lorsque le surveillant les héla. Seulement à ce moment-là se décida-t-elle à lui répondre. Peut-être parce qu'elle voulait fuir. Peut-être parce que le garde venait de l'insulter. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait froid._

_"Que veux-tu?"_

_"Un cafard avec une croix blanche sur sa carapace."_

Après_ ça_, elle l'avait obligé à l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Soit disant parce qu'il était le garçon le plus étrange qu'elle avait jamais rencontré.

Il avait décidé de prendre ses mots tel un compliment.

Quand ils s'étaient revus à la deuxième journée de visite, elle tenait un simple cafard et proposa de peindre son dos, ce qu'il dut refuser… Le refus catégorique, bien entendu, compliqua la situation et il dut se forcer à expliquer, quelque chose qui n'était certainement pas son passe-temps préféré…

_"C'est un insecte, Raven! On s'en moque s'il a des taches blanches!"_

_"Un croix blanche, et c'est important. Si c'est un simple insecte, ça n'ira pas."_

_"« Un simple insecte »? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial, le tien?"_

_"Il est… Oh, tant pis! Voilà :il est magique."_

_Avec elle, quand il s'attendait à un silence, elle gloussait, et quand il croyait qu'elle allait glousser, elle restait muette. Cette fois, cependant, elle ne fit aucun des deux ; elle jura._

_"T'es dans une secte, c'est ça?"_

_"Ne soit pas ridicule! Je dit simplement que l'insecte dont je te parle à des propriétés spéciales, voir magiques. Il… réagit bizarrement à la Pleine Lune."_

_"Il fait quoi? Il se transforme en loup?"_

_"Non, sa croix reflète la lumière lunaire et la transforme en énergie, qui, si bien utilisée, va nous permettre de nous échapper."_

_"Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de continuer à te parler."_

_Il fut heureux qu'aucun règlement n'interdise la révélation de telles informations. Il savait les conséquences de la désobéissance et ne voulait pour rien en monde les endurer doublement._

_"Dis Lisa, qui as-tu laissé mourir?"_

_"Quoi!"_

_"Tu as laissé quelqu'un mourir, lentement, douloureusement… Tu aurais pu aider, mais tu as choisi de fuir. L'ombre de cette personne assombrit ton âme elle-même. Qui est-ce?"_

_Pour une fois, il fut juste : le silence vint. Il se fit long, et pénible, et tendu. Bénéfique à sa cause, aussi._

_"T'es quoi? Un putain de voyant?"_

_"Si tu veux."_

_"Personne ne sait-"_

_"Mais moi oui."_

Après cela, et avoir dû endurer pendant tout un après-midi les amies de Lisa comme nouvelle punition pour ses actions étranges, elle n'avait plus commenté sa demande singulière. Le dimanche suivant fut passé à planifié leur fuite et ils inclurent les compagnons de cellule de Harry dans le plan. Pas par choix, mais bel et bien par nécessité. Leur aide simplifiait grandement la situation. Les trois garçons avaient accepté avec une rapidité étonnante, laissant Raven rassuré. Ils avaient sans doute brisé quelques règlements – près d'une vingtaine, si la rumeur était juste - la soirée d'avant et avaient tout juste évité de se faire jeter dans la Chambre Noire. Cela signifiait qu'ils étaient tous assez effrayés pour le suivre sans trop de questions gênantes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire « comment je fais »? Tu ne l'as pas encore?"

"Je ne sais pas… Si oui, est-ce que tu m'embrasses devant Perkins… Il me regarde tout le temps…"

"Je veux bien lui donner une raclée pour toi, mais pas question que je t'embrasse!"

"Bon… Est-ce que tu as mon chat, alors?"

"Je te le donnerai quand on sera libre! Est-ce que tu l'as, oui ou non?"

Elle _devait_ l'avoir! Sa nature à lui faisait fuir les cafards de ce genre et il en avait terriblement besoin. Sa forme de Pleine Lune n'aurait assez d'énergie pour lui permettre une évasion qu'avec l'ingestion de cet insecte-là! Sa forme humaine était trop affaiblie que pour fournir la puissance nécessaire… Il-

"Relaxe, mon beau, je l'ai! C'était comme tu as dit, j'ai pensé à combien j'aurais dû aider ce gars, au lieu de le laisser mourir, et il est venu vers moi de lui-même."

"Merci, merci, merci… Merlin, merci!"

"« Merlin »?"

"T'inquiète, c'est rien. La Pleine Lune est ce soir. Demain, on aura passé ce fameux mur."

"Celui qui t'as rendu célèbre, tu veux dire?" Le taquina-t-elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

"Celui-là même!"

C'était vrai et soudain, le vent de Novembre ne lui parut plus aussi froid.

Demain il serait libre.

………………………………

Lisa disait que tout avait commencé avec un baiser. Entre elle et un môme de onze ans. Elle disait aussi qu'elle n'embrassait jamais les enfants, mais se vantait de celui-là à qui voulait l'entendre. Quand Raven en avait demandé la raison, elle lui avait dit que maintenant, plus personne n'osait l'approcher et, encore une fois, il avait décidé de prendre la chose comme un compliment.

Lisa disait aussi que leur dortoir était médiocre. Que leur salle de bain était dégoûtante, que leur lits sentaient mauvais et que la vue était incroyablement ennuyante. En gros, elle disait beaucoup de choses et sa voix commençait à lui donner des envies de meurtre.

_Plus qu'une heure_, se dit-il, _une heure et je fous le camp d'ici._

Tout comme sa première soirée dans leur cellule, le soleil frappait la vitre de ses derniers rayons. Ce soir, toutefois, aucune chaleur ne s'en dégageait. Novembre touchait à sa fin et le soleil n'arrivait plus à prodiguer la même chaleur qu'avant. Le sol avait été durci par le froid, le vent avait arraché les feuilles des arbres et les nuages s'étaient faits maîtres des cieux. La vitre était aussi froide que ses barreaux.

Ils rassemblèrent leurs maigres possessions, Harry les gardant dans un sac normal pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et s'habillèrent le plus chaudement qu'ils le pouvaient, ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Enfin, quand le gardien fit sa dernière ronde, ils cachèrent Lisa sous un de leurs lits (comme ils l'avaient fait pour lui éviter de retourner dans son centre de détention à elle) et retinrent leur respiration. La lumière trop forte de la lampe de poche leur brûla les paupières, mais l'homme fut rapidement satisfait et tourna les talons, refermant la porte derrière lui avec un claquement sinistre qui, de toutes façons, les auraient réveillé.

Il est charmant, vraiment, chuchota Lisa. Un peu plus et il vous réveillait tous pour être certain que vous étiez assez inconfortables. Et en passant, vous auriez pu nettoyer le dessous du lit c'est-

"Ok, Raven, on est prêt."

Reconnaissant de l'intervention de Thierry, il hocha la tête et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Dans sa main, la petite boîte d'allumette tremblait, l'insecte essayant sans succès de s'évader. Il n'y arriverait pas, car c'était son tour à lui de partir.

"Vous savez tous que vous n'aurez aucun souvenir à partir de maintenant, n'est-ce pas?"

"T'inquiète, on aime mieux être de l'autre côté du mur sans savoir pourquoi, que coincé ici pour le reste de notre vie."

"Parfait."

Il avait hésité. Sérieusement. Il n'avait pas eu que ce doute passager qu'on expérience à l'occasion. Non, il y avait longuement songé. S'il emmenait ses alliés avec lui, ils verraient non seulement des choses qui ne devaient pas être révélées aux moldus, mais également son secret à lui. Un secret dont il était le seul gardien. Et s'il ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde des Lois du Ministère de la Magie, ses propres secrets avaient énormément de valeur. Les charmes alternants la mémoire de quelqu'un étaient contre sa morale. Il les détestait.

Il n'avait pas de réel choix.

Quand il avait expliqué du mieux qu'il le pouvait la situation aux autres, il s'était préparé à beaucoup de protestations, de suspicion et autre. Ils l'avaient à nouveau surpris.

_Et alors? À la fin, on ne perdra qu'une seule heure de souvenir et on sera libre. Crois-moi, j'aimerais oublier des années au complet, si je pouvais!_

Il avait donc laissé de côté sa morale et utilisé son sang, son énergie et une après midi au complet pour récupérer sa baguette. L'avoir achetée dans une des allées magiques les plus sordides de Londres et avoir dû donner son propre sang avait ses bons côtés : un rituel pouvait la rappeler si nécessaire. Et aujourd'hui, c'était plus que nécessaire. Il l'aurait fait, en vérité, dès son arrivée, mais il avait besoin de savoir exactement où elle était et il ne l'avait appris que récemment. Grâce à Lisa encore une fois et il lui devait maintenant bien plus qu'un chat.

Dans sa main, la boîte d'allumettes commença à émettre un bourdonnement, à trembler plus violement. Il était temps. Ayant l'impression d'être sur le bord d'un précipice, il se mit dos à la fenêtre et sourit aux autres.

"On se voit dehors, alors!"

…………………………


	8. Préavis d'Amitié la Onzième Fois

**Note de l'Auteur : **Et me revoilà! Après une longue absence, j'ai finalement réussi a terminé le chapitre 7. Ce ne fut pas sans mal, je me dois de l'avoué. J'ai dorénavant deux travails (donc, je vais bossé 7 jour sur 7, pour plus de 60 heures au total), et j'ai moins de temps pour écrire, hélas! Je suis vraiment désolée! Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre si longtemps! Pardon! Pardon et Merci. Encore une fois, j'ai reçu un tas de réponses et de commentaires, ce qui m'a bien souvent réchauffé le cœur et a donné un nouveau souffle de vie a ma plume. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous tous! D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, je vous laisse avec mon chapitre Septième!

_Questions/Réponses :_

_Harry est-il une créature?_ Hum… Harry est humain, et il es un sorcier, et il est… autre chose. Pas une créature que l'on connaît, et certainement pas un vampire ou quelque chose du genre. Non, il est juste… magique, je suppose? C'est embêtant, parce que je ne peux pas tout vous révélé maintenant, aussi non la surprise sera gâcher pour plus tard… Pour l'instant, j'ai prévu d'expliquer plus en détails dans le volume six, mais peut être pourrai-je déplacé l'explication pour plus tôt dans la série? Je ne sais pas trop… nous verrons bien! ;o)

_Qu'arrive-t-il aux amis de Harry d'Avant Azkaban?_ Vous voulez le savoir, non? Hé bien je vous le direz peut être un jour… Si je suis généreuse, ce sera dans le deuxième volume. Vous voyez, vous le saurez – relativement - bientôt!!!

Alors bonne lecture à tous! Que Mani veille sur votre sommeil!

PS : Je n'ai pas du tout corriger la grammaire de ce chapitre, alors ça doit être atroce – merci de ne pas y porter attention!

**Disclaimer : **Voir le Prologue SVP

**Derrière le Miroir**

**Chapitre Septième : Préavis d'amitié ; La onzième fois**

C'était ridicule. Et inattendu. Ce n'était pas supposé se déroulé de cette manière, rien n'avait été planifié et rien n'avait été étudier, analyser, juger. Par merlin, c'était visiblement un acte spontané!!! Le groupe de serpents fut choqué, naturellement. Ils n'étaient pas supposé agir de manière si impulsive… si gryffondorienne.

Mais bien entendu, Nott l'avait fait.

"J'aimerai que tu écrive une réponse, cette semaine si possible."

Quand Nott émit cette demande, Harry ne releva même pas la tête. Il entendu, bien évidemment ; la classe d'histoire était silencieuse si on ne prenait point en compte la voix incroyablement monotone du professeur, mais ne se cru pas le moins du monde concerné. Cela faisait presque deux mois maintenant que le règlement « Ignorons tous Potter » était entrer en vigueur dans sa maison, et nul n'avait briser la loi depuis. En fait, si il ne considérait pas sa conversation avec MacDougal au début du mois et les quelques paroles échanger avec celui-ci depuis, plus personne ne lui avait parler… Insulter, oui, mais certainement pas parler.

Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'une enveloppe fut posé sur son bureau qu'il releva les yeux, et il lui fallu encore un moment pour réaliser que oui, Théodore s'adressait a lui.

"Quoi?"

"C'est une lettre de ma sœur. Comme tu lui as dédier ton tout premier autographe, elle se considère comme ta toute première fan. Elle veut correspondre avec toi ; écrit lui cette semaine, elle sera heureuse."

Il y eut un instant vide, ou nul ne sut comment réagir. Nott ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'il venait de briser une loi aussi ancienne que leur Maison!!!

"Comment peux-tu faire ça?" Hissa Pansy, incrédule – elle voulait être la première a parler a Potter, elle était même presque décider à se lancer!.

"Ma sœur peut correspondre avec qui elle veut. Je lui rend seulement un service."

"Tout est toujours a propos de ta sœur!" S'écria Blaise, brisant sa plume tant elle la serrait fort.

"Non, parfois je te vois toi aussi… Souvent… Qui me tiens la main."

Le silence n'acquit que quelque secondes avant d'être rompu par un fou rire de Milicent.

"Si tu te voyait Zabini!" Ria-elle. "Tu es aussi rouge qu'un Gryffon!"

"Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi! J'ai seulement… chaud, voilà! Et toi, Nott, cesse de dire n'importe quoi!"

"Mais je n'ai fait que-"

"Tais toi aussi!"

Et sous le regard incrédule des Pouffsouffle, tout les Serpentard commencèrent a argumenter. Certains, comme Draco, se plaignaient de Blaise, d'autre de Nott. Ils se moquèrent de l'un de l'autre, puis d'autre chose… en vain, le professeur essaya de les ramener a l'ordre, mais sa transparence ne lui était d'aucune aide et les élèves était bien trop occupé a se chamailler joyeusement.

Harry, quand a lui, repoussa le livre qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert, et plaça l'enveloppe au centre de son bureau, interloqué.

« A Monsieur Raven », disait l'écriture encore légèrement enfantine.

_Monsieur Raven?_ C'était bien la toute première fois qu'on le surnommait ainsi! Par l'enfer de La Lady Sirène, c'était même la première fois qu'on voulait correspondre avec lui! Quand elle lui avait demander son autographe, il avait a moitié cru a une farce ; peut être l'avait-elle confondue avec Awel? Mais maintenant… Maintenant elle lui avait écrit cette lettre, et espérait apparemment une réponse!

Le château avait connu maint désastres et catastrophe, plusieurs mort et quantité monstrueuse de batailles, mais même ses murs semblèrent frissonner de malaise horrifié au rire qui retentit dans la classe. Le son était aussi coupant que la pierre durcie par le froid, aussi brûlant qu'une brise d'août, percutait les tympans cruellement… c'aurait pu être un cri de souffrance, mais il y avait ce bonheur encore jeune, cet amusement inquiétant…

Pouffsouffle et Serpentard arrêtèrent toutes occupations, leurs yeux fixer sur Harry Potter. L'avaient-ils vu rire par le passé? Avaient-ils seulement déjà entendu un tel son?

"Oh Merlin, je lui écrirais dès demain", assura-t-il, le souffle court, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

"Elle en sera très contente."

Nott à part, comme toujours, seul Binns ne semblait pas atteint par le… rire d'Harry, qui a plusieurs rappelait l'image qu'ils se faisaient d'un dangereux mage noir. Il ne reprit toutefois pas immédiatement sa leçon, et ce ne fut pas une très bonne chose.

"Détention, demain soir, furent ses mots presque paresseux. Votre nom?"

"Harry _Raven_ Potter, professeur. Le deuxième étudiant a avoir jamais une détention de votre part, monsieur!"

……………………………….

_Ses doigts glissèrent sur les mèches de cheveux sales, puis sur le visage pour finalement s'arrêter sur les lèvres un peu trop pâle. Un sourire lui vint alors ; un souffle s'en échappait. C'était tellement réconfortant, tellement doux, tellement puissant. Le simple fait qu'elle respirait l'enivrait._

_"Je te retrouverai", promit-il, une assurance, un savoir bien au-delà de son âge marquant sa voix. "Dans ce Labyrinthe ci ou un autre."_

_Dans ses veines, il sentait venir sa punition. Ce ne serait pas la mort ; il la connaissait trop bien. Il serait seulement marquer, pour toujours. Briser de l'intérieur, probablement, sans possibilité de revenir a la santé. Mais ce soir il se sentait entrer dans un cercle infernal, ou tout tournerait trop vite. Les évènement perdaient toute logique, et on se battait pour plus que l'éthique, la morale ou la survie. C'était Le Combat, celui dont on ne revenait pas. Pas entier, en tout cas. Ou certain ne pouvait qu'essayer sans succès de limiter les dégât._

_Lui avait décidé de tout miser. Lui voulait gagner quelque chose._

_Ils les avaient entendu, chuchoter milles et un avertissements, le suppliant de ne pas briser leur lois, mais ce soir il ne les écouterait pas. C'était peut être le destin, peut être de la folie… Ça n'avait pas d'importance, et était la seule chose qui importait._

_Il était temps de mettre fin au cercle._

_Ce qu'il avait fait était peut être mal… peut être était-ce de la trahison envers Elles, mais… L'étais-ce vraiment, si il l'avais fait pour Karen? Pour sa meilleur amie? L'enfant ne pouvait y croire, tout en se sachant coupable. Il accepterait sa punition sans jamais se repentir._

_Au loin, parmi les corridors sans fin, un cri déchirant retentit, se glissant sous sa peau et le paniquant. C'était un appel, un cri, de la douleur véritable. C'était son frère qui le quémandait._

_De sa magie il fit une cape. Une belle cape, comme celle d'invisibilité que lui et Karen avait un soir admiré, dans une vieille malle. Une cape précieuse, dont on ne pouvait que rêvé. Doucement, il en borda son amie, lui accordant toute la protection dont sa magie, dont sa nature, était capable. Il reviendrait plus tard pour elle ,mais d'ici là il voulait la garder en sécurité. Cette journée, après tout, lui était dédier._

_Aujourd'hui était Halloween, la fête d'anniversaire de Karen._

_Et la Mort lui offrirait la vie._

……………………………

"Ne venez pas!"

"Potter, ça fait une éternité que tu t'es enfermé! Je veux prendre m'as douche! Tout le monde est parti, je vais être en retard pour déjeuner!"

"Lave toi ailleurs, Malefoy et fout moi la paix!"

"Sort de là!"

"Tire toi!"

"Merlin Potter! Laisse moi entrer."

Ses yeux cerné lui faisait mal, et sa fatigue s'était fait épuisement. Il avait passé sa nuit a Les honorées, avait fait brûler l'encens et bus le sang. Avait révéré les cendres et visiter les tombes.

Il n'avait pas dormi.

Et se matin il avait tout de même été puni. C'était doux et amer, c'était leur anniversaire. Le jour de sa Trahison, le jour ou il renouvelait ses Promesses d'amitié. C'était Halloween. Son dos, lézardé de nouvelles plaies, saignait sous sa chemise, et sous ses pieds, de profondes coupures l'empêchait de marcher sans hurler.

Son cœur était en paix. Son âme semblait vouloir voler, aller rencontrer sa moitié, celle a qui il avait jurer amitié, loyauté et protection.

C'était une belle journée.

Serrer contre sa poitrine, ses mains s'agrippait a sa copie de « Serment », son livre préféré. Il les savait là, aussi bien qu'il savait Malefoy a la porte. Elles l'observait, voulait savoir si il en valait la peine, si il tiendrait ses promesses, sa part du marché. Si Elles céderaient a ses suppliques et s'enchaîneraient a son Cercle. C'était un test, bien qu'il ne fut pas encore pardonner ; il ne le serait jamais vraiment. La reliure élimée était le seul lien tangible et sans douleur de ses demandes, celui qui le réconfortait.

"Pour la dernière des dernières fois, sort avant que je ne fasse sautée cette porte!"

Un sourire vola ses lèvres. Depuis que la loi « Ignorons tous Potter » avait été briser hier par Nott, les autres avaient tous jugé qu'ils pouvaient maintenant lui parler. C'était à la fois un soulagement et une malédiction. Présentement, toutefois, c'était agréable. Il avait encore toute la journée pour apprécier Leur proximité, Leur possibilité, et pouvait bien accordé un moment à son compagnon de dortoir… Peut être arriverait-il a améliorer la situation? Si il laissait encore une fois son côté insécure, « Harry », de côté, et gardait les demi-masques de « Raven », peut être pourrait-il faire la paix avec Malefoy…

"La porte n'est pas barré", imbécile, annonça-t-il, chuchotant un léger _alohomora_.

Paf! Malefoy trébucha dans la salle de bain, échappant plusieurs obscénités avant de reprendre son équilibre.

"Tu viens de l'ouvrir!" Hissa-t-il.

Pas du tout, ma baguette est encore dans le dortoir.

L'autre garçon n'en fut pas moins suspicieux et fronça les sourcils, le regardant fixement. Harry essaya de rester sérieux, mais les cheveux rarement décoiffé du Serpentard et sa confusion mal concilié lui donnait un air délicieusement ridicule.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, sort d'ici je- Par Salazar lui-même, qu'as-tu fait?"

"Hein?"

"Tu saignes de partout!"

"Je sais."

Draco ne savait apparemment pas quoi faire. Paniquer? Non, ce n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy. Et il avait déjà vu du sang par le passé. Crier a tue tête? Non plus. Aider? Il ne pouvait quand même pas se salir… et il ne savait pas quoi faire! Aller chercher de l'aide, peut être?

"Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Pomfrey et-"

"Non!"

"Et pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que."

"Potter!"

_"Harry_. Je m'apelle Harry, _Malefoy_."

"Et moi Draco, _Potter_."

Leur yeux se rencontrèrent et le combat commença, aucun ne voulant baisser les yeux et cédé le premier. Les deux garçon avaient de fort esprits et une volonté alarmante ; la lutte auraient pu durer plusieurs éternité. Draco se souvint cependant qu'il se battait pour aider Potter, pas pour lui nuire, et jugea alors toute cette histoire inutile, et indigne de ses efforts.

"Comme tu veux! Reste là a mourir!"

"Je pensais que tu voulais prendre ta douche?"

"Tout a fait. Vas mourir ailleurs, clochard."

"Clochard toi-même!"

"Criminel."

"Tout comme toi."

"Voleur."

"Je ne suis pas un voleur!"

"Menteur."

"Prétentieux."

"Sang-de-Bourbe."

"Consanguin"

Les deux premières années cillèrent un moment, la surprise les frappant. L'air de déjà vu était justifié ; c'étaient les mêmes mots qu'ils avaient usées lors de leur premières rencontre. Et à nouveau, un sourire entendu leur vint.

"Il faut que tu m'aide a me relever, si tu veux boire mon sang, vampire."

"Bien entendu, mais dépêchons nous, j'ai entendu des aurors fouiller les donjons dans l'espoir de te rattraper."

"Comme si ils avaient la moindre chance!"

Le silence s'installa gentiment, et Draco s'agenouilla a ses côtés, lui indiquant de se tourné, ce qu'il fit lentement, curieux.

Une baguette glissa rapidement le long de son dos, lui arrachant un gémissement, mais un froid éteint rapidement la brûlante douleur et, à nouveau, il pu respirer.

"Tiens, ça arrêtera le saignement. Je ne peux pas faire beaucoup mieux, alors tu devras t'en contenter. Au tour de tes pieds!"

L'expression de totale surprise dû amuser Mal-Draco, car il émit un léger rire.

"Quoi? Je suis un Malefoy ; je sais tout faire!"

"Y comprit te vanter."

"Évidemment."

Harry secoua la tête, mi-amusé, mi-étonné. D'une pensée, il fit disparaître le sang, tirant à son tour beaucoup de satisfaction de l'expression de l'autre garçon, et se releva, prêt a partir. Il allait en fait franchir la porte quand son ami (?) le rappela.

"Je voulais m'excu-expliquer, te parler. Depuis au moins un mois, mais… personne ne pouvait t'adresser la parole."

"Un Malefoy peu dire ce qu'il veut quand il veut."

"Par Merlin, c'est bien vrai! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais te dire… je ne voulais pas t'utiliser ou te rabaisser. Je- c'est seulement que…"

Il prit une grande respiration, comme pour se donner du courage, comme si parler volait toute l'énergie que l'oxygène lui apportait.

"Je ne choisis habituellement pas mes amis moi-même, et tu es étrange, alors je ne savais pas comment faire. Je ne suis toujours pas certain de comment m'y prendre."

C'était un aveu fort précieux, et Harry se jura de le garder graver dans sa mémoire.

"Je mentirai si je disais que j'en sais plus que toi… Tu as lu les journaux, tu dois savoir que je suis le sorcier asocial numéro un depuis cinq ans d'affiler!"

"Mais tu as des fans! Enfin une."

"De huit ans, et c'est une Nott, ce qui en dit long!"

Ses pieds lui faisait toujours mal, mais il constata que oui, ils avaient cessé de saigner. C'était mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu faire ; il n'avait pas le droit d'alléger lui-même ses punitions.

C'aurait été tricher.

"Alors Po-Harry, comment s'y prend t'on, pour devenir ton ami?"

"On fait la cours a la Mort", répondit-il avec un large sourire que Malefoy ne vu pas.

Et cette réponse donné, il tourna les talons et laissa finalement la salle de bain a l'autre garçon.

……………………………….

Quand Malefoy parvint enfin a la Grande Salle, dans l'espoir de finalement déjeuner, il ne put que constater qu'il était trop tard ; déjà les plats disparaissaient des tables et il ne restait plus que quelques élèves s'attardant à une table ou a l'autre… Potter, quand a lui, avait disparu. Haussant les épaules, il se promit de voler un ou deux chocolat a Vincent – ou Goyle , et se dirigea vers le premier cour de la journée, la leçon de vol. C'était assez étrange de penser qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Potter une même journée qu'il s'était disputer, mais il aima le fait.

Il pensa un moment a courir jusqu'à son cours, voler étant après tout son sport préféré, mais le gel de ses cheveux n'était pas tout a fait sec et il préféra prendre son temps, préservant sa coiffure. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas apparaître devant Pansy avec l'allure d'un paysan, n'est-ce pas?

Professeur Bibine lui reprocha évidement son retard, mais il lui accorda à peine un regard ; Potter était absent, à nouveau. Il ne s'était pas représenter au cours depuis le tout premier, Draco le savait, mais… mais ne s'était-il pas réconcilié? Harry n'aurait-il pas du venir pour démontrer leur toute nouvelle amitié? Étaient-ils seulement amis?

Son pied frappa la terre, et il s'envola encore plus rapidement que les autres, son corps s'adaptant tout naturellement au mouvement du balai. Distraitement, il insulta le frère d'Harry, passant si près de lui que l'autre failli tomber, mais son cœur aujourd'hui n'était pas aux insultes et menaces…

Que faisait donc Raven?

"Blaise!" Aboya-t-il, s'approchant de la jeune sorcière.

"Quoi?"

Elle avait l'air irriter, mais Draco n'aurait pu dire si s'était sa faute, ou le fait qu'elle arrivait à peine a tenir sur son balai, flottant a deux mètres du sol seulement.

"Où, par la Septième Baguette, est Harry?"

"Et comment le saurais-je? De toute manière, il ne viens jamais à se cours ci… et je devrais faire la même chose, je déteste ces balais!"

"Tu es, avec Pansy, la reine des rumeurs, alors tu dois bien avoir une idée-"

"Il n'est pas à Poudlard."

Blaise parvint, malgré un sursaut marquer, a conserver son équilibre précaire, se retournant lentement vers le nouveau venu pour lui lancé un regard de furie glacée. Draco, quand a lui, avait brusquement changer l'angle de son balai et observait Awel avec un dédain à peine voilé.

"Pardon?"

"Harry n'est pas a Poudlard", grogna-t-il, son corps entier radiant de la suffisance, "c'est Halloween aujourd'hui."

"Et alors?"

"C'est le jour ou j'ai vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui, une des fêtes les plus importantes de notre monde!" S'exclama le jeune Potter, comme si cette explication était suffisante, évidente et précise.

Draco remarqua l'air offusqué, bien sûr, mais le sentiment le marqua moins que le vocabulaire utilisé. « Vous-Savez-Qui »? Harry, quand il mentionnait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, utilisait son nom ; Voldemort. Il était connu pour ce fait, c'était noté sous sa photo, dans les magazines… L'Héritier des Malefoys avait toujours cru que c'était pareil pour le Survivant… Étrange, c'était un fait fort intéressant.

"Alors quoi, il est entrain de préparé la fête? Hors de Poudlard?" Répondit Blaise, le scepticisme coulant de ses mot comme le miel d'une ruche trop pleine.

"Non."

Au grand agacement des deux Serpentards, le jeune Gryffon se retourna et s'en alla, les laissant sans réponse. Pour qui se prenait-il?! Comment pouvait-il leur donner un soupçon d'information, et puis leur tourner le dos? Comment-

"Granger!" Appela-t-il, de plus en plus irriter. "Où est Potter?"

Elle renifla, le regardant avec une méfiance qui lui faisait honneur. Mais elle n'ont plus ne se sentait pas bien sur un balai, et elle dû se rappeler la compréhension qu'elle et Zabini partageait a se sujet car elle répondit.

"J'ai entendu Awel dire qu'Harry visitait toujours une morte, le jour d'Halloween… C'est après tout la fête des morts, j'ai lu qu'elle était une des plus sacrée pour les sorciers."

"Bien sûr, c'est une des Anciennes Célébrations", renifla Draco hautainement. "Et qui Harry visite-t-il donc?"

"Je n'en sais rien, et ce n'est pas de vos affaires", les informa Granger. "Raven fait ce qu'il veux, après tout."

Hermione défendait-elle… Harry? Un Serpentard? Un Serpentard qui l'avait insulter? Celui-là même qu'on surnommait le Bagne des Gryffons? Et venait-elle réellement de l'appeler Raven?

Il voulait comprendre, vraiment, mais la Sang-De-Bourbe avait déjà atterrit et il refusait de s'abaisser a la supplier pour des réponses… Frustrer, il chercha a se venger sur un de ces détestables gryffondors, et ne pu s'apercevoir que d'une choses ; il en manquait plus d'un.

Une exclamation de pure frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres, déstabilisant une fois de plus Zabini. Quelque chose lui échappait, quelque chose se tramait, et lui Draco Malefoy, n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette chose pouvait être!

Quelqu'un devrait payer pour cette infamie!

……………………………….

_Ses cheveux, son parfum… ses lèvres, sa peau, son visage… ses pensées, son esprit, son âme… sa mort, sa vie, son espoir, sa malédiction…_

Mimi Geignarde avait beau gémir derrière lui de sa mort, de Peeves et de tout les gens qu'elle avait jadis connu, Harry ne l'entendait pas. …_ses lèvres, sa peau, son visage… ses pensées, son esprit, son âme… _Tous ce à quoi il pouvait pensé était Karen. Poudlard, sa détention, les Serpentards et tous le reste… Ce n'était que des pensées de second ordre, qui ne valait rien, ne voulait rien dire. Aujourd'hui ses réflexions n'était dédié qu'à son amie d'enfance. Celle qui ne parlait, ne voyait, ne bougeait plus… Celle qui avait un visage blanc comme l'hiver, qui ne souriait jamais, qui n'ouvrait plus les yeux. Celle dont-il honorait la perte en la date d'Halloween.

Ça ne le dérangeais pas d'être entrain de manquer le festin, le discours d'Awel et la présence de son peut-être-futur-ami-Draco-Malefoy. Ça ne le dérangeait pas que Binns l'avait puni pour un soir de fête, le faisant nettoyer les toilettes inondés sous la supervision incroyablement irritante de Mimi Geignarde. Aujourd'hui était dédié aux souvenirs, à son amie. Ce n'était pas une journée heureuse, ce n'était pas une journée triste. C'était une journée d'Halloween.

Son dos lui faisait toujours mal, et il s'attendait constamment a voir des filament de sang se séparer de sa peau pour se mêler a l'eau. Ce n'était toutefois pas le cas, le sortilèges de Draco ayant fait son travail. Un instant, entre deux mouvement, Harry se demanda où l'autre garçon avait apprit cela et pourquoi, mais il laissa rapidement la pensée s'évader, n'ayant pas assez d'information pour correctement spéculer.

"Tu sais", lui dit la fantôme, arrêtant un moment de gémir, "tu me fais pensé à lui."

"À qui?"

C'était la première chose d'intérêt qu'elle mentionnait, ainsi que la plus joyeuse.

"À ce garçon, lorsque j'étais encore en vie."

"Quoi, lui aussi se faisait surveiller par des fantômes, pendant ses détentions?"

"Non, mais il venait aussi dans les toilettes des filles. Et j'avais toujours cette impression en le regardant."

"Quelle impression?" demanda-t-il, le sarcasme marquant ses mots malgré sa détermination a être patient.

"L'impression qu'un malheur allait le frapper."

Les yeux du fantôme était sérieux, le fixant d'une manière nouvelle, et il sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit soudain, brutalement. Et si il parvint a échapper a deux des sortilèges lancés, le troisième l'atteint à la gorge, lui faisant perdre aussitôt conscience.

L'obscurité devint son monde, et tout ce qui l'y accompagna fut le cri effrayé d'un fantôme.

………………………

"Draco, cesse donc de regarder la porte, ça ne fera pas venir Potter."

Le jeune Malefoy jura tout bas, se retournant pour jeter un regard frustrer à Goyle. Bien sûr que ça ne ferait pas venir Harry, il le savait, mais ainsi il connaîtrait le moment exact de l'arriver de celui-ci, et pourrait arrêter de s'inquiété. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait _vraiment_, bien entendu, mais… Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le sentait dans l'atmosphère. Il voulait qu'Harry revienne de sa retenue, il voulait lui demander où il avait bien pu passer la journée.

Il voulait qu'Awel Potter se taise.

C'était une coutume, depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que le Survivant fasse un petit discours à l'Anniversaire de sa défaite. D'habitude, il avait lieu au Ministère, mais cette année l'évènement se passait a Poudlard. C'était, selon Draco, non seulement une perte de temps, mais également une torture.

Il y avait quelque journalistes, et l'un deux prit une photo lorsque le Gryffondor compléta ses remerciements, prêt a débuter son véritable discours ; celui que, Draco supposait, ses parents avait probablement composé pour lui.

"Cela fait maintenant six ans, six ans que nous vivons en paix. Que nous pouvons marcher dans les rues sans peur, dire notre opinion a haute voix et, bien entendu, se méfier uniquement des Cognard lorsque nous jouons au Quidditch."

Sa dernière réplique, colorer d'un sourire taquin, lui obtint quelque rire indulgent de la part des journaliste et professeurs. Les Serpentard de premières année, par contre, parvinrent à peine a retenir un gémissement d'exaspération. Si seulement le discours pouvait finir et la nourriture apparaître…

Vincent, avec un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, attira son attention sur la porte de la Grande Salle. Draco s'attendait a voir Raven, mais ce fut plutôt quatre étudiants qui entrèrent discrètement, allant rapidement s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor sans attirer l'attention des autres étudiants. Étrange… les Gryffons n'étaient habituellement ni discret, ni en retard a un festin… Il allait demander à Goyle ce qu'il en pensait, lorsque Awel continua son discours de façon inhabituel, se mettant a parler de la nuit ou Voldemort avait disparu, et non pas la paix qui en avait résulter. Ce n'était jamais arriver.

"… la nuit d'Halloween 1986, j'ai été amener une nouvelle fois devant Vous-Savez-Qui."

_Une nouvelle fois?_ Se demanda Draco. _Qu'est ce qu'il raconte?_

Apparemment, nul ne comprenait ce qu'il disait, pas même les professeurs.

"J'avais cinq ans a l'époque et était terrifier, bien sûr. J'étais seul dans la pièce avec lui, et ne savait pas quoi faire… En vérité, je ne sais même pas ce qui ce serait pas passer si Harry, mon frère aîné, n'était as arriver a ce moment là."

_Harry était là?_

"Je sais que cette nuit, pour vous, pour le reste de la communauté magique, pour mes parents, le directeur et le ministère lui-même est un mystère. C'est un secret, à Harry et moi, que je n'ai pas l'intention de révélé. Mais cette nuit, en cette Halloween, je tiens a le remercier. J'ai peut être battu Celui-dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom, mais je n'aurais certainement pas survécu sans mon frère. Alors Harry, se soir, tu as tout mes remerciements."

Il y eut une vague de regard confus, de murmure, de personne se relevant pour essayer d'apercevoir le « Bagne des Gryffondors»…

Puis les grande porte s'ouvrir avec grand bruit, et Quirrel réussi a courir jusqu'au milieu de la salle avant de s'effondrer.

"Monsieur le Directeur! Un Troll, dans les donjons! Je voulait vous avertir…"

Le professeur qui était supposé leur enseigner comment se défendre et combattre de dangereuse créature comme les Trolls s'évanouit ensuite, laissant les étudiants crier leur peurs.

…………………………

Pendant qu'Awel faisait son discour, Harry, pour sa part, reprenait lentement conscience, sa tête douloureusement couché sur de la pierre froide et humide, il sentait la saleté contre sa joue. Quelque chose grondait, tout prêt de lui, mais il ne savait pas quoi… Quelque chose bavait aussi, et il y avait cette odeur désagréable d'animal…

Un énorme aboiement, si le son pouvait être ainsi défini, fit alors tremblé la pierre, finissant de le réveiller. Les yeux grand ouvert, il se retrouva face a face ave une énorme mâchoire. Il y en avait une autre a droite, et une autre a gauche aussi… Et une patte immense aussi - non, deux, une de chaque côté, avec d'épaisse griffe. Les grognements de l'animal étaient puissants, résonnant dans sa cage thoracique, ses os, sa tête. L'haleine suffocante de la bête envahissant sa bouche à lui, ses poumons…

Harry fit la première chose à laquelle il pensa : il hurla. De toute ses force, de toute sa voix. Le cri irritant sa gorge, volant son air.

Surpris, le « chien » recula, donnant un coup de patte à la « chose » qui hurlait.

Le bras de Harry fut happé par la patte, se brisant instantanément, mais il échappa miraculeusement aux griffes. La douleur fut forte, presque solide, et instantanée, mais le choc, la peur, étaient encore plus puissants, et il se releva aussitôt, cherchant une sortie. Il y avait une trappe, mais le monstre était debout dessus, c'était donc hors de question. Il y avait une porte aussi, mais deux des têtes de l'animal la gardaient…

Bref, il n'y avait pas de sortie.

Harry fit la première chose à laquelle il pensa : il jura.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il s'était retrouver là, avait mal a la tête, son bras était casser, ses jambes lourdes de peur, et un chien immense, à trois têtes, voulait sa mort! Ce n'était définitivement pas comment il avait espéré passer sa soirée d'Halloween. Comment allait-il se sortir de là? Il n'était certainement pas assez fort pour se battre avec le monstre, et pouvait difficilement se sauver…

Le chien aboya de nouveau, et il s'en souvint alors : il était un sorcier.

Jurant de nouveau pour avoir momentanément oublié cette habilité, il chercha a brandir sa baguette-

Pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne l'avait pas sur lui ; on le lui avait prit.

"Par tes ancêtres et les miens", rugit-il a la bête, "je jure que les imbéciles qui ont fait ça vont me le payé!"

A son grand étonnement, le monstre sembla approuvé, arrêtant de grogner pour seulement l'observer.

"Tu comprend ce que je dis?"

Un étrange sifflement lui répondit. Un sifflement de serpent. Et Harry, finalement, remarqua qu'un des coup de la bête était hérissé de serpents.

…_Un monstre effrayant, au corps couvert d'écailles, et dont les cent gueules vomissaient du feu ; Typhon… Celle-ci enfanta de ses oeuvres toutes une suite de monstres plus affreux les uns que les autres : Cerbère, l' Hydre de Lerne, la Chimère, le Sphinx, les Harpyes et la plupart des divinités malfaisantes du monde souterrain…_

Un des passages de son livre de mythologie lui revint en tête, et oui, il se rappela soudain. Ce chien a trois tête était un Cerbère, dont le parents était a moitié reptile. Et ce monstre parlait donc Frourchelangue. Ou du moins, les serpents qu'abordait son cou central le parlait.

"Tu parles, humain?" Hissèrent les trois serpents.

"Oui, je parle. Et je ne sssuis pas un danger, je veux ssseulement m'en aller."

"Nous devons garder la trappe, ss'est se qu'Hagrid nous a demandé. Il y a une pierre en desssous, un pierre importante pour Hagrid. Un pierre comme un œuf, qui contient de la vie. Nous protégeons nos œufs ; les œufs d'Hagrid. Nous avons promis."

"Je ne veux pas la pierre", rassura Harry, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi le monstre pouvait bien parler. "Je ne sssais pas comment je ssuis arrivé issi."

Mais le Cerbère ne l'écoutait visiblement plus, car une de ses têtes s'était redressée et grognait en direction de la porte.

"Qui a-t-il?"

"Un ennemi", répondit-il. "Un ennemi qui veut notre œuf…"

Il resta silencieux, préférant ne pas énerver le Cerbère, mais après un moment celui-ci se calma, lui redonnant son attention.

"L'ennemi est partit."

"Puis-je partir moi ausssi, Cerbère?" Demanda-t-il, poliment – inutile de provoquer la bête.

"Oui, humain, tu peux. Nous n'avions jamais parler avec un de ta race, et ne déssirons pas te manger, nous aimons mieux te parler."

"Moi de même", murmura Harry, le remerciant avant de prendre congé, ouvrant la porte avec la magie qu'il parvenait a faire sans baguette.

Il se retrouva face a face avec un Troll de plus de deux mètres de haut.

…………………………

Hermione Granger était une jeune fille intelligente. Elle aimait étudier, lire, apprendre… elle aimait également partager son savoir, et appréciait que les gens – les adultes en particulier – la reconnaisse pour l'étendue de ses connaissances et la prenne en considération. En classe, elle ne répondait pas au question pour se vanter, seulement parce qu'elle savait la réponse, et voulait poursuivre la leçon. Oui, Hermione était terriblement intelligente, pourtant il y avait une- non, deux choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. La première était les autre étudiants. La plupart ne semblait intéressé que dans les travaux pratique, et cela seulement si ils les réussissaient. Ils se plaignaient sans cesse des devoirs, arrivaient parfois en retard… sans parler de ce Potter qui ne venait même pas au cours de balai, ou d'astronomie ou- Mais Raven était un cas à part.

La deuxième chose, ou plutôt personne, qu'elle ne comprenait pas était Mimi Geignarde. Elle errait dans les corridors, essayant d'oublier toute les paroles cruelles qu'on lui avait lancé cette journée là, quand elle avait entendu le fantôme pleurer. Le fait lui-même n'était pas si extraordinaire, mais Mimi hurlait aussi, appelant Harry! Hermione s'était alors introduit dans la salle de bain humide et avait demander ce qui ce passait ; un flot de gémissement indéchiffrable lui avait fait office de réponse.

Puis elle les avait entendu ; des aboiements si puissant qu'ils turent pour un moment les gémissements du fantôme.

Et des jurons. Des jurons fort obscène, fort choquant. Des jurons qui venait de Harry.

Et un bruit de pierres brisant sous la force d'un lourd impact.

Ce fut assez pour qu'Hermione comprenne qu'Harry Potter avait des problèmes et possiblement besoin d'aide. Le fantôme redoubla de sanglot, allant rapidement se cacher dans une des toilettes et inondant le plancher nouvellement séché, mais cela elle ne le remarqua pas. Ses pieds la guidaient déjà vers les aboiements. Elle était une fille intelligente, une Gryffondor également. Et si la peur et l'anxiété s'infiltraient sans invitation dans son système, sa main tenant sa baguette, elle, ne tremblait pas. Un « ami » était en danger, elle se devait d'aller l'aider.

………………………………

Une fois Quirrel perdu dans le monde de l'inconscience, la folie avait éclater dans le grand Hall, l'énergie positive de la fête se transformant en panique. En excitation aussi, et en centaines de cris, chuchotements, et exclamations de tout genre.

Échapper au regard des préfets fut presque trop facile. Draco n'eut aucune difficulté à s'introduire dans un groupe de Serdaigle, suivi de Crabbe et Goyle, pas plus qu'il n'en eut a disparaître dans un couloir, et monter au troisième étage. Toujours suivi par ses deux amis, il arriva rapidement à la salle de bain où avait lieu la punition d'Harry.

Avant d'y mettre pied, il s'arrêta toutefois, les yeux fixer sur Granger qui venait de passer le coin du corridor, la baguette a la main.

"Zut!" Lâcha-t-il. "La Sang-de-Bourbe va essayer d'attraper le Troll avant nous!"

"Attraper le… On n'est pas la pour avertir Potter?" Chuchota Vincent, incrédule.

"Non, on vient le chercher pour qu'il nous aide a tuer cette monstruosité. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était drôlement fort ; il nous sera utile."

Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai ; Draco voulait également être certain que son futur-ami ne se fasse pas stupidement tuer. Perdre Potter maintenant anéantirait tout les efforts qu'il avait mit a connaître l'autre garçon. Pas qu'il allait l'avouer, bien sûr, les autres pourraient croire qu'il s'inquiétait, ce qui aurait été _absurde_.

"Et pourquoi, dis-moi, voudrions-nous risquer nos vies et celle de Potter pour tuer un Troll, Malefoy?" S'enquèra Goyle, abasourdi devant une telle folie.

"Pour les récompenses que nous obtiendrons par la suite. Et puis, _je_ superviserai votre combat de plus loin, alors vous n'avez rien a craindre, n'est-ce pas? C'est une occasion a saisir."

Il avait l'air sur de lui, et Vincent eu de la difficulté a retenir un grognement exaspéré. Un Malefoy était une source de problème, rien de plus…

Et, quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce inondée, il su que Draco avait rencontrer son égal en matière d'ennui ; Harry Potter avait disparu.

Par tous les Black, les Malefoy et les trois fois maudit Potter, où est-il?

Il y avait décidément un teinte paniquée dans la voix de son ami, et Vincent en aurait rit si le cri effrayer de Granger, un grognement énorme, un juron et l'odeur monstrueuse d'un Troll n'avait pas répondu a la question de Draco.

Ils coururent aussitôt vers la cause de tout ce raffut, entraîner par des émotions qu'aucun Serpentard digne de ce nom n'aurait osé avoué posséder.

………………………

Il ne savait plus trop qui avait fait le premier geste ; lui ou le troll? Ça n'avait plus trop d'importance, de toute façon, la réalité du moment présent étant plus forte qu'une quelconque action passée. Il avait essayer de se sauver, de cela il se rappelait, mais le Troll avait failli le décapité avec un coup brutale de son énorme massue. Derrière lui, la pierre du mur avait exploser sous la force de l'impact et il tremblait a l'idée de ce qui serait advenu de lui… Il avait échapper un juron évidement, plusieurs en fait, mais cela n'avait pas améliorer la situation… Pire! Il n'avait fait qu'attirer l'attention du monstre vers lui.

Puis Granger apparu de nulle part, la baguette a la main, mais apparemment aucun sort aux lèvres. Elle resta bouche bée un moment, ses yeux passant du Troll au Cerbère à une vitesse hallucinante, n'apercevant même pas Harry. Le Troll grogna ; Hermione hurla.

Pendant un court instant, l'ombre d'un moment, Harry songea a s'enfuir. Le Troll était occuper avec la Gryffondor et les aboiements du Cerbère, il aurait très bien pu tourner les talons et courir… Mais c'était Raven qui en avait envie, pas Harry. Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise habitude prise dans les rues de Londres, venant de la faim, du froid et du désespoir. Ici il était a Poudlard, c'était une amie qui était en danger, et derrière son masque de Raven, le cœur d'Harry battait a tout rompre. L'instant passa donc, le laissant sans solution.

De nouveau le monstre leva sa massue, semblant fort énerver et l'abattit de toute ses force sur Hermione. Ou du moins, il essaya. Le corps d'Harry réagit avant que sa tête puisse formuler la moindre pensée, ses pieds le propulsèrent contre Hermione, son bras enserra la jeune fille, et ils atterrirent tout deux durement sur le plancher de pierre.

Harry ne hurla pas. Les aboiements du chien, les grognements du troll, la respiration terrorisée de Hermione, se transformant rapidement en sanglots… Le monde tournait autour de lui, la douleur et le sol glacé seuls éléments de réalité. Étonnamment le sortilège de Draco avait tenu bon, les blessures de son dos et de ses pieds restant bien fermées. Mais son bras… son bras casser était digne du Crucio. C'était comme une brûlure, une brûlure puissante, dévoré par des dizaines de dents acérées. C'était glacé, ça remontait le long de son épaule pour voler l'air de ses poumons, prendre la cohérence de ses pensées. C'était de la douleur. Tellement forte qu'il ne pouvait l'hurler.

Mais il l'avait connue par le passé, cette sensation. Ça ne la rendais pas moins pénible, ça n'adoucissait pas son mal. L'expérience l'aida simplement a surmonter les sensations, le laissant ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières se séparèrent, le laissant voir de nouveau. À son côté Hermione, pleurait, essayant de le protéger les débris de pierres leur tombant dessus. Le Troll essayait d'atteindre le chien, mais ne pouvait heurter que la pierre, l'entrée étant protéger par maints sortilèges. Granger devait avoir perdu sa baguette dans la bataille, car sa main était vide.

Puis un nouveau cri. Pas de la part d'Hermione, ni de la sienne.

De la part de Draco.

Le Serpentard arrivait vers eux en courant, suivi de Vincent et Goyle… et il venait de l'appeler.

Draco venait l'aider.

Sans vraiment songer a ses actions, il tendit sa main, et aussitôt Draco lui lança sa baguette. Sur le coup, le geste parut des plus naturel, mais plus tard, lorsqu'ils y repensèrent, les cinq enfants réalisèrent la réelle signification d'un tel acte. C'était le début d'une confiance absolue, d'une amitié sincère. D'un duo inséparable. C'était reconnaître le courant instinctif qui passait entre les deux garçon, frère par le destin.

C'était le geste qui sauva leur vie ce jour là.

Finalement armée, Harry pointa sa baguette a la porte toujours ouverte. Il y avait là un enchantement puissant, empêchant le Cerbère de sortir de la pièce. Un sortilège apposer par nul autre que le professeur de Charme. Un sortilège qui ne resta pas là très longtemps.

"Frei di Incantatum", dit-il, sans crier, juste d'une voix décidé, concentrant toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait rassemblé dans la baguette de son ami.

Et a son grand soulagement, la barrière magique frémit et se replia sur elle-même, se dissolvant doucement dans l'air.

La créature s'élança, ses trois mâchoires s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse peau du Troll, ses griffes creusant de profond sillons dans ses bras. Le monstre hurla, abattant pour la dernière fois de sa vie son arme contre le Cerbère. Une des têtes du chien se releva, hurlant sa souffrance, mais les deux autres mordirent de plus belle, l'une d'elle trouvant son chemin au cou du Troll, arrachant la jugulaire.

Le combat fut terminer aussi vite qu'il commença. Le Troll mourrant en quelque battement de cœur, et le cerbère festoyant sur la viande de son ennemi… Les cinq étudiants se dépêchèrent de passer le coin du couloir avant de s'effondrer, ne désirant pour rien au monde assister à un tel spectacle.

Hermione pleurait encore bruyamment lorsque McGonnagall, Rogue et Quirrell arrivèrent, mais elle chercha tout de même a aider Crabbe et Goyle qui bafouillèrent quelques ridicules excuses. Harry savait que bientôt, ils recevraient tous des punitions, peut être un ou deux point de la part de Rogue et les habituels avertissement effrayés de Quirrel. Mais rien de tout cela ne semblait avoir d'importance et il préféra se tourner vers Draco plutôt que de tenter de se justifier.

"Merci", dit-il simplement, tendant a l'autre sa baguette et lui offrant un sourire.

C'était le onzième. La onzième fois qu'Harry lui souriait sincèrement, depuis leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. C'était la onzième fois que l'expression de l'autre garçon lui laissant entrevoir une réelle amitié. C'était le onzième sourire, et Draco su que celui-ci était le bon.

Lui, Draco Malefoy, était a présent ami avec Harry Potter.

Tuer un Troll avait parfois du bon.

……………………………….


	9. Petites Prédictions pour un jour de plui

**Ce Chapitre est pour Liena, et son super review. Merci de ton intérêt pour Raven.**

**Note de l'Auteur : **Tadam! Je suis de retour avec le huitième chapitre! Je sais… je n'ai pas updater depuis plusieurs éternités mais… well… deux mois, ce n'est pas si long, non? Ok! Pardon! Mettez le retard sur le temps de fêtes, qui me déprime… Mais c'est fini à présent, et me voila de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre! On y apprend plein de chose! Alors… Bonne lecture, et a bientôt! N'oublier pas de reviewer, svp! Sans ça, je perd le courage de m'asseoir et d'écrire l'histoire de Raven, qui me torture l'esprit.

Merci!!

_**Pourquoi Blaise est-il/elle une fille? **Je sais que, dans les tome de JK, Blaise est un garçon, mais je voulais un autre personnage féminin que Pansy, et je voulais que ce soit Blaise parce que… j'aime son nom. Aussi simple que cela!_

_**Combien de volume? **Six tout au moins, peut être sept. J'ai évidement une intrigue pour chacun des 7 tomes, mais il serait encore possible d'intégré l'intrigue du septième au sixième… je suis présentement en cours de délibération avec moi-même!_

_**Pourquoi Harry souffrent-ils autant (exemple, ses blessures au dos a l'Halloween) : **Misère… vous vous doutez sûrement que je ne peux pas répondre maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Il faut bien que je garde quelques mystère… Je peux vous dirent que, selon lui, c'est pour une bonne raison. Et aussi, que ce n'est pas prêt de se terminer._

_**Ses parents, Sirius et Remus vont-ils aider Harry? **Ils est vrai que pour l'instant, ils ont l'air aveugle et un peu stupide. Harry n'a que douze ans, ils devraient mieux le traiter mais… Quand Raven veux quelque chose, il l'obtient. Il désire s'éloigner d'eux, et il a réussi. Pour leur crédit, ses parent, S et R ont vraiment fait des efforts pendant des années. Mais non… on ne peut encore les détester. Ils n'ont pas encore commit l'impardonnable, alors garder votre haine pour plus tard, vous en aurez besoin. Croyez moi._

**Assez parler! Voilà le chapitre! A la prochaine!**

PS : Le prochain chapitre s'intitule "Severus Rogue".

**Disclaimer** : Voir Prologue, svp.

**Derrière le Miroir**

**Chapitre huitième_ : Petites Prédictions pour un jour de Pluie_**

_"Qu'il est beau ce chaton, Raven! Il a même une clochette!" S'exclama l'adolescente, chuchotant son ravissement sous la rassurante couverture nocturne._

_Pas très loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, un vieux lampadaire répandait sa lumière orangée, émettant également un bourdonnement lent, assurant les gens que oui, il était défectueux et que oui, bientôt il s'arrêterait. Cela n'avait toutefois pas d'importance pour les deux enfants, qui n'en étaient plus vraiment. Même sous la lumière aussi artificielle que maladive, ou pouvait voir la fourrure d'un blanc étincelant du petit animal… une touche de pureté dans ce quartier sale et malfamé, où il y a davantage d'ordure que de policier._

_"C'est Ryan qui l'avait trouver… J'ai aperçu cette boule de poile rôdant prêt de ses affaires, alors je me suis rappeler qu'il t'avait trouver un chaton. Il voulait que je tienne ma promesse… il voulait que tu aies ton chat…"_

_Lisa ferma les yeux, serrant l'animal contre son corps trop maigre, et parvint a donner un sourire sincère._

_"Alors quand j'le verrai, j'le remercierai."_

_Elle entrouvrit ses paupière, juste assez pour qu'on voit la gratitude, et non pas toute la peine, et il hocha la tête, souriant a son tour. Oui, à ce rythme là, elle reverrai rapidement Ryan._

_Peut être que lui aussi le reverrait bientôt._

…………………………………

Harry ouvrit les yeux au son de la pluie d'Écosse, qui frappait doucement les fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Il se dit qu'elle était différente de la pluie de Londres, et pareille en tout point. Celle de Londres parlait des nuages surplombant la cité, de froideur et de généralité ; tout le monde se faisait trempé. Mais la pluie d'Écosse, celle qui s'abattait sur le château magique était différente. Plus sauvage, plus brute. Elle parlait des mystères de la forêt, du grondement du tonnerre, de fraîcheur matinale.

Il ne savait plus laquelle il préférait.

Doucement la porte de l'infirmerie s'entrouvrit, et il se redressa sans bruit dans le lit d'hôpital. La veille, une fois que Poppy l'eut soigner et menacé de le drogué si il se relevait avant le lendemain (ce qui était fort injuste, vraiment! Il était resté inconscient durant 24 heures!), _Elle_ était venue. En secret, car il n'avait pas le droit de recevoir des visiteurs. En secret, car ils ne devaient pas être vue ensemble, ne devait pas se connaître. En secret, car ce qu'elle avait a dire était justement cela, un secret.

_"Tu as grandis", murmura-t-elle en guise de salutation._

_"J'ai vieilli", répondit Harry._

_Ils s'étaient regardés, observés pendant un bon moment, trois nuages eurent le temps de passer sous la lumière de la lune avant qu'elle ne parle a nouveau._

_"J'ai aperçus quelques petites choses concernant demain", annonça enfin Sybill Trelawney. "Elles m'attendaient dans un recoin de ma Boule de Crystal, entre le premier quartier de Lune et la pluie de demain… j'ai aussitôt pensé que ces prédictions devaient t'être transmise."_

_"Sont elles aussi catastrophique que la première?" S'enquiéra-t-il, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres. "Car si elles parles de Mort, de Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'enfant de Juillet destiné a s'en débarrassé, je ne suis pas certain d'être intéressé."_

_"Rien d'aussi terrible", s'empressa-t-elle de le rassuré… "J'ai vu tes parents-"_

_"Finalement, je préfèrerais entendre parler de Voldemort", plaisanta-t-il._

_"Ils voulaient te parler se soir, mais Mrs.Pomfresh a déclaré que tu avais besoin de repos… Poppy est une femme très sage."_

_Raven hocha la tête, approuvant sa déclaration. Oui, l'infirmière de l'école était une femme sage… incroyablement têtue, mais fantastique._

_"Harry", reprit la voyante, sa voix plus sérieuse, ses yeux plus voilé, "il y a deux chose que j'ai vu, et auxquelles tu dois te préparer ; de la gratitude provenant d'une personne chère a ton cœur. De ton jeune frère, si j'en crois son discours d'hier. Et… une ombre plane sur Poudlard cette année, je la sens depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Demain elle se manifestera, et si tu ne fais pas attention, la mort en résulteras._"

_Cela étant dit, la dame fit mine de quitter la pièce, mais elle se retourna à la porte, un sourire sur son visage allégeant la pesanteur de ses dernier mots._

_"Je crains également qu'il y aura une bonne pluie lors du match de Quidditch, Harry, alors emmène ton parapluie?"_

_"Et c'est votre troisième œil qui a vu ça, ou vos rhumatisme?"_

_Il ne reçu qu'un son d'indignation, un froncement de sourcil et une porte vivement refermée._

La porte s'était rouverte maintenant, laissant entrer son jeune frère, comme si le garçon répondait à la prophétie de la femme.

Awel jeta des coups d'oeil de droite a gauche, puis, rassurer que l'infirmière ne surgirait pas soudainement pour le mettre dehors, il prit place dans la chaise de bois situer prêt de Harry. Son visage était tendu, les ongles de ses mains rongé… il ouvrit la bouche, prêt a parler…

Et la referma, incapable de trouver comment commencer son plaidoyer.

Harry n'eut pas le même problème.

"Ce sont des Gryffondors qui mon attaquer hier, non?"

"…"

"Sous tes ordres?"

"NON!"

L'exclamation était pleine de surprise et d'indignation. De sincérité, aussi.

"Alors pourquoi?"

La question demandait réponse. Le soupçon d'acier, la caresse de douleur qui en découlait ne pouvait être ignorer, et Awel y répondit.

"Tu sais que tu n'es pas très populaire, dans ma Maison… ni même dans les autres. C'était l'entente que nous avons passer, Harry."

"Tu t'es laisser prendre au jeu, Awel… je n'en voulais pas autant."

"Les choses on évolué d'elle-même. J'ai lâché un courant d'air et ils en on fait une tempête. Tu as semé ton propre orage, je n'ai fait qu'aider."

"Pourquoi?" Répéta le jeune serpent.

"Depuis des années, j'ai encourager Nathan a croire que c'était _toi_. Toi qui l'avait fait, toi qui avait prit la décision. Pas parce que je désirais qu'il te haïsse, Harry, mais parce que _je_ ne voulais pas de cette haine… Ils posaient tant de question, et quand il interprétait mes silences à sa façon, je le laissais faire… Pas très Gryffondor de ma part, je sais."

Les deux frères se regardaient franchement, sans détourner leur yeux de ceux de l'autre. C'était leur moment, celui ou tout deux pouvait être honnête, être eux-mêmes. Être frère.

"Quand nous sommes arrivé a Poudlard, il a partager sa haine a ton égard. De manière si subtile pour un Pouffsouffle que je n'ai pas réalisé au début. Et puis, après le cours de balai, celui ou tu as insulter _tout le monde_, c'était si facile, pour eux. Si facile de te détesté, de te rejeté, que je n'avais pratiquement rien a faire. Juste les laisser parler… Tu es devenu le « Bagne du Survivant », pour tout le monde. Mon opposé. Tout était si simple! Plus tu étais mauvais a leur yeux, plus j'étais bon."

"C'était ce que nous avions prévu… « Un bien pour un mal. » Tu dois être le prétendu héro, et je dois faire partie des ténèbres. Tu as la gloire de la part du monde de la magie, les menaces de mort des Mangemorts, et j'ai la haine. J'ai ma liberté. Les Serments sont plus puissants ainsi, quand ils sont entourer de promesses et de secrets."

"Oui… je sais. Mais hier soir… hier soir aurait pu tourner plus mal encore. Tu aurais pu _mourir_, Harry. Ils ont voulu te tuer! Des premiers année, comme toi et moi!"

"Tu sais que les Serments que nous avons fait amplifie les sentiments négatif a mon égard… C'est ma faute-"

"La notre."

Et cette fois, ce fut Harry qui du accepter la vérité des paroles de son frères. Ils avaient prit leur décision ensemble.

Puis, sans crier gare, la gratitude que Sybill avait prédit la nuit d'avant se présenta à lui.

"Hier, j'ai dis a tous que tu m'avais sauver la vie. J'ai dis que oui, j'avais battu Tu-Sais-Qui, mais que durant mon combat contre lui, tu étais venu et m'avais sauver. Je sais que cela risque de nous retarder dans notre mission, dans _ta_ mission, mais je refuse que Poudlard te haïsse autant. À mes yeux, ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

À ces mots, il le réalisa. Ce n'était pas Awel qui le remerciait, pas vraiment. C'était lui, Harry, qui était profondément reconnaissant envers son petit frère. Pour garder leur secrets, pour faire des Serments avec lui, pour le supporter… pour être son frère tout simplement.

Des larmes avait envie de couler le long de ses joues, des larmes de joies. C'était nouveau, et étrangement il les savait tiède, mais il ne les laissa pas couler. Son courage était revenu, il se devait d'être fort.

Alors il sourit, car soudainement c'était plus facile que de pleurer, et Awel lui rendit la pareille, serrant sa main pour un instant, une promesses silencieuse et moins formel de rester a ses côtés.

Sans savoir que trois ans plus tard, ils seraient séparés.

………………………………

Il y avait des mots. Des chuchotements meurtris. Des soupirs. Des suppliques. Plusieurs ton de voix, auxquels Harry ne répondit pas. Ses parents voulaient des explications, des promesses et des phrases rassurantes. Il n'avait rien de tout cela a leur offrir. Juste un silence obstiné.

James voulait savoir qui l'avait enfermer avec le Cerbère. Il voulait savoir qui blâmer.

Lily voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il serait plus prudent a l'avenir.

Ils auraient aussi tout deux préféré qu'il porte autre chose que du vert, pour le match de Quidditch. Ils auraient voulu qu'il soit revêtu de rouge, pour le tout premier match de son jeune frère, qui avait réussi a entrer comme Attrapeur pour sa Maison. La bonne Maison.

Harry aussi, voulait des choses. La tranquillité, et une simple embrassade rassurante. Se sentir en sécurité, et que hier ne soit jamais arrivé, qu'il ne se soit pas retrouver a deux doigts d'être manger par un chien a trois tête et a un cheveux d'être écrasé, gracieuseté d'un Troll de deux mètres de haut. Mais hier, Draco et lui était devenu ami. Hier Hermione était venue a son secours. Hier, Crabbe et Goyle avait essayer de le protéger contre le furie de McGonnagall.

Hier avait sa valeur.

À court de silence, il répondit aux voix. Pas avant d'avoir enfiler son masque de Raven, mais il répondit tout de même.

"Awel m'a répété son discourt de hier", annonça-t-il, coupant court leur flot continue de paroles insipides. "Ça valait la peine que vous veniez l'écoutez, mais vous n'auriez pas du rester."

"Voyons, c'est son match de Quidditch aujourd'hui! Nous n'aurions manquer cela pour rien au monde."

"Je pensais que vous étiez rester pour moi, vu que j'étais à l'infirmerie, couvert de sang."

Les deux adultes perdirent toute couleur, et le regardèrent d'un air mortifier, jusqu'à ce que Lily se reprenne et frappe James.

"Ton père ne voulait pas dire ça", assura-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des regards meurtrier a son époux. "Nous sommes rester pour te voir."

"Non, vous êtes rester pour la partie", dit-il, sa voix accusatrice, son corps parlant de frustration impatiente. "James vient de le dire. Et vous avez bien fait, Gryffondor n'a pas perdu depuis sept ans, ce sera un plaisir de les voir se faire massacrer. Avec Awel dans l'équipe, c'est évident qu'ils ne peuvent pas gagner."

"Harry!"

Ignorant leur indignation avec la même aisance qu'il avait oublier leur culpabilité, il fit demi-tour, décidé a s'en aller.

Mais Lily n'avait pas la même idée. Elle attrapa son bras et l'obligea a se retourner. Sur ses lèvres de l'anxiété, dans son odeur de la peur.

"Harry, je voulais te demander… pour Awel… Ce que tu as dis cet été, qu'on- qu'on retrouverait ton petit frère en morceaux, ce n'était pas vrai, n'est ce pas? Ça n'arriveras pas?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Je… j'ai une mauvaise impression pour aujourd'hui une om-"

"Une ombre qui rôde, avec l'intention de se dévoilé?"

Sa mère hocha la tête, apparemment sérieusement effrayer. Harry prit un instant de réflexion, cherchant quels mots il devait, pouvait, prononcé, avant de rassurer la femme.

"Si tu fais attention, je devrai supporter le « Survivant » encore bien longtemps."

Sa mère fut soulager par la phrase a double sens, et le relâcha enfin. Faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les remerciements de son père, il disparu enfin dans un des nombreux corridors vide de Poudlard. Si il se dépêchait, il aurait le temps d'aller chercher sa deuxième baguette, caché dans sa valise, avant que le match ne commence.

……………………………

Elle lui était offerte librement, sans condition. Une main ouverte où elle reposait sur une paume sèche, un bras tendu qui ne tremblait pas. Les yeux du troisième année, quoique fort impassible, détenait cette touche de fierté qui donnait de la valeur a l'action.

"On m'a dit de te la rendre, Potter. Il faut aussi que je précise que ceux la détenant ne s'en sont pas tirer indemne."

À cela l'esquisse d'un sourire sur le visage trop sérieux, et Harry su que ceux qui l'avait attaquer avait été dûment puni.

"Qui…?" Fut-il capable de demander, reprenant sa baguette d'une main et la caressant de l'autre.

"Les K2, évidemment, qui d'autre?"

"Qu-"

Mais l'autre était déjà partit, ne lui laissant même pas son nom et certainement pas une salutation. Il l'avait accosté juste devant l'entrée de leur salle commune et avait dû l'attendre depuis un bon moment… Harry resta simplement là, stupéfait, sa baguette en main et des questions plein la tête. Les K2? C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'un tel groupe – car ce devait être un groupe, n'est ce pas? De Serpentard, probablement, puisqu'ils avaient récupéré sa baguette. Et comment l'avaient-ils retrouvé?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était heureux d'avoir retrouver sa précieuse possession et prit un moment pour savouré le sentiment de confortable tiédeur qu'elle lui procurait avant de courir dans la même direction que le troisième année ; il avait un match de Quidditch auquel assister.

………………………..

Dans les dortoirs trop chaud et les nombreux couloirs, aux grandes tables de cerisier et à l'entrée de Poudlard… partout on en avait parler durant la matinée. Des chuchotements surexcités, des suppositions anxieuses, des paris prit, parfois même des cris… Les étudiants de tout âge n'avaient que l'évènement aux lèvres :

La première partie de Quidditch de l'année avait lieu en se samedi.

Le Troll, l'étrange discours de leur Sauveur, Harry Potter à l'infirmerie… De tout cela, ils avaient parler la veille et en reparleraient encore probablement le lendemain. Aujourd'hui, toutefois, était un jour spécial, et ils avaient bien l'intentions d'en profiter. De plus, comme le voulait la tradition, la saison était ouverte avec un match Gryffondor versus Serpentard, ce qui promettait de faire des étincelles.

Peut être même plus que cela.

Dans le ciel de novembre, les nuages s'assombrissaient, se frôlant les uns les autres, grondant et déversant l'eau qu'ils avaient amassé sur le stade. Un vent ni froid, ni chaud, parcourait les gradin, froissant les robes et faisant voler les drapeaux, soit-il rouge ou vert. La tension était haute, et quand les deux équipes entrèrent avec assurance dans leur lieu de bataille, les cris retentirent, combattant le son de la pluie tombant et du vent sifflant. La température n'était qu'élément secondaire, ils étaient tous venu pour voir voler ces joueurs, et rien ne les feraient rebroussé chemin.

Un avertissement de l'arbitre, une poignée de main au apparence forcée, un sifflement retentissant…

La partie avait commencé!

À côté de lui, Draco criait a tue tête, ordonnant à Marcus Flint de prendre le Souaffle et compter un but. Blaise jurait a un des batteur pour qu'il fasse tomber Alicia Spinnett de balai, Crabbe et Goyle scandaient un slogan de Serpentard pendant que Pansy agitait un drapeau et Nott… Nott était Nott ; aussi silencieux que d'habitude, si ce n'était de ce petit sourire qu'il abordait. Tout autour de lui, les élèves vibraient d'énergie, d'enthousiasme… Et bien qu'il devait avoué qu'en lui aussi bouillonnait cette pure excitation que provoquait le Quidditch, sa main tenait fermement sa baguette, ses lèvres était scellé et son expression sérieuse.

Il attendait.

Trelawney avait prédit une ombre, un danger et une possibilité de mort. Lui-même sentait ce « peut être » planer dans l'air, une touche plus insistance que lors d'une journée normale. C'aurait pu être en raison des risques occasionné par le Quidditch, mais ça ne l'était pas. Pas si la voyante prédisait un malheur. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse retomber ses gardes, match ou pas match.

"AWEL POTTER A VU LE VIF D'OR!!!" Cria soudainement Lee Jordan, le commentateur.

Awel fonçait en effet vers le sol comme si sa vie en dépendait, coucher sur son balai, le visage concentré, suivit de très prêt par Pucey, l'attrapeur des Serpentard. Une respiration- ils fonçaient toujours – deux respirations – ils se rapprochaient encore du Vif d'or – trois respirations – Awel dépassait définitivement Pucey – quatre respirations-

VLAM!

Marcus avait réussi a barrer le chemin a son petit frère, le faisant presque tomber de balai par la même occasion. De justesse, le Gryffondor resta dans les airs, et au coup de sifflet furieux de Mrs.Bibine, une des chasseuses de l'équipe des lions eu droit à un tir de pénalité. Elle le réussi avec une aisance alarmante, semblant doter d'ailes sous les compliments inobjectif de Lee. Les Lions rugirent leur vengeance, les Serpents acclamèrent Flint et le match reprit de plus belle. Les deux équipes échangeaient coup bas contre tricheries, vitesse contre brutalité, talents contre détermination. Dans les airs, il n'y avait pas de pitié, tous voulaient gagné.

Harry, quand a lui, était partager entre sa colère envers Flinch, son soulagement de voir son frère encore en vie et son anxiété montante. Les élèves tout autour de lui était si agiter que guetter un danger était une tâche presque impossible.

Puis il se montra à lui.

Pour le passage d'un instant, Raven souhaita ne plus être là, ne plus être conscient. Se trouver à des lieus de là ou être un autre. Ne pas ressentir. Car Merlin, cette peur il la détestait. Elle lui donnait des sueurs froide, remontait le long de son dos, l'empêchait de respirer… Elle envahissait ses pensées, les brisant, les déformant, se les appropriant. Il avait _peur_. Il était _terrifier_.

_Il _était là!

Draco lui demanda ce qu'il avait, mais c'est à peine si il enregistra sa question. Il s'était levé et devait faire quelque chose. _Quelque chose_. N'importe quoi. Ne pas rester pétrifier par la peur. Bouger. Survivre. Il serra sa baguette dans sa main et sa respiration se débloqua, le laissant avaler l'air de manière erratique, trop rapide.

"Non…" gémit-il tout bas, incapable de parler.

Maintenant, plusieurs de ses amis le regardaient, inquiets, mais que pouvait-il leur dire? _Il _était là! Il pouvait sentir _sa_ magie dans l'air, l'enserrant, tournant autour de son corps, le frôlant presque. Mais il n'aurait pas dû! Il n'avait pas senti cette magie depuis six ans!

"Ça suffit!" Cria-t-il soudainement, incapable de supporter la pression que cette magie apportait avec elle, la peur.

_"Oh non, ça ne suffit pas. Si je ne peux t'oublier, tu ne m'oublieras pas non plus."_

Puis la magie tourna plus vite, lui donnant le tournis et l'effrayant d'avantage. Paniquer, il se força a rouvrir les paupière qu'il avait inconsciemment fermer. Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir son frère, son petit frère, tombant de balai alors qu'il se trouvait à plus de soixante mètre de haut.

Soudain la magie l'avala, et il s'effondra.

………………………………

_Le corps semblait minuscule. Étendu ainsi sur son côté, recroquevillé de douleur, avec un bras placé de façon étrange sur le sol, son petit frère avait l'air d'une poupée brisée. Brisée, ensanglantée, affamée et effrayée. Harry n'aimait pas voir Awel ainsi, pas du tout. Ça le partageait de l'intérieur, le paralysant et le rendant furieux. De son propre corps tremblant, il parvint a rassembler un peu de courage et fini par avancer de quelque misérable pas._

_Il l'arrêta._

_Par un sortilège? Un mot? Un regard? Ou était ce la peur uniquement? Harry ne le su jamais, mais le fait resta là, vrai quoi qu'inexpliqué._

_Il s'arrêta, laissant Voldemort, le plus grand Mage Noir de leur temps, approché la forme si vulnérable de son petit frère. L'homme- non, le démon, prit le bras cassé dans sa si grande main avec une tendresse dégoûtante, caressant la peau trop pâle de ses doigts trop long._

_"Le fils d'un ennemi, ici à ma mercie. Ici, sans rien pour le protégé…"_

_Ses yeux grand ouvert, Harry n'arrivait plus a penser. Il voulait que quelqu'un vienne les sauver, lui et Awel. Sa mère, ou son père. Ou Sirius ou Remus. Ou ce Mangemort, qui jouait un double jeux. N'importe qui, juste quelqu'un pour les aidés, les sortir de là. Chasser Voldemort._

_"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié… Il sera née quand mourra le Septième mois"._

_Les aurors qui protégeaient les innocents des vilains, ou encore un sorcier, une sorcière du groupe secret de leur parent… N'importe qui! Un grande personne qui se mettrait entre eux et le monstre, qui l'arrêterai de toucher son frère à lui!_

_"Il sera née pour mourir", ajouta le Mage Noir. "Pour être ridiculisé, détesté et craint de son propre clan… Et cela par mes actions, ma volonté. Lord Voldemort est immortel, et ne s'effraie pas pour si peu. Un enfant ne me détruiras pas."_

_Les doigts d'araignées cessèrent de caresser la peau, et Awel gémit, essayant sans succès de s'éloigné de son meurtrier en devenir. Sous son corps brisé, la pierre sale crissa. Voldemort resserra son emprise, le garçon échappa un sanglot désespéré, et rien d'autre n'arriva. Pas de sauveur, pas d'espoir, pas d'apparition ou de magie. Rien. Le moment était au présent et la journée ne serait pas sauvé. Il n'y avait que Voldemort et eux, rien d'autre. C'était à eux d'agir._

_"Je le tuerai bien avant cela."_

_« _Ses yeux étaient paniqués, et elle semblait totalement terrifiée. Ses lèvres tremblantes prirent tout de même la peine de former une phrase.

À plus tard, mes chéris. Harry, soit bien prudent, d'accord, et rappelle toi tes promesses._ »_

_À lui, Harry. Cet instant leur appartenait à eux trois, à personne d'autre. La baguette de Lord Voldemort toucha le bras de son frère, le sang du mage glissant tout le long du bois pour s'apposé sur la peau d'enfant. Lentement, douloureusement, une marque apparut, celle d'un serpent noir, s'incrustant dans la chaire. Sa Marque à Lui._

_Pour Harry, ce fut comme un choc électrique. Dur, puissant, qui parcours le corps et oblige à agir. Awel était entrain de recevoir la Marque! Pire encore, il en souffrait. Le garçon ne pensa pas, il agit. Ses pieds oublièrent leur fatigue, et le propulsèrent vers la scène et il étira ses bras, attrapant la baguette entre ses deux mains. De toute ses forces- magique et physique-, il tira dessus._

_Et tira encore._

_Le Mage dut être surpris, car il releva son arme, mais il était trop tard et les mains de Harry y étaient attacher, brûlantes et glacées. De profondes coupures ravagèrent ses petits doigts, une chaleur intense brûla ses paumes, mais il ne parvenait plus a lâché, et un sanglot étouffé, épuisé, échappa à sa gorge nouée._

_Voldemort tira a son tour, murmurant un sortilège sous sa respiration ravagé, et cette fois ses mains furent séparé de la baguette, arrachant par la même occasion la peau brûlé. Plus tard il aurait de très fine cicatrices, avec l'aide de soins spécialisés, mais d'autres viendraient les cachées, gracieuseté de fils barbelés._

_Le Mage recula, jurant, mais Harry resta sur le sol, suffocant sous un mélange puissant de douleur et d'adrénaline. Si ce n'aurait été du cri de son cadet, il n'aurait même pas vu l'Avada Kedavra être lancé. Un Avada Kedavra d'une couleur de profonde émeraude, enveloppé d'ombres et amenant la mort…_

………………………………

Il rouvrit les yeux, et son frère tombait toujours, n'ayant perdu que quelques mètres d'altitude depuis sa chute. Quelques secondes auparavant, la magie malsaine, la pression de la frayeur, aurait retenu sa baguette, mais maintenant… Maintenant, le souvenir de l'impuissance avait libérer quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de puissant, et il agit.

Peut être de manière trop ouverte. Peut être juste au bon moment. Peut être inutilement – quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait-il pas pu réagir? Mais le souvenir d'être là, et de pouvoir, devoir, faire quelque chose, bouillonnait à la surface. Alors il agit.

Paniquer de le voir tombé, il tendit la main et laissa sa magie glisser hors de ses doigts. Il n'y eut aucune lumière, aucune explosion ou quoi que ce soit de magnifique visuellement. La magie accomplit tout simplement sa tâche, chassant la toile de noirceur qui avait attaquer son frère et stoppant sa chute – comme un fort vent peu chasser une brise. Le balai, fidèle, revint alors vers son maître et Awel pu reprendre son vol, suspicieux d'une nouvelle attaque.

Harry retomba sur son banc, essoufflé, mais garda les yeux bien ouvert. Plus tard, Draco lui dit qu'il brillèrent, le noir les envahissant se reflétant sous le soleil, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il se concentrait. Rassemblait tout de qu'il possédait en lui. Utilisait tout l'énergie qu'il avait pour chercher. Chercher entre les couche d'air, entre les filets de magie entourant le stade, entre le maelstrom d'émotion parcourant la place. Il chercha, ignorant les question de ses amis, les cris des spectateurs, la vitesse des joueurs. Il se concentra, chercha et… trouva. Une obscure, certes, mais présente parcelle de magie. De Sa magie. Fuyante, essayant de retrouver l'enveloppe charnelle qu'habitait, semblait-il, de nouveau le Mage.

Raven ne la laissa pas faire. Il lança sa propre magie, déviant de sa route celle de son ennemi, et la repoussant vers la forêt interdite. Cette magie, n'étant qu'un forme d'énergie de son possesseur, fut bien vite brisé et avalé avec une dernière protestation par celle de la forêt, plus libre et toujours affamé. Celle d'Harry fut prise par la même occasion, mais celui-il s'en fichait.

Cette bataille, il l'avait gagné.

Et au fait que cette première bataille signifiait le début d'une nouvelle guerre, il ne préférait pas pensé.

…………………………..

Ce fut une agréable mélodie de cris qui le réveilla, ne le mettant pas de bonne humeur. Fronçant les sourcils et ouvrant lentement les yeux, il comprit qu'il avait probablement perdu conscience ; ce type de mal de tête était, hélas, commun à l'évanouissement.

"Je n'en ai rien a faire, que Gryffondor a gagné! Aller fêter ailleurs, Harry a besoin de repos", criait Draco.

"Et alors?" Demanda Ron Weasley, sur le même ton de voix. "Pourquoi voudrions nous laisser cet idiot dormir?"

"Peut être parce que, si cet idiot se réveille, il vous fera taire lui-même?" Grogna Harry, se redressant difficilement et accordant un regard noir à l'assistance.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, comme si ils cherchaient d'où venait la voix, puis ils comprirent et la moitié sourit de soulagement. La moitié seulement, évidemment ; l'autre grimaça.

"Harry!" S'exclama Draco. "J'essayais justement de faire taire ce pauvre-"

"Malefoy, parle moi fort, veux-tu? Raven a probablement mal a la tête et-"

"Tais toi, Sang de Bourbe, personne ne veux t'entendre."

"Laisse la tranquille", avertit Weasley, "elle ne t'a rien fait!"

"Quoi? Veux-tu dire que _tu_ veux qu'elle soit ici, à pollué notre air?"

Ron ne répondit pas.

"Enfin un peu de silence", remarqua Harry, n'appréciant pas un tel malaise. "Maintenant, tout le monde dehors, à part Hermione, bien entendu."

"QUOI?"

Pansy et Ron se lancèrent des regards meurtriers, furieux d'avoir parler en même temps que l'autre. Les deux premières années avaient un tempérament assez flamboyant, et Harry fut soulagé quand Draco prit la parole, évitant ainsi un bain de sang.

"Pardon?"

"J'ai dit dehors, j'ai effectivement mal a la tête."

"Et pourquoi Granger pourrait-elle rester?"

"Parce que je lui doit une explication."

"Et a moi?"

"Je t'en dois plusieurs, mais l'infirmerie n'est pas l'endroit le plus approprié."

"Visiblement... Weasley, toi et tes autres petits Gryffondork devez sortir d'ici, comprit?"

"Et tu crois que je vais recevoir des ordres de toi, Malefoy?"

Draco le croyait apparemment, et il ordonna également a Crabb et Goyle de mettre les trois Gryffondors dehors. Les deux garçons hésitèrent pour une parcelle de seconde, voulant eux aussi rester dans l'infirmerie, mais obligèrent tout de même, traînant Seamus, Dean et Ron hors de l'infirmerie. Ils avaient toujours marcher dans les chemins dessiner par Malefoy, et aujourd'hui cela ne changeraient pas.

Le jeune Prince de Serpentard lui lança un regard significatif, le laissant savoir que dans un futur assez proche, ils auraient une longue conversation, puis lui aussi les abandonna.

Harry ne s'ennuya pas a débuter la discussion. Il se contenta simplement d'attendre qu'Hermione quitte le chevet d'Awel et lui pose une série de questions, ce qui –comme il l'avait prédit - ne fut pas trop long. Il n'y en eu toutefois pas toute une série, mais uniquement une simple interrogation.

"Pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi quoi?"

"Pourquoi avoir sauver Awel, bien sûr."

"Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est moi qui l'ai sauver? Les autres pense certainement qu'il s'est sauver lui-même."

"Pourquoi devrais-je croire ce que les autre assument sans preuve?"

"Pourquoi assume tu que c'est moi?"

La jeune fille soupira d'exaspération et se laissa tomber sur la chaise se trouvant à son côté. La même qu'Awel avait utiliser ce matin là.

"Raven… Je _sais_ que c'est toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de preuve. Et je veux savoir _pourquoi _tu l'as fait! Awel n'as pas fait la moindre chose pour toi depuis que je vous connais-"

"À part au banquet d'Halloween."

"Et alors? Ça n'as pas servi a grand-chose! Les autres pensent simplement qu'il est trop gentil envers toi! Ce n'est qu'un petit-"

"Il t'a sauvé la vie", hissa Harry, furieux.

"Et il se moque de moi en classe!"

"Comme tout le monde!"

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, mais tout deux étaient trop aveugler par leur propre colère que pour voir la douleur de l'autre. Hermione savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, et cela elle ne pouvait le supporter. Et si elle se sentait reconnaissante envers Awel pour l'avoir rattraper durant la leçon de vol, elle ne l'aimait pas pour autant.

Harry, de son côté, en voulait autant a Hermione qu'à lui-même. Après tout les traumatismes qu'Awel avait subit au main de Voldemort et des Mangemorts, il pensait que son jeune frère avait bien droit au support de tous, y comprit Granger. Lui pouvait s'en passer, il ne méritait pas l'admiration des autres. Hermione n'aurait pas du savoir qu'il avait sauver Awel aujourd'hui, et lui aurait dû être plus discret! Avec sa chance, Draco et les autres savaient eux aussi ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui.

"Écoute moi _Granger_, si tu raconte que c'est moi qui l'ai aidé je-"

"Je ne dirais rien a personne_, Potter_, si tu me dis pourquoi tu l'as fait."

"Jurer?"

"Bien sûr!"

"Bien."

Il s'appuya sur la tête du lit, serrant les dents lorsque les dernières traces de ses blessures rencontrèrent le métal glacé, et se força a prendre une longue respiration. Son mal de tête disparaissait, mais sa cicatrice se faisait toujours sentir.

"Je l'ai fait parce que c'est mon frère."

"Et?"

"Et que je tiens a lui, évidemment!"

"C'est tout? Tu as utiliser assez de magie que pour te faire perdre conscience, et tu l'as simplement fait pour ton frère que tu aimes, alors que lui fait tout pour te gâcher la vie?"

"Je ne l'aime pas, j'y tiens! C'est différent!" Grimaça-t-il, ses joues s'empourprant aux mots trop crus de la jeune fille.

Mais elle ne s'offusqua pas a sont ton brusque, l'impudente prit même la liberté de rire de sa gêne.

À nouveau, l'infirmière ne dit mot, restant bien caché, et sourit à son tour. Elle prenait de plus en plus d'intérêt en ce première année. Il avait d'étranges amis. D'étranges amis qui, si elle se risquait à une petite prédiction, resteraient longtemps avec lui.

………………………………


	10. Severus Rogue

**Note de l'Auteur : **Okayyy tout le monde! Cette fois ci, vous avez officiellement gagner le droit de m'envoyer des cyber-coup-de-pied et un Crucio ou deux! Il n'y aucune raison pouvant excuser mon manque d'update depuis… depuis je ne sais même plus quand, tellement ça fait longtemps! Mais bon… il y a tout de même deux bonnes nouvelles, une pour vous, et une pour moi! Pour moi… J'ai atteint 132 REVIEWS! YEAH! MERCI! J'arrive pas a y croire! Ça me fait vraiment plaisirs, et me donne envie de continuer a écrire!

Pour vous… J'ai enfin **fini** de rédiger « **Derrière le Miroir** »!! Je n'ai pas chaumer durant mon absence, et même si je n'ai pas updater, j'ai continuer a écrire. L'histoire fait un total de 216 pages sur Microsoft Words, en caractère 11. 100 620 mots en tout. En plus du prologue, il y a 17 chapitres et un épilogue. J'essayerai d'envoyer un nouveau chapitre tout les deux jours! Ce sera facile, puisqu'ils sont déjà tous écrit – il ne reste qu'à les corriger.

Alors, Bonne Lecture a tous et Merci mille fois pour votre soutient et infinie patience!

**Disclaimer : **Voir Chapitre 1, Merci!

**Derrière le Miroir**

**Chapitre Neuvième : **_**Severus Rogue**_

"Pardon?"

"Ton bras te fait mal, Severus, tu devrais aller demander à Poppy une potion contre la douleur."

"J'apprécierais que tu garde tes opinions pour toi, Minerva, spécialement quand elles sont aussi inutiles. Si je veux une telle potion, ce dont je n'ai pas besoin, je peux très bien la faire moi-même, merci beaucoup."

Comment osait-elle? Il savait très bien ce qu'il devait ou ne devait pas faire! Pour qui se prenait-elle? User d'une telle familiarité ave lui! Il avait presque envie de lui envoyer une bonne malédiction sur le champ. Si elle n'avait pas été sa collègue…

Si elle ne l'avait pas été, il l'aurait probablement tuée pour ce qu'elle dit ensuite.

"Tu me fais pensé a Potter."

Il aurait voulu crier son outrage, mais son incrédulité le retint. Minerva dut toutefois lire sa rage sur son visage trop blême, car elle se dépêcha de continuer.

"Pas James, bien entendu, mais son fils aîné, Harry. Vous êtes tout les deux aussi tête de mule. Encore aujourd'hui il a quitté ma classe en plein milieu du cours, en se plaignant que l'exercice était top facile pour lui! Quel culot!"

"Et en quoi ce comportement d'enfant gâté, venant visiblement de son père, à la moindre ressemblance au mien?"

"Il ne m'écoute pas plus que toi! D'ailleurs, je te rappelle qu'il est dans _ta_ maison, et que _tu _devrais le ramener a l'ordre! Il est ta responsabilité."

Encore une fois, l'envie de rabattre le claquet de son ancien professeur surgit en lui, mais il se contrôla – pour deux raisons. La première était se subtil sentiment de triomphe à savoir qu'un de ses élèves – un serpentard - avait tant d'effet sur Minerva. La deuxième, moins agréable, était le savoir qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans tout cela. C'était a lui d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Harry et, si besoin il y avait, de contacter ses parents et établir des mesures pour le remettre à sa place.

Parler à Harry, il en avait bien entendu l'intention. Le garçon devait être remis sur le droit chemin rapidement, avant que le problème ne dégénère davantage. Il n'appréciait pas tellement la responsabilité, mais d'un autre côté l'enfant avait toujours bien agis dans sa classe et Severus arriverait a le supporter durant une demi-heure pour un entretien privé. Par Merlin, si il devait se l'admettre, il était même brillant en Potion, contrairement a son abominable petit frère, qui ne faisait pas le moindre effort – un Gryffondor typique.

Non, ce qui le dérangeait réellement était la perspective de parler aux Potter. James donnerait raison a tout ce que son fils faisait, et Lily supporterait probablement son abominable mari. Après cela, il serait encore plus difficile de faire obéir Harry. D'un autre côté, il pourrait ainsi mettre sous leur nez a quel point leur fils causait des problèmes, à quel point ils l'avaient mal élevé. Et il pourrait apprécié leur regard à la vue du badge vert sur la poitrine de leur aîné. Albus lui avait déjà dit qu'ils avaient essayer de nombreuse fois de le faire changer de maison, sans succès. Si le garçon lui-même était heureux d'être un Serpentard, il ne savait pas, mais il en doutait. Pas que cela aille de l'importance, bien entendu. Harry n'était rien d'autre qu'un Potter.

Rien d'autre qu'un Potter.

……………………………..

"C'est tout?" Demanda le garçon en bâillant paresseusement.

"Pardon?"

"J'ai demandé si c'était tout. J'ai autre choses a faire que de rester ici a me faire sermonner. J'ai une vie, moi, vous savez."

"Petit insolent!"

Le sale petit ingrat. Severus lui avait patiemment demander de rester après le cours, et lui avait généreusement expliquer pourquoi il devait changer de comportement au lieu de lui donner une dizaine de sévères punitions et un ordre de changer. Et qu'obtenait-il en retour? L'imbécile lui coupait la parole pour demander si il avait fini! Comme si c'était lui qui perdait son temps! Cet enfant était presque pire que son père!

Mais après cinq minutes de plus a essayer de corriger verbalement cette ignominie, Potter se surpassa de nouveau.

"C'est difficile a imaginer", le coupa-t-il une fois de plus.

"Je doute que vous puissiez imaginer quoi que ce soit d'autre que des actes de stupidités absolues avec la parcelle de cerveau que votre suffisant de père vous a légué, Potter."

"Non, je veux dire, c'est difficile a imaginer qu'un jour, je pourrais bien devenir aussi amer, hargneux et détestable que vous, professeur. Au moins, je sais que je n'aurais jamais des cheveux aussi gras que les vôtres. Personne ne pourrait y arriver."

Severus fit alors l'impensable. Une erreur qui lui coûta beaucoup, et qu'il regretta profondément. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse pensé, avant qu'il ne puisse considéré son geste, il était déjà trop tard. Sa main vola d'elle-même, s'abaissant durement sur la joue de son élève. Le garçon tomba brutalement avec sa chaise sous la force du coup, ne se relevant pas immédiatement.

Pendant une minute entière, aucun d'eux ne fit le moindre mouvement. Sur le dos de sa main, un picotement, la peau rougissant légèrement. Il avait frapper fort. Ne s'était pas contrôler. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur était un poids mort, son esprit tant mortifié qu'il en oubliait de faire fonctionner son corps. Jamais, _jamais_ il n'avait frapper un élève. C'était simplement inconcevable. Impossible. Interdit.

D'une minute a l'autre, l'enfant allait commencer a pleurer, une preuve de sa brutalité. Il avait mal agit, avait perdu le contrôle, il devait aller voir Albus et demander a se faire renvoyer, il-

"Wow! Ça c'était quelque chose! Même Thierry ne me frappait pas aussi fort. Mes félicitations, professeur."

La voix était erratique, et quand il se releva, l'enfant tremblait légèrement. Il avait automatiquement presser sa paume sur sa joue, et un filet de sang coulait a présent entre ses doigts trop pâles. Mais ses lèvres étaient partagées entre un sourire et une grimace, et il ne pleurait pas. Pourtant… pourtant il avait frapper fort. Il y avait bel et bien du sang sur sa peau.

"Imbécile!" Rugit Rogue, toujours ébranlé par ses propres actes – ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien des années. "Thierry n'était qu'un adolescent, bien évidemment que je frappe plus fort."

"Comment?"

Par les cicatrices de Brûlopot lui-même! Sa deuxième erreur dans le même quart d'heure!

"Professeur? Comment connaissez vous l'existence de-"

"Vous devriez garder vos conversations privées priver, Potter. La tour d'Astronomie est ouverte a tous."

"Vous m'avez espionner!" Siffla Harry, faisant quelque pas vers le professeur et serrant sa baguette de sa main libre – du sang coulait toujours d'entre ses doigts.

"Et j'aurais bien pu vous envoyer en détention pour une semaine complète, pour irrespect du couvre-feu, alors soyez heureux que je ne l'aille pas fait."

"Vous n'aviez aucun droit-"

"Je suis votre professeur, j'ai tout les droits-"

"Même celui de me frapper?"

C'est comme si quelque chose se glaça en lui, à ces mots, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il ne su quoi répondre. Potter avait raison, il l'avait frapper et allait probablement se faire renvoyer pour cela. Harry s'avança encore d'un pas et le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais Severus n'arriva pas à lire la moindre chose dans les iris trop verte de l'étudiant.

"Je peux comprendre que vous me frappiez, professeur, c'est presque naturel chez les adultes, mais écouter au porte? La prochaine fois que vous faites une chose semblable, je n'irai même pas voir le Directeur, je vous ferez payer moi-même."

"Ne soyez pas ridicule, Potter, nous allons allez voir Dumbledore immédiatement et-"

"Je n'ai besoin de personne pour régler mes comptes a ma place ou pour me défendre!"

"Apparemment. Cela explique pourquoi vous êtes tomber de votre chaise."

"La faute a qui?"

Cette fois, il y avait bel et bien une connotation de trahison dans sa voix, et Severus ne savait trop quoi en faire. Les gens le détestaient, certes, et lui en voulaient pour ses actions. Mais personne ne se sentait_ trahi _par lui!

"Très bien, Potter, que voulez-vous?"

"Ce que je veux?"

"J'imagine que vous aller vous amusez a me faire chanter, si vous vous en croyiez capable", se moqua Severus, sans grande conviction mais avec une touche d'exaspération.

"Ne soyez pas ridicule, professeur", répondit Harry, l'imitant avec un talent presque effrayant. "Je ne voudrais vous entendre entonner un air pour rien au monde, merci beaucoup. Je me contenterai d'une absence de punitions de votre part pour le reste de l'année scolaire, et ce en toute circonstance. Vous comprenez, après ce qui vient de ce passer, je serais probablement traumatiser pour un bon moment, et ne pourrais répondre de mes actes."

Un dernier regard rancunier, et Harry était partit, laissant un Severus totalement abasourdi derrière lui. C'était une demande absurde, voire inutile. Il ne punissait ses Serpentards que très rarement… La demande de Potter ne pouvait qu'avoir deux significations. La première, celle en laquelle il avait le moins de foi, était que le jeune garçon lui faisait une faveur, passant sous silence son erreur et gardant la menace de le dénoncé comme une épée d'DAmoclès.

La deuxième option – la plus probable – était qu'Harry allait lui rendre la vie infernal, semant le chaos dans sa classe et de toute les façons inimaginables. C'était bien sa chance! Et tout ça parce qu'il avait écouté Minerva et convoqué Harry dans son bureau! Maudit soit elle… Les prochains Gryffondors qu'il verraient payeraient pour.

…………………………

Severus considérait que la veille avait été une très mauvaise journée. Gryffondor avait beau avoir perdu une centaine de points dans la même soirée – qu'il avait lui-même soigneusement prélevé – son humeur ne s'était pas amélioré. Pire, il avait dû s'avoué que, si il n'avait pas frapper Potter, il ne se serait pas retrouvé dans une telle impasse. Il avait presque envie d'aller voir Albus et lui expliquer la situation, mais cela aurait signifier la perte de la confiance du vieux fou, et cela il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Et pour être honnête, il savait que si ce n'était pas Potter, c'aurait été Albus utilisant cette erreur contre lui.

Si seulement il avait pu retenir sa main… il répugnait a frapper les enfants, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se contrôler? Il était vrai que le garçon s'était montrer terriblement impoli, et méritait de se faire corriger – mais pas physiquement. Un bon mois de détention à frotter des chaudrons empli de matières hautement toxiques aurait suffit. Et puis il y avait ce que le garçon avait dite… _« Je peux comprendre que vous me frappiez, professeur, c'est presque naturel chez les adultes »… _Elle revenait le hanter dès un moment d'inattention de sa part. Naturel de le frapper? Potter s'était-il donc fait tant battre par les autres, pour considéré le geste normal? Bien entendu, il avait entendu son récit, avait entendu ce qu'il avait vécu au centre de correction, mais… Le garçon n'avait pas parler d'être directement battu par les adultes. Enfermer, sermonner, ignorer… Ils lui avaient également tirer dessus, si il y pensait bien. Était-ce possible qu'il est été frapper par les surveillants? Où cela venait-il d'une autre place qu'Avant Azkaban, d'un autre moment?

Avant Azkaban… Le nom qu'Harry avait choisi était approprié. Il savait, évidemment, que ce genre de place existait chez les moldus, et probablement chez les sorciers aussi. Après tout, leur gouvernement était capable de briser leur baguettes et les enfermer avec des monstres mangeurs d'âmes. Mais des enfants… entendre son étudiant raconter son histoire, ce qui lui était arriver dans cet enfer humain… C'était autre chose qu'une vague connaissance, c'était un savoir de première ligne, qui secoue l'esprit, qui fait battre le cœur…

Il avait voulu, au début, brimer les étudiants… puis il avait remarquer qu'un de _ses_ serpents était là, et avait hésiter. Le gryffondor, il voulait lui arracher quelques points, mais son serpentard? Avant qu'il n'arrive a une décision, le garçon avait débuter son histoire, et ses instincts d'espion le retinrent. Le récit demandait attention, et il avait du temps pour écouter…

Il ne savait pas encore si il regrettait. Severus avait autant envie d'aller dire sa façon de penser au dirigeant du centre, et à James pour ne pas avoir retrouver Harry, que d'oublier toute cette histoire. Harry était un _Potter_! Et Rogue ne voulait _pas_ avoir de sympathie pour ses ennemis personnels. Il voulait les détester, les ignorer, les… Mais Harry était aussi un Serpentard, pas seulement un Potter. Et Severus se sentait proche de lui, pour une raison inconnue. C'était peut être cet espoir inexistant, ou cette fatigue dans les yeux vert. Peut être l'agressivité, ou ce manque flagrant de quelque chose essentiel… Ces sentiments lui étaient familiers, étaient également siens.

Arriver devant la porte de son cours, il se permit une pose pour rassembler sa confusion, son incertitude, derrière un mur d'occlumentie. Ce serait la première fois qu'il revoyait Potter depuis l'avoir frappé, et il ne savait comment la leçon se passerait. Serait-elle abominable, horrifique ou insupportable? Ou les trois en même temps?

La mauvaise soirée de la veille devait toutefois être destiner a devenir une mauvaise journée, car a peine avait-il eu le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration que les voix des étudiants franchirent la porte, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Ils ne parlaient pas du Troll, ou du match de Quidditch de la semaine précédente, non. Ils parlaient d'Harry.

"Si tu ne me dis pas qui t'a fais ça, je te traîne chez Pomfresh pour qu'elle te fasse de nouveau un sermon", déclarait Draco, la voix pleine d'indignation et de colère.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, un abruti de Gryffonfor m'as prit par surprise."

Un Gryffondor, vraiment! Potter osait approprié ses actes a lui a un Gryffon!

"Il ment!" S'écria…Weasley, si il ne se trompait pas – et il ne se trompait jamais. "Ce sont les Serpents qui attaquent par derrière! Tout le monde sait que vous êtes des traîtres!"

Comme il avait envie d'ouvrir grand les portes a ce moment là, et enlever plus de point que Gryffondor n'avait a se-

"Ron! C'est un affreux préjugé, si un Professeur t'entendait-"

Celle là, il pouvait aisément la reconnaître ; Granger, la demoiselle Je-Sais-Tout.

"Tu veux dire si Rogue m'entendait."

"Professeur Rogue, Ron-"

"Et ce n'est pas le sujet. Harry méritait probablement ce qu'il a reçu, et j'espère que c'est un Gryffondor!"

Une explosion retentit alors, et Severus su que Draco avait perdu patience ; avec raison. Lui-même avait envie de détruire quelque chose. Qu'un gryffondor approuve ses actions, des actions qu'il regrettait, était tout bonnement repoussant.

Ses mains se contractèrent, avant de prendre les devant et pousser brutalement les portes. Elles mêmes frappèrent le mur, le son sourd retentissant dans la classe. Au bout de sa langue, une dizaines d'insultes à lancées, au bout de ses doigts, des malédictions a appliquées… Mais rien ne vint, et la rage de ses yeux fut pour un instant remplacé par de la surprise à la vue de ses étudiants.

Draco avait un sourire satisfait, voir arrogant, au visage, évidemment, mais sa baguette n'était pas sortie, et il était toujours assis a sa place. Weasley se trouvait par terre – à ses pieds, pour être exact, une expression d'hébétement cédant lentement la place à une colère noir…

Et entre deux chaudrons, droite comme un planche, Granger tenait sa baguette, les sourcils froncées et les poings serrés.

L'écho des portes finit de retentirent, tous les regards se tournant vers lui, et il apprécia leurs airs mortifiés, effrayés –

Jusqu'à ce qu'un rire retentissent. Fort, plus fort que des portes contre des murs. Le coupable, bien évidemment, était Potter. Le garçon riait comme un dément, oubliant de respirer et tombant a genoux pour continuer a rigolé. Les regards si délicieusement impressionnés par son entrée se retournèrent vert l'étudiant, perdant leur peur et se saturant de confusion.

"Potter, arrêtez de rire à cet instant!"

"Je ne ris pas, monsieur", fit remarquer le cadet, toujours a sa place.

Quelle maudite famille! Les Potter ne devraient tout simplement pas exister!

"Je ne vous ai pas parler a vous. Vingt point de moins pour Gryffondor! Et je ne veux plus vous entendre, célébrité ou pas! Potter, relevez-vous."

Awel, toujours aussi impertinent, se releva.

"Encore vingt points de moins, et ce sera quarante si vous n'arrêtez pas ce comportement immédiatement. _Harry_, je suggère que vous vous calmiez, si vous ne voulez pas finir le cours dans mon bureau."

Mais Harry avait déjà tu son rire, et était silencieux, maintenant, si toujours a genoux. Rogue eu une vague de remords plutôt amère à la vue de son visage, gonflé sous l'œil gauche, avec une large coupure.

"Malefoy, amener Potter a l'infirmerie, je ne veux pas d'un tel visage dans ma classe."

"C'est inutile, professeur. Mrs.Pomfresh dit qu'elle ne peut pas le soigné par magie pour encore une semaine, au risque de créer une immunité aux sortilèges médicaux chez lui."

"Très bien! Tout le monde a sa place! Si j'entend encore un seul d'entre vous dire la moindre chose, je me ferai un plaisir de tous vous envoyer en retenue avec Rusard pour le reste de la semaine! Sans exception."

Le silence, enfin, revint. Lourd et pesant, empli de tension. C'était ce qu'il voulait dans sa classe. Weasley, toujours écarlate, reprit sa place et les livres sortirent des sacs pour s'ouvrir sur les tables. Il allait ordonner d'allumer les feux, quand Harry décida de lui désobéir – une fois de plus.

"Merci, Hermione", dit-il a haute voix, se relevant lentement et accordant un sourire affreusement amicale a la Gryffondor. "J'apprécie."

Severus réussi a retenir sa langue, se souvenant de leur accord, mais regretta un peu moins la douleur qu'affichait les yeux du garçon.

Comme il détestait tout les Potter. Serpentard ou pas.

…………………………….

Il n'y avait tout simplement pas de mots pour exprimer son outrage. Comment cette vieille harpie pouvait-elle faire une chose pareille?

"Ils seront là d'ici une heure, Severus. Vous avez du voir le visage de Potter aussi bien que moi, c'est évident qu'il s'est de nouveau battu. Et quand je lui ai donner une heure de punition, sais-tu ce qu'il m'a répondu?"

"Quelque chose d'hautement déplacé, je suppose?"

"Il m'a demandé si il pouvait la passé avec toi! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a dis, mais ça n'a pas du tout l'effet voulu! Cet enfant n'a aucun respect pour le règlement ou pour ses aînés. J'ai l'impression qu'il prend un malin plaisir a tous nous prendre de haut. Je jure que si il ne remet pas bientôt les pieds sur terre, il ne finira pas sa scolarité."

"Il a d'excellente note", fit remarquer Flitwick, finissant lentement son Chocogrenouille. "Et il n'a jamais manquer un cours où il y avait un examen de prévu."

"Ce n'est pas la question. Son comportement est inacceptable! Quand je pense a Lily… elle qui était si studieuse-"

"Ma chère Minerva", reprocha Chourave, "je me rappelle que vous étiez tout aussi épouvanter par James Potter. Et celui-ci est devenu est auror digne de ce nom."

"Mais ce n'était pas la même chose!"

_Non, James était un Gryffondor, n'est ce pas? Et parce qu'Harry est dans ma maison, il est automatiquement pire que son père!_

C'était un lundi, en fin d'après midi, et McGonagall avait décidé de convoquer les Potter en entretien privé avec lui. Sans lui en parler avant, bien entendu. Selon elle, il aurait dû le faire lui-même plusieurs semaines auparavant, Potter « dérangeait le bon fonctionnement de l'école et donnait un mauvais exemple a ses camarades »… C'était sa façon de dire qu'elle le détestait. Severus l'avait remarquer dès la cérémonie de répartition. La vice directrice était habituellement de nature noble et juste, ne jugeant personne avant de les connaître. Elle avait toutefois fait une exception en ce qui concernait les frères Potter. Et ça le repoussait tout autant que sa manière de le traiter lui, se soir.

Fatigué d'être en compagnie des autres professeurs, qu'il jugeait insupportable, il laissa Minerva et les autres se plaindre des étudiants difficiles, et se dirigea vers son bureau sans même les salué. James et Lily… comme si il avait envie de les voir, leur parler… Et leur fils qui n'avait toujours pas été soigné. « Une immunité au sortilèges médicaux »! Potter pouvait-il vraiment avoir visiter l'infirmerie si souvent pour risquer une surdose? Si oui, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarquer?

_Parce que tu étais trop occuper a enlever des point a son frère_, lui répondit une voix dans sa tête. Une voix ressemblant d'un peu trop près a celle de Lucius pour lui pouvoir l'apprécier. Il détestait ces doutes qui l'assaillaient, il haïssait se demander si, comme tout les autres, il avait oublier Harry en faveur de son frère.

Les escaliers glissèrent sous ses pieds, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il ne lui restait plus que quelque mètres avant d'arriver a sa porte.

Harry se trouvait déjà là.

Le garçon avait le dos appuyer au mur et les poing serré. Son visage était serré, et son cœur a lui se fit sentir. Par l'enfer, le garçon pleurait. Il y avait une larme, sur sa joue. Une larme qui n'avait pas été là quand il l'avait frappé, qui n'avait pas été là, quand il avait raconter son incarcération au centre. Qui n'avait pas été là, même après le Troll. Le voir là, devant chez lui, c'était… il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était, mais ça le rendait inconfortable. Plus, bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre. Il se sentait d'une certaine façon responsable, et frustrer de ne pas savoir comment l'aidé. C'était anormal, et il ne voulait pas remettre ses assurances en question pour cette larme, cette douleur qu'il pouvait si clairement percevoir.

Une deuxième larme glissa sur la joue, et quelque chose en lui se réveilla. Quelque chose qu'il avait oublier après des années d'efforts, des années à voir des gens torturer, à entendre la haine et à vivre une fatigue de résignation. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas revivre, mais qui était là.

Bien heureusement, l'étudiant essuya ses larmes avant qu'il n'intervienne. Ce fut un soulagement. Une étrange déception. Il avait raté une chance de l'aidé, il avait réussi à échappé au malaise, la difficulté d'agir.

L'image, cependant, s'était imprimé dans sa tête, et il savait ne pouvoir l'oublié. Ni le sentiment de compassion.

"Professeur", salua soudainement Po-Harry.

Il y avait a présent un sourire résigné peint sur le visage. Severus se sentit plus écoeuré que jamais auparavant. Ce sourire, il l'avait lui-même porter par le passé. C'était un sourire qui savait, qui savait qu'on comprenait sa souffrance, et qui savait qu'aucune aide ne lui serait accordé. Un sourire aussi résigné qu'amer. Aussi déçu qu'habitué. Un goût de défaite.

"Potter…"

"Mes par- Lily et James attendent dans le bureau, ils sont apparemment arrivé plus tôt."

"Et que faites-vous ici?"

"McGonagall m'a envoyer ici, en détention. Elle a dû oublier de vous avertir…"

Il voulait demander pourquoi. Pourquoi il était aussi civil avec lui, pourquoi il ne renfonçait pas tout les couteaux qu'il le pouvait dans ses plaies. Pourquoi il pleurait tout seul, a sa porte. Mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature, pas dans ses habitudes.

Il laissa cependant de côté la remarque qu'il ne fallait pas appeler un professeur par son nom de famille. Le vieille harpie ne le méritait pas aujourd'hui.

"Peu importe, nous dirons que vous l'avez eut, puisque vous m'avez attendu. Ne laissons pas nos invités attendre, entrons."

Le garçon hocha légèrement la tête, pour une première fois docile, et entra dans le bureau. Severus le suit de suite, et il fut étonné de ressentir ce vague besoin de protéger son élève. Il l'ignora soigneusement, lançant un regard glacé au Potter, déjà installé devant son bureau a lui.

"Potter, Evans, je vois qu'il est inutile de vous invité a vous asseoir."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devons parler avec toi, Snivellus."

"Parce qu'Harry est dans ma Maison."

"C'est une erreur, un simple erreur. Je veux que tu le laisse changer de-"

"C'est un Serpentard."

"Je ne veux pas de Serpent dans ma famille! Harry ne peut pas en être un!"

Le silence qui suivit fut encore plus pesant, plus inconfortable que durant ses cours, mais Harry le brisa semble-t-il aussi aisément.

"Je manque les cours, je néglige le couvre feu, je me bat dans les couloirs - avec ou sans magie, je mens, j'insultes les autres élèves et les profs, je jure, je dors en classe, j'ai été prit a fumer dans les dortoirs et j'ai aidé a massacrer un troll de deux mètres de haut. J'ai craché sur Quirrell aussi. C'est pour ça qu'on est tous ici, pas parce que je suis dans une des quatre Maisons de Poudlard. Même si vous n'aimez pas mes couleurs."

Rogue voulut laisser échappé un sourire de satisfaction, mais il se retint, ce n'aurait pas été approprié.

"Au contraire", assura James, d'une voix persuasive, "je pense que ce sont tes camarades qui-"

"Quelqu'un m'a poignarder, aussi, mais je pense que personne ne vous en a parler."

"Quoi? Mais-"

"Un raciste, je crois. Il avait un préjugé contre les Serpentards. C'est fou comme certaines personne on des opinions limitées."

Cette fois, ce fut de la fierté qui lui vint, et il se détesta pour cela. Mais Harry avait réussi a désorienté James, et c'était digne d'une récompense.

"Cela étant dit, nous devrions discuté de mesures pour amélioré la situation."

"Mon fils ne sera certainement pas corrigé par toi, Rogue-"

"James! Calme toi chéri! _Professeur_, des suggestions?"

"Aucune. Et vous?"

"Aucune? Aucune? Et tu te vante d'être une tête de maison? Comment peux-tu-"

"Alors Potter, une idée? Evans?"

Le couple semblait a court de mots, mais l'expression de Harry s'était fait plus curieuse, et Severus sentit qu'il avait leur attention complète. Il aimait qu'on l'écoute, qu'on attende ses mots avec impatience. Ça lui donnait un soupçon d'impression de pouvoir, de contrôle.

"Je vois… Alors Harry, une idée? Quitter l'école, recevoir un apprentissage privé, chez toi?"

"Non! Je veux dire… pas besoin. J'ai des bonnes notes, non?"

"Mais votre comportement-"

"Quoi, mon comportement? J'ai encore tué personne, n'est ce pas?"

"Ne plaisante pas là-dessus, Harry! Tu viens seulement de blanchir ton nom-"

"James, tait-toi! Severus, Harry n'as pas besoin de quitter l'école. Si il voulait seulement faire quelque efforts-"

"Mais il n'en fait pas-"

"Quoi, il n'est pas assez bon en potion pour toi, Snivellus-"

"Ferme là, Potter, ton fils est bien plus doué que tu ne le sera jamais-"

"Comme si je voulais l'être! Les potions c'est pour les femmes, pas pour-"

"Pour les aurors? J'ai entendu parler de ta bavure, il y a trois ans! Le « suspect » est encore a St-Mangouste-"

"C'était une erreur! Et toi, alors, tu rempli la tête de tes Serpents d'idées de Mangemort! Tu as encore Sa marque, si je ne me trompe! Tu veux quoi, la passé a mon fils?"

"Ton fils, ton fils! Comme si tu t'occupais de lui! Toi et ta femme, vous ne pensé qu'a lui lavé le cerveau avec vos idées de Gryffondork-"

"Tu sais ce qu'elle croit, sa femme, c'est que tu es incapable de contrôler notre fils, et que-"

"Le contrôler? Comme si vous vous y arriviez! Même McGonagall ne peux le supporter, votre bâtard!"

"Retire ce que tu viens de dire! Si il est comme ça, c'est a cause de toi et tes semblables! Ce n'est pas nôtre faute si Harry est aussi asocial-"

"Asocial? Criminel oui!"

"Il est peut être malpoli et irrespectueux, mais il peut toujours changer. Et il en sera jamais aussi sournois que toi."

"Insensé! Il n'est pas malpoli, il est complètement à l'écart de la société-"

"Prend le si tu peux faire mieux! Tu verra qu'il n'y a pas moyen de le remettre dans le droit chemin!"

"Pas question, je n'en ai rien a faire de vos abominables rejetons."

"HARRY!"

Il y eu un soubresaut, la porte explosant presque tant elle frappa brutalement le mur de pierre. Draco entra dans la pièce, le cri mourant sur le bout de sa langue. Il avait l'air confus, et paniqué. Ses yeux témoignaient une inquiétude trop ouverte, et il serrait fermement sa baguette de sa main.

Severus arracha ses yeux a la vision unique, pour les posé sur le garçon assis devant lui. Il était impassible, mais terriblement pâle. Son regard était voilé par les mèches qu'il avait laissé tombé devant ses yeux, mais l'impression qu'il dégageait était… glaçante.

Draco avança sans invitation dans la pièce, et il ne trouva pas en lui la force ou la voix de le réprimander. Le garçon attrapa simplement la main tremblante de Potter et l'aida a se relevé, se plaçant face a lui.

"Harry? J'ai senti… tu as appelé?"

Un presque invisible hochement de tête.

"Mais- tu pleures?"

Un tremblement.

"Viens, on s'en vas… Ça vas aller…"

Malefoy tira Harry hors de la place, ne refermant pas la porte derrière lui. Ce n'était toutefois pas une invitation a les suivre, le regard haineux, empli de reproches, qu'il leur avait lancé était assez clair en cette matière.

"Qu'ai-je fait?" Gémit James, serrant la main de sa femme et fermant les yeux, laissant dans l'air des vibrations de défaites et de frustrations.

Et pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Severus eut exactement la même pensé que son némésis.

Il réalisa qu'il le savait qu'Harry n'était pas qu'un Potter. Et que même si il en était un, il ne le détestait pas, ne le méprisait pas.

Que lui, Severus Rogue, n'était qu'un abruti.

…………………………………….


	11. La Cadeau d'un Reflet

**Note de l'Auteur : **Par Morgana! Je ne m'attendais pas a recevoir tant de review! C'est simplement trop génial! J'avais peur que tout le monde est oublié mon cher Raven depuis tout ce temps… mais non! C'est magique! Et je suis vraiment très, très heureuse que vous aimiez ce fic! J'ai tellement de plaisir à l'écrire, c'est super que d'autre en profite également. Alors Merci a tous! Quand je lis vos review, je sens immédiatement le besoin de recommencer a écrire. Mais assez parler, je vais « répondre » à ma façon a quelques unes de vos interrogation, puis je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre! Il est un peu plus court qu'usuellement… mes excuses!

_**As-tu commencer a écrire les autres tomes : **J'ai déjà le prologue du deuxième volume, et suis en train de rédiger le premier chapitre. C'est peu, mais je promet que ma plume vas continuer a s'activer autant que possible._

_**Ron est un peu idiot jusqu'ici… :** En fait, on le voit à peine, et quand il fait une apparition, ce n'est pas fameux… On le retrouveras toutefois beaucoup plus souvent dans le deuxième tome. En bien ou en mal, vous verrez plus tard!_

_**Les chapitres centrer sur Harry : **Moi aussi, je préfère quand l'histoire se déroule autour de Raven, mais j'ai ordonner a Severus de prendre un rôle plus important dans l'histoire au fils des tomes, alors il devait faire une apparition… En plus, je voulais une vision différente de d'habitude… désolé!_

_**Les fautes grammaticals et d'ortographes :** Je sais que mes chapitres sont bourrés d'erreurs, mais j'ai une excellente raison! Je n'ai jamais assister a un seul cours de Français de ma vie. Oui, j'étais dans la classe, mais j'avais toujours un roman devant moi, ou alors je dessinais des mini-Harry dans la marge de mes cahiers... Je suis désolée pour l'inconvénient, mai je jure que je fais de mon mieux!_

**Alors Bonne Lecture a Tous! Un nouveau Chapitre seras là dans 2 jours!**

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude ; voir le premier chapitre.

**Derrière le Miroir**

**Chapitre dixième : Le Cadeau d'un Reflet**

À la porte de notre dortoir, Hermione attendait impatiemment de pouvoir entré. Elle avait, je crois, entendu Blaise chuchoté a Pansy que je n'étais pas bien. Moi j'étais assis par terre, les bras autour des genoux, la tête baissée pour caché… pour caché quelque chose, je ne sais pas trop quoi. Mes sentiments, j'imagine. Ma vulnérabilité. Cette perte de contrôle, qui m'effrayait. Serré entre mes doigts, la baguette de Draco. Il me l'avait prêter avant la rencontre avec mes parents, on avait échanger. Parce que j'étais incertain, parce qu'il savait que je ne voulais pour rien au monde y aller. Lui aussi avait la mienne… Je sais qu'il ressentait ce que je vivais, comme un écho, car de sa baguette radiait une inquiétude incroyablement rassurante. Il voulait m'aidé. Merlin que j'avais besoin de savoir cela. Qu'il soit là pour moi.

Il était assit juste a côté de moi. Depuis plus d'une heure.

Vincent et Greg avaient chassé les curieux, ne laissant que les premiers année près de nous, et hors de notre dortoir. J'appréciais, et j'apprécie toujours l'attention qu'il m'ont porter cette journée là. Salazar, qui suis-je entrain d'essayer de trompé? Je suis reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait cette année là au complet!

Finalement, dans le silence et l'intimité qui nous entourait, Draco finit par me demander de raconter ce qui c'était passé, et les mots tombèrent de mes lèvres comme des secrets sur un testament… lent et hésitant.

"Ils me détestent", chuchotais-je, juste pour ses oreilles.

"Qui?"

"Papa, maman… Rogue. Tout le monde."

"Ils te l'ont dit?"

"Ils se disputaient, à cause de moi. Ils ne voulaient pas s'occuper du problème, ne voulait pas de moi. Rogue…"

Je du m'arrêter, pour ravaler une respiration saccadé, des émotions en pleines ébullitions.

"Il voulait me… me renvoyer là bas, chez moi. Mais moi, moi je ne voulais pas. Et James, il ne voulait pas que je revienne. Ils disaient tous qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour moi, et que-"

Le son qui m'échappa n'était pas un sanglot, ni un gémissement, mais c'était certainement douloureux. J'avais mal, et je ne voulais pas le dire, car les mots, cités haut dans les airs, prendrait un trop fort goût de vérité.

James les avait pourtant énoncé.

"Que ce n'était pas leur faute, si j'étais comme ça… un-un problème…"

Cette fois, le sanglot m'échappa, et je m'en voulu pour cela. Car ce n'était pas réconfortant, ça n'apportait pas le soulagement attendu, de pleurer. J'avais honte. Vraiment.

Mais les larmes, elles avaient une volonté propre. Elles voulaient leur liberté, voulaient sortir au grand jour et faire comprendre qu'elles en avaient assez, qu'elles ne voulaient plus avoir mal. Qu'à l'intérieur, ça n'allait plus.

Je crois que la seule chose qui m'aida a ne pas tout abandonné fut le bout de bois entre mes doigts tremblants. Il resta avec moi, et les sentiments qui s'en dégageaient, eux, étaient plus doux que le mois d'août lui-même.

Draco… Il était encore à côté de moi, et sa main, autour de mon bras, elle était assez tangible que pour que je puisse m'accrocher à une réalité plus réconfortante.

"Tu n'en es pas un."

"Mais ils disent-"

"Je n'en rien a faire, d'eux! Tu es un Serpentard, tu es Raven et tu es mon ami! Comprit? Comprit Harry?"

Je secoua la tête, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de bon en moi, rien qui aille de la valeur. Rien qui ne vaille la peine. Draco ne dût pas comprendre, toutefois, car il prit mon deuxième bras aussi, et me secoua. Pas trop fort, mais ce fut assez que pour attirer mon attention.

"Ils ne te connaissent pas, c'est tout. Tu es fort, et tu leur montrera qu'ils ne doivent pas s'occuper de toi, qu'ils ne sont pas assez bien pour toi. On est là, nous. Et on ne vas pas te laisser t'en aller, ni laisser quelqu'un te blesser encore une fois, promit."

"Mais même les journaux… Tout le monde-"

"Draco Malefoy ne se préoccupe pas des journaux et leur ragots, et tu devrais faire pareille. Ils me traitent bien de vampire!"

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette réplique m'arracha un sourire. Et encore plus de larmes.

Un merci aussi, et a cela Draco me prit dans ses bras et me laissa pleurer.

Ce fut un des plus beaux moment de ma vie. Jamais je ne mettais sentit plus en sécurité.

……………………………

Les jours ont passés, lents et difficiles. Nott m'a dit que Lily avait essayer de venir me parler… Je ne sais pas comment, mais il l'ont arrêter. Pas les professeur, bien entendu, mais les autre étudiants… mes amis? Je voulais les appeler ainsi, mais craignais encore de le faire. Il était encore trop tôt pour cela, mais dans mes temps libre, je me plaisais a espéré pour que le moment vienne. Et qu'il vienne vite.

Depuis que j'avais pleurer, que je m'étais brisé contre la réalité, c'était comme une lente remonter. Comme si j'étais un papillon, essayant de regagner la surface, alors qu'il est au fond de l'océan. Je ne suis cependant pas un papillon, et les ailes que je n'avais plus ne pouvais pas s'étiolé de nouveau, de cela j'étais certain. Une partie de mes peurs m'avait abandonnée, et malgré les incertitudes qui les avaient remplacé, je remontais lentement à la surface.

Après une semaine, je pu me relevé, au sens figuré. Hermione m'avait apporté mes devoirs, m'avait aidé à les complété. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas parler de tout les livres qu'elle avait déchiffré, elle avait, tout comme Draco, simplement été là. C'était si agréable… la barrière de honte ne s'était pas relevé, mais je pouvais voir au travers de ses toiles.

Hermione… je me souviens l'avoir insulté, me souviens l'avoir ignorer. Lui avoir écrit au début de l'année, pour m'excuser. J'aurais voulu m'expliquer, mais il n'y avait pas de bonnes raisons pour mes actions. J'avais été stupide, et je voulais qu'elle le sache. Qu'elle connaisse mes regrets.

Elle m'avait répondu.

« Comment pourrais-je ne pas te pardonner quand tu es le seul a t'être excuser? », avait-elle écrit.

Nous avions continuer a correspondre, et mon nom d'orphelin, de Raven, était ressortit. Par morphée, elle me reconnut. Reconnut le nom qui avait été publier dans les journaux de moldus. Le nom écrit a l'encre noir sur du papier jauni. Ce jeune dont les amis étaient mort, ce jeune qui s'était échappé d'un centre de correction… Je découvris que si elle était coupable de pitié envers ma personne, cette pitié était étroitement entre lié a de la sympathie. Des lettres, nous en avions beaucoup échangé, durant l'isolement que m'avais imposé les autres Serpentards. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me comprenait aussi bien que Draco, sans l'aide d'échange de baguette. Avec eux deux, je passa au travers de cette trois fois maudite semaine.

Quand je retourna en classe, le Lundi suivant, aucun des professeurs ne me fit de commentaire. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'imaginais que Severus leur avais dit d'abandonner a eux aussi. La blessure fut superficiel, et je leur rendit l'indifférence qu'il me donnait. Je commença a assister au cours, même ceux que je jugeais inutile. Je fis tout mes devoirs, ignora les insultes de mes camarades, évita les coups entre les cours. Au couvre feu, je restais dans ma salle commune et je ne fumais plus qu'à l'extérieur, dans une solitude totale. Ils pouvaient être fiers, les professeurs, mes parents. Ils m'avaient remis dans le « droit chemin ».

Le bonheur furtif d'être a Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Écosse, m'avait toutefois échappé. Je ne savais pas comment le rattraper.

………………………………

Harry… il était fort. Je me souviens l'avoir vu dans le Poudlard Express, un masque impénétrable cousu au visage. Ça m'avait marquer, de voir le frère du survivant ainsi sur la défensive. On le voyait souvent en page dix de la Gazette du Sorcier, juste après son petit frère. C'était toujours des comparaisons, et il n'en ressortait jamais bien vernis. Grand-Mère ne disait rien, mais j'avais comprit ce qu'elle en pensait, et je pensais pareille.

Injustice.

Il avait seulement un ans de plus que moi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, après notre rencontre au Chaudron Baveur, et après quelque jours passé a l'école avec lui, je savais déjà que les journaux n'avait pas tout dit. Et même si je me sentit trahi par son comportement, pendant un certain temps… malgré cela je ne pouvais m'amener a le détester. Il avait soigné mon poignet, à la cérémonie, n'avait pas plus prit le parti des Sang-Pur que celui des sang-mêlé ou des enfants de moldus. Et quand Hermione me dit qu'il s'était excuser, je me sentis, je l'avoue, profondément soulagé.

Je l'ai aperçu a l'infirmerie plus souvent que je n'importe qui, ai entendu beaucoup de Gryffondor, ma propre maison, le rabaisser jour après jour. J'ai non seulement entendu, mais également écouté le discourt d'Awel, lorsque celui-ci la remercié. Mes soupçons furent alors confirmer ; d'Harry et de son passé, on ne savait pas grand-chose.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes au début de décembre. Le givre couvre les fenêtres, et la neige tombe tout les matins du plafond de la Grande Salle. Les plantes de la serres reçoivent encore plus d'attention qu'avant. Elles sont forte, toutefois, et survivront l'hiver, peu importe si il est sans pitié. Les voir ainsi, continuer a grandir, ça ma fait pensé a lui. Il est fort.

Tout le long du mois de novembre, je l'ai vu changer, jour après jour. De voyou, il est passé a élève modèle. Et il a arrêter de donner son faux sourire. Il a l'air triste… il ne ment plus autant qu'avant sur ses sentiments. Hier il a même sourit. Un vrai sourire. Cette force qu'il affichait, ce n'est plus un masque.

J'aimerais devenir son ami, qu'il m'aide a renaître moi aussi.

……………………………

Par tout les Soualfes du monde! Il ne viendra pas pour Noël! J'ai pourtant tout essayer, j'ai même été jusqu'à le supplier! Pourtant rien ne fait, il ne sera pas là. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'on soit ensemble. Loin de l'école et des regards. Nous aurions réussi a évité nos parents pour quelques moments, aurions pu nous parler franchement. Être simplement deux frères pour le jour de noël… Il semble que ce ne soit pas possible, et que nous ne pourrons jamais vraiment l'être. Je ne sais pas si c'est Vous-Savez-Qui, le public, le Ministère ou nos parents qui est la cause de nos séparations. Peut être aussi en sommes nous les principaux coupables… je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Harry tiens nos promesses, et je ferais de même, car je ne veux pas revivre ces jours de notre enfance, enfermer dans les donjons du Mage Noir. Je ne veux plus être impuissant. Harry a dit qu'il nous protégerait, et je lui fais confiance.

J'aurais seulement voulu un Noël de plus.

J'ai demandé a Neville ce qu'il faisait cette année, je sais que c'est un des seuls a ne pas le méprisé.

Il ne resteras pas. Sa grand-mère l'attend.

Je pense que le plus cruel, dans tout cela, c'est que j'ai du me moquer de mon propre frère, disant devant tous que nos parents ne voulait plus de lui. Ça fit mal, car ce fut Harry qui y cru le plus. J'aimerai l'aidé, vraiment, mais nous avons un Mage Noir a tué, et cela inclus des sacrifices.

Je hais parfois être un Survivant.

……………………………….

Nuit après nuit après nuit… Quand je me relève, a minuit le soir, je le sais encore éveillé, la lumière d'un faible Lumos passant sous ses lourdes tentures. Je pense qu'il lit, qu'il travaille. Qu'il somnole en craignant le sommeil et les cauchemars qu'il apportera. Parfois Draco est encore debout, lui aussi, caché dans son lit et attendant que Potter aille se coucher. C'est beau, de voir Malefoy aussi attentif a quelqu'un, de le voir dévoué a un ami. C'est inspirant, ça me donne envie de me consacré moi aussi, de prendre part a une cause.

Potter n'est toutefois pas une cause, c'est une personne, et il change. Il change, et j'ai l'impression que nous sommes laissé en arrière… Je sais que je suis atypique, étrange et lunatique. Pourtant je veux faire partie du groupe. J'ai peur de rester seul, vraiment seul. Je suis seulement Nott, le gars silencieux, qui dit des choses étranges… je dis seulement ce que je penses, est-ce si anormal?

J'ai plus que le silence de mon côté, vous savez. Je connais des noms et des secrets, j'ai du respect - j'en donne et j'en reçoit. J'ai de la rage en moi, et j'aime joué au justicier de l'ombre, j'aime avoir le rôle du Diable.

J'ai ce secret aussi, celui qui me montre Zabini, celui ou j'ai grandit et suis digne de tenir sa main. J'y vais chaque nuit, et ça m'aide a rêver… Je crois que Potter pourrais en profiter, lui aussi. Tout le monde a besoin de s'échapper de temps a autre, de voir le reflet d'un rêve. C'est cependant mon secret, et le révélé serait le tué…

Cette nuit, sa lumière est encore ouverte… comment ne pas vouloir lui venir en aide, quand moi-même je ne peux plus dormir?

Si père et mère ne me demande pas pour la Noël, je partagerais ce que j'ai.

………………………………

Draco a du partir… Ses parents voulaient absolument qu'il soit la pour les vacances de Noël. Il a hurlé, a écrit des lettres frustrée, a briser le nez d'un Pouffsoufle… Rien n'y a fait, ses parents le demande, et il devra répondre a l'appel. Je pensais pouvoir être heureux pour lui, de pouvoir sourire… Je suis devenu trop honnête, car il a vu ma solitude à travers mes yeux.

Il m'a promit d'essayer de revenir une ou deux journées à l'avance, et pour cela je suis reconnaissant, car je me suis fait dépendant. J'ai besoin de son support plus que j'ai besoin de manger ou de dormir. C'en est pathétique, mais je ne peux pas ignorer ce besoin là. Je me redresse seulement de ma dépression, dénié mes pensés ne peux être que malsain.

J'ai quand même réussi a lui souhaité de bonnes Fêtes, a lui dire que je voulais qu'il s'amuse, et cela c'était sincère. Oui je m'en sortirai. Passer Noël seul n'est pas la fin du monde, il y a pire bien pire. Et puis Noël passé, j'étais dans la rue. Maintenant je suis dans un château, de quoi puis-je me plaindre? Je remercie ma honte, car elle me donne le courage d'être brave, et d'assurer a tous mon bien être.

Quand je suis retourner dans la salle commune, j'ai eu, je l'avoue, une bonne surprise : Théodore Nott était lui aussi rester. Il est étrange, certes, mais dépourvu de cette gêne accablante a l'idée d'être différent.

Une fois le jour mort, et mes devoirs bien avancé, une fois le repas dévoré et les cadeaux emballés, il m'a demandé de l'accompagné. Il m'a dit avoir un secret, et vouloir le partager avec moi. J'avoue être de nature curieuse, et l'avoir suivit sans plus ample explications.

Nous avons beaucoup marcher, avons frôler le Couloir Interdit, ou le Cerbère ronflait allègrement, je crois. Nous avons descendu des escaliers, traversé des pièces… Puis, il a ouvert une porte, et nous sommes entré dans une classe d'apparence désaffecté.

Regarde a l'intérieur, tu verra ce que désir ton cœur.

Je n'ai pas osé. J'ai _dû_ refusé. Ce que je veux? Ce que je désir? Je dois vouloir beaucoup de chose, dois avoir des rêves censé… je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi le feu en moi existe, je ne veux pas savoir avec assurance ce qui me rendrait heureux, car je sais que jamais ne l'aurais. Je veux encore pouvoir imaginé vouloir les choses nécessaires.

À la place, il m'a parler de son Reflet, de ce que lui voyait. Il m'a parler de son amour pour Zabini, de son souhait d'être comme son père, de son ardeur a vouloir être un frère idéal pour sa soeur, un fils digne de l'amour de sa mère. Merlin, cela m'as fait du bien. Il avait des rêves accessibles. Et si les miens ne pouvaient êtres, les siens je pouvais l'aidé a réalisé.

J'ai promis de toujours lui prêter mon aide, en cas de besoin, mais en retour, je lui ai demandé de laissé le reflet de côté. Je suis reconnaissant de sa sincérité, mais je suis aussi au courant des danger d'objet aussi puissant. Ce miroir était tout aussi dangereux qu'un Épouvantard. Le plus beau des rêves peut faire aussi mal que la plus grande peur.

Il a hésité, m'a avoué son insomnie. Je pense qu'il était au courant de la mienne, et nous avons conclu un second marché. Nous passerons les nuits à s'entraider. Même si c'est dans le silence, nous ne resterons pas seul. Peut être est ce que ça m'aidera, être de nouveau utile, ne pas être un boulet pour tout le monde. Et je me sentirai peut être moins seul…

Nott dit qu'on se reflètent dans chaque personne, que nos ombres se mélanges toutes. Il parle comme un vieux sage sénile.

Son reflet de cadeau me touche quand même, et j'espère lui apporter quelque chose de beau a mon tour. Cela dit, si seulement il y a quelque chose de beau en moi.

…………………………


	12. La Veangance de Draco Malefoy

**Note de l'Auteur : **Aloha tout les monde!Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour tout vos review. C'est une des plus belles parties de ma journées de les lire. Merci aussi a tout ceux qui m'ont mit dans leur liste d'alerte ou de favori. J'ai beaucoup de chance que tant de personne lisent mon histoire. Pour ceux qui sont curieux, je vous annonce être occupé a écrire le troisième chapitre du Tome 2… Ça avance. Lentement, mais sûrement! J'ai déjà hâte de vous le faire lire!

_**Changement chez Raven : **Ok. Je sais que ça peut sembler soudain, qu'il devienne aussi « élève modèle » mais… n'oublier pas qu'il était déjà studieux. J'avais déjà mentionner ses excellentes note, et avant sa conversation avec Raidan, il avoue (plus ou moins) qu'il aime quand même la vie de pensionnat – mon pauvre Harry a passé des heures a apprendre comment noué sa cravate!! Dans le fond, je pense qu'il n'est pas un délinquant du tout. Juste solitaire et un peu – beaucoup – indifférent au règlement… Et il ne resteras pas « sage » pour toujours. Il n'y arriverait pas._

_**L'histoire va-t-elle rester aussi sombre qu'avant?** Promis, je ne ferais pas de parodie. Il y aura des passage plus léger – comme se chapitre ci. L'atmosphère change, et elle ne resteras jamais la même pour un tome au complet. Je veux démontrer des tas de façon d'incéré de la noirceur dans une histoire. La réalité ne peut pas être faite que de mystère et de dépression toutefois. Raven n'aura jamais la vie facile, par contre, et si un passage est plus joyeux, c'est qu'un malheur lui tomberas dessus plus tard!!_

_**Nott, Hermione :** Nott et Blaise… le grand amour? Qui sait? Tout peu arriver. Quand à Hermione… sans devenir un personnage majeur, elle sera présente pour un bon moment encore – désolé pour ceux qui ne l'aime pas…_

_**Vos reviews** : Ils sont long, plein d'info, et je les ADORE! Ils me donne souvent de nouvelles idées aussi. J'aimerai y répondre personnellement, mais je n'ai pas encore de sablier me permettant d'obtenir plus de temps, alors… merci a tous et chacun, du fond du coeur!._

_**Glougloutine** : Bonne question... Mais non. Harry voulait seulement les envoyer promerner a sa manière et, si possible, les effrayer un peu. Je suis contente que tu l'ai demander par contre, car je voulais le préciser dans une de mes notes, mais j'oubliais tout le temps! Merci!_

**Assez parler! Passons au chapitre!!! Il est moins sérieux, mais reste important! A bientôt!**

**Disclaimer : **Voir le premier Chapitre, merci.

**Derrière le Miroir**

**Chapitre onzième ; La Vengeance de Draco Malefoy**

Son nom était Draco. Draco Malefoy. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond si pâle que, si donner le bon éclairage, on aurait pu les croire blanc. Il n'avait pas le corps d'un athlète, mais n'avait jamais connu de kilo en trop non plus. Si vous l'aviez rencontrer dans la rue, soyez vous moldu, crackmol ou sorcier, peu importe son âge, vous l'auriez trouver beau. Ses yeux bleu-gris, si froid qu'il brûlait, son teint pâle, ses mouvement gracieux… Il aurait pu être mannequin.

Et si vous laissiez son physique de côté l'espace d'un instant, vous auriez pu pensé a sa fortune. Le beau gamin était le riche, très riche héritier des Malefoy et des Black. Son argent égalait le nombre incroyable de titres qu'il possédait, posséderait. Sa future place politique était enviable, et ses propriétés grandioses. Il avait des manières de Lord, était un lord. Il pratiquait l'équitation depuis tout jeune, savait manier sa magie aussi bien qu'une épée et était toujours habillé avec classe.

La personne idéale.

C'était ce que tous voyaient. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient.

Les journaux aimaient spéculé sur le côté froid de sa famille, imaginer qu'ils étaient vampire ou pratiquant de magies noires. Ça n'apportait aux Malefoy qu'encore plus de célébrité, et si les gens aiment supposé, ils leur donnaient quand même sans hésitation, pour la majorité, le respect qu'une telle famille méritait. C'était des Sangs Purs, presque de la Royauté, dans un monde ou la Monarchie avait été bannie.

Oui, au premier abord, voilà ce qu'était Draco Malefoy ; le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

On ne peut pas dire qu'il détestait cette image. Après tout, il en tirait tout les avantages possible, se ventait des heures durant et s'amusait a menacer ceux de moindre naissance. Il jouait son rôle d'héritier gâté comme un gant, et ses parents ne trouvait nulle reproches a lui faire de ce côté. Il avait de bonnes notes, obéissait a son père, honorait sa mère, respectait ses ancêtres.

Au yeux du public du moins. Et c'était suffisant pour Lucius.

Draco, vous l'aurez deviné, n'est pas seulement une image. Il a sa propre personnalité, pleine de défauts, et pleine de qualité dont on ne parle jamais. Il adore le Quidditch, comme ses amis, perd et gagne au échec de sorciers, adore le chocolat aux cerises et le thé pour déjeuné. C'est une personne.

Et comme son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, il a un certain don pour attirer les problèmes.

Le lundi 18 janvier 1993, il le prouva de nouveau.

La journée s'était jusque là plus ou moins bien passé. Ils s'étaient levé assez tôt que pour pouvoir déjeuné, avaient eu une double période d'enchantements, où il avait maîtrisé le sortilège avant Granger et avait bien mangé pour dîné. Vint alors potion, et les choses commencèrent a se gâté. Rogue ignorait toujours Harry, et ce comportement lui tombait sur les nerfs. Severus était un ami de la famille, son parrain, et il aurait dû agir de façon plus responsable ; il aurait dû s'excuser a son ami, pour la manière dont il l'avait traiter.

Harry, quand a lui, avait reprit du poil de la bête durant les Fêtes, et avait plaisanter tout le long du cours, lui volant ses racines de belladone et éteignant le feu de son frère quand personne ne regardait. C'était relaxant, oublier ainsi leurs soucis et se chamaillé sans arrières pensées. Les Gryffondor était furieux qu'on s'en prenne sans cesse a Awel, et les Serpentard de bonne humeur. Ils se sentaient forts et privilégiés, car Rogue jamais ne les puniraient eux.

Donc, après ce cours ou se mêlèrent amusement et ressentiment, ils se rendirent en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Une leçon totalement inutile si on prenait en considération la couardise exceptionnelle du professeur…

Une couardise qu'il mit, ce jour là, en partie de côté.

"Monsieur P-potter, j-je n'ai pas reçu votre d-devoir, au dernier cours. J-je suis dans l'obligation de v-vous mettre zéro."

"Mais, je vous l'ai apporter, Professeur, je-"

"Ce sera t-tout, Potter."

Le visage de son ami blanchit et il pinça les lèvres, rappelant a Draco sa mère. Quand Narcissa était particulièrement contrariée contre quelque chose, elle avait toujours cette réaction. Mais contrairement à Lady Malefoy, Harry dégageait une impression de résignation, et cela l'énerva. Pourquoi tout le monde devait-il s'en prendre à lui? Bon, il était vrai que Raven avait tout fait pour humilier Quirrell les deux premier mois d'école, mais le professeur le méritait! Et Harry avait changer!

"C'est vrai", dit-il soudainement à haute voix, les yeux fixés sur leur pathétique excuse de professeur. "Il vous a remit son devoir, je l'ai vu."

"M-monsieur Malefoy! Je-"

"C'est vous qui l'avez égaré, alors vous devriez le retrouver, ou lui mettre une note en faisant la moyenne de ses précédents travaux."

À côté de lui, Harry eu un sourire amusé, et Draco ressentit une vague de fierté l'envahir. Il avait parler fort, avait dit ce qu'il pensait. Avait été arrogant, aussi, et autoritaire, mais il était un Malefoy, et les Malefoy pouvaient dirent ce qu'ils voulaient.

Quirrel, de toute évidence, n'était pas de son avis.

"N-ne so-soyez pas ridicule, Monsieur Malefoy! Si un é-élève ne remet p-pas un travail, il a zéro, c'est tout!"

"Mais il l'a donné-"

"C-Cela suffit, d-deux points de moins pour Serpentard."

Ces mots semblaient presque faire mal a Quirrel, mais il s'en fichait. Comment osait-on lui parler ainsi, et lui faire perdre des points?!

"Professeur-"

"J-je ne veux pas s-savoir, P-potter. Vous aurez une retenue, se soir, avec le Professeur McGonagall."

Ce fut la légendaire goutte de trop. Pas la punition en tant que telle, mais la raison derrière celle-ci. Harry avait reçu des tonnes de retenues depuis le début de l'année, mais habituellement, c'était avec raison! Quirrel cherchait juste a se venger de lui! Depuis des mois, il avait vu son ami se battre contre lui-même, l'école, les professeurs et l'opinions publique. Depuis des mois, il s'était fait patient, endurant la stupidité qui l'entourait, mais maintenant il en avait assez! Il voulait qu'on comprenne qu'Harry était _son_ ami, et qu'on ne pouvait pas traiter _ses_ amis ainsi!

Parfois, la nuit, il avait encore l'impression que des larmes brûlaient sa chemise, et que des sanglots retentissaient dans leur dortoir… Et il y avait ces cendres de douleur, enfumant leur pièce. Cette année lui avait laissé des souvenirs imposant, et il n'en voulait pas de nouveau, pas comme ça. Il avait promit de protéger Harry, celui-ci comptait sur lui, et il était temps que lui, Draco Malefoy, tienne cette promesse.

Quirrel servirait très bien d'exemple. Après tout, cette loque bégayante l'avait bien chercher.

…………………………….

La nuit était tombé sur l'Écosse, enveloppant le château d'un drap d'une noirceur profondément opaque. Il y avait quelques étoiles, perçant bravement l'obscurité du ciel pour se reflété dans les eaux du lac. Elles ne se voyaient toutefois pas entre les murs de pierre du château dominant le territoire. C'était un vieux châteaux, datant de l'époque de Guillaume le Conquérant, un roi née plus de mille ans auparavant. Il avait vu le jour et la nuit. Bien des nuits et bien des jours. Des guerres aussi. Des mariages. Des Fêtes. Des larcins. Le vol était un mal qu'il voyait être commis presque tout les jours entre les étudiants qui l'habitaient. Le vieux château n'appréciait guère, mais tolérait ces faits, préférant ne pas y joué un rôle. Protéger les étudiants contre l'adversité extérieur était déjà un travail très demandant, les protéger contre eux même aurait été une pure perte de temps. C'est donc avec une habitude acquise au cour des nombreux siècles qu'il avait vécu qu'il ignora les actions d'un des jeune Serpent. De plus, ce jeune homme et ses amis était lié a ses pierres… il pouvait accédé a tout ses repères.

Le mois de janvier n'avait plus que quelque minutes devant lui, février le harcelant sans cesse, voulant prendre sa place. Le pauvre mois n'avait que 28 jours, et il comptait bien en profiter. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, il n'était pas le seul pressé. Draco l'était lui aussi. Ainsi que Harry, bien que celui-ci ne sache pas pourquoi.

"Pour la dernière fois, Dray, pourquoi sommes nous debout au beau milieu de la nuit!"

"Pour notre revanche face a Quirrell, je te l'ai déjà dit. Maintenant, essaye de maintenir ton _Lumos_ au minimum, tu vas nous faire repéré!"

Le jeune garçon au cheveux d'ébène mordit sa joue. Trois fois. Puis il reprit la parole.

"Ça j'ai bien comprit! Tu m'en parle depuis plus d'une semaine! Mais si tu veux vandaliser le bureau de Quirrell, nous aurions dû prendre a gauche tout a l'heure! Je connais quelques très bon sortilèges capable de mettre un désordre d'enfer en un temps record. Oh, et un autre pour écrire des messages avec une peinture similaire a du sang, vraiment effrayant! Et-"

"Harry, arrête, tu commence a m'inquiété! Et comment as-tu appris ce genre de chose?"

"Awel range toujours bien sa chambre… J'essaye seulement de l'aidé a être plus ouvert au désordre."

"Fantastique", commenta Draco, le sarcasme saturant ses mots, bien que le soupçon d'un sourire gâcha l'effet voulu. "Mais je ne veux pas détruire son bureau, je veux lui prendre quelque chose."

"Qui aurait cru qu'un héritier aussi riche que toi ai comme passe-temps le vol? Maraudeur vas!"

Harry l'avait surpris quelque semaines plus tôt en train de voler le cadeau de Noël d'un Poufsouffle. Le fait avait détruit une partie de l'image de Draco qu'il s'était fait, et depuis il n'arrêtait pas de le lui rappeler a chaque occasion possible. Malefoy, pour sa part, n'était pas du tout mal a l'aise avec ce trait particulier qu'il avait toujours possédé.

"Si tu deviens un Animagus un jour, Draco, ce sera sûrement une pie, et tu rassembleras tout les objet brillant que tu peux dans ton lit…"

"Une pie?!"

"J'aurai bien dit un Niffleur, mais je te vois mal rapporter de l'or a quelqu'un. Tu le garderai plutôt pour toi."

"Évidemment. Même Weasley aurait le bon sens de le garder. D'ailleurs, il en aurait bien besoin! On vois sans cesse ses chevilles, c'est dégoûtant! Il devrait vraiment s'acheter de nouveaux uniformes."

Harry soupira, renonçant au commentaire qui lui brûlait le bout des lèvres. Il doutait que Draco comprenne ce que le mot « pauvreté » voulait vraiment dire. Parfois son ami prenait la chose comme une maladie, d'autre fois comme un manque de bon goût… pour lui, les pauvres n'avaient pas d'argent parce qu'ils ne fournissaient pas les efforts nécessaire pour en avoir, ou parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas l'importance de l'argent… Bref, il aurait été difficile de lui expliquer pourquoi Ronald Weasley n'avait pas des uniformes a sa taille.

De plus, pour le moment, Harry était plutôt préoccuper a savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là, debout, au milieu de la nuit. Comment Dray prévoyait-il de se venger de leur pathétique profe-

"Ah, voilà, nous y sommes!" S'exclama finalement son ami, le tirant de ses pensées.

"Où sommes-n-"

Mais Harry s'interrompit lui-même, la réponse a sa question se faisant évidente une fois qu'il eu relevé la tête ; ils se trouvaient juste devant la pièce du Cerbère.

"Ok, ça vas, j'ai compris. Vraiment très intelligent."

"N'est-ce pas? Nous allons-"

"Arrêter ce petit jeu immédiatement. Tu vas me révélé ton identité tout de suite et me dire ou est Draco. Si tu coopère, je ferai peut être l'effort de laisser ton corps là où on le retrouvera."

"Quoi?"

"J'ai dit, _on arrête de jouer_! Alors où est Draco?"

"Mais Harry, c'est moi! Je-"

"Ridicule. Dray ne m'aurait jamais emmener me faire tuer par un immense chien a trois tête. Si il voulait se débarrassé définitivement de moi, il ne se salirait pas les mains."

"Harry, stop. Ce n'est absolument pas drôle. J'ai vraiment eu une bonne idée, et si tu me laissais t'expliquer-"

"Prouve le."

"Pardon?"

"Prouve que tu es Malefoy."

Draco eu une expression de pur exaspération avant de lui tendre sa baguette, son autre paume ouverte dans l'attende qu'Harry lui donne la sienne. Lentement, très lentement, Raven prit sa baguette entre ses doigts et déposa sa propre fine baguette de houx dans sa main. Immédiatement, l'insécurité que ressentait l'aîné des Potter l'entoura, comme un vent provenant de son ami, et il soupira… Jamais il n'aurait cru faire part de ses sentiments à Potter, et jamais il n'avait cru qu'un garçon aussi rebelle et provocateur puisse possédé autant d'incertitude.

"Oh… désolé Dray. J'étais juste vraiment surpris que tu m'emmène ici", s'excusa-t-il, étonné.

"Ça vas", rassura Malefoy, soupirant et démontrant une patience incroyable pour quelqu'un de sa famille. "Au moins, je sais que tu ne te contenterai pas de tuer celui qui aurait oser prendre mon apparence, tu chercherai aussi a me retrouver."

"Bien sûr, tu aurais besoin d'un bon sermon pour avoir laisser quelqu'un te battre ainsi. Et maintenant dis-moi, qu'est ce qu'on fait ici? Tu compte lâché le Cerbère contre Quirell?"

"Ce monstre, selon Hagrid, s'appelle Touffu. Et même si lui donné notre professeur comme goûté est une idée intéressante, j'ai bien mieux!"

"Comme?"

"Volé son trésors."

"Quirrell possède quelque chose de valeur?" Demanda Harry, sceptique. "Encore un truc comme son turban, que le prince de je-ne-sais-plus-trop-où lui aurait donné?"

"Non, bien mieux… Une pierre précieuse immense ; Un énorme rubis."

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent d'eux même, laissant transparaître sa surprise et le jeune homme en profita, débarrant la porte d'un sortilège et tirant son compagnon à l'intérieur. Les trois têtes se relevèrent d'un unique mouvement, un grognement montant déjà dans leur gorge et leur yeux les fixant avec fureur.

Puis elle envahi la pièce ; douce, mystérieuse, attirante… imposante. Elle se fit connaître de leurs oreilles sans demander d'invitation, de permission, et s'insinua dans leur êtres. Un musique simple, que Draco créait sans difficulté, à l'aide de sa baguette, qu'il avait reprit des mains d'Harry pour qu'ils aient chacun la bonne.

Après quelque gamme, les paupières du chien durent devenir lourdes, car il ferma les yeux et se laissa tombé sur le plancher de pierre.

Harry ne relaxa pas avant que trois lourds ronflements ne fasse vibrer l'air, couvrant le son de la musique.

"Par Morganna! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Comment-"

"Ouvre la trappe!"

"Mais-"

"Tout de suite!"

L'ordre avait été donné sèchement, d'un ton pressé. Habituellement, toute personne qu'il soumettait a cette façon de parler obéissait _avant_ de songer a protester. Habituellement. Harry, quand a lui, se contenta de relever un sourcils et de croisé les bras, le regardant d'une telle manière que Draco se sentit rougir.

"S'il-te plaît…" marmonna-t-il, détournant la tête.

Pendant une minute entière, rien ne se passa. La musique continua a joué, le Cerbère a ronflé… Puis, enfin, Harry agita sa propre baguette et la trappe s'ouvrit, révélant un trou plus noir que noir.

"J'imagine qu'on doit y sauté?"

"Préférablement", approuva Malefoy.

Un instant plus tard, Raven s'y laissa tombé, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Aucun cri ne retentit, rassurant le jeune lord qui, laissant finalement mourir la mélodie, y sauta a son tour.

……………………………….

L'obscurité était totale, et une chaleur oppressante leur créait des difficultés a respiré. À peine Harry avait-il atterrit sur quelque chose de mou que des perles de sueurs apparaissaient sur sa peau… L'air était terriblement humide, et l'atmosphère tout simplement inconfortable.

"Bouge!" Ordonna Dray. "C'est une plante dangereuse!"

Cette fois, il obéit sans se faire prier et roula sur le côté, retombant sur un sol dur et légèrement mouillé. Avant même d'avoir le temps de se remettre debout toutefois, son ami lui tomba dessus sans avertissement et il se cogna la nuque contre le sol, le désorientant sérieusement.

Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa et soudainement, le poids de Draco disparu, son ami se plaçant a ses côté et chuchotant un Lumos.

"Raven? Ça vas? Je t'ai fait mal?"

"…"

"Harry?"

"Dray?"

"Oui? Je peux faire quelque ch-"

"Éloigne cette satanée lumière de mon visage avant de me rendre aveugle, veux-tu?"

"Oh."

Le sortilège fut diminué, les laissant dans une semi pénombre et Harry se redressa lentement, laissant son ami l'aidé pour retourné sur ses deux pieds. Le monde tourna un peu, mais après quelque respiration le décor resta finalement a sa place et il pu lâché l'épaule de l'autre pour se tenir debout sans aide.

"Alors?"

"Ça vas aller", assura-t-il. "Je me suis juste un peu cogné la tête."

Draco ne s'excusa pas, mais Harry n'en prit pas offense. Ce n'était tout simplement pas les manières de son ami que de demander pardon… Un Malefoy serait toujours un Malefoy.

"Tu pourrai m'expliquer ce qu'on fait ici, maintenant qu'il est trop tard que pour annuler ton plan, Dray?"

Percé a jour, l'autre eu la décence de rougir avant d'expliquer.

"Voilà, j'ai entendu Rogue et Quirrell « discuté » après Halloween. Quirrell disait que Severus voulait volé la Pierre, et que si lui s'était diriger vers le Corridor Interdit à l'Halloween, c'était pour empêcher que le Rubis ne soit prit. Rogue disait le contraire, bien entendu, et j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient finir par s'entre-tuer. Si j'ai bien comprit, ils se sont rencontrer au début du couloir ce soir là et sont redescendu au premier étage pour argumenter… Quoi qu'il en soit, Quirrell avait peur qu'on lui vole sa pierre."

"Alors tu a décidé de le lui la volé? Comme ça?"

"Pas à ce moment là. J'ai simplement essayer d'en apprendre plus. J'ai laissé entendre a Weasley qu'un chien a trois tête se trouvait là. C'est un ami d'Hagrid, et comme je l'avais prévu, il est aller lui demander des explications, je n'ai eu qu'à le suivre. Je me suis aussi mit a écouter le plus souvent possible au porte des professeurs… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai appris la plupart des obstacles gardant la Pierre… Et comme Quirell m'énerve, je vais lui prendre son Rubis. Il doit drôlement y tenir pour avoir convaincu les autres profs de l'aider a le protéger ; il est tout le temps entrain de discuté avec eux pour s'assurer que les sortilèges sont assez puissant. Etc, etc… Un vrai paranoïaque!"

Harry ne pu que soupiré. Il était inutile de se fâcher… quand Dray avait cet air là, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Et si par mégarde il protestait, son ami lui ferait un discourt encore plus long, sur un ton encore plus suffisant que celui qu'il venait de lui faire entendre. Il avait commis cette erreur quelque fois déjà, et l'avait profondément regretter.

"C'est une excellente idée…"

"N'est-ce pas?" S'exclama-t-il, semblant ne pas remarquer son manque flagrant de sincérité.

"Absolument", soupira-t-il de nouveau.

"Je t'expliquerai comment j'ai obtenu mes infos plus en détails après ce soir, ne t'en fait pas. Pour l'instant, nous devrions nous dépêcher d'aller chercher la pierre ; j'aimerais obtenir quelques heures de sommeil avant demain."

Approuvant d'un vague signe de tête, Harry se laissa guider par son ami. Il y a quelques mois a peine, il aurait probablement assommer son compagnon et- Non, il ne l'aurait même pas suivi jusque là. Mais maintenant… maintenant il appréciait la compagnie du jeune lord, et ne voulait pas le laisser plonger dans le danger sans lui. Son tempérament toujours enflammé s'était calmé alors que l'hiver s'installait, et il se sentait plus en paix qu'avant. Plus libre de se laisser aller a la curiosité, aussi.

Et se soir, il était curieux.

C'était une chasse au trésors, et il avait bien l'intention d'arriver a la fin, le Rubis en main!

Ils arrivèrent enfin a l'extrémité d'un long passage, et se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle. Le plafond était terriblement haut, formé de large arche et des dizaines de Vif d'Or voletaient en groupe.

"On doit attraper la bonne clé", expliqua Draco, son ton ressemblant étrangement a celui de Granger lorsque la jeune fille avait la réponse a une question piège. "Une grosse, en argent."

Se sentant idiot d'avoir prit les clé volantes pour des Vif d'Or, Harry empoigna un balai et monta d'un seul trait dans les airs.

Draco en resta bouche bée. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait vu Potter volé. Même après le fiasco James-Rogue-Harry, son ami n'avait pas reprit les cours de balai, Mrs.Bibine ne voulant plus de lui dans ses cours. Et aujourd'hui, il filait à travers les airs comme s'il y était née!

L'héritier des Malefoy aussi avait changé, toutefois, et la jalousie qu'il aurait probablement ressentit auparavant n'était que filament de rumeur. C'était son ami qui volait ainsi, et il était davantage impressionné qu'offusqué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils enfonçaient la pauvre clé dans sa serrure et passait la porte, la refermant juste avant de se faire tuer par les autres clés, qui bourdonnaient furieusement.

"Nom d'un Mage, Harry! Tu sais volé!"

"Heu… oui?"

"Il faut que tu entre dans l'équipe de Quidditch! Il le faut!"

"Mais-"

"Ne t'en fait pas, mon père arrangera ça, j'en suis certain. Il m'a promit de me faire admettre comme chasseur l'année prochaine, tu pourras probablement prendre la place d'Attrapeur… Tu ferais un bon batteur, mais la place est déjà prise."

Le surprenant pour la deuxième fois, son ami rougit et préféra ne rien dire… Harry se vantait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, en temps normal! Peut être que, pour une fois, il prenait le compliment au sérieux?

Il avancèrent de quelque pas, le Lumos n'éclairant pas grand-chose, mais avant qu'ils ne parviennent a trébuché, la salle s'éclaira, les obligeant a s'arrêter pour se frotter les yeux.

"Un échiquier?" Interrogea Harry, confus.

"L'idée de MacGonagall… Il faut battre les blancs pour pouvoir franchir l'autre porte."

"Et si on faisait simplement exploser le roi?"

"Quirrell a proposé l'idée, mais la vielle peau dit qu'il faut qu'il jette sa couronne, et pour ça, il faut gagner la partie."

Raven se permit un nouveau soupir. Encore une fois, il devrai faire confiance a Dray ; il n'avait aucun talent dans les échecs si ce n'était celui de perdre le plus rapidement possible.

…………………………..

…_si tu vas de l'avant, nul n'est ton alliée._

_Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,_

_Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale._

_Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,_

_Sont jumelles de goût si d'aspect disparates._

"Merveilleux! D'abord on doit affronter un jeux d'échec qui passe a deux doigts de nous découper en morceaux, ensuite on se retrouve en face d'un Troll - comme si un spécimen de leur race ne m'avait pas suffit – et maintenant une stupide énigme!"

"Raven, calme toi… nous n'avons qu'à déchiffrer ce message et-"

"Et quoi? Tu étais aussi surpris que moi part le Troll! Je croyais que tu avais tout prévu?"

_"Presque_ tout prévu! Maintenant laisse moi me concentré."

Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune garçon essaya d'éliminer au fur et a mesure les bouteilles inutiles. Une seule l'intéressait vraiment ; celle qui lui permettrait de franchir les flammes noires. Il n'y en avait qu'une, et il n'avait pas droit a l'erreur. Trois contenaient du poison, deux du-

2J'ai faim… Est-ce qu'on a bientôt cette pierre?"

"J'y suis presque."

Deux du vin… Il prendrai peut être ces bouteilles là avec lui. Son père ne lui laissait prendre du vin que durant les grandes occasions. Une autre permettait, selon le papier, de retourner en arrière. Celle là aussi serait importante. _Les poisons sont a gauche des deux vins d'orties_-

"Et on fera quoi du Rubis, après? On pourrait le revendre… Je connais une très bonne place pour ce genre de commerce-"

"Harry! J'essaye de pensé!"

"Hum? Oh, désolé Dray", s'excusa son ami, sans le moindre remords apparent.

Ignorant le sourire amusé de son compagnon, Draco continua a déchiffré l'énigme, constamment interrompu par Harry. Celui-ci semblait prendre un grand plaisir a le déconcentré, offrant des conseille totalement inutile et parlant de chose complètement hors sujet… C'était le prix a payer pour l'avoir réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit… Il avait hésité, Raven veillait d'habitude très tard, n'allant au lit qu'une fois les autres garçons endormit, et pour une des rares occasions que son ami dormait paisiblement… Mais il voulait volé la pierre cette nuit là, car Dumbledore était absent de l'école. Maintenant Potter se vengeait pour les heures de sommeil perdues.

Mais finalement, malgré les distractions, Draco réussi a savoir ce que contenait chaque bouteille.

"-j'ai dit à Hermione que ce n'était pas grave, que même si la page était plié Mrs.Pince ne la bannirait pas de la bibliothèque mais-"

"Celle-là! La plus petite! Elle permet de passer les Flammes Noires et de trouver le Rubis! Et la ronde, à droite, sert a retourner en arrière."

"Et où sont les vins?"

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et prirent chacun une bouteille, la cachant dans leur poches. Draco prit aussi la bouteille pour revenir en arrière, et ils avancèrent vers la barrière noire. Aucune chaleur ne s'en dégageait, indiquant à quelle point elles étaient magique. Personne n'aurait pu les franchirent sans protection, au risque de se faire incinéré.

"Prêt?" Demanda Harry, finalement excité par la chasse au trésors.

"Toujours. Ces flammes sont le dernier obstacle! Quirrell fondra probablement en larmes sans sa précieuse pierre! J'ai hâte de voir ça!"

"O-où est i-il? M-m-m-mon r-r-ub-bis!?"

"S-s-s-Sever-rus! C'est v-v-vous qui l'avez p-prit? S-sans m-ma permi-mission?"

"J-je le d-d-irais a Du-Dumble-Dumbledore!"

Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire, et impatient de réussir partagèrent le contenu de la minuscule bouteille. Leur sourire encore encré a leur lèvres, ils passèrent la barrière sans plus ample délais.

……………………………

"-stupide de crétin d'imbécile d'aveugle de professeur! Cet idiot est la personne la plus pathétique que j'ai jamais eu le déplaisir de rencontrer!"

Harry soupira, laissant Draco insulter Quirrell sans la moindre retenue. Lui aussi était déçu… Il s'était attendu a voir le professeur furieux, ou dépressif ou… quelque chose! Mais non! L'homme ne s'était même pas aperçut qu'on lui avait volé la pierre… Ils l'avaient même entendu discuté avec Flitwick de combien son sortilège et ses Clés étaient une excellente idée!

Son ami donna un coup de pied phénoménal à la pauvre valise de Vincent, un coup qui dû faire très mal et Raven jugea le moment assez approprié pour intervenir.

"Dray… laisse tombé, il s'en rendra bien compte un jour. Et le plus de temps ça lui prend, plus il sera difficile de remonter jusqu'à nous. En plus, en attendant on a la pierre, non? Elle pourrait nous être utile."

"Vraiment? Mon père en a plein dans notre coffre a Gringotts… Une pierre de plus ou de moins…"

"Offre là a Pansy alors, elle sera ravie et te pardonnera de l'avoir ignorer la semaine passé, en Botanique."

C'est ainsi que la Pierre Philosophale, création unique et encore inégalé de Sir Nicholas Flamel, une pierre de mythe et de légende, fut offerte a Pansy Parkinson, onze ans. La jeune fille, charmée du cadeau de son ami, la montra a ses amies avant de la ranger précieusement entre ses revues de Witch Weekly et son album photo. Draco fut pardonné, et leur aventure pour se procurer la Pierre fut oubliée en faveur des devoirs a faire et du prochain match de Quidditch.

Ce ne fut que bien des années plus tard qu'ils avouèrent la vérité à Pansy, mais ceci est une autre histoire.

……………………………….


	13. Le Temps d'une Cigarette

**Note de l'Auteur : **Et nous voici déjà ou chapitre 12! Comme ça avance vite! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir finit toute l'histoire avant de recommencer a l'envoyer sur ce site, c'est beaucoup moins stressant. Quand au tome 2, le nombre de page augmente un peu a la fois. Je viens tout juste de finir le chapitre 4… J'ai encore une fois reçu plein de super méga génial review cette fois ci! Je plane!!! A chaque fois que j'en reçoit un, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation de joie, ce qui ne plaît pas toujours a mes deux colocataires… tant pis pour eux!! Alors MERCI a tous encore une fois!

_**Finalement, Harry est-il le vrai Survivant?** _Théoriquement, ils ont tout les deux survécu, non? Mais si vous parler de celui qui a vécu après avoir reçu un Avada Kedavra… Vous l'apprendrez au dernier chapitre. Alors juste encore un peu de patience!

_**La Pierre Philosophale**_ : Personnellement, je n'en ai rien a faire, Pansy peut bien la garder pour le moment. Quand a savoir ce qui vas ce passer, quand on s'apercevra finalement qu'elle a disparu… disons que ça met un peu de piquant dans l'histoire! Après tout, il faut bien que mon intrigue soit différente de celle de J.K.Rowling, aussi non, ce ne serait plus très amusant.

_**Draco et Harry**_ : Oui, c'est vrai que je voulais illustrer leur grandissante amitié dans le dernier chapitre. Leur relation a évoluer, depuis le début de l'année scolaire… Je sais que certain aimerait qu'il soit un couple, et l'idée est intéressante, mais… Je veux essayer de les garder simplement amis. Pas de romantisme entre eux deux!

**Alors bonne lecture a tous! On se revoit dans deux jours, comme d'habitude!**

**Disclaimer : **Voir le premier chapitre, merci!

**Derrière le Miroir**

**Chapitre douzième : **_**Le temps d'Une Cigarette**_

"Échec et Matt!" S'écria Nott, un sourire imbibé de légère folie aux lèvres.

"Pas besoin d'avoir l'air si content, ce n'est pas la première fois", grogna Harry, observant ses pièces dangereusement – celles-ci tremblèrent.

"Si tu ne faisais pas aussi peur à tes pions, ils te feraient peut-être un peu plus confiance."

"Ils me feraient davantage confiance si tu ne les tuais pas aussi rapidement!"

Nott a répliqué quelque chose et je lui ai répondu automatiquement, quoi je ne saurais m'en rappeler. Mon esprit était ailleurs, dirigé vers une petite feuille de papier épinglée au tableau d'affichage de notre salle commune. Je détestais cette notice, mais peu importait le nombre de fois que je l'arrachais, elle revenait immédiatement ; un charme de Flitwick, j'imagine. Je devrais me rappeler d'empoisonner une de ses boîtes de bonbons préférés. Avec une potion, pour qu'il ne puisse pas le détecter.

Peut-être qu'en arrachant le tableau au complet, elle ne reviendrait plus?

"Harry? Nott?"

La voix ensommeillée me tira de mes pensées et je relevai la tête. Draco se trouvait au bas de l'escalier, en pyjama – un pyjama qui devait valoir une fortune – et nous regardait d'un air surpris.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

"Je bas Harry aux échecs", répondit Théo en toute honnêteté.

"Je le laisse gagner."

"Pourquoi êtes-vous encore debout?"

"Parce que."

"Harry?"

Ni Nott ni moi ne lui répondirent. J'avais honte, je crois, mais j'avais assez retrouvé de mon ancienne personnalité, celle du début de l'année, que pour ignorer mon sentiment.

"Je me demandais si je pouvais arracher le tableau", annonçais-je d'un air dégagé, après un moment trop long de silence trop tendu.

Malefoy y jeta un coup d'œil et je me maudis quand la compréhension réveilla ses pupilles. Moi et ma langue de Gryffondork!

"Je vois… Ça ne te dérange pas si je joue une partie contre Raven, Nott?"

"Non, mais je t'avertis, tu risques de gagner trop facilement, Potter effraye ses pions."

Puis, avec un bâillement, il s'en alla. Je me demandai si c'était par fatigue ou discrétion envers nous. Je me le demande toujours, Théodore Nott est tout simplement incompréhensible.

Malefoy ne vint pas s'asseoir à côté de moi, il s'approcha plutôt du tableau et le regarda pendant une éternité, juste assez longue que pour m'énerver.

"La notice ne s'en va pas, alors?"

"Non et elle est de mieux en mieux protégée", admis-je. "Anti-feu, anti-humidité, anti-ci, anti-ça…"

"Et tu penses que le tableau lui-même…?"

"Peut-être, il faudrait essayer."

A mon grand plaisir, Draco sortit sa baguette d'un geste et je me rappelai pourquoi nous étions amis. Meilleurs amis? Je n'osais pas encore utiliser ce terme, Dray avait après tout beaucoup d'amis et je ne savais pas si je pouvais me considérer son préféré. Je n'osais même pas encore avoué vouloir l'être.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je sortis ma baguette de chêne à mon tour et m'approchai du tableau et de la détestée affiche. Nous échangeâmes un regard et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Je jure que le maudit papier frémit – il avait bien des raisons de le faire.

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

_"Das Laufferuer Maximus!"_

_"Eisfatl Maximus!"_

Une vague de chaleur désertique frappa le tableau, froissant ce qu'il portait en laissant des traces de noirceur. L'air vibra, puis fut aussitôt percuté par une froideur nordique. Le tableau craqua. Le mur fut recouvert de glace et-

Bam!

Le tableau, la notice, le revêtement du mur ; tout explosa dans un vacarme incroyable.

Bam!

Rogue apparut dans la salle commune.

………………………………….

_"Je vais être puni?" Demanda le petit garçon, ses yeux dépourvus de tout sentiment._

_"Non. Je ne dirai rien à personne."_

_"Il saura."_

_"Je n'en parlerai pas."_

_"Il voit dans nos têtes, Il voit à l'intérieur. Il voit tout."_

_Le Mangemort hésita. Il avait peu de temps à accorder à l'enfant. Ironique, quand c'était ce pourquoi il se battait. Pour eux, les victimes._

_"Est-ce que tu fumes, petit?"_

_Un regard surpris. Rogue sourit._

_"Bien, tu es trop jeune pour cela. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette conversation n'a pas duré plus longtemps qu'une cigarette, je pourrai aisément la cacher dans ma mémoire. Je l'oublierai lorsqu'il le faudra, mais je ne la perdrai pas. Si tu veux, je la cacherai aussi dans ta mémoire et tu ne t'en souviendras que lorsque tu commenceras à fumer – ce qui n'arrivera jamais, j'espère."_

_L'enfant sembla hésiter, incertain face à cette magie particulière et étrange, mais finit par hocher la tête._

_"Okay."_

_Le Professeur pointa sa baguette vers le garçon et murmura quelques mots de latin, étiquetant le souvenir et le cachant. C'était probablement inutile, le petit allait mourir sous peu, mais c'était plus prudent. Pour lui-même et le petit. Et puis, Albus lui avait ordonné de sauver Lily, Potter Senior et leur plus jeune – il ne pouvait perdre de temps avec celui-là, il devait en gagner._

_Il oublia lui-même leur conversation, sa découverte et empoigna le petit bras – Lord Voldemort voulait récupérer ses prisonniers._

_Trois ans plus tard, une cigarette brûla pour la première fois entre les lèvres de l'enfant qui n'en était déjà plus un._

……………………………………

La première chose que je fis, en voyant l'état abominable de la salle commune, fut d'enfermer tous les étudiants dans leur dortoir d'un mouvement de baguette – inutile d'avoir des enfants se promenant dans des débris, posant trop de questions. Draco me regardait avec le même air de défi qu'il avait affiché depuis ma confrontation avec les Potter, mais je remarquai toutefois une touche de fierté sous sa surprise – il s'était impressionné lui-même en faisant exploser le mur. Typiquement Malefoy.

Harry (le nom de Potter ne lui allait pas ), quant à lui, s'était agrippé à la manche de mon filleul dès mon entrée et je dus réprimer un soupir – le garçon avait-il peur de moi?

"Que s'est-il passé?"

Ma voix était froide, mais qu'importe si je les effrayais! Ils venaient tout juste de détruire le mur de ma salle commune! Et ils en étaient fiers!

"Nous-"

Draco a toujours été excellent à se justifier. Je ne suis pas certain si cela vient de sa mère ou de son père, mais il n'était certainement pas question que je le laisse m'abreuver d'une ridicule explication ; je commençai immédiatement à les réprimander. Je n'ai pas crié évidemment. Mais après quelques minutes, je remarquai que Harry s'agrippait de plus en plus à Draco, et que mon filleul m'écoutait de moins en moins – j'étais hors de moi.

"Potter! Si vous êtes incapable de tenir debout par vos propres moyens-"

"Fumez-vous, Professeur?"

"Le-je-comment-."

Je haïs mon étudiant l'espace de quelques longues secondes, lui et son habitude de m'interrompre, me confondre.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit-"

"Je sais que vous fumiez avant, mais fumez-vous toujours?"

"Comment-"

"Fumez-vous?"

"Non, non Potter, je n'ai pas fumé depuis une dizaine d'années. Maintenant-"

"Vous devriez recommencer."

Pendant que je suffoquais contre ma propre rage, l'insupportable gamin sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et le plaça dans ma main – la sienne tremblait et il tenait toujours fermement le bras de Draco.

"Au moins une, d'accord? Ou deux, si vous ne vous rappelez toujours pas."

"Harry? Qu'est-ce-"

Mais il interrompit également son ami, et s'évanouit promptement – je remarquai pour la première fois du sang sur sa tempe. Il avait été atteint par l'explosion.

Il me fallut tout mon contrôle pour ne pas jurer et achever le gamin.

………………………………….

"Ne devrait-on pas arrêter le saignement avant de l'amener à Madame Pomfresh?"

"Non Draco, pour la cinquième fois", répliqua le professeur, excédé." Je ne suis pas qualifié pour le soigner."

"Je pourrais le faire-"

"C'est une blessure à la tête, un sort manqué pourrait effacer le peu de facultés mentales que Potter possède."

"Ne l'insulte pas, il-"

Heureusement pour Draco – car Severus n'avait aucune envie d'entendre les éloges de qui que ce soit, surtout pas le fils de son ennemi, Harry n'avait pas terminer de les interrompre, et il reprit conscience a ce moment. Ce ne fut toutefois pas un gémissement de douleur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais un avertissement.

"Pas par là."

Sa voix était faible, désorientée. Le jeune Prince de Serpentard pouvait presque ressentir la fatigue de son ami au travers de sa voix – il ne dormait définitivement pas assez. Si ça continuait ainsi, il en toucherai mot à Pomfresh, avec ou sans approbation de Raven.

"C'est le chemin pour l'infirmerie, Potter", réprimanda Rogue, "pas celui du bureau du directeur. Inutile de s'inquiété."

"Non, je… le dragon…"

"Il délire", murmura le professeur, apparemment dégoûter a l'idée de porter un étudiant qui, non content de saigner sur ses vêtements, avait également le culot d'être fiévreux.

Mais Harry ne délirait pas, et Draco le savait. Il avait entendu Granger et Londubat en parler, la veille. Potter parlait visiblement de Norbert, le dragon de Hagrid. Et si ils continuaient dans cette direction, ils risquaient de se retrouver nez a nez avec quatre Gryffondors occupés a trimballé un bébé dragon.

Un sourire s'introduit sur son visage, tordant ses lèvres d'une joie impur, et il introduit de l'air dans ses poumons, prévoyant en faire sortir des sons. Il allait tout dire a Sev, comme il avait déjà prévenu le concierge. Ces quatre là allaient être puni comme il se devait, et Gryffondor perdrait plus de point en une soirée qu'il n'en gagnerai en trois mois. Serpentard aurait encore plus de chance d'obtenir la coupe pour une huitième année de suite. Tout ça grâce a lui.

………………………………….

Pendant que Draco Malefoy s'apprêtait a vendre quelque Gryffondors a son parrain, Norbert le Dragon, quant a lui, souhaitait pouvoir cracher du feu. Oh, il se savait trop jeune, et savait que sa race dépendait davantage sur le poison que sur des torrents de flamme pour se défendre, mais l'envie ne s'en allait pas pour autant. Et puis, l'avantage du feu était de pouvoir rester a distance de ses ennemis, et de les brûler tous ensemble… Pour mordre tout ces humains, il avait besoin d'être a proximité de leur détestable baguette, ce qu'il n'appréciait pas.

Il avait réussi a échapper a ces idiots qui l'avaient enlever a Hagrid, et a mordre cet homme à l'odeur de chat quand il avait ouvert le couvercle de sa boîte, le problème était maintenant de retourner avec son demi-géant…

_"Hagrid! Je suis ici! Je veux sortir! J'ai faim!"_

"C'est le chemin pour l'infirmerie, Potter, pas celui du bureau du directeur. Inutile de s'inquiété."

Une voix. Un autre humain.

_"Je vais te mordre Humain! Je veux sortir!"_

"Non, je… le dragon…"

"Il délire…"

Quels imbéciles! Ils venaient droit vers lui! Mais qu'importe! Il était Norbert, le seul Dragon de ce château, donc le Maître! Il allait leur apprendre, et les obligé a lui rendre son Hagrid!

Avec tout le silence instinctif d'un prédateur dominant, et un souffle chaud, l'enfant-dragon fit glisser sa queue sur le sol dallé et sentit l'air d'un coup de langue, goûtant a l'odeur du sang. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses dents s'entrouvrirent.

Il avait trouvé d'autre proies.

………………………………..

Quand, en passant le tournant d'un couloir, Professeur Rogue se retrouva nez a nez avec un dragon, il ne respira même plus, restant totalement immobile. La créature était encore jeune, mais pas moins dangereuse.

"C'est le dragon de Potter, professeur", chuchota stupidement son filleul a son côté, attirant l'attention de la bête. "J'allais justement vous le dire."

Par Potter, Severus savait qu'il voulait parler d'Awel – Harry n'était pas un Potter a ses yeux. Il ne fut même pas surpris par cette pièce d'information, le fils cadet de James était une copie conforme de caractère de son père, alors qu'Harry n'avait hériter que du physique. Mais il divergeait. Il y avait présentement un dragon devant eux, et le temps n'était pas mesure a réflexion. Il fallait agir.

Mais comment?

Il tenait Harry dans ses bras, et il ne pouvait empoigné sa baguette sans le lâché. La seule magie qu'il pouvait accomplir sans aide était de petit sort appris au court de nombreuse année - débarré une porte ou des menottes, un charme de silence, un autre pour ne pas être remarquer… des charmes d'espions, pas de combattant de dragon.

Draco était trop jeune que pour avoir la force magique nécessaire et Potter… il n'en savait rien, mais de toute façon, le garçon était blesser et au abord de l'inconscience – il ne pouvait combattre ainsi.

Lentement, une goutte de sang glissa le long de la tempe d'Harry et, au désespoir de Rogue, alla s'écraser sur le sol glacé. Aussitôt, le monstre oublia Draco et observa Raven… Le temps allait leur manquer, et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution.

Doucement, presque tendrement, la langue du reptile d'allongea et attrapa au vol une deuxième gouttelette vermillions. Severus vit les yeux s'agrandirent marginalement avant de s'emplir d'envie, de faim… Peut être si il criait a Draco de jeté un sort a la bête, il pourrait lâché Harry et attrapé son arme- un pas de plus, quelque centimètre a peine entre les dents et le cou de son élève – ou si Draco faisait lévité Harry…

"Draco", chuchota-t-il très, très doucement, "essaye de-"

Plus de temps. Seulement des mouvements. Son filleul, agissant comme un Gryffondork, se plaça soudainement entre son ami et la bête, son bras embrassé par une paire de mâchoire d'acier.

Il ne cria pas, la douleur trop forte que pour être exprimer, mais il s'effondra par terre.

Rogue ne se retenu plus, il laissa Harry tomber brutalement sur le sol et empoigna sa baguette.

_"Encyclopia_!"

Le sortilège déchira la pupille du monstre, et il rugit, lâchant finalement Draco. Le cri du garçon se mêla au plainte de la bête, mais celle-ci était encore plus enragée que souffrante, et elle bondit vers lui, les ailes ouvertes, les griffes tirées-

_"Ssssrshlr_!"

Le sifflement perça leur tympans et Severus grimaça. Brutalement, le dragon s'arrêta et tourna la tête, et le professeur fit de même.

Affalé sur le sol, Harry s'était a moitié relevé et fixait le dernier œil du reptile avec fureur.

Survint alors la plus étrange conversation que Severus eut jamais le déplaisir de voir. Oh, il avait déjà entendu le Mage Noir parler avec Nagini, son immense serpent, mais… jamais combattre verbalement avec un bébé dragon. Les deux avaient l'air d'être possédé par une rage brute.

"Il… parle fourchelangue", s'exclama soudain Draco.

Il avait raison, évidemment, mais le professeur ne lui répondit pas. Il n'essaya même pas de comprendre, mais se tint seulement près a agir ; si Harry ne calmait pas la bête, il le ferait. Lentement, le Dragon s'avança vers l'étudiant et celui-ci releva son bras… Les nerfs tendu a leur maximum, Severus prépara sa malédiction et serra sa baguette…

Puis Harry tendit la main et caressa l'œil percer, et celui-ci se répara, revenant a la vie.

Le dragon claqua ses dents dans l'air, hissa quelque chose qui devait être joyeux, car Potter sourit et répondit plus doucement. Alors le professeur su qu'ils venaient tout juste d'éviter le pire et recommença a respirer librement.

_"Je veux mon Hagrid, maintenant", _annonça l'enfant

_"Il est dehors, dans votre maison. Tu sens ce courant d'air, un peu plus loin? Suis le et tu arrivera dehors."_

_"Plus de boite?"_

_"Non, plus de boite Petit Dragon."_

Le dragon l'observa une longue minute avant de se détourner, suivant l'air froid de la nuit, l'odeur de la forêt humide et des bourgeons en devenir. Harry cru que s'en était finit, mais la bête se retourna une dernière fois.

_"Ton sang est bon. Différent. Pourrais-je m'en nourrir encore, jeune Maître Parleur?"_

_"Non. Il est maudit, nul ne devrait s'en nourrir… Et tu as déjà prit de la vie a mon ami, tu n'auras rien de plus_."

Le Dragon, prit en faute, approuva dignement et s'en alla finalement, son corps glissant légèrement sur le sol créant un étrange silence de son éteint.

"Ça vas Dray?"

Le Prince des Sepentard le regardait étrangement, ses sentiments réels bien camouflés derrière une barrière de douleur. Son bras saignait abondamment, un pue violet se mêlant à un rouge trop frais, et il le tenait contre sa poitrine.

"Tu parle la Noble Langue."

Étrangement, le murmure était davantage empreint d'accusation que d'étonnement.

"Je-"

"Tu parle Fourchelangue, et tu ne me l'as jamais dit."

"C'est-"

"J'ai mal professeur, rendons-nous a l'infirmerie."

Severus lui lança un dernier, illisible, regard et fit doucement léviter son filleul.

"Je reviendrai vous chercher Potter, attendez moi ici. Nous reparlerons de tout ceci."

La seconde suivante, il avait disparu et Harry soupira. Sa baguette étant encore dans la poche du professeur ( il leur avait confisqué après que le mur aie explosé) il déchira un morceau de sa chemise et la pressa contre sa tempe, par-dessus la compresse que Rogue avait préalablement installé.

Lui aussi aurait voulu suivre l'air de la nuit.

……………………………….

"Argus! Taisez-vous immédiatement et porter Potter!"

"Je ne toucherai pas ce… ce sauvage!"

"C'est un étudiant et il est blessé, amener le a l'infirmerie."

"Pourquoi? Pour que dès qu'il en sorte, il salisse l'école et n'ai pas le moindre respect? L'enchaîner par les orteils, voilà ce que l'on devrait faire."

"Je parlerai de tout ceci avec Albus, soyez en sur."

Le concierge grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, appela son chat et s'en alla, laissant seul la Professeur de Métamorphose et un de ses étudiant, occupé a saigner sur le plancher – quoi qu'il n'y avait aucune trace sur les dalles. La pierre absorbait le liquide avidement, si respectueusement, mais de cela nul ne s'aperçu.

MacGonagall sembla hésiter un instant avant d'attraper une large clé de bronze dans sa poche et la lancé dans les airs. Faisant preuve d'une rapidité incroyable, elle murmura un long sortilège, pointa sa baguette et envoya un long filet de lumière blanche et bleu entrelacées. La lumière frappa la clé avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et elle se transforma abruptement en une civière.

Toutefois, quand elle glissa son bras sous l'épaule du Serpentard, prête a le soulever et le déposer sur le brancard, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

"Minerva… je connais vos sentiments, mais les relations entre professeur et étudiant sont très mal vue… je n'oserai mettre en jeux votre réputation…"

"Taisez vous, Harry."

Apparemment, pour elle non plus il n'était pas un Potter.

"Et effacez moi ce sourire de votre visage avant que je n'enlève des points a votre maison."

Soudain elle le souleva et Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'être surpris. Elle avait l'air vieille et usée, mais elle n'avait aucune difficulté a le porter. Doucement, elle le déposa sur la civière et il se demanda pourquoi Rogue n'avait pas fait de même. C'était une solution parfaite, vue qu'un sortilège direct sur sa personne aurait pu influencé sa blessure a la tête. MacGonagall le fit flotter, et ils partirent a grand pas vers l'infirmerie.

"Vous avez, je crois, de sérieuse explication a donner jeune homme. Je pensais sincèrement que vous vous étiez repris et je m'avoue fort déçue. Se promener dans les couloirs la nuit? Et vous vous êtes de nouveau battu!"

"C'est Professeur Rogue qui ma dit d'attendre là, Madame."

"Et voilà que vous recommencez a mentir!"

Harry lâcha un juron, MacGonagall enleva des points, et ils continuèrent leur route. Le chemin a l'infirmerie fut court, heureusement, et juste comme ils en passaient les portes, ils se retrouvèrent nez a nez avec Rogue.

"Severus! Regardez qui je viens de trouver dans le couloir! Après l'extinction des feu! Et il a bien l'air de s'être battu, encore une fois!"

"Minerva-"

"Par Merlin, ne rester pas là!" Leur ordonna l'infirmière, sa voix distante. "Amenez le moi!"

La professeur de Transfiguration le fit flotter jusqu'au lit à côté de celui de Draco, grimaçant presque lorsqu'elle le transféra de sa civière physiquement. Pomfresh travaillait encore sur le bras de Draco, qui avait entre temps perdu conscience.

"Que diable est-il arrivé? "Demanda finalement la professeur, après cinq minute de silence.

"Une longue histoire, Minerva. Je vais m'en occupé, ce sont mes étudiants après tout."

"Je suis la Directrice Adjointe, Severus, j'ai le droit de savoir. Que faisait deux de _tes _étudiants dans les couloir, au milieu de la nuit, blessés?"

"Nous voulions attraper des Gryffondors, évidement."

"Potter-"

"Awel et le dernier Weasley, plus précisément."

"Mes étudiants ne brise pas si impunément les règlements, jeune homme. Et vous devriez avoir honte d'accuser ainsi votre propre frère."

"Ouais… si vous le dites."

Mrs.Pomfresh reposa finalement le bras de Draco et commença a s'occuper de sa tête, nettoyant et désinfectant lentement la plaie. Ses soins ne faisait qu'augmenter la douleur, et même si il savait que c'était pour son propre bien, il eut envie de la repousser. Cela étant toutefois une bien mauvaise idée, il se contenta de serrer les couvertures du lit et de mordre ses lèvres.

"J'imagine qu'il est inutile de demander une explication", soupira l'infirmière.

Elle avait l'air fatigué, de large demi-lune noir soulignant ses yeux et Harry s'en voulu de l'avoir éveiller en pleine nuit. Une fois de plus.

"C'était un accident…"

"J'espère bien que c'en état un jeune homme. Et une fois guéri, je ne veux plus vous revoir ici avant l'année prochaine, comprit?"

"J'essayerai?"

La femme fronça les sourcils et il sourit, sachant qu'elle n'était pas réellement courroucée. Plus loin, Severus et Minerva se disputaient quand a leur punition et il ne pu retenir un soupir.

"Alors? Combien d'année de retenue?

"N'empirez pas votre cas", siffla Rogue.

"Mais-"

"Vous et Mr.Malefoy passerez votre temps de punition avec Hagrid, et j'espère que vous vous rendrez utile pour une fois", fut l'interruption glacé de MacGonagall.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie, décidant semblait-il que la discussion était terminer. Rogue l'imita bientôt, ne restant assez longtemps que pour l'avertir qu'ils auraient prochainement une discussion, et après avoir entendu le diagnostique de Pomfresh disparu lui aussi.

Harry finit par s'endormir, mais ce fut bien longtemps après que toute lumière soit éteinte. Le lendemain, il devrait affronté Draco, Rogue et une nouvelle journée a Poudlard, mais pour cette nuit il était a l'abris des accusations.

Puisse-t-elle ne jamais finir.

…………………………….

Ce ne fut pas un ronflement de Goyle, un cauchemar de Harry ou la désagréable alarme de son réveil qui tira Draco des profondeurs de son sommeil ce matin là, mais plutôt l'odeur trop propre des lieus et la douleur continue coulant le long de son bras. Confus, il fit l'effort d'ouvrir ses paupières, les refermant si tôt eut-il capté la couleur blanche reflétant les rayons à peine née du soleil.

L'infirmerie.

Il détestait y être, bien qu'usuellement, ce n'était pas lui le blessé. S'y réveillé était encore plus horrible que de la visité. Cela voulait dire des potions malodorantes a avalé, des tests a passé, du retard en classe. Que la douleur dans son bras était réelle, et non pas les résidus d'un mauvais rêve.

Que les évènements de cette nuit avait eu lieu.

Désespérément, il essaya de se rendormir, mais son corps lui refusa ce simple privilège. Sa mémoire également, ne cessant de lui rappeler le Dragon, la morsure, le danger… Harry-

Son bras lui faisait mal, aussi, comme si il avait une volonté propre et tenait absolument a lui faire connaître une souffrance dont il ne voulait pas, n'avait pas besoin. Et puis il faisait si clair… la matinée devait déjà être bien avancé, et il voulait profité de son dimanche autant que possible. Écrire a son père, finir sa dissertation pour Binns, traîner Harry jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch-

Il essaya de changer de position, s'enfonçant davantage dans les couvertures, fermant les yeux avec plus de ferveur… rien a faire. Contrairement au sommeil, hier refusait de l'ignorer. Résigner, le garçon rouvrit les yeux et passa une mains dans ses cheveux, notant qu'ils avaient de nouveau pousser. Inutile d'éviter le sujet, il devrait l'affronter tôt ou tard. Probablement plus tôt que tard, en fait.

Harry.

Harry était un Fourchelangue.

C'était… étrange. Oui, son ami était un Serpentard, agissait comme tel, reconnaissait qu'il appartenait a leur maison. Mais… Un Fourchelangue? Alors que ses parents étaient tout deux des Gryffondorks? Alors que son frère en était un? C'était absurde! Ridicule! Le Don était non seulement héréditaire, mais avait été porter disparu depuis plus de cinq ans… C'était…

Merlin, c'était injuste.

Sa main se referma en un poing, agrippant ses cheveux alors qu'il mordait sa lèvre, réprimant ainsi tout un dictionnaire de jurons. Pourquoi? Pourquoi était-ce Harry? Pourquoi pas lui? Sa famille appartenait à celle de Salazar depuis tant de générations! Son père avait même servit sous les ordres direct du dernier Fourchelangue connu! Comment ce faisait-il que ce soit son meilleur ami et pas lui? Pourquoi?

Et qu'allait-il faire? Son père lui avait toujours dit de respecter et servir les sorciers parlant la noble langue… mais Harry était son ami, et il refusait de le traité autrement. Ne voulait pas… Harry appréciait-il seulement son don? Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parler? Ne lui faisait-il pas confiance pour garder le silence?

Devait-il le dire a quelqu'un? Son père voudrait savoir. Mais… quelles seraient les conséquences?

Abruptement, il se releva, repoussant les couvertures et quittant son lit. Le plancher était froid sous ses pieds nus, mais il ignora le frisson et enjamba la distance le séparant du lit d'Harry, qui lui était toujours endormi. Sans hésitation, il l'empoigna de son bon bras et l'obligea a se rasseoir, plantant son regard dans le sien.

Il allait réglé la situation. Immédiatement.

…………………………….

Minerva se mêlait encore une fois de ses affaires. Ce n'était pas un fait hors de l'ordinaire, mais par l'enfer c'était très certainement irritant. Oh, il savait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas mal faire, mais sa collègue avait besoin d'apprendre les limites. Ses limites. Et présentement, elle s'avérait semblait-il a les piétinés sans la moindre rumeur d'égard.

"Pas de demande de renvoi, Minerva, Harry reste a Poudlard. Pas de punition en plus pour lui que pour Draco, peu importe ses antécédents. Oui j'ai déjà envoyer une lettre a ses parents, ainsi qu'au Malefoy. Non, je ne veux pas ton opinion."

"Nul besoin d'être aussi rude, Severus."

"Je ne suis pas rude, mais clair. Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires. Point. Merci et bonne journée."

Laissant la vieille harpie bégayer une réponse quelconque derrière lui, il quitta la salle des professeurs, sa cape flottant derrière lui. C'était dimanche, et il avait bel et bien l'intention de se reposer. Il allait extraire des réponses a propos de ce Dragon de ses deux élèves, agir en conséquents et retourner dans ses appartements. Rien d'autre. Point.

"Professeur, j'ai une question-"

"Allez la posez a quelqu'un d'autre."

"Mais c'est pour notre prochain match de Quidditch!"

Retenant le plus gros de son agacement, Rogue fit l'effort de ralentir son pas et de ne pas simplement envoyer le garçon en retenue. D'abord Minerva, puis un de ses joueurs… est-ce que tout le monde devait l'interrompre?

"Warrington, savez-vous pourquoi j'ai nommer Flint capitaine l'année dernière?"

"Parce qu'il était le meilleur, monsieur?"

"Pour qu'il réponde a vos questions. Allez perdre son temps, pas le mien."

A peine le garçon avait-il disparu qu'il aperçut ses deux élèves passez un corridors, ayant visiblement fuit l'infirmerie sans permission. Aussitôt, ses réflexes d'espion prirent le dessus sur sa colère et il les suivit, aussi silencieux que leur ombres.

"Je sais pas Dray… ça pourrais être dangereux-"

"Harry, j'avais compris la première fois que tu me l'as dit."

"Si seulement tu laissais Hermione nous aider, elle pourrait trouver une idée-"

"Pas de sang-de-bourbe impliquer."

"Mais-"

FLAP! Ils avaient disparu. Un instant ils tournaient le coin, et l'autre ils n'étaient plus là. Pourtant, il ne connaissait pas de passage secret ici! Comment allait-il faire pour les interroger maintenant? Et où étaient-ils et-

Frustrer, il enleva une dizaine de point à une Poufsouffle qui passait pas là, mais la voir pleurer et bégayer ne le calma pas. Loin de là… pourquoi est-ce que rien ne fonctionnait comme il le voulait? Se faire réveiller en pleine nuit, porter Potter, combattre un dragon, endurer Minerva…

Brusquement, il prit sa baguette, décider a trouver ce fameux passage secret, mais il fit tombé un objet de sa poche dans son empressement. Des cigarettes. Le paquet que Potter lui avait donner la veille avant de s'évanouir.

_"Je sais que vous fumiez avant, mais fumez vous toujours?"_

La question l'avait surpris, pas de doute a ce propos, mais… il y avait quelque chose d'autre… L'impression d'une impression… Un élément important. Mais quel était le rapport avec des cigarettes?

"Professeur Rogue! Mr.Malefoy et Mr.Potter on disparu de l'infirmerie-"

"Je vais aller voir si ils sont dehors, Poppy."

"Quoi? Mais-"

Le professeur fit demi-tour a grande enjambée, quittant le château le plus rapidement possible. Peu importait qu'il se soit promis d'arrêter, que fumé était mauvais pour la santé… Il avait besoin de se calmé. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Et qui sait, peut être cela lui donnerait-il une explication.

………………………………..


	14. Cette Journée Avant le Vendredi

**Note de l'Auteur : Surprise! **J'ai décidé d'envoyer la chapitre 13 un jour a l'avance. Étant donné que le tome 7 sort demain, j'ai pensé que ça vous aiderait peut être a passé le temps, si vous n'avez rien d'autre a faire!!! En plus, j'ai reçu plein de review et beaucoup mon mise dans leur Story Alert list ou Favorite Story list… ça ma fait tellement plaisir que j'ai voulu poster chap. 13 a l'avance! Par Salazar… je ne peux pas croire que le dernier sort demain… ce sera la fin… Je ne sais pas si je suis heureuse ou méga triste. Quoi qu'il en soit, BONNE LECTURE DU **HP 7**, TOUT LE MONDE! Oh, et de mon chapitre, aussi!

_**Dumbledore**Oui, j'avoue que c'était for cruel de demander a Severus de ne sauver que Awel et leur parents. L'explication logique (mais un peu immoral, selon moi) est qu'il risquait aussi la vie de Rogue. Dumble voulait sauver le prophétiser « Survivant » et deux membre important de l'ordre. Harry n'était qu'un surplus. Quand à ce que Rogue dit, à propos de « gagner du temps avec celui-là »… Hé bien, Voldy voulait qu'on retrouve les deux garçons. Il jugeait que si il en donnait un des deux, il aurait plus de temps pour sauver Awel. Pas très sympa, mais la guerre est cruelle._

_**Fourchelangue**: Pourquoi peut-il parler la Noble Langue? … Secret! (On l'apprend dans le dernier chapitre)._

_**Rogue** : Ses souvenirs… Il se souvenait déjà de la nuit de la défaite de Voldy. Mais il y a quelques détails qu'il avait oublié… Encore une fois, je dois vous dire d'attendre le dernier chapitre. La fameuse nuit s'y trouve._

_**Glougloutine et The French Dark Lord** Glougloutine : Ouah! Tu es la première, je crois, à mentionner cette histoire de sang, que Poudlard aspire! C'est en effet très important, quoi que les résultats ne viendront que bien plus tard. Hé oui, ça a rapport au petit rituel dans leur dortoir en début d'année! The French Dark Lord : Merci! Ton review était charmant! Quand à mes titres de chapitre, je suis super contente que tu les trouves intéressants. Je peux me casser la tête une heure avant de me décider! C'est chouette que quelqu'un y porte attention!_

_**Charlotte **: OUAH!! MERCI! C'est super que tu m'ailles mise dans ton blog! Je t'adore! J'ai été voir et c'est absolument génial._

**Après cette longue note d'auteur, qui vous a probablement endormi, voici le chapitre! Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude en plus!!! Alors à Lundi, cette fois!**

**Disclaimer**

**Derrière le Miroir**

**Chapitre Treizième : Cette Journée Avant le Vendredi**

_Un goût d'une consistance trop tangible emplissait sa bouche, s'introduisant sous sa langue, glissant dans sa gorge sans qu'il le veuille. Il savait le liquide sacré, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être révulsé. C'était trop métallique, trop riche, trop…_

_Trop mort._

_Blam! Son corps, qui un moment auparavant lui avait semblé léger, en paix avec le monde, fut heurté d'un choc électrique, parcourant son corps en utilisant son réseau de nerfs, procurant de la douleur à chacune de ses cellules. Son cœur parut un instant déréglé, bloquant le sang le temps d'une larme, pour ensuite s'affoler, le forçant à essayer de respirer, mais le sang emplissant sa bouche l'étouffait, s'infiltrait dans ses poumons… Il perdait le contrôle! Il essaya de relever sa main, voulant arracher de ses ongles le bâillon invisible scellant ses lèvres, mais sa chair était faite de plomb. Son cœur battait de moins en moins vite, ne pouvant combattre sans oxygène, mais lui… lui ne voulait pas cesser le combat! Ne voulait pas se noyer dans son propre sang…_

_Mais ce n'était pas son sang! C'était celui d'un autre…_

_Blam! Un deuxième choc, redonnant assez de vie à sa main que pour qu'elle puisse ressentir la douleur, mais pas assez que pour qu'il puisse la relever. Mais son cou se resserrait et il étouffait et il y avait du sang inconnu dans sa bouche et-_

Draco!

_Le cri insonore n'eut pas de réponse. Il était seul. Mais non! Il ne voulait pas! Il avait besoin d'aide!_

Draco!

_Son cœur ralentissait encore, se faisant aussi lourd que sa main. Il pensa à prendre sa baguette, mais il ne savait plus où elle était et il ne pouvait plus bouger et le sang était entre ses dents et il coulait en lui, cherchant son centre, brisant ses veines, voulant sa magie…_

**Libère moi**

…………………………

"Je te hais, Draco Malefoy."

"Allons, Harry, ne sois pas si extrême… Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé…"

Mais Harry n'était pas d'accord du tout. Sa main passa le long de sa gorge, la massant doucement et une grimace déforma son visage ; il avait encore l'impression d'étouffer dans du sang. C'était une des pires sensations sur terre et il en dit tout autant à son ami.

"J'imagine… Sacrifier ce serpent était déjà assez dégoûtant ainsi! Boire cette potion devait être abominable, je suis bien content de ne pas être toi!"

L'aîné des frères Potter lui asséna un bon revers de la main derrière la tête pour son insensibilité, mais Malefoy ne fit que sourire, indifférent à sa mauvaise humeur. Pour être honnête – quelque chose que les deux garçons évitaient le plus souvent possible – les effets de la potion les avaient tous les deux secoués. Draco avait complètement paniqué quand son ami s'était effondré. Mais qu'importe! Le mauvais moment était passé maintenant et leur plan portait déjà des couleurs prometteuses de succès. Après seulement une semaine! Le sentiment de pouvoir était bien plus enivrant que n'importe quelle difficulté passé!

Ils sourirent tous les deux, échangeant un regard empli de complicité.

MacGonnagall, qui eut le malheur de les croiser dans le couloir, fut victime d'un frisson… Elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce que ces deux-là faisaient. Ou pire, prévoyaient de faire.

"N'oubliez pas votre punition de ce soir, messieurs", prit-elle soin de mentionner.

Si elle espérait ainsi se débarrasser de leur dangereuse bonne humeur, elle fut sans le moindre doute déçue : ils ne firent que hausser les épaules et continuer leur route, chuchotant juste trop bas que pour qu'elle ne puisse saisir leurs mots… L'ignorance, toutefois, est parfois mère de sûreté et elle préféra essayer de les oublier. Demain demanderait déjà toute son énergie, elle laisserait les Serpents à Rogue. C'est après tout ce qu'il lui disait tout le temps de faire.

………………………………

Botanique, une matière qui consistait à l'apprentissage des différentes espèces de plantes à propriétés magiques et des soins à leur apporter, était heureusement une classe en compagnie des Gryffondors. Selon toute logique, enfermer les Serpents et les Lions ensemble pendant plus de cinq minutes était catastrophique, mais les plantes ne savent pas ce qu'est la logique. Elles aiment être bien traitées, obtenir un éclairage idéal, des mains expérimentées pour les soigner… Bref, toutes les plantes de la serre des premières années adoraient Neville Londubat. Celui-ci étant dans leur classe, le cours était toujours moins douloureux et salissant qu'il aurait pu l'être autrement. Peut importait aux Serpentards si Londubat était un Lion, un peureux et abominable en Potions. En Botanique, il était leur bonne note et leur émissaire pour Chourave, le professeur.

Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de s'abaisser à lui demander de l'aide : Harry était là pour le faire. Raven n'étant pas un « parfait » Serpent, il avait l'habitude de désobéir aux traditions et de s'associer aux autres maisons, même leur principale rivale. On le lui reprochait souvent, bien entendu, mais Botanique était l'exception à la règle.

"Raven, demande à Londubat pourquoi les feuilles de ma plante deviennent rouge."

"Il est juste à côté de moi, c'est mon partenaire, tu peux le lui demander toi-même, Dray! Ne fait pas-"

"Elle a absorbé trop de minéraux, Harry, il faudrait lui donner de l'eau."

Le jeune garçon soupira, excédé par leur ridicule jeu. Neville était beaucoup trop gentil, aidant les autres membres de sa maison même si ceux-ci refusaient de lui parler!

"Draco te remercie Neville, il aurait des notes médiocres sans toi!"

"Hé! Je n'ai rien dit!" s'insurgea son ami.

"Justement, tu aurais dû."

"Tu peux parler, tu laisses Londubat faire tout le travail, tu copies même ses notes."

"C'est par pitié pour les plantes", répliqua sérieusement le Gryffondor." Harry arriverait à tuer la plus résistante d'entre elles."

Les deux autres le regardèrent surpris et il rougit soudain, réalisant qu'il venait tout juste d'oser insulter Raven… Il se sentait définitivement trop confortable à côté de celui-ci! Il aurait dû se taire… On allait le remettre à sa place et-

"Je dois être malade, mais je crois vraiment avoir entendu Londubat dire quelque chose d'intelligent", déclara Malefoy, un sourire supérieur et amusé aux lèvres. "Et je dois avouer qu'il a raison, Harry."

"Neville! Comment peux-tu me trahir ainsi! Ne suis-je pas ton meilleur assistant?"

"Plutôt mon ambassadeur pour sauver les feuilles de Malefoy", se risqua à continuer le garçon, soulagé que ses paroles n'aient pas été mal interprétées, et gagnant assez d'assurance que pour se moquer gentiment.

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'afficher une expression supérieure vers le blond Serpentard, qui trébucha sur une réplique, sans vraiment pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Les trois étudiants continuèrent à plaisanter le reste du cours, Neville leur gagnant de nouveau un parfait score. C'était une belle journée et Chourave n'assigna pas de devoirs, même s'ils étaient la veille des vacances de Pâques. Elle accorda même des points supplémentaires à son élève préféré, heureuse de le voir finalement avec des amis.

Dès qu'ils eurent franchis l'entrée de la serre numéro 1, bien sûr, Draco recommença à ignorer le prodige de Botanique, mais comme ce n'était pas vraiment inattendu, ni Neville ni Harry ne s'en offusquèrent.

La température étant fort agréable, le groupe ne fit pas de détour par le château, choisissant plutôt de se rendre directement au cours de Balai Volant, qui avaient repris maintenant l'hiver passé. Harry salua ses deux amis avant de se tourner vers le lac, avec l'intention d'aller faire un somme, lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

"Raven, attend! Je dois te parler!"

Curieux, il se retourna. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Hermione? Elle avait semblé nerveuse toute la semaine, mais avait refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit la veille, alors qu'ils étudiaient à la bibliothèque.

"C'est pour demain… Je me demandais si tu voudrais bien rencontrer mes parents."

"Pourquoi?"

"Heu…"

Ses joues rosirent légèrement et elle hésita, mais après une bonne respiration, elle reprit la parole, déterminée. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir gênée! Ça n'avait rien de honteux et- et… et elle n'avait personne d'autre à qui demander. Tant pis pour sa fierté, c'était de ses parents dont il s'agissait. Elle _devait_ répondre à leurs attentes.

"Parce qu'ils veulent rencontrer mes amis et que tu es le mien."

"Ne serait-ce pas mieux de leur présenter un_e_ ami_e_?"

"Bien sûr. Mon père risque de te soupçonner du pire… Mais je n'ai pas d'autres amis."

"Quoi? Tu ne veux pas me présenter parce que je suis spécial? Je suis le choix par nécessité? Tu me blesses Hermione. Vraiment-"

_"Harry."_

"Je plaisante", rigola-t-il, relevant ses mains en signe de paix. "Je serais heureux de les rencontrer, je ne parle pas souvent à des Moldus civilisés. Et je n'ai jamais vu de dentiste auparavant."

"Ne leur dis pas ça! Ils seraient horrifiés!"

"Pourquoi?"

Granger aurait bien évidemment expliqué, elle expliquait toujours tout, mais un sifflet lui indiqua que son cours allait débuter très prochainement, et elle le quitta avec un mot de remerciement, lui promettant de lui rendre la pareille si la rencontre se passait bien.

Avec un soupir, il continua son chemin, s'affalant sous un arbre en bordure de l'eau et sortant une cigarette. Hedwige avait été lui en prendre ( en vérité voler, car il n'y avait pas moyen d'en commander par hiboux, surtout pas des moldues ), bien qu'à contrecœur. Il nota subconsciemment de lui faire plaisir dès que possible, elle le méritait.

Tout en l'allumant, il se demanda si Rogue l'avait écouté, et s'il avait finalement recommencé à fumer. Ce n'était pas qu'il appréciait particulièrement sa tête de maison, mais… Mais se souvenir de leur interaction passée alors que le professeur n'en avait aucune idée le laissait mal à l'aise. Après ce que l'homme avait fait pour lui…

Un souffle de vent tiède lui caressa le visage, faisant vaguement voler ses cheveux et il ferma les yeux, appréciant le sentiment de liberté. L'odeur humide du Lac, des nouvelles feuilles de l'arbre, du gazon fraîchement poussé… C'était terriblement relaxant, rafraîchissant et il se prit à sourire malgré le poids résidant dans son estomac. L'anxiété créait de lourds nœuds dans celui-ci. Demain… Il aurait tellement souhaité que Hermione ne lui rappelle pas cette journée. Ce vendredi qui promettait d'affreux souvenirs. Mais elle ne savait pas son manque d'enthousiasme, ayant apparemment ses propres préoccupations, et il ne pouvait s'amener à lui en vouloir.

Les lents mouvements du calmar jouant à la surface du Lac et la nicotine aidant, il s'endormit rapidement après avoir écrasé son deuxième mégot contre un morceau de terre battue.

………………………………

_Harry savait que c'était un rêve. Il le savait, mais ne cessait d'oublier ce simple fait, tant il était occupé à essayer de s'y échapper. Rien à faire, toutefois, car il y était enfermé, obligé de voir les évènements se dérouler._

_Dans le rêve, tout était sombre. Les murs, les plafonds, les planchers, les tableaux… Le monde passait du blanc au noir, réinventant des milliers de gris entre leurs deux extrêmes. Dans son rêve, tout était effrayant. Parce qu'il se sentait faible, si faible… incapable de la plus simple chose. Parce qu'il avait quelque chose à perdre, quelque chose de très cher. Ou plutôt non… quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'important._

_Parmi les ombres des flammes grises des torches noires, il crut reconnaître quelques unes des pierres et tentures… Poudlard?_

_Un frisson le parcourut, le monde tournant soudain sur lui-même sans avertissement, et il se sentit un peu perdu quand sa vue se stabilisa. Il se trouvait dans une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vue et il voulu l'inspecter, mais tout semblait terriblement flou…_

_Son sentiment de panique redoubla quand il essaya de s'avancer, son propre corps refusant de l'écouter. La sensation d'urgence brûlant si profondément en lui qu'il avait physiquement mal. Plus loin, une partie de la pièce brillait affreusement fort, et il réessaya de s'avancer… Là! Une forme… une personne! C'était Awel! Son petit frère avait besoin de lui et-_

_Des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, un serpent brodé devant le cœur ; c'était Dra-_

……………………………

"Tiens, mange."

Harry se réveilla brusquement, se relevant immédiatement. Son corps criant de soulagement tellement il était heureux de pouvoir bouger. Il allait pouvoir aider Awel, non, Dray- Awel? Draco? Peu importait, celui qui avait besoin d'aide et-

Des os, entourés de chair chaude et blanche. La peau avait été exposée à la chaleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle rétrécisse et prenne une couleur plus foncé, et il pouvait voir un morceau de cartilage coincé près d'un os, retenant un minuscule morceau de veine brûlée.

"Je t'ai gardé une part", continua la voix, agitant l'assiette sous son nez, "alors mange."

Prenant plusieurs grandes inspirations, le garçon attrapa le plat de poulet d'une main légèrement tremblante, lançant un regard agacé à l'autre.

"Nott", le salua-t-il sèchement. "Une raison particulière pour ta… _gentillesse_?"

Son ventre grogna sa faim au même moment ou il expérimenta un vicieux haut-le-cœur. Il ne voulait plus jamais se faire ainsi réveiller!

"Oui, je voulais te poser une question."

Le manque de subtilité affronta son côté Serpentard, mais Harry réprima son irritation. C'était après tout de Nott dont il s'agissait. Toujours direct, jamais clair.

"Oui?"

"Qu'attends-tu de demain?"

Voilà. Son estomac pouvait crier famine, il s'en moquait officiellement. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de manger.

"Un des pires vendredi de ma vie. J'aimerais passer la journée sous une cape d'invisibilité, si j'en avais une."

"Oh… Ma sœur vient demain."

"Je sais, elle me l'a écrit."

"J'aimerais que tu lui parles."

"Pas envie. J'aime pas les enfants."

Et c'était habituellement réciproque. La fillette était évidemment aussi bizarre que son grand frère.

"Fais lui plaisir et tu ne les verras pas de toute la matinée", annonça sans préambule le jeune Serpent.

Harry arracha son regard d'un des morceaux de viande pour dévisager son camarade, sincèrement surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle proposition. Il était vrai que lui et l'autre garçon s'entendaient très bien et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais leur relation avait toujours était superflue. Un échange de telle valeur, alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine… Dans leur monde d'intrigues, c'était davantage une proposition sérieuse d'alliance qu'autre chose. Presque de l'amitié.

"La matinée au complet? Tu y arriveras vraiment?"

"Jusqu'à midi sonnant."

Harry hésita. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'associer plus officiellement à Nott, pas parce qu'il détestait l'idée de rencontrer en personne sa « fan », non. Théodore et lui s'entendaient très bien et ce dernier l'avait aidé en plusieurs occasions avec ses étranges manières, et sa sœur lui semblait intéressante… C'était l'incertain qui l'empêchait de se décider. Durant un tel vendredi, si chaotique, pouvait-il vraiment espérer un tel miracle?

Il jaugea un moment son ami du regard, prenant en compte son air distrait, sa chemise légèrement froissée, sa baguette dépassant paresseusement de sa poche, son vague sourire…

"Marché conclu", annonça-t-il, scellant leur accord d'une poignée de main.

Une matinée de paix valait la peine de se risquer à espérer. Quoi que « paix » était peut-être un mot trop intense. Avec les parents d'Hermione et la famille Nott… « vivable » était certainement plus approprié.

Haussant les épaules, et regardant Théo s'éloigner, il posa l'assiette un peu plus loin et se rendormit promptement, sachant qu'il risquait d'être en retard pour son prochain cours et s'en moquant. Il se soucierait de demain plus tard, il avait du sommeil à rattraper.

Au loin, une créature d'un blanc immaculé fit de même, sachant que le combat n'attendrait pas le prochain jour : le liquide argenté coulant de sa jambe en était la preuve irréfutable.

………………………………….

"Vous êtes en retard, Potter", lui annonça froidement MacGonagall, se retournant lentement afin de lui adresser un regard plein de reproches.

"On dirait bien, Professeur", admit-il facilement, le manque de regret flagrant tant dans son ton que dans sa posture.

Il avait beau respecté le règlement le plus possible depuis la rencontre désastreuse avec ses parents, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait sincèrement s'en préoccuper. De plus, il jugeait qu'il avait fait bien assez d'efforts et pouvait se relâcher un peu, sans pour autant atteindre ses précédents comportements plus extrêmes. Surtout avec MacGonnagall, qui avait la mauvaise habitude de le regarder comme on regarde une catastrophe vivante.

"Dix point de moins pour Serpentard. Allez vous asseoir et copiez vos notes avant de passer à la pratique."

Haussant les épaules, il prit sa place à côté de Draco et sortit sa baguette, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au tableau. Le cours d'aujourd'hui était dédié à transformer un simple bloc de bois en un bibelot de son propre choix. C'était pour montrer le lendemain… juste ce qu'il lui fallait : qu'on lui rappelle qu'ils étaient jeudi, la journée juste avant le vendredi.

Agitant sa baguette au-dessus d'un morceau de parchemin ( volé a Vincent), il laissa l'encre noir copier lentement les mots du tableau par elle-même et se vautra dans sa chaise du mieux qu'il put. C'était l'avantage d'être l'élève le plus détesté en Métamorphose ; la vieille peau l'ignorait soigneusement.

"Apprend le moi", ordonna Dray à côté de lui, fixant son parchemin.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que j'en ai assez de payer Pansy pour qu'elle copie mes notes."

"Je pensais que tu étais riche?"

"Bien sûr, mais je déteste avoir des parchemins emplis d'encre mauve et rose."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, au risque d'insulter son ami. Il était vrai que le jeune Malefoy avait souvent été la victime de moqueries à ce sujet ; c'était une plaisanterie commune entre les autres garçons de première année.

"Ok", accepta-t-il, "je te montrerai bientôt si tu me payes."

"Quoi!?"

"La loi de l'Échange Équivalent, rien de personnel."

"Jamais entendu parler de services entre amis, Potter?"

"Non."

Le jeune lord soupira, la parfaite image de l'exaspération, mais Raven ne s'en fit pas pour si peu. Malefoy l'aurait probablement sermonné s'il lui avait montré son sortilège sans rien demander en retour, son ami voulant lui apprendre à être le parfait Serpentard. Il devait maintenant en payer les conséquences, voilà tout.

Le reste du cours se passa tranquillement, les élèves transformant lentement leurs cubes de bois en forme simple : balles de Quidditch, chats, chapeaux de sorcier, plumes, tasses, plaquettes engravées d'un nom, cœurs... Draco forma un cobra prêt à mordre, Goyle, un petit gâteau, Blaise, l'insigne de sa famille, Vincent, une main… Harry essaya de voir ce que Nott avait sculpté, mais celui-ci s'était endormi sur son travail.

La Vielle Peau fit le tour de la classe, complimentant Hermione Granger sur sa réplique parfaite de « L'Histoire de Poudlard » et donnant quelques points à Draco pour le réalisme de son œuvre. Enfin, elle se tourna vers Harry. Ce qu'elle vit ne lui plut pas.

"J'attend une explication, Potter."

"C'est une guillotine, Professeur, une très vieille invention moldue-"

"Je sais cela. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez trouvé qu'il serait bon de présenter une telle chose pour demain."

"Parce que c'est plus efficace qu'une hache pour couper des têtes et que j'aime le travail bien fait."

"Ce genre d'instrument ne devrait même pas exister et il n'a pas sa place dans cette classe."

"Au contraire, il est très utile, demandez à Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Il aurait eu beaucoup moins de problèmes si on l'avait proprement décapité! Penser s'y, quarante-quatre coups de hache avant de mourir! Quarante-quatre!"

"Assez Potter! Cinq points de moins à Serpentard, votre travail fait mauvaise impression sur la classe."

Les statuettes furent placées sur une des étagères recouvrant les murs, une étiquette avec le nom de l'étudiant devant chacune d'elles et les élèves furent libéré du cours.

"Super, Harry!" Le félicita Vincent. "Quinze points! D'habitude, tu en perds seulement dix!"

"Ah, merci Crabb, j'ai fait de mon mieux", répliqua le jeune garçon, sa voix enduite de sarcasme.

"C'est vrai, pour Nick? Quarante-quatre?" Questionna Blaise.

"Bien sûr!"

La discussion tourna rapidement dans un débat sur « qu'elle est la façon la plus rapide de mourir », que Malefoy remporta avec la mention de l'Avada Kedavra, un sortilège destiné justement à tuer son adversaire en quelques secondes.

Après Métamorphose avait lieu Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, où Harry et Draco furent de nouveau déçu : le professeur ne semblait toujours pas avoir remarqué la disparition de son précieux joyau… Il avait toutefois le visage d'un blanc verdâtre et devait sans cesse arrêter de bégayer pour reprendre son souffle. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Quirrell aussi malade, ce qui remonta leur morale de plusieurs crans. Avec un peu de chance, l'excuse de professeur devrait démissionner pour maladie incurable – autre que la stupidité- et une nouvelle personne, plus qualifiée, prendrait sa place.

Quelques heures plus tard (ou du moins, c'est ce qui leur sembla), la cloche se décida finalement à sonner et ils bondirent littéralement de leur chaise avant que leur devoir ne puisse être bégayé au complet.

"Enfin terminé!" S'exclama Draco, jetant son sac à Vincent pour que celui-ci le porte à sa place. "Je n'en pouvais plus! J'ai cru que j'allais finir comme Binns : mort d'ennui."

"Je croyais qu'il était mort de vieillesse?"

Son ami le regarda d'un air faussement déçu.

"Voyons, Raven", réprimanda-t-il, retenant parfaitement son sourire, "tu ne crois quand même pas cette stupide rumeur, n'est-ce pas? C'est visiblement un mensonge raconté pour rassurer les pauvres petits étudiants trop naïfs…"

"Vraiment? Quel est la vérité, dans ce cas, oh grand et incroyable Monsieur Malefoy?"

"Il s'est suicidé."

Le garçon releva un sourcil, l'air profondément sceptique.

"Imagine! Le pauvre homme s'est torturé avec sa propre voix monotone et ses histoires de gobelins pendant vingt ans! Il a préféré mourir, trop déprimé que pour continuer à vivre, mais comme son contrat n'était pas fini… Dumbledore l'a obligé à rester dans le monde des vivants. Ça lui évite de payer quelqu'un. Il y a même une rumeur…"

Il s'arrêta dramatiquement, secouant la tête, une expression de consternation accrochée au visage. Harry pensa que Draco ferait un acteur incroyable s'il le voulait. Pas qu'il y dédierait jamais les efforts nécessaires, mais c'était une des nombreuses possibilités qui lui était ouverte.

"Laquelle?" demanda une Poufsouffle qui les avait écouté, visiblement effrayée.

"Hé bien… que si un élève se met actuellement à l'écouter au lieu de dormir en classe, il tombera lui aussi en dépression et se laissera mourir. On dit même que le Directeur forcera l'élève à devenir l'apprenti de Binns!"

La première année eut une expression d'épouvante et courut vers une de ses amies, répétant rapidement ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

"Je préfère quand tu joues le pickpocket", avoua Harry une fois qu'ils eurent atteint leur dortoir. "Les rumeurs que tu lances sont toujours si stupides que j'ai honte pour toi."

"Hey! Elles ne sont pas stupides! Tu as bien vu qu'Abott m'a cru!"

"C'est une Poufsouffle _et _une fille, donc ça ne compte pas."

"Ne dis pas ça à Pansy ou Blaise", grimaça Draco, "elles t'empoisonneront dans ton sommeil."

Le souper passa sans que rien d'important n'arrive et les aiguilles de leurs montres continuèrent à tourner sur elles-mêmes. Leur cercle était sans fin - ni début, mais quand la plus petite croisa le chiffre huit, les deux garçons durent saluer leurs amis et courir vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Pourquoi leur punition avait-elle lieu aussi tard était un mystère.

"Ah! Vous voilà", grogna le concierge. "Je disais justement à Hagrid de ne pas vous rendre la soirée facile. Si ce n'était que de moi, vous seriez déjà enchaînés et enfermés, sans rien à manger!"

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard entendu. Si on suivait la philosophie de Rusard, l'école serait vide et les élèves consciencieusement exterminés. Seul Merlin savait pourquoi l'homme avait choisi de travailler dans une école alors qu'il détestait les enfants avec une telle passion.

" N'hésiter pas à les faire travailler", avertit-il le garde-chasse, "il faut qu'ils apprennent leur leçon une bonne fois pour toutes."

Sur ces mots, il se tourna pour partir, mais s'arrêta après quelques pas seulement, se tordant le cou pour leur adresser un regard mauvais. La lanterne oscillant à sa main projetait d'étranges ombres orangées et son expression leur laissa un frisson. Il avait l'air d'un zombie mal ressuscité.

"Je reviendrai au matin, voir ce qu'il reste de vous…"

Le concierge eut un rire tout aussi repoussant que son apparence et repartit en direction du château, les laissant seuls dans l'obscurité.

"Que doit-on faire?" demanda Harry, mettant les mains dans les poches et retenant un bâillement.

Grâce à un certain blond, il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit et ne souhaitait à présent plus qu'une chose : dormir. Peu importe que sombrer dans les bras de Morphée ferait venir demain plus rapidement, il était trop fatigué que pour s'en préoccuper.

"On va inspecter la Forêt, leur grogna le garde-chasse. Que'kchose attaque les licornes depuis quel'ke temps. 'faut retrouver la licorne qu'y a été blessée hier et, si on peut, attraper le coupable."

Il fronça les sourcils dans leur direction générale avant de se pencher pour rassembler quelques effets nécessaires dans son sac et parer son arbalète. Le jeune Malefoy se mit à protester, mais il préféra l'ignorer. Vraiment! À quoi donc avait pensé le Professeur MacGonnagall en lui envoyant les deux première année? Il respectait la femme, bien entendu. Elle était juste et intelligente, et le traitait toujours avec respect, mais… qu'allait-il bien faire des deux gamins? Une des licorne était gravement blessée et nécessitait des soins imminents, spécialement si cet étrange prédateur rôdait encore cette nuit. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'eux, que ce soit pour les surveiller ou les punir. Attendre la nuit avait déjà été assez dérangeant ainsi, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Le sang des pauvres bêtes ne se reflétait qu'à la lumière blanche de la lune.

"… et mon père-"

"Si tu préfères rentrer chez ton père, vas-y", gronda-t-il, ajustant son sac à son épaule et se relevant brusquement. "Mais si tu veux rester à Poudlard, fais ce qu'on te dit."

Le jeune lord parut sur le point de répliquer ( probablement quelque chose de fort inapproprié ), quand son ami lui donna un coup de coude.

"Hey!"

"Le plus tôt on y va, le plus tôt on peut aller dormir", chuchota Harry.

"Mais-"

"Pas de mais. On vous suit, Hagrid."

Le garçon blond jura tout bas, mais se mit a marcher vers la forêt et le demi géant soupira de soulagement. Faisant signe à Crockdur, son fidèle mais lâche de chien, il les entraîna sur le sentier qu'il avait repéré la veille, s'enfonçant sans hésitation dans la forêt. Quelques minutes passèrent et la végétation se fit plus épaisse, coupant le peu de lumière que le ciel leur procurait. Hagrid alluma sa lanterne et il entendit les deux étudiants activer le Lumos. Il retint un deuxième soupir ; impossible d'utiliser son parapluie avec un Malefoy présent. Dommage.

Finalement, le passage s'agrandit et les étoiles réapparurent. Le gardien des clés s'arrêta, indécis. Devant eux le chemin se séparait en deux, un vers le sud-est et l'autre le nord-ouest. Il n'était pas certain de la bonne direction à prendre… Probablement le sud-est, puisqu'une rivière y coulait quelques kilomètres plus loin.

"Écouter, on va devoir se séparer. J'prends par ici et vous allez au nord-ouest. Si jamais y'a un pro'lème-"

Cloc, cloc, cloc… des bruits de puissants sabots l'interrompirent et de la noirceur se détacha la forme d'un être mi-homme, mi-cheval.

"Banes! Longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu!"

"Le ciel est tourmenté, ce soir, Hagrid. Mais Mars brille plus que jamais."

Les centaures parlaient toujours ainsi, en énigmes qui ne voulaient rien dire. Aussi, l'homme jugea bon d'ignorer le langage inconsistant de son ami.

"On cherche une licorne blessée, Banes. T'aurais rien vu, par hasard, hein? Une idée de c'qui l'a attaqué?"

La créature ne répondit pas. Impatient, il s'adressa de nouveau à ses deux charges.

"Si vous avez des ennuis, envoyer des étincelles rouges, compris? Et si vous trouvez la licorne, des vertes. Si j'apprends que vous avez quitté le sentier, je vous ramène à l'école par la peau du cou."

"Je veux le chien!" S'exclama Draco, une expression légèrement paniquée caressant ses yeux.

"Comme tu veux, mais il t'servira à rien, Crockdur est un vrai trouillard."

Le première année ne parut pas l'entendre et il saisit simplement le collier de l'animal. Avec un haussement d'épaule, le garde-chasse partit de son côté. Il devait se dépêcher, jamais il ne se pardonnerait si une deuxième licorne trouvait la mort sous sa garde.

……………………….

Il n'était pas si tard, peut-être huit heure et demi, mais il faisait aussi sombre quand pleine nuit. Le mois d'avril venait à peine de s'installer, après tout, et le soleil ne leur accordait pas encore autant d'attention qu'en juillet. La température n'était pas exactement chaude non plus et Draco resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules. Subtilement, il jeta un coup d'œil à Raven, mais celui-ci avait l'air insensible à l'atmosphère. La vie était injuste.

Autour d'eux, l'air était lourd, pesant sur ses épaules et le rendant inconfortable. Les branches des arbres étaient généralement épaisses, mais certaines étaient assez minces et dansaient avec le vent. Une mélodie étrange de lamentations d'écorce et de chuchotement de feuilles s'en résultait. Draco frissonna, mais pas de froid cette fois. Il détestait déjà cet endroit.

Pressant le pas, il prit le devant, sa main fermement accrochée au collier du chien. Que l'animal soit un poltron ou pas, il s'en moquait. Il pourrait toujours le laisser se faire dévorer pendant que lui, Draco, s'enfuyait.

"Dray, attends un moment", l'interpella Harry.

Curieux, et agacé du délai ( il voulait quitter cette maudite forêt le plus rapidement possible), il fit demi-tour et rejoignit son ami, qui s'était accroupi au bord du chemin.

"Qu'y a-t-il?"

Sans un mot, il lui tendit une branche dont le bout était recouvert d'une matière argentée et fluide.

"C'est… le sang de la licorne?"

"Oui. Et j'en aperçois un peu plus loin, aussi. Je pense que les licornes se moquent bien des sentiers humains ; les traces se dirigent bien plus loin."

"On lance des étincelles vertes, dans ce cas. L'idiot la retrouvera bien tout seul."

"J'ai une meilleure idée ; on suit les traces nous-même et on sauve la licorne."

L'espace d'un instant, Draco resta bouche-bée. C'était ridicule! Potter avait certainement perdu la tête. Il était fou! Cet endroit était dangereux, il y avait des loups-garous, des monstres, des créatures malfaisantes et des tonnes d'insectes! Y rester plus longtemps que strictement nécessaire était particulièrement stupide.

Quand il fit part de son opinion à Raven, toutefois, celui-ci ne comprit pas.

"Ce n'est pas la pleine lune, donc pas de loups-garous. Et pour ce qui est du reste, on s'en occupera le moment venu."

"Mais pourquoi-"

"J'ai lu que, si un sorcier sauve une licorne, celle-ci lui accorde un vœu, expliqua l'autre garçon, souriant. Je veux voir si c'est vrai."

"Et si elle est déjà morte?"

"Alors, on pourra ramasser quelques souvenirs. Les crins de licorne se vendent très cher et j'ose à peine imaginer le prix qu'une corne peut atteindre! Et, parait-il, les sabots en poudre sont incroyables pour les potions!"

Cette déclaration réussit à lui couper la parole et il suivit son ami sur les traces de la bête. Ce côté de Raven était légèrement déconcertant, voir effrayant mais… mais le côté de Draco qui aimait l'argent, les objets rares et l'illégalité ne put qu'approuver. Une corne de licorne… son père serait certainement impressionné. Merlin, il souhaitait presque que l'animal soit déjà bien mort.

Plus ils s'éloignaient du sentier et plus le blond pouvait comprendre pourquoi la forêt avait été interdite. Bientôt, les feuilles se firent noires et l'écorce de certains arbres présenta d'épaisses épines. La végétation était si dense que la brise de tout à l'heure avait cessé, stoppée par les centaines de plantes occupant les lieux. Parfois, au loin, il pouvait entrapercevoir une lumière nacrée scintiller un bref moment. Lorsque cela arrivait, il fermait brusquement les yeux et détournait la tête ; pas question qu'une fée maléfique l'envoûte pour le dévorer. Il était trop riche et trop jeune que pour mourir maintenant.

Malgré la lumière lunaire qui, il ne savait trop comment, parvenait à percer la voûte des arbres, leurs pieds se prenaient sans cesse dans des racines rampantes, des pierres et d'autres obstacles naturels. À un moment, il fut certain qu'un monstre lui avait attrapé un pied, mais ce n'était qu'une petite Plante du Diable. Il se dépêcha de l'aveugler avant de continuer sa route.

Finalement, après plus d'une demi-heure de marche, le nombre d'arbres diminua quelque peu et ils distinguèrent mieux le sang. La brise reprit, mais cette fois elle ne le dérangea pas ; il avait eu l'impression d'étouffer tant l'air était mauvais. Leurs pieds, meurtris à force de se cogner, accélérèrent leur cadence, lorsqu'ils aperçurent une clairière quelques mètres plus loin. Trois mètres, deux, un…

Ils s'arrêtèrent net, le souffle coupé.

La clairière n'était pas immense, mais certainement pas petite. L'herbe y était haute, atteignant presque leurs genoux, et des Bastet s'étaient ouvertes, révélant leurs longs et fins pétales blancs. Mais plus que les fleurs, plus que la petite mare d'eau pure, plus que l'immense chêne régnant au milieu de l'espace, ce fut _elle_ qui les émerveilla. L'animal reposait sous l'arbre, ses longues et fines pattes étalées dans l'herbe, sa fourrure luisante brillant d'elle-même et sa crinière sauvage dans sa beauté. Une corne de presque un mètre présentait une légère fente, témoignant d'un combat, mais n'en était pas moins terrifiante. Il y avait du sang argenté aussi, en grande quantité, qui coulait d'une large entaille à son flan droit.

Ils avaient trouvé la Licorne.

Et elle était vivante.

Draco n'aurait pu en être plus content. Comment, après avoir vu une telle splendeur, pouvait-il encore en désirer la mort? C'était la plus belle créature qu'il eut jamais vue.

Les deux partia se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes d'éternité, les yeux noir d'orage de la bête les perçant sans pitié, mais sans méchanceté. Il se sentit sans forme corporel quand son regard croisa le sien et il fut certain qu'elle le disséquait à sa façon, plongeant dans son âme et y voyant toutes les impuretés. Malgré l'inconfort, jamais il n'avait été plus impressionné de toute sa vie.

Harry, hélas, se tourna vers lui et brisa la magie du moment.

"Dray, approche toi d'elle", souffla-t-il.

"Pourquoi moi?"

"Parce que les licornes préfèrent les filles."

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement, mais quand il réalisa ce que l'autre avait dit, il ne se gêna pas pour lui asséner un bon coup sur l'épaule.

"Très drôle", hissa-t-il. "Ton sens de l'humeur est sans égale."

"N'est-ce pas? On me le dit souvent."

Draco l'aurait frappé de nouveau pour son effronterie, mais Raven avait recommencé à marcher, s'approchant sans peur de la licorne. Toujours agacé, il le suivit, gardant un œil sur la corne. Même blessée, elle aurait probablement pu les embrocher sans effort, mais heureusement pour eux, elle les laissa s'agenouiller près d'elle.

"Il faut absolument la soigner", décida Harry, "elle semble saigner depuis plusieurs heures. Est-ce que les sortilèges de guérison fonctionnent aussi sur les licornes?"

"J'en doute, ils ont été conçus pour les humains… Il nous faudrait probablement une pommade spéciale. Ou alors…"

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, amplifia son Lumos au maximum. Ses yeux volèrent dans plusieurs directions, repérant et notant tout ce qui était à disposition. Un sentiment d'urgence s'était emparé de lui, brûlant dans son subconscient et électrisant ses membres. Des dizaines de pensées lui traversaient l'esprit en même temps, lui donnant le tournis. Malgré sa fatigue, il se sentait plus alerte que jamais.

"Ou alors, on pourrait rapidement concocter quelque chose", finit-il.

"C'est risqué, sans savoir le système d'une licorne. On pourrait l'empoisonner par erreur."

"Toi oui, pas moi. Je suis trop talentueux que pour faire une erreur."

Il essaya d'avoir l'air sûr de lui, mais son pouls s'était accéléré. L'empoisonner? Il espérait bien que non. Oui, il y avait des risques, mais ne rien faire n'était pas une option.

"Tu as une idée?" Lui demanda Harry.

"Je pense que oui. J'aurais besoin d'épines de cèdre, de feuilles de chêne, de romarin et de cannelle. Le mieux serait d'avoir de l'eucalyptus, mais je doute qu'il y en aille ici. Des grains de café aussi auraient été pratiques."

Son ami le regarda stupéfait une minute au complet, son regard confus, avant que la réalisation illumine son visage.

"La magie celtique!" S'exclama-t-il, l'air impressionné. "J'aurais dû y penser tout de suite! Dray, tu es un génie!"

"Il était temps que tu le réalises", nargua-t-il.

Étrangement heureux du compliment de son ami, il se mit tout de suite au travail, courant vers le cèdre poussant aux abords nord de la clairière. Il sectionna la partie dont il avait besoin à l'aide de sa baguette et se mit à la recherche de romarin.

Quand il revint, Harry était en train de détacher des feuilles du chêne sous lequel reposait la licorne. Celle-ci les regardait toujours, mais ses yeux si profond s'étaient fait fiévreux. Le sentiment d'urgence s'accentua.

"J'ai du cassier, ça remplacera la cannelle", l'informa Raven. "Mars brille se soir et même si le cassier n'est pas aussi puissant, ça devrait quand même attirer son énergie. Pour l'eucalyptus , on peut le substituer avec des aiguilles d'épinette – j'en ai ramassé. C'est vrai que pour le café, c'est peine perdue, mais je pense qu'en ajoutant de l'eau et du Jasmin à ton plan, on s'en sortira."

Le jeune homme essaya de dire quelque chose, mais il trébucha sur ses mots et dut prendre une grande respiration avant de recommencer.

"C'est vrai, Harry, tu aurais vraiment dû penser à utiliser des technique celtique tout de suite", murmura-t-il, pour ses propres oreilles seulement, secouant la tête, puis il parla plus fort. "Tu t'y connais encore plus que moi! Pourquoi?"

"C'est intéressant, voilà tout. Et aussi…"

Il lui adressa un sourire mi-penaud, mi-espiègle, et sortit quelque chose de sa poche – une cigarette.

"Le tabac y est souvent utilisé."

Soupirant, Draco secoua de nouveau la tête et reprit place à côté de la licorne. Prenant les feuilles de chêne de Harry, il transforma une pierre en un simple bol et les y fit brûler, purifiant l'air pendant qu'il préparait le reste avec l'aide de Harry. Ils firent un autre bol et allumèrent un feu sous celui-ci, faisant bouillir de l'eau de la marre à l'intérieur. Une fois qu'elle fut assez chaude, ils ajoutèrent le jasmin, le romarin (soigneusement broyé) et le cassier (écrasé). Après une dizaine de minutes à soigneusement mélanger, le niveau de l'eau diminua, et il leur resta une pâte liquide.

"Il faudrait d'abord nettoyer la plaie", rappela-t-il.

Harry acquiesça et fit apparaître un linge blanc qu'il mouilla avec un autre sortilège. Prudemment, il approcha de la blessure et, quand la créature ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter, il nettoya délicatement son flan. Jamais Draco ne l'avait vu faire preuve de tant de douceur. Une étincelle de jalousie explosa dans sa poitrine, mais il l'ignora – ce n'était pas le moment. La tâche finie, il appliqua lui-même leur concoction. Encore une fois, la bête n'eut aucune réaction. Ses gestes prirent de la vitesse. Ensemble, ils étalèrent les épines de cèdre et d'épinettes sur la blessure.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et d'un accord silencieux, ils placèrent leurs baguettes au-dessus de la plaie.

"Prêt?"

"Prêt."

"À trois. Un-"

"Deux-"

"Trois!"

Leurs baguettes se mirent à dégager une lueur dorée, ainsi que de la chaleur. Plus ils se concentraient et plus leur énergie les quittait, s'amassant autour de leurs baguettes et de la plaie, s'infiltrant par les aiguilles pour introduire la pâte et caresser la chair de l'animal. C'était un processus extrêmement long et difficile, qui les volait de toute leur force. Des gouttes de sueur se formèrent sur sa peau, glissant le long de son dos et son bras se mit à trembler. La créature, pourtant, respirait de mieux en mieux et il décida d'ignorer son propre essoufflement. Ça fonctionnait! Leur magie faisait effet!

"J'en ai la preuve, maintenant", lui souffla Harry, son teint pâle.

"La preuve de quoi?" Parvint-il à répliquer.

"Tu n'es pas un vampire. Si tu l'étais, tu n'aurais pas l'air aussi mal en point!"

"Tu peux parler, tu ressembles à un cadavre!"

Un rire leur échappa, mais ils se turent presque aussitôt, épuisés. Sa vision ne cessait de s'assombrir et l'air le snobait, se refusant à ses poumons en feu. Il était convaincu qu'il allait s'évanouir, quand un hennissement retentit et qu'un flash blanc les repoussa. Perdant sa concentration, il retomba assis sur le sol, désorienté.

Puis, la créature se releva d'un mouvement fluide, secouant sa crinière et frappant du sabot et il comprit. Un poids énorme se retira de ses épaules et l'air se laissa enfin consommer, le faisant se sentir plus léger que jamais. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira.

Elle était sauvée.

Crac! Comme une flamme noyée dans de l'eau glacée, sa joie lui fut promptement arrachée lorsqu'une branche fut brisée un peu plus loin. La panique lui revint plus forte encore. Des ombres s'extrayaient une obscurité plus noire encore, qui s'avança vers eux.

Le prédateur avait retrouvé sa proie.

…………………………..

Encore ébranlé, Harry regarda la créature se relever mais resta assis, ne sachant si ses propres jambes le garderaient debout. Le rituel avait siphonné toute son énergie et le besoin de dormir était plus insistant que jamais, surpassant sa joie face à leur réussite. Draco avait eu une idée de génie ; la magie celtique était incroyablement efficace et simple toute à la fois. Épuisante aussi, mais toute chose avait son prix.

Il ouvrit la bouche - pour se plaindre des effets secondaires, quand une branche craqua, l'interrompant, et à son côté, Malefoy devint plus blanc que neige. Il avait une excellente raison.

Comme pétrifié, il regarda une forme presque rampante s'avancer vers eux. Elle était vêtue d'une cape noire au tissu étriqué, et léchait avidement les traces de sang menant jusqu'à eux. La chose releva la tête, mais rien n'était visible sous son capuchon.

La licorne trembla.

Draco gémit sa peur.

Sa cicatrice explosa de douleur.

Ce fut brusque et violent, inattendu. Tout autant surpris que blessé, il laissa échapper un cri de douleur avant de se reprendre et mordre fermement sa lèvre inférieure. Ça _brûlai_t! Ça faisait _mal_!

Son cri eut, du moins, le bon effet de sortir son ami et l'animal de leur torpeur. La Licorne partit comme un coup de vent dans la forêt, sans même regarder en arrière – _**quel reconnaissance!**_ pensa-t-il. Draco, lui, ne l'abandonna pas, préférant le tirer sur ses pieds, l'aidant à rester debout.

"Je pense que maintenant est un bon moment pour ces étincelles rouges", murmura-t-il, et Harry ne put qu'approuver.

Leur signal d'alarme monta haut dans le ciel, et, si Hagrid l'aperçut, il eut aussi la double conséquence d'attirer l'attention de la chose, qui cessa d'avancer dans la direction qu'avait prise la licorne pour les fixer.

Crockdur, la queue entre les jambes, prit la fuite. Lui non plus ne regarda pas en arrière. En fait, Harry était surpris qu'il soit resté si longtemps.

"Je-je propose qu'on l'imite."

"Bonne idée, Dray."

Repoussant la confusion qu'apportait la douleur, il resserra son emprise sur sa baguette et la fit tournée dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant de la descendre vers le sol. La pièce de bois cracha un tourbillon de feu qui s'abattit sur le sol, créant un énorme mur de flammes. Ils n'attendirent pas que la chose le franchisse, ils tournèrent simplement les talons et se mirent à courir, toute fatigue oubliée. Les arbres défilèrent à toute vitesse, leurs pieds les propulsant de leur mieux vers l'avant. Peu importait où. Juste loin, très loin du monstre buveur de sang.

Les branches déchiraient leurs vêtements, les épines, leur peau. N'osant pas invoquer de lumière, ils ne voyaient pas plus d'un mètre devant eux. C'était sans importance : ils étaient déjà perdus dans le labyrinthe d'arbre. Leur souffle devint de plus en plus irrégulier, leurs mouvements, plus lents et ils trébuchèrent plusieurs fois, mais s'arrêter était hors de question. La peur d'un danger à la fois imminent et inconnu effaçait toute autre crainte. Après avoir passé un petit fossé, la douleur de sa cicatrice cessa soudain pour ensuite redoubler et, sans qu'il le veuille, ses yeux se fermèrent sous le choc.

Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, son pied se prit dans une racine et il ne put que mettre ses bras devant lui pour amortir le choc. Une pierre en profita pour s'introduire dans son coude, brisant sa peau et entrant dans sa chair pour se planter dans son os.

Au loin, ils entendirent le craquement de branches mortes ; la chose se rapprochait.

Alors, toujours allongé sur le sol, Harry se mit à rire.

Sa cheville s'était brisée.

…………………………………..

Draco aurait lâché une profanation digne de son ami s'il aurait eu assez d'oxygène pour. Cela n'étant pas de cas, il se contenta d'arrêter sa course tant bien que mal. Harry ne s'étant pas relevé immédiatement, il devina qu'il s'était blessé. Quand il se mit à rire, il comprit que c'était grave.

Le son de leur poursuivant, si discret soit-il, résonnait dans la forêt silencieuse, se mêlant au rire, mais Draco avait de la difficulté à le distinguer tant les battements frénétiques de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

"Harry! Relève toi! On ne peut pas s'arrêter!"

"Je ne peux pas", dit-il.

"Harry! S'il te plaît! Ce n'est pas le temps de jouer! Il faut-"

Il fallait continuer a courir. C'est ce qu'il voulait dire, mais sa voix le quitta quand son ami releva la tête, cessant de rire pour le regarder. Ses cheveux, trempés de sueur, collaient à son visage et d'une coupure à la joue s'échappait une ligne de sang, faisant ressortir la pâleur mortelle de son visage. Ce qui l'inquiéta vraiment, cependant, fut le désespoir dans les yeux vert émeraude.

"Harry?"

"Je crois que je me suis brisée la cheville", murmura le garçon.

Ses propres yeux durent faire office de miroir aux iris verts, car l'expression de Raven se fit coupable avant qu'il ne baisse la tête.

Il aurait pu partir, se dit-il, alors que les bruits de leur poursuivant se rapprochaient. Il aurait pu s'enfuir seul et le laisser là. Harry n'était pas un Malefoy, après tout, Draco ne lui devait rien. Il y a un an, il l'aurait certainement fait. Peut-être qu'Harry aussi l'aurait abandonné, par le passé. Mais maintenant… Maintenant, malgré sa peur, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. C'était son ami, allongé par terre, blessé. Son _meilleur_ ami, réalisa-t-il. Pas question de le laisser mourir. Pas ici. Pas aujourd'hui.

Ses instincts lui criant de partir, il se força à rester là, s'agenouillant près de son camarade et serrant sa baguette comme jamais auparavant. Harry, avec son aide, se rassit, mais ne lui demanda pas de partir en le laissant derrière. Le fait le réconforta, car il témoignait du respect que Raven avait pour lui. Il ne le prenait pas pour un lâche, alors il n'en serait pas un.

"Une idée?"

"Aucune", avoua le garçon, repoussant des mèches noires hors de sa vision. "Je ne sais pas réparer les os et je doute que tu puisses me faire léviter sans me fracasser contre un tronc."

"Je ne vois pas le but de te léviter pour une autre raison", plaisanta-t-il faiblement.

"On pourrait transplaner, s'il n'y avait pas ces stupides barrières magiques autour de Poudlard!"

"Tu sais transplaner?"

Il n'eut pas de réponse, car à ce moment précis le monstre apparut devant eux et Harry serra les dents, semblant avoir encore plus mal qu'avant. La peur pulsa dans son être et il se rendit compte qu'il ne se rappelait plus d'aucun sortilège. Aucun. Savait-il seulement la moindre incantation? Sa baguette, pointée sur la chose, lui apparut comme un vulgaire morceau de bois, et sa main trembla encore plus fort. Leur ennemi avança. Sa tête était vide. Encore plus près. Impossible de crier, il était trop effrayé.

Il allait se faire tuer.

Puis, Harry brandit lui aussi sa baguette et murmura quelque chose. Un jet rouge fonça vers la chose, mais elle l'évita et plongea sur eux.

Son cœur, comme il le jura plus tard, cessa un instant de battre.

Un rugissement retentit et- PAF!

Une masse d'écailles et de griffes et d'ailes de cuir frappa le monstre, l'envoyant planer avant qu'il ne heurte durement un arbre. La température remonta de plusieurs crans et le sol vibra l'espace d'une seconde.

Norbert le Dragon était arrivé.

……………………………..

Quand leur poursuivant s'approcha de leur position, il desserra les dents pour lui envoyer un sort. Ça ne l'aurait pas tuer, seulement retarder, mais c'était mieux que rien et il ne pouvait penser à mieux à travers son impressionnant mal de tête. Quelque secondes plus tard, il réalisa qu'il aurait pu jeter la malédiction la plus puissante sur terre et que cela n'aurait servi à rien, puisque l'ennemi ne fit que l'éviter avant de se jeter vers l'avant pour attaquer.

Il ne les atteint jamais.

Il y eut un rugissement de haine et de colère qui lui parut familier et la chose fut repoussée par un autre monstre. Harry reconnut enfin la voix : c'était l'enfant dragon qui avait mordu Draco. Celui à qui, en partie, il devait cette retenue. Norbert.

_Hagrid l'a gardé?_

La réponse était évidente, puisque l'animal se tenait à présent entre eux et leur poursuivant, cherchant visiblement à les protéger. À sa gauche, Dray avait l'expression la plus surprise qu'il lui avait jamais vue. Il se serait moqué si la sienne avait été différente, mais la tournure des évènements était totalement inattendue. Pour sa première aventure dans cette fameuse forêt, c'était drôlement réussi.

_"Jeune Maître Parleur"_, hissa le reptile," _je vais retenir l'Intrus. Partez vite!"_

_"Petit Dragon, peux-tu le battre?"_

Il ne voulait pas laisser Norbert seul pour combattre, pas si cela signifiait sa mort.

_"Je ne sais pas. Norbert fera de ssson mieux."_

Il hésita, mal a l'aise. Ne pas aider quelqu'un était quelque chose, abandonner un allié une autre. Et s'il n'avait pas de problèmes à ignorer une personne dans le besoin… Accepter un sacrifice était beaucoup, beaucoup plus délicat.

"Qu'a-t-il dit?" demanda Draco.

Harry regarda son ami. Son visage terrifié, le tremblement de ses membres, son regard paniqué… Un soupir lui échappa. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

"Norbert va se battre avec cette chose pour nous permettre de nous enfuir. Nous devrions nous dépêcher."

Le blond jeta un regard au reptile, puis à leur poursuivant, et dut lui aussi parvenir à la même conclusion, car il approuva d'un signe de tête et prit le bras de Harry, l'aidant lentement à se remettre sur pieds. Raven appuya le plus gros de son poids sur son ami, gêné et désolé, mais sachant que c'était la seule solution pour lui pouvoir continuer à avancer. Une illumination soudaine le poussa à envoyer un charme qui gela sa cheville, calmant la douleur.

_"Merci, Jeune Dragon. Je n'oublierai pas ton aide_."

Le protégé d'Hagrid ne répondit pas, mais adressa un violent grognement à l'ennemi, qui avait fait mine de rebrousser chemin. Norbert avait pris la place du prédateur, forçant l'autre dans le rôle de la proie. Sans plus attendre, lui et Draco s'enfuirent le plus vite qu'ils le purent, repoussant leurs limites et couvrant actuellement une distance assez impressionnante considérant l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Une quinzaine de minutes s'écoula, trop longue et courte à la fois. Son coude brûlait toute autant que sa cheville semblait de glace ; il avait mis trop de puissance dans son charme et en payait le prix. Sa cicatrice, heureusement, commença à se calmer et il put de nouveau penser clairement. L'état de Dray, malheureusement, se dégradait à chaque mètre franchi. C'était logique, puisqu'il le transportait presque.

Il allait suggérer de s'arrêter, craignant l'effondrement de son camarade, quand un hurlement aigu perça le bruit de leur respiration, résonnant dans la pureté obscure de la nuit. S'en suivit un rugissement triomphant.

Ils se laissèrent tout de suite tomber par terre.

"Bonne nouvelle, j'imagine", sourit Draco entre deux grandes bouffées d'air.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un Fourchelangue pour interpréter le cri de victoire.

"Il l'a repoussé, je crois", approuva Harry." Pas tué – ce truc a l'air immortel, et il doit l'être s'il boit du sang de Licorne. Mais nous sommes en sécurité, je crois."

Malefoy se mit soudainement a rire.

"C'est la retenue la plus étrange que j'aie jamais eu!" rigola-t-il. "Non seulement elle a lieu en pleine milieu de la nuit, mais on nous fait courir partout dans la Forêt Interdite!"

L'humour noir du jeune Lord était contagieux. C'était aussi une méthode très efficace de se débarrasser de l'adrénaline superflue.

"Je doute que même les jumeaux Weasley aient dû sauver une Licorne parce qu'ils se trouvaient debout après le couvre-feu- c'est un peu extrême", accorda Harry, souriant à son tour. "Ou combattre un espèce de vampire."

"N'oublie pas se faire sauver la vie par un bébé Dragon. Quand je rencontrai ça à mon père!"

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un sourire de stress ou d'incrédulité qu'ils échangèrent, mais plutôt une expression de sinistre satisfaction.

"Il fera renvoyer Dumbledore!" S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble, honnêtement heureux.

Réconfortés par cette idée – aucun des deux n'appréciaient le Directeur, ils prirent le temps d'observer les alentours. Plus précisément, ils réalisèrent qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu de nulle part. Un nulle part interdit pour cause de danger élevé.

Leur nouvellement trouvée bonne humeur disparut sans délai.

Un nuage passa devant la lune, couvrant leur silence de pesanteur. Puis…

"D'autres étincelles?" Propose misérablement Draco.

"Non, merci beaucoup. Ça attirera l'attention de tous les monstres de cette satanée forêt avant qu'Hagrid n'arrive."

"Je refuse de me remettre en route", avertit l'aristocrate." Je suis mort de fatigue et je n'ai aucune idée d'où nous diriger. En plus, tu pèses une tonne."

"Ton tact est impressionnant Dray, vraiment."

Le matin vint avant qu'ils n'aient trouvé de solution.

……………………………………………


	15. Une Leçon de Traditions

**Note de l'Auteur : **Oooooh! C'était excellent! Délectable! Incroyable! HP7 était bien meilleur que le cinq et le six, si vous voulez mon avis! Je ne sais pas encore si c'est mon tome préféré ou pas, mais je peux vous assurez que je l'adore! Du vrai J.K.Rowling! Mais bon, je n'en dirai pas d'avantage pour ceux ne l'ayant pas encore lu, ou attendant la version française. Alors voici le chapitre 14!! Merci a tous ceux ayant laisser des reviews! Les nouveaux lecteurs comme ceux qui suivent Rave depuis le début! Oh, et pour ceux intéresser, je compte envoyer une nouvelle prochainement. Le titre est « Notre Devoir » et c'est un slash avec Harry et Draco. Ce n'est pas très long, et pas très romantique, mais… pour ceux qui n'ont rien a lire, je l'enverrai cette semaine.

_**Norbert** : Contente que vous ailliez aimé son apparition! On le reverra encore une fois avant la fin du tome._

_**Voldemort dans la forêt** : Il y a tellement de chose qui arrive que Harry n'a pas le temps d'avoir une longue et profonde réflexion sur qui ou quoi était la créature. Il a son idée, par contre, et on en parleras dans le chapitre après celui-ci._

_**Prophétie** : La prophétie du prologue (une partie mon invention, une partie JK), ne seras pas expliquer avant… très longtemps! Et seulement de petite partie a la fois! Alors patience, patience! Désolé!_

**Bonne Lecture a Tous, on se revoit Mercredi!**

**Disclaimer : voir Chapitre Un!**

**Derrière le Miroir**

**Chapitre quatorzième : Une Leçon de Tradition**

Il y a trois choses. Trois choses qu'un enfant ne devrait jamais faire. Du moins, c'était l'avis de Lucius Malefoy. Oh, bien entendu, il soumettait son fils unique a bien plus de règlements, mais trois lois étaient soulignées d'encre trop lourde.

#1 ; Ne jamais manquer de respect

Que ce soit envers ses parents, des adultes, des amis ou lui-même. Un enfant bien éduquer devait, selon lui, considéré un petit déjeuner bien équilibré aussi important que des connotations de politesse lors d'une conversation avec un Professeur. Il avait appris cette règle a Draco dès sa naissance et jusqu'à maintenant, son fils l'avait suivie. L'honnêteté était souvent manquante entre les syllabes des mots, mais ils étaient toujours là. L'idée dans demander plus lui semblait absurde. Merci n'était qu'une obligation, pas une démonstration de gratitude.

#2 ; Ne jamais mentir a son Père

Mentir a sa mère était plus ou moins raisonnable, spécialement si c'était a la demande du paternel. Les femmes n'avaient pas besoin de connaître toute la vérité, ne voulaient pas. Elles avaient besoin de cadeaux, d'attentions et de mensonges plus doux que le miel. De bijoux coûteux aussi. Cacher la vérité à son père, par contre? C'était inacceptable. Un homme devait géré l'existence de ses enfants, et ne pouvait le faire avec autre chose que la réalité. Un père avait droit aux faits, des fables causeraient davantage de dommage que de bien. Lui-même l'avait appris a coup de jointure ; il avait retenu la leçon.

#3 ; Toujours suivre les traditions

Ce qui distinguait un sang pur et un sang de bourbe était clair ; l'argent, les origines et les connaissances. La mise en pratique de ces connaissances était critique dans le maintient de leur image et leur statut. De la bonne étiquette a table aux étapes d'un duel a mort, pour toute situation il y avait un soutient de base acquis au court des siècles. C'était sacré. Un simple enfant sans réelle expérience de vie ne pouvait se permettre d'enfreindre le Code.

Oui, un enfant se devait de suivre ces trois lois, sous contrainte d'en subir les conséquences.

Un adulte, toutefois… Un adulte ayant maîtriser les trois lois pouvait se permettre de les mettre de côté, quand il jugeait cela favorable a la situation. Nombreux Malefoy, par exemple, avaient empoisonnés leur père avant qu'il ne devienne un poids, et nombreux Malefoy avaient « perdu » un enfant pour le bien de la ligné. Lucius, toutefois, n'avait aucune attention de perdre son héritier dans un accident malencontreux. Il voulait que celui-ci devienne aussi noble que lui, et, si cela était seulement possible, plus puissant encore. Pour ce faire, il était de son devoir de lui montrer le bon exemple, ainsi qu'une autre partie des traditions et lois des Malefoy ; l'histoire. Leur histoire était à la fois chargée et simple. La leçon ne serait pas difficile, mais elle s'avérait nécessaire, puisque Draco approchait maintenant ses douze ans et ne pouvait plus se permettre de se conduire en enfant.

Ajustant son expression de supériorité en même temps que les plis de son cols, il attrapa sa canne a tête de serpent et attendit patiemment que son épouse finisse de se préparer. Il ordonna a un elfe de maison d'aller lui dire de se dépêché ; pas question d'être en retard. Leur destination était Poudlard, après tout. Si il aurait su qu'il trouverait son fils dans un tel état, il ne serait probablement pas sortit de chez lui ce jour là. Il ne le savait toutefois pas, et Transplana promptement avec sa femme, ne se doutant nullement de ce qui l'attendait.

…………………………………..

"J'ai faim", gémit Draco. "On vas manquer le petit déjeuner, Crabb et Goyle auront déjà tout manger!"

"Je te laisserai tout ce qu'il reste, offrit Harry d'un ton lasse. Tout ce que je veux, c'est dormir. Pour les cent prochaines années."

"Dormir? Comment pourrais-tu dormir avant d'avoir prit la plus longue douche de toute l'histoire? Ma peau est tellement sale que je pourrais passé pour un mendiant! Et mes cheveux! Ça vas me prendre trois heures juste les remettre en état! Exactement quand mon flacon de shampoing spécial était presque vide, en plus! C'est un désastre."

"Ce à quoi je ressemble n'a aucune importance. Si tu me prête ton oreiller de plume d'Harfang, je te laisse la salle de bain pour aussi longtemps que tu veux."

"Quoi? Pas question, tu le salirais si tu le touche avant de te laver! La soie faite main d'Italie est impossible à nettoyer."

Si le centaure et la Licorne ressentait une quelconque exaspération par rapport à l'incessant bavardage – entrecoupé de bâillement – ils le cachèrent avec un talent sans pareille. Sans emprunter les sentiers humains, ils les firent traversé la Forêt sans le moindre problèmes. Cet endroit était leur territoire, ils le connaissaient aussi bien que Dumbledore connaissait Poudlard.

Le soleil s'était à peine réveillé, baignant le ciel d'une lumière encore naissante, repoussant la noirceur pour peindre le ciel d'un bleu-gris pâle, lorsque les deux enfants avaient été trouvé par l'étrange pair. Apparemment, la Licorne avait décidé d'aller chercher du secours, se sachant impuissante face a leur ennemi. Firenze – le centaure, avait accepter de l'aider sans hésitation, et ils étaient repartit a leur recherche. Après leur introduction, Draco avait marmonner quelque chose ressemblant fortement a une longue insulte, mais avec cette exception, il avait été étonnamment poli. Sa répugnance a rester une minute de trop dans l'enfer de végétation y était peut être pour quelque chose. D'habitude, il détestait les demis humains.

L'astre du jour avait déjà bien démarrer sa course maintenant, et ils se sentaient de plus en plus écoeurer par la verdure, l'écorce, le chant des stupides oiseaux… Bref, ils allaient se plaindre de manière plus sérieuse à leur deux compagnons ( pourquoi ceux-ci ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement les porter, au lieu de les guider? ), mais un tournant les en empêcha. Après un buisson particulièrement épais, la vision de Poudlard se révéla enfin a eux. Jamais ils ne l'avait trouvé plus majestueuse – enfin, la civilisation!

"Notre chemin s'arrête ici", annonça Firenze. "Notre territoire ne vas pas plus loin, il vous faudra continuer seul."

"Pas de problème", rassura Draco, "vous n'avez pas été d'une si grande aide, après tout. Une carte aurait fait l'affaire."

"Merci beaucoup", coupa Harry, découragé par l'honnêteté de son ami. "J'espère que les Licornes ne serons plus en danger, désormais."

"Elles ont décidé de se retiré plus loin dans la Forêt pour le moment, elles seront en sécurité là-bas – celle-ci était la dernière."

La magnifique créature les salua a sa façon, hennissant affectueusement et caressant leur âmes de ses yeux ébènes. Sans plus de préambules, leur guides les quittèrent, disparaissant sans le moindre son dans les ombres de leur domaine.

"Ils auraient quand même pu te transporter", grogna Draco resserrant son bras autour de la taille de Harry, et l'aidant a avancer lentement vers le château.

"Je pense qu'ils l'auraient fait si tu ne les aurais pas traiter de chevaux."

"C'est ridicule… je ne vois pas pourquoi ils l'ont mal prit. Ni comment ils ont pu m'entendre!"

Serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur, Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait gelé plusieurs fois sa cheville et son coude depuis la veille, mais malgré ses efforts, il avait toujours mal. Le froid aidait a peine, et lui rendrait la douleur éviter plus tard. La fatigue intense ne l'aidait pas, mais il savait son camarade dans la même condition et ne dit rien. Malefoy supportait son poids depuis des heures… c'était… hors de caractère. Rarement le jeune lord avait fait de tel effort. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas tant fait pour n'importe qui, qu'il le faisait pour lui, Raven, et non pas par principe. C'était… réconfortant. Et le plaisir qu'il en retirait l'empêchait de réprimer son sentiment de gratitude envers le blond. Cette fois ci, il voulait bien avoir une dette. La payer ne serait pas une corvée.

Au loin, il entrevu les hiboux aller se reposer dans leur volière, après avoir livrer leur courier. Le soleil réchauffa ses membres et il sourit. La matinée était déjà bien entamé. A ce rythme, Nott n'aurait pas de difficulté a tenir sa promesse.

……………………………

Ils étaient d'une humeur atroce, c'était facile a déduire. La façon dont ils parlaient tous en même temps, fronçant les sourcils, posaient des dizaines de questions, les réprimandaient, tapaient du pieds… Le groupe d'adulte les attendant leur donnèrent un mal de tête en moins de cinq minutes.

Si Draco comprenait bien, l'idiot de garde-chasse avait lui-même rencontrer quelque problèmes dans la forêt, et n'avait jamais vu leur étincelles. C'était quand son abominable cabot l'avait retrouvé, tremblant, qu'il avait comprit qu'ils avaient des ennuis. Après avoir chercher une bonne partie de la nuit, il était retourner chercher de l'aide au château. Malheureusement pour le personnel scolaire, Monsieur et Madame Malefoy était arrivé à l'école de très bonne heure et entendirent que leur fils unique avait disparu dans la forêt…

Une dispute avait été inévitable, son père étant absolument furieux et sa mère malade d'inquiétude. Les professeurs choisit pour les retrouver – MacGonnagall, Chourave, Bibine et Sinistras, essayant a la fois de calmer Lucius et de se défendre contre ses accusations. Étonnement, s'était Narcissa qui s'égosillait contre Severus.

"Cissy," grinçait le professeur de Potion entre ses dents, "je t'assure qu'on ne m'avait pas m'y au courant de cette punition. Si j'avais su, tu sais bien que j'aurai empêcher Draco d'entrer dans cette maudite jungle."

"Hé bien tu aurais dû savoir! Tu es non seulement la tête de sa maison, mais son parrain! Il est sous ta responsabilité! Je veux que tu le retrouve tout de suite!"

"Je l'aurais déjà fait si tu arrêtais de crier et me laissait partir a sa recherche!"

La noble femme avait sortit sa baguette, prête a le maudire correctement, lorsque Harry et lui était arrivé, un peu surpris de les voir là. S'en suivit l'étrange mélange d'exclamations et de questions.

"Silence!" Finit par crier Draco

Son propre audace l'impressionna – jamais il n'avait ainsi élevé le ton devant ses parents, encore moins pour leur donner des ordres, mais il continua tout de même.

"Oui, nous sommes encore en un morceau. Non, nous n'avons rien a expliquer – ce n'est pas notre faute si nous nous sommes perdu! Oui, nous sommes blesser, surtout Harry. Je suis sale, j'ai faim, et je suis fatigué, et je n'ai pas envie de répondre a vos questions!"

"Mon fils a raison", siffla Narcissa a MacGonagall, qui semblait mi-furieuse, mi-inquiète. "Garder vos questions pour vous et amener le plutôt a l'infirmerie!"

"Bien entendu", accorda Chourave d'un ton amical. "Ces enfants ont besoin de repos et de soin. Hagrid, si vous pouvez porter Potter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il semble a peine tenir debout."

Draco se raidit lorsque le rustre s'approcha, reculant de quelque pas et traînant Harry avec lui.

"Non! C'est sa faute si nous avons passé la nuit dehors, je refuse qu'il s'approche de Raven!"

Le professeur de Métamorphose trouvait apparemment son comportement enfantin et avança a son tour, mais il recula de nouveau. Ils avaient passé la nuit a guetter pour d'autre danger, et il ressentait l'inexplicable besoin de protéger son ami.

"Par Salazar lui-même", jura finalement Rogue, à bout de patience.

Sans laisser à quiconque le temps de réagir, il lança un charme sur Harry, le faisant flotter a un mètre du sol. L'enfant ne paraissait pas avoir de blessure a la tête, il pouvait donc utiliser de la magie directement sur lui, cette fois-ci. Son filleul parut sur le point de protester, mais il le fit taire d'un regard sévère et se mit en marche, se dirigeant a grand pas vers l'infirmerie. Ou bien Potter était au abord de la mort, ou bien un peu de chance lui avait été accorder, mais Harry ne dit rien du trajet, ce pour quoi il fut reconnaissant.

Pomfresh prit en charge ses deux élèves dès son arrivé a l'infirmerie, les forçant tous a rester dans le couloir pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ses blessés. Il entendit Harry se plaindre qu'il voulait dormir, non pas être soigner, et Draco supplier la femme de le laisser se laver, avant que la porte ne se referme abruptement.

Tournant sur lui-même, il se retrouva nez a nez avec un Lucius Malefoy très, très courroucé. L'homme voulait des explications et il les voulait maintenant. Sa femme aussi. Et bien entendu, ses collègues l'avaient déserté pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. Merveilleux.

Parfois, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il continuait à se lever tout les matins. Surtout les matin de journée parents/élèves, pour les premières année. C'était simplement un désastre annuel.

Cette année ne serait pas exception…

…………………………………

"Alors… c'est toi l'artisan de cette guillotine?"

Harry sentit le regard brûlant d'accusation de MacGonagall percer l'arrière de sa tête, et força son sourire a rester poli et non narquois. Il savait que la vieille Peau lui en voulait toujours pour son « œuvre d'art », encore plus maintenant que quelqu'un l'avait remarquer. Ce fait était suffisant pour lui remonter le morale, car déplaire à la Harpie était devenu au cours des mois un de ses passe-temps favori. Que ce soit elle qui leur assigné la nuit passé dans la forêt, a combattre un monstre, ne nuisait en rien a son désir de lui gâcher la vie.

Après avoir été soigné par l'infirmière, qui les sermonna comme a son habitude, Draco et lui avait avalé une bonne quantité de potion énergisante. Ils n'étaient pas assez naïf pour croire qu'on les laisserai dormir en paix. Que ce soit les adultes ou leurs camarades de classe, ils y auraient toujours quelqu'un pour les déranger et leur poser une question ou l'autre. De plus, Harry avait des obligations pour cette journée – Nott et Granger, et ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber. Une promesse faites est une promesse tenue. Draco et Pomfresh avait été moins enthousiaste a l'idée qu'il reste debout, mais avaient fini par cédé, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution réaliste. L'infirmière leur fit toutefois promettre d'aller se coucher le plus tôt possible et de revenir la voir au moindre problème.

Les Malefoy avaient tirer leur fils a l'écart sans qu'Harry puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et cela l'inquiétait un peu ; il ne voulait pas que Dray aille des problèmes… Vincent avait toutefois tirer cours a ses sombres pensées en l'avertissant que ses parents étaient arriver a Poudlard et se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Il avait immédiatement foncé en direction opposé ; la classe de Métamorphose. Par chance, Granger venait tout juste d'y arriver et il avait pu tenir son premier engagement ; rencontrer les parents de la jeune fille.

"Oui, j'ai été inspirer par un des fantômes du château", répondit-il, sachant que Harpie pouvait l'entendre, mais ne pouvait pas intervenir. "Celui des Gryffondors actuellement."

"Harry n'est pas du tout biaisé sur les différentes Maisons, papa", remarqua Hermione en souriant. "Il traite tout le monde de la même façon."

Elle voulait que le jeune homme plaise a ses parents – c'était important. Ils devaient comprendre à quel point elle aimait son nouveau monde, et qu'elle s'y faisait de merveilleux ami.

"C'est très rare pour un Serpentard, il est très ouvert d'esprit!"

"Hé là 'Mione! C'est toi qui a des préjugés! Il est tout aussi rare pour un Serpent d'être ami avec un Gryffons que l'inverse!"

La mère d'Hermione leur sourit.

"Il a un bon point ici, chérie," dit-elle. "Mais cela veut aussi dire que tu es spéciale. Je suis contente que ma fille ne se laisse pas influencé par de mauvaise pensé."

"C'est vrai," approuva son père. "Je trouve cette rivalité inter-maison une très bonne source de motivation, mais il ne faut pas exagéré."

Le sujet changea sur les différentes matières enseigné, et ils se rendirent dans une autre classe – celle de charme. En partant, Raven fit un point de saluer la Veille Peau. Son air irrité fut très amusant.

Après leur rencontre avec Flitwick, il se sépara des Granger, voulant les laisser en famille. Il avait aussi remarquer le regard échanger par le couple ; ils se demandaient où ses parents a lui était. Hermione avait l'air satisfaite, et elle le remercia discrètement. Il devait s'avoué soulagé, car faire bonne impression, particulièrement a des adultes, n'était pas son meilleur domaine. Parallèlement, le couple lui avait semblé charmant et il n'aurait honnêtement rien contre les rencontrer de nouveau dans le futur.

Ayant une bonne idée d'où trouver son étrange ami et sa sœur, il descendu une dizaine d'escalier, emprunta un passage secret et sauta par-dessus une illusion de marche. Arrivé a destination, il ne fut pas déçu. À travers une rangée de chaudron brillant (les jumeaux Weasley avait dû les nettoyer la veille, ainsi que la veille de la veille et… en fait, tout les soirs de la dernière semaine), se tenaient cinq personnes. Nott était debout à la droite d'une très belle femme au regard sévère. Plus petite que son mari, elle n'en imposait pas moins. Si il aurait dû deviner qui était le chef de famille entre elle et l'homme, il n'aurait pas hésité à la choisir. Mr.Nott ressemblait davantage a son fils, avec son regard trop pensif. Il avait beau regarder Rogue (quiavait réussi a ce débarrasser de Mr.Malefoy, un accomplissement impressionnant ), Harry avait le sentiment qu'il ne l'écoutait nullement. Et debout dans l'allée se tenait-

"Raven!"

Les lèvres de la fillette s'étirèrent en un énorme sourire alors que son exclamation ricochait contre les mur sombre de la classe de Potion. Souriant a son tour, le garçon franchit le reste de la distance les séparant.

"Camille je suppose!"

"Qui d'autre! Regarde ce que je porte!"

Elle tourna sur elle-même et il put lire l'inscription imprimé en encre verte derrière son tee-shirt noir. « Raven Fan Numéro Un ». Avant leur correspondance, il se serait sentit extrêmement mal a l'aise, abasourdi et suspicieux. Mais après toute leur lettres échangées… il s'y était attendu. Elle était une extrémiste et avait récupéré toute l'énergie que Théo n'avait pas daigné prendre à sa naissance.

"Ça te vas très bien. Et tes cheveux? J'espère que tu n'as pas fait ça pour moi?"

"Oh non, maman n'aurais jamais voulu", admit-elle, "c'est un accident de quand je me suis battu avec ma meilleur amie."

La coupe de cheveux de sa fan était la même que la sienne ; des cheveux d'un noir de minuit descendant jusqu'au menton. La coupe d'une sang pure devait habituellement être long, c'était une très ancienne tradition. L'irrespect de cette tradition n'avait point perturbé la jeune fille, se dit-il, puisqu'elle le regarda d'un air satisfait.

"J'espère que tu as gagné! Aussi non, je peux peut-être te montrer un ou deux trucs…"

"Pour vrai? J'adorerai ça! Même si j'ai gagné! Je n'allai pas perdre parce qu'elle a dit que le Survivant était plus cool que toi! Mais c'est faux et je lui ai dit!"

"Merci. Elle ne t'en veux pas trop?"

"Non, on s'est réconcilié. Après qu'elle aie brûlé toutes ses affiches de lui, bien entendu."

Rien a faire. Entente conclue avec Théo ou pas, il passerait du temps avec la gamine. Elle était simplement trop différente de tout les autres. Il l'aurait bien voulu comme petite sœur. Son ami avait de la chance.

"Alors, tu me fait visiter le château?"

"Si ça te fait plaisir. Théo?"

Théodore regarda ses parents, leur demandant silencieusement leur permission. Rogue, pour sa part, lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Après un moment, Madame Nott hocha la tête.

"Très bien, mais nous nous rejoignons à midi précise à la Grande Salle. Camille, je m'attend à ce que tu sois un parfait modèle de politesse. Pas de bêtise, comprit? Et vous, mister Potter, surveiller la bien, si il arrive quoi que ce soit, je vous en tiendrais responsable."

"Ok! Bye mère, père. À tout à l'heure Dodo!"

Harry retint un rire au surnom de Nott, retenant soigneusement l'information embarrassante pour plus tard, et promit de veillé sur la fillette. Avant qu'il ne passe la porte, un objet vola a toute vitesse vers sa tête et il l'attrapa au tout dernier moment.

C'était son paquet de cigarette.

"Vous avez de la chance, Potter, qu'elles ne sont pas ma marque. Vous ne les auriez plus revu."

"Il en manque une!"

"Sachez qu'il est de mon devoir d'inspectez les biens suspect de mes étudiants."

Il l'avait fumer. Rogue avait brûler le tabac moldu jusqu'à extinction des braises. Il avait recommencer a fumer. Il s'était rappeler.

Et il le regardait différemment. Avec, réalisa-t-il, choqué, une demi lueur de respect.

"Je suis certain que les étudiants apprécie beaucoup votre dévouement, Professeur."

Souriant légèrement, il inclina la tête en guise de salutation et entraîna sa jeune correspondance dans les dédales de couloirs de Poulard.

Peut être cette journée ne serait-elle pas totalement horrible, finalement.

Il ne savait pas à quelle point il avait tort.

…………………………….

L'ironie de la situation le frappa de plein fouet, et il put en apprécié l'humour, aussi sarcastique soit-il, a son maximum.

"Je n'ai pas arrêter de me demander ou tu étais, Harry! J'étais inquiet, je pensais qu'il t'était encore arriver quelque chose… mais non, tu étais simplement occuper a t'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors que nous étions supposé passé du temps en famille!"

Son frère parlait fort, mais ne criait pas. Sa voix était composé d'accusation, et de douleur face a la perçue trahison. Les deux émotions étaient parfaitement dosé, avec une excellente touche de colère et déception. Awel aussi, après réflexion, aurait fait un excellent acteur… peut être le deviendrait-il vraiment. Le garçon aimait l'attention, les acclamations d'un public et les pages de magazines ou sa photo figurait. Très rarement s'était-il plaint de sa popularité.

Lily avait une main posée sur l'épaule de son frère, mais ses yeux étaient fixé sur lui, plein de reproches et de tristesse. Il aurait préféré n'y voir que des accusations, la blesser n'ayant pas été son intention. James quand a lui abordait la même expression qu'il portait toujours en sa présence ; mi-fatigué, mi-agacée. Son absence ne l'avait pas choqué, mais il se devait de partager les sentiments de sa femme si il ne voulait pas se retrouvé sur leur canapé.

Harry, pour sa part, noyait consciencieusement sa nervosité sous des vagues d'indifférences. Il n'était pas question qu'il montre a quel point ses parents l'affectaient. Il avait beau ne plus les avoir revu depuis leur confrontations avec Rogue, ce n'était pas une raison pour se montrer faible. Il avait grandit depuis, avait acquit de nouveaux masques et une nouvelle armure. Il pouvait passé au travers de la situation, il le savait. Il se le devait.

Rassemblant toute sa volonté et s'y accrochant fermement, il laissa un sourire se formé sur son visage, laissant son corps transpirer de la nonchalance dans son aura. Si la voix d'Awel était parfaite, ses yeux laissaient transparaître ses véritables émotions ; de l'amusement et une pointe d'excuse. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la journée d'Harry et empirer la situation avec leur parent, mais il savait le comportement qu'il devait emprunté et remplirait ses fonctions. Leur serments étaient important. Plus que tout le reste.

L'enfant était tout de même content et Raven comprenait pourquoi. Harry avait enfin une personne le regardant avec respect et admiration (et, il fallait l'admettre, une touche de fanatisme) et c'était rafraîchissant. Après tout, selon Awel, son frère méritait bien plus de vénération que lui. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Il était heureux qu'Harry ai pu passé une matinée agréable… il ne pouvait simplement pas le démontrer.

"Pourquoi voudrais-je passer du temps en famille?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix raisonnable. "Je te vois presque tout les jours, Awel, c'est plus qu'assez. Quand a Lily et James, ils sont venu pour te voir toi, non? Je ne vois pas le problème. Camille avait besoin d'un guide, et j'avais besoin d'agréable compagnie."

"Raven a vraiment été très gentil", rassura sa fan, inquiète que son héros n'aille des ennuis.

Ils avaient vraiment passé un bon moment, et elle avait appris suffisamment des faits et gestes de son grand frère que pour l'embêter tout l'été! Harry savait toute sorte d'histoire sur Poudlard, plein de passage secret, et lui avait montrer des tonnes de choses incroyables! Elle était plus que reconnaissante!

Elle ne voulait plus jamais quitter Raven. Jamais, jamais, jamais.

"Là n'est pas la question", dit durement James. "Harry, tu es un membre de la famille, et je m'attend a ce que tu agisse comme tel. Plus encore, tu es mon héritier, et cela invoque des responsabilités. Quand vas-tu cessé d'être aussi égoïste?"

"Pas aujourd'hui."

Il aurait dû supplier Nott de garder ses parents éloignés toute la journée… Les Malefoy, il le savait, seraient probablement là dans quelque minutes, histoire d'arriver en retard et de faire une entrée remarquer. Il ne voulait pas que la famille de Draco le surprenne en pleine dispute avec le reste des Potter, à quelque pas à peine de la Grande Salle ; ce serait embarrassant. Heureusement pour lui, tout les autre premier année, et leur parents, était déjà attablé à l'exception des Nott…

"Harry Potter! Ne parle pas sur ce ton a ton père. Nous attendons des excuses. Et ne songe même pas a disparaître cet après midi, tu resteras avec nous."

"Bien. Comme ça, nous pourrons rencontrer me tête de maison ensemble. Rogue est toujours prêt a discuter avec les parents de ses Serpentards."

Sa chance dû se rappeler de son existence a ce moment, car Théo arriva enfin, empêchant Lily de répliquer.

"Mr et Mrs Potter, salua Mrs Nott. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer aujourd'hui. Mon fils s'entend très bien avec le votre."

Quand James et Lily regardèrent Awel avec surprise, il dû se retenir de leur jeté un sort en hurlant. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se rappeler qu'ils avaient DEUX fils, et que oui, lui aussi pouvait avoir des amis!

"Théodore partage un dortoir avec moi", hissa-t-il froidement.

"Oh! Oh, bien sûr… C'est très bien. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas causé de problèmes se matin."

Le ton faussement poli de sa mère et son sourire hypocrite l'agacèrent particulièrement. Personne n'en dit rien, toutefois. Les Nott n'avaient pas l'air plus sincère que nécessaire non plus. Les deux femmes étaient étrangement effrayantes. Mais bon, toutes les femmes l'étaient a un certain degré.

"Non, ma fille était fort impatiente de passé du temps avec le jeune Harry. C'est un garçon charmant. Maintenant, si vous nous excusé, on nous attend dans la Grande Salle. Camille, salue ton ami et partons."

"Oui mère!"

La fillette fit quelque chose d'affreusement gênant ; elle jeta ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre elle. Il sentit ses joues rosirent ; il n'avait pas l'habitude des contacts physique de se genre. Et se faire traîner sur des kilomètres par Draco dans un enfer vert ne comptait pas.

"J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt Raven! Je veux que tu finisse de me raconter comment tu as tuer ce Troll!"

"Heu… Moi aussi. Je-je t'écrirai bientôt."

Les mots qu'il réussit a faire trébucher de sa bouche parurent la satisfaire et, avec une dernière salutation, les Nott disparurent dans la grande Salle.

Puis, cela arriva.

Au mauvais moment, comme d'habitude – il n'y en avait pas de bon.

Lily le sermonnait toujours, Awel ajoutant subtilement son grain de sel, lorsque son estomac se retourna sur lui-même, comme un gant. Ou du moins, ce fut l'impression qu'il eut. Son souffle se bloqua quelque part dans son œsophage, et il sentit la couleur disparaître de son visage. Sa famille du prendre son expression fermé et pâle pour de la colère, car ils continuèrent de plus belle.

Il voulait pleurer.

Son sang attaqua ses veines, voyageant à une vitesse inhumaine dans son corps, sans égard pour son coeur qui se crispa sous la pression inattendue.

Il allait mourir. Profiter pleinement d'une mort qui n'étais pas la sienne.

Mais ce n'était pas arriver depuis si longtemps! Et si rarement! Il ne voulait pas! Il ne savait pas a quel degré, mais il savait que le processus inclurait un niveau élevé de douleur et… et c'était… et il…

Merlin, il avait peur.

Peu importe combien il était lié a la mort, ou le nombre de façon dont il l'était. Sa partie mortel était purement terrifié.

Il ne voulait pas passé par là! Tant pis pour ses promesses, ses erreurs, sa trahison! Il refusait de payer le prix. Pas maintenant, pas devant ses parents et Awel Pas de cette manière!

Son corps tressailli sans qu'il le veuille et il porta une main a son ventre. Il abordait une profonde entaille, et le sang coulait en abondance. Il se sentait littéralement se vider de son énergie, comme si une rivière de son être le quittait, sans qu'il n'ait le moindre contrôle.

Mais non, pas de sang. Sa main restait blanche. Pas de coupure, juste la sensation.

Lily arrêta de parler. C'était un soulagement, car même si il n'avait pas écouter les mots, le seul son de sa voix l'empêchait de se concentrer a masquer sa peur, son malaise. Sa mort. Apparemment, il n'avait pas fait un excellent travail, car James lui demanda si il allait bien… non, le métier d'acteur n'était pas sien.

Plus tard, Harry se fit la réflexion que Draco choisissait toujours a la fois le pire et le meilleur moment pour arriver. Sur le moment, il fut juste très soulager. Son ami trouverait une excuse pour se débarrasser des Potter et il pourrait aller agoniser plus loin, tranquillement.

Le destin ne se montra pas aussi clément.

"Raven! Tu as une mine affreuse! Ça vas?"

Refoulant sa fierté, il fit signe que non. Aussitôt, son ami se matérialisa a son côté, lui prenant le bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne tomberais pas.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens… "murmura Lucius Malefoy en arrivant a son tour, ses yeux river sur James. "Si ce n'est pas les Potter et leur « Survivant ». Je vois que tu as amener ton… épouse, James."

"Pourquoi Lily ne serait-elle pas venu, Malefoy?"

"Oh, aucune… Mais personnellement, j'hésiterai a parader mes choix douteux en public."

"Garde tes opinions sur ma femme pour toi, si tu ne veux pas d'ennui!"

"Voyons, pas besoin de s'énervé… je n'ai rien dit de vexant, j'espère."

Les deux garçons, un blond et un au cheveux noir, échangèrent un regard. Cette rencontre ne se présentait pas très bien, pour ne pas dire très mal..

"Père, je pense qu'Harry ne vas pas bien, "interrompu Draco d'une voix polie. "Peut être des effets secondaires de cette nuit… pourrions-nous le conduire a l'infirmerie?"

"Cette nuit? "Aboya James. "Que c'est-il passé?"

"Oh, vous n'êtes pas au courant? "S'inquiéta Narcissa avec une surprise feinte." Mon Dragon et Harry ont passé la nuit dans la Forêt Interdite! C'est un véritable miracle qu'ils aient survécu!"

Les paroles eurent l'effet voulu. Sa famille le regardèrent, horrifié et Awel ouvrit stupidement la bouche, à court de mots.

James se mit en colère.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire? Harry?"

"Je…"

Il avait de la difficulté a parler. Sa circulation sanguine, épuisée par sa course, avait ralentit au point que son corps refroidissait. Ses lèvres étaient lourdes, et sa langues faites de plomb.

Seul son désir de finir cette conversation et de s'en aller l'encouragèrent a fournir les efforts nécessaire que pour parler.

"C'était une punition, nous avons aidé Hagrid a sauver une licorne."

"Impossible! Jamais je n'ai entendu de tel retenue! Qu'avais-tu fais?"

"Ce n'est pas important, "répliqua Dray, perdant sa patience. "Harry est mal en point, on doit l'amener voir Pomfresh."

Comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt a peine, il passa son bras autour de la taille d'Harry, prit le bras de celui-ci par-dessus son épaule et prit la direction de l'infirmerie, aidant son compagnon a avancer.

Lily réagit si vite que personne ne pu l'en empêcher. Elle attrapa le jeune lord par le bras et l'arracha de son fils, envoyant les deux garçon par terre, dans des directions opposées. Harry gémit sous la force de l'impact, mais serra rapidement les dents, s'empêchant de hurler. Draco ne pu retenir sa surprise et l'exprima assez fort, criant avant l'impact et jurant a celui-ci.

De longues respirations de silence agrippèrent le temps, métamorphosant les secondes en éternité. Raven réussit à ouvrir ses paupières avec difficulté, le regrettant d'avance. Draco, les yeux rond, rougissait de colère. Ce n'était pas le pire… le chef des Malefoy et sa femme avaient une expression promettant une mort lente. Lente et très, très inconfortable. Et si le visage de Cornedrue ressemblait à celle d'une statue, ce n'était rien en comparaison de Lily. Sa précédente colère s'était évaporer en un visage de confusion choquer. Elle regardait sa main comme si ce n'était pas la sienne.

Pourtant, elle fut la première a brisé le silence de la scène, si bien figé dans le temps.

"Je… je suis désolée… je voulait seulement protégé mon fils… je n'ai pas réfléchi… je-"

"Draco, debout, "siffla rageusement Lucius, sa baguette en main, et son regard fixé sur Lily." Potter, vous feriez mieux de contrôler votre Sang-De-Bourbe. Son espèce est dangereuse."

"Tais-toi Malefoy!"

James aussi, était surpris, trouvait qu'elle avait mal agis, mais ce n'était pas une question pour la laisser se défendre seul!

"Si ton bâtard de fils n'avait pas attaquer mon héritier, rien de tout cela ne serait arriver!"

Si la diplomatie était un don, James ne l'avait pas reçu. C'était davantage l'opposer. Et malgré son habituel retenue, Lucius perdu tout calme. Le Lord, sous l'impulsion du moment, envoya un crochet droit impressionnant dans le visage de son adversaire. Ça devait être plus satisfaisant qu'une simple malédiction, car il en redonna un deuxième immédiatement après. L'ancien Gryffondor, aussi blesser qu'humilier, répliqua de la même manière, fonçant dans son ennemi et les envoyant tout deux plonger vers le plancher. La suite fut un chaos de poing, de pied et de grognement. Jamais personne n'avait vu les deux nobles sorciers agirent de la sorte. Surtout pas le glacier des Serpentard.

Leur dispute dura plusieurs longues minutes, chacun recevant sa part de blessures. Puis, plus par chance qu'autre chose, le père de Draco empala son poing dans le visage du père de Harry, et le Gryffon roula seul sur le sol, presque inconscient.

Narcissa se précipita sur son mari, s'agrippant a son bras quand il se releva.

"Dites a cette pauvre excuse de sorcier, quand il se réveillera, que si jamais un seul membre de votre famille approche mon fils de nouveau, je me ferais un plaisir de le traîner en justice comme les chiens que vous êtes! Y compris Harry!"

"Comment osez-vous! Regarder ce que vous avez fait à James! Vous, les Malefoy, n'êtes que des abominations consanguines! C'est a vous de rester loin de nous! Si votre misérable fils touche encore au mien, je convaincrai Dumbledore de l'expulser!"

"Draco, nous partons", annonça froidement Narcissa.

Impuissant, et plutôt sous le choc, Draco se releva et suivit ses parents hors de l'école, lançant un regard complètement confus à Raven.

Harry, pour sa part, se sentait totalement dépassé par les évènements.

Interdiction de parler a Dray?

Son seul vrai ami?

Son _meilleur_ ami?

Se relevant difficilement dans son corps mourant, il s'approcha du corps inconscient de son père et…

Lui asséna un énorme coup de pied.

"Harry!"

Ignorant le cri de Lily, il prit la direction des dortoirs. Ses pieds devaient avoir pitié de lui, car ils ne le firent pas trébuché.

Il traversa couloir et porte sans rien voir, ignora le concierge et son chat, passa a travers un fantôme… ne plus être avec Dray?

Quand il arriva a leur salle commune, Vincent l'interrompit.

"Alors? Tu as demander la permission? Tu vas pouvoir passé les vacances de Pâques chez les Malefoy?"

Harry ne pu retenir un rire profondément amer. Ni la larme qui perça son œil pour mourir sur le sol de pierre, à la suite d'une longue chute.

Il n'irait pas au Manoir de Dray. Simplement parce que c'était interdit.

Parce qu'on lui avait interdit son meilleur et seul ami.

Mais n'était ce pas une tradition du destin, d'interdire ce dont ils avaient le plus besoin?

…………………………………..


	16. Le Cadeau de Salazar Serpentard

**Note de l'Auteur : **Hello! Voici le chapitre 15! Après celui-ci, il ne restera plus que 2 chapitres et l'épilogue… qu'est ce que ça passe vite! Quand au tome 2, j'en ai déjà 7 chapitres d'écris, mais je veux le finir au complet avant de commencer a l'envoyer… J'ai envoyer mon oneshot « Notre Devoir » aujourd'hui, pour ceux intéresser. Aussi non, rien de bien nouveau… J'espère toujours que JK vas écrire un nouveau roman… Encore une fois, Merci pour vos reviews!!!Je les adoooore!Merci!!

_**Le serpent de Harry** : mmm… c'est vrai qu'on ne parle plus de Safran très souvent. Étrangement, j'en fais mention dans ce chapitre. Pas d'inquiétude, toutefois, elle reviendra dans le tome 2!!!_

_**Sirius et Remus** : On ne les voit pas beaucoup, je les réserve d'avantage pour le tome 3… ils feront tout de même une apparition ou deux dans le tome 2, n'ayez crainte._

_**Deathly Hollow :** Je voulais juste dire a tous combien je l'adorais, une fois de plus… Le livre est trooooop génial!!_

_**Grimmy 2** : Hey! Tu ne m'as pas laisser de review! Tu m'en écris toujours, d'habitude! Ouin… Ok, pour t'encourager, si tu m'en laisses un cette fois ci, j'annonce le titre du tome 2 au prochain chapitre, ok? Allez!!! SVP!_

**Disclaimer : **Voir le chapitre un, merci!

**Derrière le miroir**

**Chapitre quinzième : Le Cadeau de Salazar Serpentard**

Le dortoir des Serpents de première année n'était pas vide du tout. Ni leur salle commune. Ni la bibliothèque. Ni la Grande Salle. Ni le terrain de Quidditch. Non, beaucoup d'élève avait décidés de rester a Poudlard durant la semaine de congé de Pâques. Soit parce que leur parents ne pouvaient s'en occuper, parce qu'ils voulaient rester avec leur ami, ou, dans le cas des cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années, parce qu'ils avaient beaucoup trop de devoir.

Non, ce n'était pas le manque de présence humaine dans l'école qui rendait Harry James Potter dépressif ; c'était la présence manquante de Draco Malefoy. Le blond avait été ordonner par ses parents de retourner à leur manoir pour la durée du congé. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps, ou l'occasion, de se dire au revoir avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. Awel aussi était partit, mais l'absence de son propre frère était beaucoup moins dure a supporter que celle inattendue de son ami. Il avait fait une croix sur la présence de son cadet dans sa vie depuis longtemps déjà, même si c'était parfois difficile, mais Dray…

Il avait réalisé qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il pensait avoir su combien l'arrogant pickpocket comptait pour lui lorsqu'ils avaient été attaquer et presque tuer par un monstre. Quand il était rester à ses côtés. Quand il l'avait aidé a marcher. Quand ils avaient échanger, par moment, leur baguettes magiques.

Il avait eu tort.

Perdre quelqu'un en face d'un danger n'était pas… pas aussi cruel que la présente situation. Savoir que, quand Draco reviendrait, ils devraient agir comme de parfait étranger, qu'il serait toujours en sa présence, mais sans lui… Perdre une amitié consciemment était plus douloureux encore qu'une séparation accidentel. Il ne voulait pas être seul de cette manière.

C'était injuste!

Si seulement Safran, son serpent, aurait été là! Il aurait pu lui hisser combien les adultes étaient cruel, sans la moindre considération… injustes jusque dans leur moelles épinières! Oh! Comme il voulait le leur arracher. Les transpercer de sa frustration et leur rendre le malheur infliger au centuple! Si il y avait eu un sortilège assez puissant que pour passer les frontières de Poudlard et causer d'énorme damage à distance, il en aurait déjà fait usage. Vraiment! Pour qui se prenaient-ils!? En quoi leur amitié était-elle mal? Pourquoi?

La rage bouillonnant en lui l'empêchait de rester assis, et il se releva d'un bond, faisant les cents pas à côté de son lit. Son lit qui était à côté de celui de Dray. Dray à qui il ne pouvait plus adresser la parole!

Se sentant à l'étroit dans la pièce, il traversa rapidement leur salle et les nombreux corridors, courant presque. Il croisa quelque personne et fit, par accident, tombé la pile de livre d'un Serdaigle, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour s'excuser, ni pour répondre au jurons du garçon. Non, il ne se permit de stopper sa course que lorsqu'il se trouva dans l'espace ouvert de la volière, où une magnifique chouette blanche l'attendait. L'animal descendit de suite vers son sorcier, tendant une patte.

"Désolé, Hedwidge, je n'ai pas le droit de lui écrire non plus, tu le sais. La dernière fois, les enchantements du manoir t'on empêche de lui apporter sa lettre. Je ne pense pas qu'il y a eu un changement depuis…"

L'oiseau nocturne eut l'air insulter, mais elle se rappelait et hulula tristement. C'était la première fois où elle avait failli a sa tâche, et n'en était pas fière. Ce serai aussi la dernière, se promit la messagère.

La journée, comme si consciente de ses sentiments, s'était faite froide et maussade, des nuages gris couvrant le ciel et se dirigeant lentement vers le sud. Une brise trop fraîche pour cette période de l'année balayait la forêt, la faisant ressemblé à un océan vert émeraude. Une corneille croassait sinistrement au loin, tournant en cercle au dessus de quelques arbres. Il devait s'y trouver une carcasse quelconque, prête a consumer. Avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir, Hedwidge lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille en guise d'au revoir et prit son envole, rejoignant l'oiseau noir. Ce devait être le charognard qu'il avait soigné au début de l'année – l'ami de sa chouette.

Quand il repensait a la tête que Rogue avait fait… Ça avait valu la peine de faire peur a toute sa maison juste pour son expression!

Rogue… quand il y songeait, il réalisait que le Maître des Potions et lui avaient plus de point en commun qu'à première vue. Premièrement, ils aimaient tout deux la vue d'un chaudron bouillonnant. Bon, le professeur aimait les potions pour ce qu'elles était, alors que sa passion à lui prenait davantage racine dans le pragmatisme, mais c'était un détail. Deuxièmement, ils étaient tout deux des Serpentards, avaient des cheveux noir, et partageait des sentiments semblables pour MacGonagall. Plus encore, ils avaient tout deux fait face a Voldemort.

Étaient tout deux physiquement marquer.

Inconsciemment, sa main glissa jusqu'à sa cicatrice, ses doigts en traçant doucement la forme d'éclair. Elle lui avait fait mal, la nuit de leur punition. Le monstre avait fait réagir son lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce n'était clairement pas bon signe.

Il avait essayer du mieux qu'il le pouvait s'ignorer la présence ressentie lors du match de Quidditch. Avait oublier que son frère avait presque été tué par la magie d'un Mage noir supposément mort. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Oh, il avait toujours su qu'Il reviendrait, mais… mais pas aussi tôt. Pas avant que ses sacrifices ne paient.

La partie de lui qui avait souhaité qu'il ne revienne jamais avait été bousculer, mais il avait repousser la terreur et le désespoir. Cela n'allait pas l'aidé. L'hésitation n'achèverait pas Voldy, et… et ne ramènerai pas Draco.

Le vent se fit plus puissant, faisant volé les plumes perdues des hiboux, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il releva la tête – sa rage s'était transformer. Fondant en une flaque d'insécurité, pour reprendre vie en la forme de froide détermination.

Il trouverait une solution. Et il ne ferait aucun compromis ave ceux et celles lui barrant la route.

……………………………

Le marbre des murs reflétait un soleil ambré a son levé, faisant par la même occasion brillé les épées exposé dans cette allée en particulier. Il n'y avait pas de vitre entre les grand piliers, mais un sortilèges protégeait l'intérieur des caprices de mère nature. Il avait toujours aimé cette particulière aile du manoir. Elle s'entremêlait aux jardins de sa mère, donnant l'impression d'être complètement à l'extérieur, libre de respirer le grand air, le parfum des fleurs, la rosée du matin. Il n'était pas amateur de botanique, mais plutôt friand de liberté.

Hélas aujourd'hui, elle n'était qu'illusion, évasive dans sa grandeur.

Draco était enfermé entre les murs du Manoir, même si ceux-ci était parfois transparent.

Il voulait en sortir.

Même si il n'avait pas le talent inné d'Harry dans ce domaine, il voulait s'envolé sur son balai. Fuir aussi bien la gravité que la prison qu'était devenu sa maison. Fuir ses attaches et la terre ferme, sa mère et son père, les attentes et ses désirs.

Plus que tout, il voulait désobéir.

Pour la première fois de son entière existence, Draco avait trouvé quelque chose plus satisfaisant encore qu'être un autre Malefoy dans une lignée de Malefoy. Être un ami. Être Dray le Pickpocket. Être libre.

Frustrer, il tourna le dos a la vitre magique, retournant dans sa chambre pour en fermer violement la porte. Si seulement il aurait pu communiquer avec Harry… Mais personne ne lui interdisait quoi que ce soit. Il avait toujours eut ce qu'il voulait, et aujourd'hui ne serait pas différent.

Il trouverait une solution! Peu importe qui il devrait écraser pour cela!

………………………………..

Je ne crois pas vraiment en la Divination. Oui, j'admets que de réelle prophétie existe, mais elles étaient rares et incompréhensibles. Pour ajouter a mon dédain de l'Art, il m'est apparent que la « professeur » local, Sybil Trelawayne, est une totale fraude. Une Lunatique. Je la vois très bien dans une de ces fêtes douteuses de moldu, à prédirent des filles aux garçon et des garçons aux filles. Je ne vois aucune raison de son embauche a Poudlard, et encore moins pourquoi elle recevrais un salaire presque égale au mien. Elle est une insulte a la profession. C'est pourquoi quand j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de la croisé au petit déjeuner, je ne pris pas ses propos au sérieux. La Lunatique m'avertit de futur ennuie et d'un Grand Malheur a venir… Je la remercia avec une insulte acerbe et quitta la Grande Salle. Pour qui se prenait-elle? Si ce n'était que de moi, on l'aurait depuis longtemps enfermer dans l'aile psychiatrique de St-Mangouste, merci beaucoup.

Quand, une heure plus tard, on toqua à la porte de mon bureau et qu'un première année au cheveux noir et au yeux vert brillant entra… Quand cela arriva, je regretta ne pas l'avoir écouter et être partit me cacher dans une pièce secrète des donjons. Il était cependant trop tard, et je ne pu que lui dire d'entrer. Peut être Sybil m'avait-elle simplement porter malheur… je lui jetterai une mauvaise incantation, la prochaine fois qu'elle ose descendre de sa tour.

Harry Potter attirait toujours les problèmes.

À cette règle, il n'y avait pas d'exception.

"Professeur Rogue!" Sourit la jeune terreur. "Quel plaisir de vous revoir."

"Le plaisir n'est pas réciproque. Que voulez-vous Potter? J'ai peu de temps pour moi, et encore moins pour vous."

"Voyons, ne dites pas ça! Nous sommes en pleine vacances de Pâques. Tout le monde a du temps… du temps a consacré a ses élèves, par exemple!"

"Cessez les plaisanteries et allez droit au but. Sinon, sortez immédiatement de mon bureau."

"Et si je ne sors pas? Vous allez me frapper?"

L'affreux gamin continua a sourire, mais je ne trouva rien d'amusant a la situation. Rien. Je me sentait encore coupable de mon manque de retenue en début d'année… encore plus depuis que j'avais retrouver mes souvenirs perdu.

Et Harry le savait. Et il allait en profiter.

Quel imbécile j'avais été! Je m'étais stupidement permis d'oublier qu'il n'avait pas encore profiter de mes erreurs, et maintenant, j'allais en payer le prix. J'aurai dû aider Minerva a le faire expulser… D'un autre côté, l'aîné des Potter lui gâchait quotidiennement la vie, et je ne pouvais pas me défaire de ce plaisir, aussi mesquin soit-il.

Je le perça d'un regard noir, radiant ma colère, mais comme a son habitude il n'en éprouva aucun effet, souriant encore plus largement.

"Non? Tant mieux! J'ai un service a vous demander, alors si vous n'êtes pas en colère, je suis certain qu'on peut s'entendre!"

Je resta silencieux. Inutile d'argumenter avec le petit monstre. Si sa demande était raisonnable, je le ferais. Ne serait-ce que pour me débarrasser d'une dette. Par contre, si il s'était mit dans la tête quelque chose d'inapproprié (comme augmenter ses notes), il en payerait les conséquences. Que je regrette ou non, je n'allais pas faire tout les caprices d'un enfant de douze ans.

Le morveux eut l'audace de s'asseoir en face de mon bureau.

"Voilà!" Annonça-t-il, sortant un petit paquet et une enveloppe de sa poche.

Il les posa sur mon bureau et ne me donna pas plus d'explications.

"Je les brûle pour vous, Potter? Ou dois-je vous donner du Veriseratum pour que vous soyez clair?"

"Non, rien d'aussi compliquer! Je voudrais juste que vous les donniez a quelqu'un de ma part!"

J'aurais soupirer de frustration si ça n'aurais ruiner mon image de colère froide. Ce n'était pas dure de deviner… il voulait que je serve de hibou entre Draco et lui. Lucius m'avait déjà mit au courant de sa ridicule décision de séparer les deux gamins…

"Je n'ai prévu aucune visite au Manoir Malefoy cette semaine."

"Ils seront ravi de la surprise."

Le sourire d'Harry c'était fait plus froid, et je voyais qu'il était sérieux. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, il caressa la joue que j'avais gracier d'une énorme bleu quelque mois plus tôt, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Une retenue avec le Professeur MacGonnagall pour votre impertinence, Potter! Se soir même!"

"Mais-"

"Maintenant, sortez!"

"Mais je ne veux pas passer la soirée avec la Harpie!"

Milles Potions! Me retenir de sourire fit mal.

"Sortez."

Harry soupira et se releva, mais fit une pause avant de sortir de mon bureau, me lançant un regard plein de question.

"Je vous ramènerai sa réponse demain."

"Je vous adore, Professeur."

Nous eurent tout deux de la chance, car il referma la porte avant que ma tasse de café ne se fracasse sur sa pauvre tête. J'avais lancer fort ; la tasse explosa et le liquide brûlant se répandu sur le sol.

"Dix point pour Serpentard, pour avoir surnommer correctement un professeur."

Harry Potter se faisait un véritable Serpentard.

J'avais gagner une victoire contre James.

Si ce n'aurait été de mes puissants charmes anti-son sur ma porte, on m'aurait entendu rire.

………………………………….

Nul ne pouvait dire où exactement se situait le Manoir Ancestral des Malefoy, ni où était, en vérité, Poudlard. Les deux anciennes constructions étaient depuis si longtemps Incartable que la mémoire seule des gens avaient perdue l'habilité de se souvenir d'une telle chose. On savait pour un fait, toutefois, que Poudlard se situait en Écosse, et qu'il y avait plusieurs centaines de bons kilomètre entre les deux châteaux ( Manoir était une bien trop petite appellation pour la demeure de Lucius, mais elle permettait de réduire grandement les taxes annuelles).

Les deux Incartables avaient pourtant un point en commun. Plusieurs, je l'accorde, mais nous ne ferons majoritairement allusion qu'à une similarité en particulier. Deux pièces jumelles. Exactement pareilles, jusqu'à la provenance des pierres. Elles avaient été construite par Athelstanus Malefoy, un très ancien Directeur de Poudlard. L'homme avait désiré laisser sa trace dans l'école pour ses futurs héritiers, afin de marquer la supériorité de leur famille. Une pièce dont seul le futur Chef de leur clan aurait connaissance ou accès. Où un Malefoy pourrait toujours trouver refuge dans un temps de conflits (ils étaient marginalement plus présents à cette époque), et demander de l'aide.

Plusieurs objets magiques avaient le même style de capacité de communication : miroir, cheminée, fenêtre, porte, mur, parchemin, cabinet de toilette (pour une étrange raison) et bien d'autre encore. Les Pièces étaient basé sur le même principe de magie que tout ces objets. Elles étaient trop grandes et entourées de trop de sécurité que pour échanger du matériels entre elles, mais la magie… La magie, par contre, pouvait très bien communiquer et voyager de l'une a l'autre. Étant lié par un même sang, leur famille pouvait transmettre pensée et magie par leur entremise. Ainsi, si l'élève était assiégé à l'école et faible magiquement, un cousin ou oncle pouvait le « ravitailler » momentanément.

Ils pouvaient aussi procédé à quelques rituels en secret, et a distance.

Le secret était transmit à l'enfant lorsque celui-ci atteignait sa onzième année et faisait son entrée dans la dite école. Il était bien avertit de ne révélé ce fait a personne, pas même au Directeur du moment.

Mais Draco était un Serpentard plus que toute autre chose. Et les serpents se moquent bien des règlements si ceux-ci les gênent. Ils les contournent simplement et continue leur chemin, que celui-ci soit interdit ou pas.

Dray avait montrer la Pièce Interdite a Raven. Pas par défi envers son paternel, non, il recherchait trop l'approbation de Lucius pour cela. Non, si il en avait fait part a son ami, c'était comme cadeau de Noël. Il était revenu exprès deux jours avant le reste de l'école afin de la partager avec Harry. Le Cadeau avait davantage servit comme démonstration de confiance et d'amitié qu'autre chose, car ils n'en avaient pas vraiment usage, mais c'était un prestigieux présent tout de même.

Cette nuit, elles leur serviraient pour partager un autre cadeau. Celui de l'ancêtre de leur Maison a tout deux, celui d'un des plus grand mage de tout les temps. Le Cadeau de Salazar Serpentard.

Tout comme la Pièce, le Fourchelangue était un Trésors Familial, transmit de génération en génération. Draco ne savait toujours pas comment son ami l'avait acquit, mais il était prêt a le partager volontairement avec lui. C'était ce qui comptait le plus.

Les deux jeunes Serpents s'étaient donc glisser, avec le plus grand secret, dans leur Pièce respective, partageant le même décor à plusieurs centaines de kilomètre l'un de l'autre. Il avaient préparé leur rituel, s'étaient assis sur la pierre circulaire central, et avaient prit une grande respiration.

Les pieds nus d'Harry prirent une teinte bleuté tant les dalles étaient froides, mais il délaissa l'inconfort pour se concentrer. Sa respiration se calma peu à peu, devenant tellement lente qu'il aurait été difficile de distinguer si ses poumons fonctionnait vraiment ou pas. Ses vêtements purement blancs faisaient contraste avec la totale noirceur de la pièce, sa peau celle d'un cadavre contre ses cheveux fraîchement lavé, d'un noir d'encre chinoise. Devant lui une seule chandelle couleur miel pâle brillait, sa lueur éclairant doucement le cercle magique l'entourant.

Il s'était totalement remit de sa mort vécu d'il y a quelques jour, et il pouvait sentir son corps en parfaite harmonie avec son âme et sa magie, les trois se fondant dans une forme d'eau argentée. La fragrance subtile de muguets et de verveines l'entourait, l'aidant a maintenir son calme et sa concentration. Il savait que cette nuit, Mercure lui serait favorable.

Totalement relaxé, ses pensées limpides, il prit le morceau de fin lin reposant devant lui et s'en couvrit les yeux. Il sera doucement le noeud, glissa sa main sur le sol jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontre sa baguette de chêne – celle acheter dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Pour ce rituel, elle était davantage approprié. Lentement, il en porta la pointe contre le dos de sa main gauche. Celle-ci retenait entre ses doigts un magnifique papillon attrapé à l'aube du même jour.

Bong! Le premier des douze coups de minuit résonna jusque dans la Pièce Interdite, se répercutant dans sa poitrine. Le papillon s'agita, comme si le lourd son lui avait révélé son sort.

Le rituel allait commencé. Il finirait ce qu'ils avaient commencé en sacrifiant un serpent.

…………………………….

Bong!

Le son du neuvième coup s'infiltra dans le creux de mon oreille, coordonner avec les battements de mon cœur. Je ne sursauta pas, j'étais bien trop calme pour cela, déjà en transe. Je ne pouvait pas sentir l'approbation de Mercure, mais la senteur du muguet et de verveines –envoyé par Harry, me réconfortait. J'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin, tout était prêt et je l'étais également. Le rituel se passerait a merveille.

Plus que deux son de cloches.

Ma main gauche retenait mon papillon, capturer au lever du soleil, parmi les roses de ma mère. Ma baguette, posé sur ma tendre peau, ne tremblait pas. J'avais réussi à repoussé toute crainte et excitation dans le plus profond de mon subconscient – j'étais plutôt fier de moi. Le bandeau de lin blanc retenait la lumière de la chandelle d'assaillir mes iris, mais je savais que la lueur se reflétait sur mes vêtements de soie blanche. J'aurais bien voulu réchauffer mes orteils – la pièce était glacial, malgré la saison, mais je craignais qu'un sortilège de plus n'interfère. Pour rien au monde je ne voulais risquer la réussite de se soir, c'était bien plus important que mes parfaits orteils.

Plus qu'un coup.

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais eu de nombreux doutes mais… mais non. Pas avec Harry. Je le savais aussi préparé que moi.

J'avais entièrement confiance.

Qui aurait cru, au mois de Septembre, que nous deviendrions si proche en si peu de temps.

Certainement pas moi. Je n'aurais pas mit une seule noise sur un pari aussi hasardeux.

Jamais avoir eut tord ne m'a fait autant plaisirs.

Minuit sonna.

Mon immobilité fut brisé et je me mis au travail. Sans qu'un seul bruissement de son ne s'échappe de mes lèvres closes, ma baguette émit une lueur d'un vert pur. Je sentit ma peau se fendre, formant la rune celtique : Mannaz. Des entailles de ma peau s'échappa mon sang. Il était chargé du pouvoir de la connaissance et de transmission. Je sentis une partie de mon énergie me quitter, mais ce ne fut pas douloureux – pas encore. Sans m'arrêter pour apprécier mon premier accomplissement, je guida ma baguette sur ma langue cette fois et…

Je dû retenir un cri.

La Rune Gebo s'inscrivit dans ma pauvre langue, le sang jaillissant sans retenue. Il était imprégné de mon désir d'amitié et de partage, il était essentiel… Pourtant, si je n'avais su que Raven souffrait de la même manière dans une même pièce, j'aurais tout abandonner pour aller éteindre la cuisante douleur. Ce fut probablement cette confiance qui me donna le courage de poursuivre ce rituel. Le résultat promis aussi.

D'un mouvement fluide, je joignis les deux runes ensemble, apposant ma langue tendue sur ma main, et referma au même moment mon poing, écrasant le papillon servant de sacrifice.

Je jure que je l'entendis crié, alors que ses ailes étaient réduites en poussières.

Les mèches de mes cheveux retenues par le bandeau se libérèrent lorsqu'un courant de magie balaya violemment la pièce. La Magie emplie tout recoins et m'écrasa de sa seule présence. C'était la mienne. C'était celle d'Harry. C'était la Magie sauvage qu'abritait nos corps depuis des générations, celle transmise par le sang. Celle de nos ancêtres.

Je refusa de cédé sous l'énorme pression, même si mes os grincèrent sous le poids.

Puis, alors que je croyais nos plans échoué, que j'étais sûr qu'un malheur allait finir de broyer mon être, ça arriva.

_Il_ arriva.

Mon sang changea de saveur. Il goûta soudainement la mort, se refroidissant. C'était terriblement repoussant. C'était incroyable. Un tel pouvoir, une telle puissance. L'épais liquide vermillon me parut vieux comme la terre. Je ne pus me retenir de sourire dans ma souffrance. Merlin, ma propre mère aurait pu mourir à cet instant précis, et je n'aurais pu retenir la pure joie qui m'emplit. La magie d'Harry… Elle m'emplissait, possédant mon corps entier, mes poumons, ma gorge, mes yeux, mes entrailles, mon corps… C'était trop. Ce n'était suffisant. J'avais l'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir m'en passer. Elle me tenait sous son pouvoir, enivrant mon être tout entier. Même ma magie ne pouvait la retenir – pas que je voulais essayer. J'en voulais plus, plus, plus! Je la détestais, la révérais, étais sienne, je-

Ma langue explosa.

Du moins, ce fut l'impression que j'eu. Ma main fut brutalement repousser, et ma langue n'existât plus, elle disparu, les particules avalé par la magie.

Puis, lentement, elle se reforma. Ce fut une des pires expériences de ma vie entière. Elle repoussa, prenant tout le temps du monde. Je la ressentais grandir, et j'avais envie de vomir, de hurler, de la cracher. Je sentais Harry aussi, pas seulement sa magie, et aux travers de mes yeux fermé je vu des images qui n'étaient pas miennes, des scènes que je ne compris pas. Je vu la nuit, mais d'une autre façon, comme si elle était le jour. Je vu une ombre, et je su sans savoir que c'était la mort. Je vu la Lune, mais elle ne rayonnait pas… je vu un éclair vert fracasser la noirceur, s'élançant vers moi.

La bougie couleur miel pâle s'éteint. La Magie disparue.

J'avais reçu le plus précieux Cadeau de Salazar Serpentard.

J'étais un Fourchelangue.

……………………………………


	17. Celui que l'on ne Nommait Pas

**Note de l'Auteur : **Milles excuses! Je sais que j'étais supposé d'envoyer ce chapitre hier mais… il est arrivé plein de chose et je n'ai pas eu le temps!!! PARDON.J'espère que personne n'a été déçu… D'ailleurs, merci a tous ceux qui on reviewer le dernier chapitre et ma nouvelle! Je ne m'en lasse jamais, au contraire! Merci aussi a Grimmy 2 qui m'a laisser un message… c'est super gentil! Comme promis, voilà le titre du _**Tome 2 : « La Toile d'Araignée ».**_

_**Transfert ou don?** : Pas d'inquiétude! Harry est toujours un Fourchelangue! Il a dupliquer l'habiliter pour la donner a Draco, mais il ne l'a pas perdu!_

_**La mort de Harry** : Oui… c'est un autre de ces faits encore inexpliqué, tout comme ses blessures a l'Halloween et autre… J'imagine qu'on aura un jour des réponses!_

_**Incorporer le Tome 7** : Misère… Oui. Je vais probablement réutiliser des idées du tome 7, mais je ne sais pas encore lesquels, certain personnage aussi, comme ma bien aimé Tante Muriel ( je l'adooooore)… Peut être pour mes derniers tomes, je verrais ce que je peux faire._

_**Rituel** : Juste en passant, comme ça, j'ai utiliser des bases de magique celtique pour sauver la licorne ainsi que pour le transfert du Fourchelangue. Je me suis référé a mon livre de magie Celtique, donc les plantes utilisée sont vraiment réputé pour leur propriété… Pareil pour les runes!_

_**Pansy** : Elle n'est pas comme dans le livre, bein sûr... Pour moi, elle est encore assez jeune et insouciante, voir superficiel, mais pas méchante ni bête. Elle a un bon fond. Sa personnalité se dévellopera au cours des années, et certain de ses traits ressortiront plus, mais je ne dirais pas lesquels tout de suite!_

**Alors Bonne Lecture a tous! Le dernier Chapitre et l'Épilogue pour Lundi!!!**

**Disclaimer : Voir Chapitre un, merci.**

**Derrière le Miroir**

**Chapitre seizième : Le Sorcier que Personne ne Nommait**

Mon nom est – Non. Mon nom n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Mais si vous devez savoir, mes étudiants m'appelle Professeur Quirrell en classe. Je ne veux pas savoir mon surnom de couloir. Mes collègues utilisent habituellement Quintus, mais préfèrent parfois mon nom de famille – c'est moins personnel.

Peu importe comment Rogue m'appelle, cela ressemble a une insulte.

Dès mon retour a Poudlard de mon voyage en Albanie, il s'est mit a essayer de m'intimider. Occasionnellement au début, me lançant surtout d'étrange regard et me traitant avec de la condescendance concentrer. Plus tard – après cette trois fois maudite Halloween – il se mit a me harcelé, me demandant mes allégeances, mes intentions… Ses menaces n'étairnt pas plaisantes, loin de là, mais je tiens bon sous la pression. Severus ne comprend pas. Je ne peux pas faire marche arrière, ne peux pas trahir. Jamais. Un aveux signifierais la mort, car _Il_ me surveille constamment. _Il_ est toujours avec moi.

_Il_ est en moi.

Si je vous raconte la première fois que je fut en contact avec mon maître, vous me prendriez pour un fou… Car je ne reconnu pas immédiatement sa Grandeur. J'avais trop peur pour cela. Je le croyais diabolique. Je ne voyais que le mal causé et a venir. Que le danger.

J'étais un fou.

Mon Maître m'a appris une leçon, à moi qui n'en suis pas digne. Il n'y a pas de mal ou de bien. Il n'y a que le pouvoir, et le pouvoir décide de tout. Celui qui a le pouvoir détient toute loi. Et ceux qui sont trop faible pour tenter de l'acquérir ne sont rien.

Je ne suis plus faible depuis longtemps.

Je ne suis plus seul.

Je suis son Serviteur, et n'ai nul besoin de nom, car mon Maître on ne nomme pas.

Et ce soir, je m'élèverais. Je saisirai ce pouvoir et l'offrirai à cet être incroyable. Et il me récompenseras, restant avec moi et me rendant fort. Il peindra le monde de sa puissance, et je tiendrai son pinceau.

Alors peu importe les menaces de Severus, le dédain de mes collègues et la stupidité de mes étudiants. Je suivrai le Maître, et il me montrera le chemin du Pouvoir.

Je volerai la Clé du Réveil de mon Maître dans quelques heures.

Et j'en ferais coulé assez de vie que pour la tué.

……………………………….

"Dibby, j'ai oublié de prendre de l'encre, vas m'en chercher."

"Dibby, je veux du parchemin."

"Dibby, vas chercher mon livre de charme."

"Dibby, j'ai soif, apporte moi un verre d'eau."

Toute la journée, Draco avait fait appel à Dibby. Dans les couloirs, la salle commune, les dortoirs, la Grande Salle, les salles de cours… L'Elfe de Maison ne cessait d'apparaître et disparaître pour la plus petite chose. La dernière mission de Dibby avait été de renoué ses lacets, alors qu'ils arrivaient à leur classe de Potion.

"Allez Dray! Dis nous comment tu as réussi a convaincre ton père de te donner ton propre elfe de Maison! Selon la tradition, on doit attendre jusqu'à son mariage!"

"C'est secret, Pansy! Disons simplement que j'ai accompli quelque chose d'encore plus incroyable que me marier."

Les Serpentard continuèrent d'essayer de le convaincre de leur révélé les détails de son exploit, une tâche impossible. Les Gryffondors, quand à eux, écoutaient attentivement, tout en regardant ailleurs. Un enfant de onze ans possédant son propre Elfe… c'était presque impossible!

Mais si tous étaient impressionné, Hermione Granger en était l'exception.

"C'est de l'esclavage", rageait-elle à Ronald Weasley. "Malefoy traite cette pauvre Dibby terriblement mal!"

"Malefoy est vraiment un imbécile", approuva le rouquin.

En fait, il ne voyait rien de mal a donner des ordres à un Elfe, mais toute occasion de détester et insulter le blond étaient à saisir.

Le seul élève indifférent a toute cette commotion était accoté au mur, attendant que la porte de leur classe ne s'ouvre. Ses cheveux cachaient son expression sous un voile d'ombre, mais sa posture transmettait clairement une profonde indifférence. Il ne dit pas un seul mot des quinze minutes passer a attendre.

Finalement, les portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves emplirent silencieusement la classe, leur attitude se faisant soumise sous le regard sévère de Rogue. Quand la deuxième cloche sonna, tous étaient assis, livres ouvert et dos bien droit.

"Page 347", dit-il, son ton cassant. "Vos examens approchent et n'espéré pas avoir du temps pour réviser dans ma classe. Je vous ai déjà tout appris, a vous de le retenir. Aujourd'hui, nous travaillerons sur une potion complémentaire. Je vous avertis, même si elle n'est pas à l'examen, je m'attend a ce qu'elle soit parfaite."

Un bruissement de page tournée se fit aussitôt entendre, et les feux s'allumèrent.

"Dibby."

L'Elfe, habillé d'un vieux torchons un peu brûler, apparut presque sans bruit, la tête baissée.

"Ouvre mon livre, page 347."

"Tout de suite Maître!"

Draco adressa un sourire supérieure à ses camarades, appréciant leur jalousie et envie. C'était fantastique! Tout le monde étaient impressionné!

"Aberrant."

Sauf Severus. Et Granger.

Sa bonne humeur baissa d'un cran.

"Granger, cinq point de moins pour Gryffondor. Ne parler pas en même temps que vos professeur."

La jeune Gryffondor parut déchirée entre l'outrage – elle ne méritait pas de perdre des points!, et de satisfaction – Rogue et elle avait après tout utilisé le même mot, en même temps.

"Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez je vous prie vous retenir de faire appelle a un Elfe durant mon cours."

"Oui, Professeur…"

"Et Potter, quand ais-je dit de commencer la potion?"

"Mais… je n'ai encore rien fait, Professeur!"

"Et encore cinq point de moins a Gryffondor, Potter. Tenez-vous donc tant a perdre la Coupe? _Harry_, pourquoi avoir déjà commencer?"

"Vous n'aviez pas dit d'attendre, Professeur."

"Faut-il que je vous dises aussi quand respirer? Suivez simplement les instructions!"

"Okay… Puis-je commencer ma Potion?"

"Transcrivez d'abord les instructions du tableau! Au travail tout le monde! Écrivez!"

Harry haussa les épaules, caressa sa page d'un mouvement de baguette et se remit à découper sa chenille jaune en tranche. Draco, se retenant d'appeler Dibby pour qu'elle prenne ses notes, fit de même et laissa Raven continuer a travailler sur leur Potions, préférant se retourner pour se venter a Blaise et Nott. Nott était le choix idéal, puisqu'il ne disait rien et le laissait parler. Blaise, elle, posait des questions au bon moment. Il passa un merveilleux cours et leur Potion leur valut une note parfaite ; il le précisa a plusieurs.

Dès que la classe prit fin, il ordonna a Dibby d'échanger son livre de potion pour son manuel de défense et, sans s'arrêter de parler, se rendit à sa prochaine classe.

"Ça vas Harry?"

Les Serpentards étaient déjà parti lorsque Awel lui posa la question, mais les Gryffondors encore dans le couloir s'arrêtèrent pour les observer. Si ils espéraient une dispute entre le Bagne des Gryffons et le Survivant ou une scène familial inédite, comme le discours d'Halloween, n'était pas clair.

"Je t'ai déjà dis de rester loin de moi, Awel!"

Mais la brimade sonnait faux, d'une certaine façon.

"Dès que je suis revenu de vacance hier, j'ai vu que tu avais l'air malade. Tu vas encore moins bien aujourd'hui… qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu fais de la fièvre?"

"C'est rien du tout."

"Harry… Vas voir Madame Pomphrey-"

"Mêle-toi de tes affaires!"

Raven tourna le dos a son frère et s'en alla. Du moins, il essaya de s'en aller. Son cadet lui attrapa la bras et l'obligea a se retourner. Il fut surpris par le geste, et, sans le vouloir, releva la tête- un acte qu'il avait évité depuis tôt ce matin là.

Le sang monta a ses joues et il se sentit rougir lorsque Rogue, Hermione, Awel et une poignée de Gryffondors virent son visage. Il savait ses yeux rougis et bouffés, il savait qu'il avait des cernes… Il savait bien qu'il était en train de pleurer!

"Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille!" Sa voix entre une plainte et un grognement meurtri.

Tout autant en colère contre son frère et lui, il arracha son bras de l'emprise d'Awel et repartit en courant. Ses pieds volèrent presque sur le plancher et ne frappèrent qu'une marche d'escaliers sur quatre. Il passa les autres étudiants a toute vitesse et ne s'arrêta que devant sa classe de défense, à bout de souffle. Une barrière trop usée voulait brisée sous le poids qu'elle retenait, voulait fracassée le peu de façade qu'il avait réussit a préserver. Il voulait s'effondrer, et se laisser aller. Laisser toutes les émotions si durement repoussé prendre possessions de lui, laisser ses larmes coulé, dans l'espoir qu'elles l'apaiseraient. Il pensa a aller se cacher, n'importe où, loin, et se noyer dans sa propre misère. Il pensa a fuir les regards. Il pensa a demander de l'aide.

Puis, il sécha ses larmes du revers de sa manche, les boutons de tissus râpant sa peau, redressa sa posture, fit retomber ses cheveux devant son visage, et entra dans la classe.

Raven était trop fort que pour fondre en larme, pas vrai?

Pas vrai?

Faisant de son mieux pour délaisser ses sentiments, il alla s'asseoir au seul banc libre des Serpentard, déterminé à passé la leçon seul. Draco, après tout, était déjà assis avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Quand les Serdaigles furent installés à leur tour, Quirrell débuta son cours. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry tenta de l'écouter, espérant se changer les idées, mais le sujet abordé était d'un tel ennuie… Il finit par dessiner dans son cahier. Gribouiller n'importe quoi avait l'avantage de l'empêcher de regarder dans la direction d'un certain blond, mais ne chassait malheureusement sa confusion.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi son ami ne lui parlait-il plus? Lucius avait pourtant levé son interdiction, et Awel avait promi de ne rien dire a leur parents. Ils pouvaient maintenant, en toute liberté, être de nouveau amis. Alors pourquoi le jeune Lord l'ignorait-il?

L'avait-il blesser avec le rituel?

Oui, il y avait forcément de la douleur dans le processus, la langue d'Harry aussi s'était désintégré pour ensuite renaître. Oui, la pression magique, le lien créé entre eux deux était si puissant qu'ils s'étaient sentit écraser, mais… Dray ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça, n'est ce pas? Ils avaient tout les deux su a quoi s'attendre.

Ou était ce autre chose. Son meilleur ami avait-il été dégoûter par la senteur de sa magie? Avait-il été dégoûter par leur lien?

Dégoûter par lui?

Peu lui importait si quelqu'un le méprisait, le considérait monstrueux, ce n'était pas grave. Et la réaction de Dray n'aurait pas dû autant l'affecter mais…

Mais il ne voulait pas le perdre!

Un carreau d'une des fenêtre explosa, et il se félicita silencieusement ; il s'était retint de faire volé en éclat toutes les vitres de la classe. Les étudiants sursautèrent quand même, et Quirrell lui jeta un regard. Il ne bégaya cependant rien et Harry fut soulager, l'homme ne pouvait prouver que c'était lui. Il ne ferait rien.

Faux.

Alors que la cloche annonçait joyeusement la fin des cours, le professeur lui demanda de rester après tout le monde. Quelque chose dans son ton l'alarma, et il tressailli. Le rituel accomplit la semaine dernière l'avait volé de presque toute son énergie magique, puisque c'était lui qui fournissait le « cadeau » et elle prendrait du temps a revenir. Le simple carreau cassé l'avait fatigué, il se sentait épuisé, drainer de toute ses forces. Il était vulnérable. Vulnérable physiquement, magiquement et psychologiquement. C'était inhabituel, et l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Et maintenant, quelque chose dans la posture de Quirrell l'effrayait.

"Dray! Tu m'attends? J'arrive dans une minute!"

Le blond se retourna et lui offrit un sourire. L'espoir lui revint, son ami allait attendre et il serait en sécurité. Il-

"Désolé Harry, j'ai promis a Vincent qu'on coinceraient un Gryffon pour s'amuser! Rejoins nous plus tard, ok?"

Et il le laissa seul.

Une froide peur s'installa au creux de son estomac alors que a porte se refermait avec un grincement, le laissant seul avec l'homme. Ses instincts lui criaient de s'enfuir, mais ils les entendit a peine.

Draco l'avait abandonner.

La lourde main de Quirrell se posa sur son épaule ; une larme lui échappa, s'écrasant sur le plancher.

Draco l'avait abandonner.

……………………………..

"Où est Harry?"

Le ton inquiet de Pansy avait été souligné d'un froncement de sourcils, et elle fixa Draco jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui réponde.

"Aucune idée", dit-il, évasif, "la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Quirrell lui avait demander de rester après le cours… il est probablement en retenue ou quelque chose."

Il ne voulait pas pensé à Harry. Plus précisément, à la magie de celui-ci. Parce que quand il y pensait, il se sentait incroyablement vide. Son ventre se serrait, son cœur battait un peu plus fort…

Il avait envie qu'Elle l'approche encore, qu'elle se mélange a sa magie à lui, qu'elle le submerge par son incroyable présence, qu'elle le rend fou, qu'elle-

Merlin… Comment son ami pouvait-il survivre avec une telle quantité de magie? Comment ne pouvait-il pas en vouloir plus?

Pour l'instant, il se savait incapable de se contrôler. Si jamais il regardait Raven directement, ou pire, le touchait, il savait qu'il tomberait a genou et supplierai d'en avoir, de goûter l'immense pouvoir. Et il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire ça! Non seulement ce serait absolument humiliant, mais si jamais Harry acceptait… Alors il ne serait plus jamais libre de cette envie. Non, mieux valait éviter le jeune Serpent aussi longtemps que possible. Il s'expliquerait dès que sa raison lui serait revenue, en attendant, aussi bien garder ses distances.

"Il avait l'air malade", dit Vincent à son tour, "je me demande si il lui est arrivé quelque chose pendant les vacances?"

"Malade?"

Draco maudit sa nouvelle langue, qui parlait sans sa permission. Il ajouta une obscénité pour son sens de l'observation, qui l'avait lui aussi failli. Peut être aurait-il quand même dû regarder Harry… Le rituel l'avait-il blesser? Avait-il fait une erreur et causé du tort sans le vouloir?

"J'ai essayer de le convaincre d'aller a l'infirmerie, mais il ne m'a pas répondu… On devrait peut être l'y traîner de force."

Pendant que ses camarades discutaient de son meilleur ami, le jeune Malefoy tenta tant bien que mal de repousser son sentiment de culpabilité. Sûrement n'y avait-il rien de grave, pas vrai? Tout allait bien, et dans quelque jour, les choses reviendraient à la normal… Pourquoi devrait-il s'en faire pour si peu?

Pourquoi avait-il la trop net impression de se tromper?

……………………………………..

"Peut être qu'on devraient approcher Professeur Rogue?" Suggéra timidement Hermione.

"Pas question, Granger. Il me déteste. La seule chose qu'il fera sera d'enlever encore plus de point a notre maison et nous envoyer en retenue!"

"Alors trouve une meilleur idée, Potter! Dumbedore est absent, Rogue te déteste, MacGonnagall déteste Raven, et les autres professeurs ne sont pas dans leur salle habituel! Je ne vois pas à qui d'autre on peux demander de trouver Harry."

"Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on doit le trouver… écoute Granger, on a chercher partout, tu as même questionner un des Serpents de troisième année! Je sais bien que mon frère à l'ait malade, mais ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer!"

Quand son discours ne dissuada pas Hermione, il n'éprouva aucune surprise. Ses propres propos lui semblaient vide de sens. Lui aussi paniquait… jamais, jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi pleurer, et certainement pas en public! Que ce passait-il? En plus, il avait l'étrange sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout. Il voulait son frère, et il le voulait maintenant! Le soleil se couchait déjà, et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moindre indice d'où son aîné était partit se caché!

Il allait abandonner, et laisser Granger chercher seule (pourquoi Harry était ami avec une telle Je-Sais-Tout était un mystère), quand la jeune fille lui attrapa le bras et le traîna au bout du couloir.

"Malefoy!"

Le Prince des Serpent, seul pour la première fois de la journée, se retourna vers eux.

"Hey! Pourquoi veux-tu lui parler?"

"Parce que c'est le meilleur ami de ton frère, et il sait sûrement où il est", chuchota-t-elle.

Les deux ennemis se fixèrent froidement.

"Que veux-tu, Potter? Je n'ai rien a faire avec toi et ta Sang-de-Bourbe."

"Ne la traite pas de-"

"Nous cherchons Raven, il a disparu."

"Et alors?"

"Sais-tu où il est?"

"Ça ne vous regarde pas."

Hermione était une fille patiente. Elle ne regardait jamais la dernière page d'un livre pour se rassurer que la fin serait heureuse, attendait son tour pour parler en classe, écoutait les monologues de Binns. Oui, elle avait de la patience a revendre, et ce fut pourquoi elle sortit sa baguette mais ne hurla aucun sortilège. Pas tout de suite.

"J'ai le droit de savoir", hissa-t-elle. "Alors tu vas parler, et tout de suite! Je pense qu'Harry est en danger… Je…"

Okay. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Ou bien ils la croiraient folle, ou ils en parleraient et elle hériterait de sa première retenue, ou bien… ils la prendraient au sérieux. Elle croisa les doigts pour la dernière option, car elle avait besoin d'aide pour sortir Harry des ennuis qu'il s'était probablement attiré

"Je crois qu'Harry est dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage, probablement pour empêcher quelqu'un – je ne sais pas qui – de voler la Pierre Philosophale! Et comme je ne trouve pas de professeur, nous devons aller l'aider. Tout de suite!"

Les deux garçons ne se mirent pas a rire, ni a la menacer de la dénoncer, pour cela elle fut soulagé. Leur réactions la surprirent toutefois.

"Tu sais pour la Pierre Philosophale?" S'exclama Awel.

"La Pierre de Quirrell?" Cria en même temps Draco.

Les trois enfants se regardèrent, confus.

"Vous savez vous aussi pour la pierre?" Demanda Hermione.

"Mon père me l'a dit", avoua Potter.

"Moi et Harry, on l'a déjà voler", dit fièrement Draco.

"QUOI?!"

Les Gryffons le dévisagèrent, prit au dépourvu, mais Malefoy les avait déjà oublier. Son visage prit la couleur de la craie et son corps prit un pas de reculons, comme frappé physiquement par sa réalisation. Quirrell! Quirrell avait découvert qu'ils avaient volé le Rubis! Et il blâmait Harry! Et-

Il l'avait laissé seul avec le professeur!

_Dray! Tu m'attends?_

Alors qu'Harry lui avait _demander_ de rester…

Il l'avait abandonner.

"Merde!"

Tant pis pour son envie de magie, il devait retrouver immédiatement son ami! Qui sait ce que l'abruti pouvait lui avoir fait! Quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas un renvoie ou une punition ordinaire…

Il s'était mit a courir sans même s'en rendre compte, filant vers la classe de Défense a toute vitesse, Potter et Granger sur les talons.

……………………………………

C'était froid. C'était sombre. Il ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux, car quelqu'un les lui avait bandé. Il ne pouvait pas se déplacé, car ses chevilles et poignets étaient enchaînés au mur. Il ne pouvait pas entendre, car il n'y avait pas le moindre son.

Il n'avait pas peur, car il n'y avait personne pour le réconforter.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, car il n'y avait pas de danger.

Tout allait bien, il allait bien. Il pouvait encore respirer. Il n'avait pas peur. Les menottes n'entaillaient pas sa peau. Il s'en moquait de ne rien voir. Et il n'avait pas peur, oh non! Tout allait bien. Et il était tout seul, alors personne ne le blesserait. Il allait bien, il…

Il ne paniquait pas n'est ce pas?

Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun bruit. Il n'était pas sourd, car sa propre respiration sonnait comme le souffle d'un dragon dans le silence. Combien de temps allait-il rester attacher? Était-il vraiment seul? Où se trouvait-il-

_Tu n'as pas peur. Tout vas bien. Tu n'as pas pleurer. C'est une impression. Personne ne verras tes joues mouillées quand on te détacheras. Quelqu'un vas venir, et tu les insulteras pour avoir prit tant de temps. Pour t'avoir laisser seul… mais ça iras, parce que quelqu'un viendras avant que Quirrell ne revienne. Ils ont eut assez de temps. Ils vont venir et te détacher, et enlever le stupide bandeau de tes yeux!_

_Tu n'as pas peur. Tout vas bien, tu peux encore respirer…_

Oh, il n'arriverait pas a garder son calme encore longtemps! Il avait déjà craquer en se réveillant, avait crier à l'aide, avait pleurer quand nul n'était venu… maintenant, il n'osait même plus hausser la voix… parce que Quirrell l'entendrait peut être, et il viendrait. Et…

Non, non… il allait bien. Pas peur. Pas peur du tout.

Si seulement il avait su où il se trouvait… était-il encore seulement à l'école? Il se souvenait qu'à peine la porte fermer, le professeur l'avait assommé par derrière. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre chance de réagir. Quand il s'était réveillé, il était déjà attaché et seul… Personne n'était venu… Il avait eu amplement le temps de s'imaginer des dizaines de scénario plus terrible les uns que les autres! Il maudit plusieurs fois son trop peu de magie, car elle l'aurait sûrement aidé a se détaché… Il la contrôlait mieux qu'avant…

Il aurait bien voulu pensé à autre chose que sa situation actuel, mais il préférait la peur de l'inconnu à la trahison de Dray… Il ne voulait pas se souvenir qu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami. Il préférait avoir peur du noir, du froid, des menottes, du silence, de-

Non, non! Il n'avait pas peur. Il allait bien. Il ne paniquait pas. Il n'était plus a Avant Azkaban, dans la Chambre Noir. On ne le laisserait pas ainsi pour une semaine.

Il n'avait pas l'impression que quelque chose lui grimpait dessus.

Il savait que s'était sa propre respiration qui résonnait dans le creux de son oreille.

C'était la sienne, pas vrai?

Pas vrai?

………………………………….

La salle de classe, évidemment, était complètement vide, mais cela ne le dérangea nullement. Il s'y était attendu. Sans ralentir, il courut jusqu'au seul tableau de la classe – une magnifique peinture a huile d'une forêt indienne.

Alors, il hissa.

Les deux Gryffondorks brandirent immédiatement leur baguettes vers lui en l'entendant user de la Noble Langue, mais il les ignora. Il pourrait toujours s'amuser a leur dépend plus tard, Harry passait avant eux.

Comme il s'y attendait, un serpent vint au premier plan du tableau et répondu a sa question.

_"Le garçon à été emmener, Maître Parleur. L'étrange professsseur l'a prit avec lui…"_

_"Où? Réponds, vite!"_

_"Ailleurs… Dans ssssa cachette… Venez, jeune Maître, Sssséphirosss vas vous montrer le chemin."_

Le serpent sortit du tableau, et Draco ressortit de la classe en vitesse, le voyant changer de cadre.

"Suivez moi!" Ordonna-t-il au deux autres.

Mieux valait les emmenez eux aussi, ils pourraient servir de boucliers ou de messagers… n'importe quoi. Le serpent continua sa course et Draco, ignorant son point de côté, le garda bien en vue.

_Attend un peu Harry, juste un peu plus s'il te plaît! Je vais te retrouver, c'est une promesse! Alors attend moi et reste en un morceau!_

Une partie de sa conscience se réjouis que tout les serpents, soient-ils peintures, gravures ou de pierres gardent un œil sur Harry, le considérant comme leur jeune lord. Une autre jura vengeance à ces même reptiles si son ami était blesser sans qu'ils n'aillent rien dit.

Enfin, une dernière lui promit de sévère rétribution si son propre égoïsme avait causé quelque chose d'irréparable.

Ses pieds accélèrent sa course.

………………………………

"… arracher ton stupide turban et t'étouffer avec et si ça ne fonctionne pas parce que ton affreux cou de poulet se tordait simplement, je creuserais un trou dans ta poitrine avec une cuillère en bois, t'arracherais le cœur avec tes propres doigts et te ferais avalez tes organes un par un et-"

Ce n'était peut être pas la ligne d'action la plus intelligente. On pouvait même remplacer le « peut être » par un « sûrement ». Il s'en foutait. Il se moquait bien de rendre Quirrell furieux, dès qu'il l'avait entendu entrer dans la pièce, il avait commencer a l'insulter, le menacer, le rabaisser. Il voulait lui cracher sa haine au visage, mais ses yeux étaient toujours bandés, le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était traduire le sentiment en mots.

Jamais il ne montrerait sa peur a cet homme. Jamais il n'admettrait qu'il se sentait faible et impuissant. Il avait toujours la possibilité de résister, de lui causer le plus de difficulté possible.

"Quel vocabulaire Potter… Votre mère ne vous a jamais appris a parler poliment?"

"Ma mère m'a appris qu'un complet dictionnaire de mot acceptable existait pour les moins que rien comme vous, _professeur_."

Son kidnappeur se mit a rire, mais Harry, lui, ne trouvait rien de drôle à la situation. Personne n'était venu l'aidé. Ce n'était pas Draco ou Rogue qui avait fait leur entré dans son silence… il commençait à perdre ses dernières illusions que de l'aide viendrait. La situation demandait qu'il trouve seul une solution, mais il n'en voyait pas. Que pouvait-il faire sans sa magie, avec un corps épuisé et un esprit paniquer? La seule chose qui le sauverait était un miracle, et ceux-là était plutôt rare. Et d'habitude, ils arrivaient trop tard.

"Je vois que vos réponses lors de danger sont aussi mauvaises qu'en classe. Je vais devoir vous recaler."

"Je ne répond jamais en classe, je ne vois pas comme je pourrais me tromper."

"Vous feriez mieux de rester silencieux ici aussi. Mon Maître n'aime pas qu'on lui manque de respect…"

Il entendit l'homme reculer et circuler dans la pièce. Il entendit le cri d'un animal quelconque, et le sang tombé sur la pierre froide. Le bruit des poils d'un pinceaux rugueux caresser le plancher. Quirrell dessinait sur le sol avec du sang. Il préparait un rituel.

Il _fallait_ qu'il gagne du temps, et qu'il trouve un plan. _Tout de suite_.

"Votre Maître? Vous… vous ne m'avez pas amenez ici à cause du Rubis?"

Il savait bien que la pierre n'était pas la raison de son enlèvement, mais mieux valait faire l'ignorant et laisser parler l'ex-bégayeur. Peut être n'avait-il simplement pas assez tirer sur ses menottes?

"Le Rubis? Petit ignorant, je n'ai rien a faire de la Pierre Philosophale, elle peut bien rester ave cet imbécile d'Albus. La Pierre ne peut pas faire vivre un être sans forme. Non… non, mon maître a besoin d'autre chose. Mais la Pierre était une excellente distraction. Tout les yeux y sont tournés."

Cela réussi a attirer l'attention d'Harry, contrairement a tout les discours que son ancien professeur avait donner tout au long de l'année. Une Pierre Philosophale? Le Rubis était l'objet mythique dont tout alchimiste rêvait?

_Pansy ne nous croiras jamais… et si elle le fait, Dray ne s'en sortiras pas ; elle voudras l'épousé!_

Il eu envie de rire en réalisant que l'imbécile n'avait toujours pas découvert leur vol, ni personne d'autre, probablement. C'était carrément ridicule!

Sachant que de l'humour ne le sortirai pas de là, il recommença a évalué ses options. Ce ne fut pas long, puisqu'il n'en avait pas. Mourir, mourir ou mourir.

_Juste parfait. J'adore aller a l'école! C'est maintenant que j'apprécierai Prewett et son poignard, au moins ce serait rapide._

"Donc, votre Maître n'a pas de forme, c'est ça? Mais il vous donne des ordres quand même, et vous ordonnes d'enlever l'élève que vous détester le plus? Est-ce que ça vas, monsieur? Êtes vous certain de ne pas avoir une double personnalité qui vous dit de faire tout ce que vous voulez, hein? Je peux aller chercher l'infirmière, elle devrait vérifier si vous n'avez pas prit une bosse sous votre turban…"

La baffe qu'il reçu pour ce commentaire le surpris, mais il étouffa toute acclamation. Il avait dû toucher un point sensible…

"Arrogant comme toujours, Potter? Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez!"

_"Laisse le… finit les préparations…"_

"Oh, oui Maître, tout de suite. Ce serait déjà fait, si Dumbledore n'aurait pas prit tant de temps a partir… Je suis désolé."

L'idiot repartit, Harry ne dit plus rien. Cette voix… il y avait effectivement quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qui n'aurait jamais dû être là. Qui aurais dû disparaître, mourir, plusieurs années auparavant.

Voldemort se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui.

Et il n'étais certainement pas prêt a l'affronter. Pas même prêt a le voir, peu importe sa forme.

_Okay, j'ai foutument peur! Je l'admet. J'ai une bonne raison maintenant._

Mais admettre sa peur ne l'aidait pas plus. Oh, Merlin, que devait-il faire? Physiquement, il ne pouvait que hurler. Ce qui était particulièrement inutile. À moins qu'il ne cri si fort que les tympan de son ennemi n'explose, mais il se réservait de sévère doute sur cette méthode. Il ne pensait pas non plus qu'une berceuse suffirait a l'endormir, ce n'était pas contre Touffu qu'il se battait!

Rester calme. Rester calme était la base. Paniquer ne le mènerait nul par. Rester calme-

Panique! Dès que le prof le détacha dans le but de le traîner ailleurs, il se laissa complètement aller a la panique. Avant qu'un sort ne puisse l'immobiliser, il se mit a bouger. L'imbécile aurait dû l'ensorceler avant de le détacher, tant pis pour lui, tant mieux pour Harry. Personne ne devait le sous-estimer.

Jamais il n'avait réagis aussi rapidement, un instant ses poignets et chevilles se faisait dévoré par l'acier de ses chaînes, et l'autre il sautait le plus loin possible. L'homme lui attrapa le bras (les gens en faisait une habitude, vraiment !), mais pour une étrange raison le relâcha, criant de douleur. N'ayant pas le temps de se poser des questions, il recula de nouveau et arracha son bandeau.

Ce qu'il vu l'effraya encore plus que la noirceur. Trois torches éclairaient la petite salle circulaire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et illuminaient le sol. Deux cercles de sang s'y trouvait, une ligne les reliant. Plus loin il vu un bébé dragon mort, jeté par terre comme une vieux chiffon d'entrailles et d'écaille. Ses ailes cassées et ses yeux grand ouvert.

C'était Norbert.

Il entendit quelque chose craqué en lui. Craqué, et craqué et explosé.

Il vu rouge.

Cette fois, ce fut un feu de rage et d'horreur qui propulsa ses actions lorsque son asseyant envoya un _Stupéfix_ dans sa direction. Il l'évita de justesse et avança, fonça sur l'homme, et se jeta contre lui, l'envoyant percuter le sol. Il se mit ensuite a frapper tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre de cette personne qu'il détestait. De ce… ce meurtrier! Norbert était mort! Alors que l'enfant-dragon lui avait sauver la vie, à lui et a Draco.

Draco. Le nom ne fit qu'amplifié le désespoir primitif qui le rendait fou. Il frappa plus fort, mordit plus profondément, griffa plus sévèrement.

Il avait complètement oublié son plan de rester calme.

Sous lui, son agresseur criait, hurlant qu'il brûlait et avait mal. Ou Quirrell était-il à présent la victime? Peu importait les termes. Il voulait mettre deux dates sur une pierre tombale. Sur la tombe de ce monstre! Il le voulait mort!

Harry, dans sa colère, était à peine conscient des blessures que lui mêmes acquérait. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent, sa cicatrice se mit a saigné, des ecchymoses colorèrent sa peau de bleu et de noir…

"Repousse le!"

L'ordre de Voldemort du encourager Quirrell a faire plus d'effort, ou bien Harry se fatiguait trop, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il parvint a reprendre sa baguette et frappa le jeune garçon d'un claquement de lumière et de tonnerre. Il fit un vol planer et retomba sans douceur sur les dalles sales.

En plein milieu d'un des cercles.

Sans attendre il se releva et essaya de fuir, vers la sortie cette fois, mais un choc électrique le frappa lorsque son pied toucha les limites du cercle magique.

Il était de nouveau coincé.

_Je hais mon manque de chance._

Quirrell entra ensuite dans l'autre cercle et enleva son ridicule turban. Sous les couches de tissu se cachait un second visage, déformé ; Voldemort.

_Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que le peu que j'aille me laisse tomber!_

Il ne lui restait désormais plus que sa dernière des dernières options. Tant pis pour ses propres tympans, tant que ceux de son ennemi lui faisait mal!

Il hurla. Plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais hurler. Il hurla le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit aussi, et se détesta pour cette faiblesse, puisque le propriétaire du nom l'avait déjà abandonner.

"DRACO!!!!"

Le Rituel s'activa, et la douleur emporta son cri.

………………………………..

"DRACO!!!!"

Il courait depuis ce qui devait être des kilomètres et se trouvait dans une Profondeur de donjons qu'il ne connaissait pas lorsque le cri retentit. Surpris, il trébucha et ne se rattrapa qu'à la dernière seconde, reprenant sa course sans la moindre pause.

Awel cria a sa place.

"HARRY!!"

Pas de réponse. Son propre nom s'était transformer en un hurlement de douleur. Terrorisé à l'idée de ce qui pouvait bien ce passé, il dépassa la forme du Serpent/peinture glissant sur les tapisseries fanées et sortit sa baguette. Il n'y avait qu'une porte, presque invisible, au fond du corridor, ce n'était pas difficile de deviner ou aller.

"Alohomora!"

Le charme d'Hermione débarra la porte. Oubliant toute la prudence appris au cours de sa vie, Draco fonça dans la pièce sans attendre.

La scène l'attendant lui coupa tout souffle. Elle réveilla un sentiment aussi. Un puissant, ancien, terriblement dangereux sentiment.

Son être cria vengeance.

Sa magie réagit presque avant lui. Sa baguette se brandit vers ce qui devait être le professeur (depuis quand celui-ci avait-il littéralement deux faces?) et il lui lança une sévère malédiction.

Une explosion retentit.

Les trois étudiants furent repoussé sur le mur. Hermione resta par terre, étourdie par le choc, mais Awel et Draco se relevèrent, lançant sortilèges après malédictions après charme contre le monstre attaquant leur ami, leur frère.

Nul n'eurent d'effet. L'être était protéger contre leur magie tant qu'il était a l'intérieur de son cercle.

Les cris d'Harry se turent et ils le virent se recroquevillé sur lui-même. Une ombre se transférait dans sa prison en passant par la ligne dessiner sur le sol…

"Harry!"

Le jeune garçon ne réagit pas au cri de son frère. Draco savait qu'il était entrain de perdre son combat contre le temps tout autant que celui contre le mage, son ami ne résisterait plus très longtemps…

Puis, il le vu.

Le reptile était mort, formant un tas de chaire et de tendons repoussant. C'était Norbert. Il avait été sacrifié.

Agissant d'avantage par instinct que par pensé consciente, il pointa son arme contre le cadavre.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Ce qui restait de Norbert s'éleva dans les airs et il l'envoya directement contre Quirrell.

Le corps passa au travers de la barrière de sang, puisque c'était le sien lors de sa vie. Le professeur fut heurter de plein fouet, se retrouvant plaquer contre son propre cercle ; il ne survécu pas longtemps.

Une ombre plus noir que noir, plus effrayante que la mort, sortie de son corps, déchirant son étrange tête et ne laissant qu'un cerveau brûler, se réduisant rapidement en cendres. Dès qu'il eut finit de s'extirper de l'enveloppe humaine, l'ombre partit dans un cri trident qui laissa leur sang froid et leur peau mouillé de sueur de terreur.

Ils perdirent tous conscience.

……………………………………


	18. Les Nombreuses Versions de Notre Vérité

**Note de l'Auteur : **Tadam! Voici le dernier chapitre de Derrière le Miroir! Comme le temps a passer vite! Je suis arrivée a le poster aujourd'hui! Juste au bon moment, aussi, puisqu'il n'est pas encore minuit! Nous sommes toujours Lundi. Désolé, c'est un peu tard dans la journée, mais j'ai une rage de dents depuis trois jours, et je n'arrivais pas a me concentrer… Je tiens a vous remercier tous pour les super reviews! J'approche des 250! C'est carrément incroyable!

_**Dibby**_ : _Dibby, L'elfe de maison de Draco, n'est pas Dobby… Je la vois plutôt comme sa cousine, ou quelque chose comme cela. Elle ne rêve toutefois pas de liberté…_

_**Épilogue : ****Lisez le!** Il explique en partie pourquoi j'ai choisi « Derrière le Miroir » comme titre! Il n'est vraiment pas long, mais a tout de même son importance, juré!_

_**La Toile d'Araignée** : Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, l'histoire ne sera pas la même que dans la Chambre des Secrets, quoi qu'il y aura nombre similarité, un peu comme dans mon tome un. Je compte commencer a le poster sur le Net une fois terminer, mais pas avant. Cela élimineras les délais d'attente. Pour l'instant, ça avance plutôt bien, j'en ai déjà une centaine de pages…_

**Disclaimer : **Voir chapitre Un! Merci!

**Derrière le Miroir**

**Chapitre dix-septième :Les Nombreuses Versions de Notre Vérité**

"Okay, mettons les choses au clair", soupira Hermione, parvenant a maintenir un visage strict malgré son amusement exaspéré. "Moi et Awel étions inquiet pour Harry et l'avons chercher partout, Awel avait reçu une note disant de le rejoindre dans les donjons. Nous nous y sommes perdu en essayant de le trouver. Nous avons entendu crier et avons couru vers la source puis trouvé la porte secrète. Une fois entrer, nous avons vu Draco et Harry inconscient. Quirrell nous a attaqué et je me suis cogné la tête, ensuite je ne me rappelle plus de rien."

"Quand Hermione s'est effondrer, j'ai essayer de lancer un sort au professeur, mais il l'a évité et a essayer de m'étrangler. Il a commencer à brûler une fois qu'il m'a touché, alors je me suis tenu a lui jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en cendre. J'ai vu une ombre sortir de sa tête, et puis plus rien moi non plus."

Harry hocha la tête, approuvant le récit d'Awel.

"Exactement. Et la note que vous avez reçu, supposément de ma part, a brûler après que vous l'ayez lue. Pour ma part, j'ai été assommé par Quirrell après la classe. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais attaché et il dessinait d'étrange chose sur le sol. Il m'a dit que j'étais l'appât pour lui attraper Awel et l'offrir a son Maître ; une autre figure sur l'arrière de son crâne. La figure ne m'a pas parler directement, mais j'ai compris que c'était Voldemort. Il voulait utiliser Awel dans un rituel et prendre possession de son corps. Draco est soudainement arrivé et a réussi a me détaché. Nous avons essayer de nous battre contre lui, mais avons lamentablement perdu et avons perdu conscience. Draco?"

"J'étais inquiet parce qu'Harry n'était pas venu manger. En passant dans le couloir, j'ai entendu Potter et Granger lire la note a voix haute et me suis rendu directement dans les donjons, sans attendre l'heure de rendez-vous citer dans le message. J'espérais qu'Harry y soit déjà. J'ai entendu du bruit, mon aussi, et j'ai essayer d'aider. Severus?"

Le professeur de Potion soupira quand les quatre premières années se retournèrent vers lui. C'était lui qui les avait trouvé la veille, et qui les avait amener à Pomfrey. Dumbledore n'arriverait de sa conférence que dans une quinzaine de minute, ainsi que les parents… Entre les soins de Poppy, leur blessures et les heures passé sans connaissances, le petit groupe avait préparé leur version des faits, et l'avait convaincu d'y adhéré.

De la part d'Harry et Draco, cela ne l'aurait pas surpris, Granger, il aurait comprit, mais Potter?

"J'ai sentis une explosion de magie noire et me suis précipité, je vous ai trouvé tout les quatre ainsi qu'un tas de cendres et une carcasse de bébé dragon. Je vous ai amener a Madame Pomfresh en vitesse."

"C'est parfait", déclara Harry, baillant discrètement. "Awel tu nous a tous sauver, félicitation."

"Voyons Harry, c'était la moindre des choses… Tu peux toujours compter sur moi! Je suis heureux d'avoir rendu service."

"Tais toi! Moi je t'en veux. J'ai été capturé à cause de toi! J'ai failli mourir et c'est entièrement ta faute. En plus, c'est toi qui a toute la gloire! Je suis tellllllement jaloux!"

Les deux frères échangèrent un large sourire et éclatèrent de rire à l'air incrédule de leur entourage.

"Je tiendrai a entendre l'histoire entière et véritable avant la fin de la journée", les avertit sérieusement Rogue.

"Promis!" Lui sourit Harry.

"Cinq point à Serpentard pour mentir en souriant."

Pendant qu'Hermione s'étouffait d'outrage face a une telle injustice, Rogue leur lança un dernier regard noir et s'en alla.

Comme prédit, les Potter et les Malefoys arrivèrent une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Dumbledore les suivant de prêt. Les Granger, étant Moldus, ne pouvaient arriver aussi rapidement.

Harry eut une grimace lorsque Lily fondit en larme, serrant son jeune frère dans ses bras et que James serra l'épaule d'Awel. Lucius et Narcissa se précipitèrent sur Draco et, si Madame Malefoy ne pleura pas, elle lui prit tout de même la main. Ignorant Dumbledore (qui, de toute façon, avait les yeux rivé sur son cadet), il se tourna vers Hermione.

"Nomme moi tout les noms de l'aconite et ses usages les plus commun!"

La jeune fille sourit, contente de la distraction et comprenant qu'il en avait autant besoin qu'elle, y répondit sans commentaire. Ils continuèrent leur test improvisé jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore les questionnent.

C'était bien triste que le professeur de potion soit déjà partit, car Serpentard aurait gagner bien plus de cinq point. Jamais ils n'avaient si bien menti.

"Est… est-ce que ça veux dire que c'est moi qui ai tué Professeur Quirrell, papa?"

"Non, bien sûr que non! "Rassura automatiquement James. "Quintus et Voldemort sont les seuls responsables. Tu n'as fais qu'essayer de sauver ton frère, nous sommes tous très fier de toi!"

"Ne t'en fait pas, Awel, c'est permit d'être un meurtrier quand on est le fameux Survivant. Tu peux tuer tout les sorciers qui pratiquent la magie noir que tu veux. Qui sait, peut être qu'on devrai t'accorder un nouvel Ordre de Merlin, hein? Ou un trophée?"

"Harry! Comment peux-tu dire quelque chose d'aussi affreux?! "S'écria Lily, lui adressant pour la première fois la parole depuis leur arriver. "Ton frère t'a sauvé la vie, tu pourrais démontrer un peu de reconnaissance."

"J'ai servit d'appât parce qu'il a joué les héro il y a quelque année, et défié Voldemort! C'est sa faute si j'ai failli mourir! Je devrais me montrer reconnaissant? Pas question! Je préfèrent remercier Madame Pomfresh, après tout, c'est grâce a elle que je n'aurais pas de nouvelles cicatrices, pas parce que Awel a serrer Quirrell dans ses bras!"

Il y eut un silence et James s'avança vers lui, ses yeux un océan de froide colère.

"Veux-tu dire qu'il aurait mieux valut que Voldemort ne soit pas tué? Que ton frère ne libère pas la communauté magique de Son emprise, juste pour que tu ne sois pas en danger."

"Peut être bien."

"Tu parle comme un de ses Mangemorts!"

"Peut être qu'Awel devrait me tuer moi aussi, alors? Ah! Non, attend! C'est _lui_ qui a la marque des Mangemorts! C'est _lui_ qui porte leur tatouage!"

Tous les occupants de l'infirmerie sursautèrent. Les Malefoys et Hermione par surprise, et les autre par horreur. Les iris d'Awel se cachèrent sous un voile de larmes.

Harry avait été trop loin.

Il le savait, et l'avait fait exprès. Cela, hélas, ne retenait pas les regrets qu'il se garda bien d'afficher.

James lui tourna abruptement le dos.

"Tu me fais honte, Harry. Arrête de parler."

"Honte de moi? Pourquoi? Parce que je ne me cache pas de la vérité?"

"Poppy, je veux Awel dans une chambre privée, loin de son frère. Je n'ai pas assez confiance que pour les laissé ensemble."

"Voyons, Monsieur Potter, il ne serons ici que jusqu'à demain-"

"J'y tiens."

Résigné, et voulant évité une dispute, l'infirmière accepta et emmena son jeune patient et ses parents dans une chambre a part, faisant volé les nombreux chocolat et cartes qu'avait reçu Awel derrière eux.

Dumbledore le fixa.

"Je suis déçu de votre comportement, Monsieur Potter."

"Je prendrai cela comme un compliment, Directeur. Merci beaucoup."

"J'ai remarquer la disparition d'une pierre d'immense valeur, se matin. En savez-vous quelque chose?"

"Ce n'est pas parce que mon frère est un meurtrier que je suis un voleur. La criminalité n'est pas un trait de famille, vous savez."

L'immense pression magique ne disparu que lorsque le Directeur alla rejoindre les autre Potter, et Harry ne respira librement qu'une dizaine de minute plus tard encore.

"Vous êtes toujours plein de surprise, Mister Potter, murmura Lucius."

"Merci Monsieur."

"J'espère qu'un jour, vous partagerai quelques uns de vos secrets avec nous. Y comprit vos sentiments face la miraculeuse défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Il voulait savoir ses allégeances. Si il pouvait le recruter. Mais Harry n'était pas prêt a ainsi donner des indice, pas si tôt dans la partie.

"Je ne crois pas au miracle, monsieur."

Il se mérita un fantôme de sourire pour sa réplique.

Une fois les Malefoy partit, Draco se retourna immédiatement vers lui.

"On doit se parler", dit-il.

Mais Harry n'était pas certain de vouloir parler avec Draco. Il préféra détourné la tête et fixé sa main droite, traçant ses fines cicatrices avec ses yeux. Des papillons naquirent dans son estomac, et sa bouche devint soudain sèche. Que pouvait-il dire? Pire, qu'allait-il entendre? Dray ne voulait plus lui parler… ne voulait plus de lui. Alors pourquoi était-il venu à son secours? Il ne comprenait pas, et détestait la vulnérabilité apporter par la confusion. Il détestait se savoir faible.

"Je dois aller a la toilette", annonça Hermione. "J'en ai pour une bonne demi-heure!"

Pour une fois, la sensibilité de la jeune fille plût a Malefoy, mais pas à lui. Il craignait cette conversation. Aurait voulu l'évité pour toujours.

Il n'eut cependant pas cette possibilité.

"Je te dois des explications, Harry. Je t'en prie, regarde moi!"

Il ne le fit pas, déterminé a gardé la tête baissée. Peut être que si il l'ignorait, son ex-ami le laisserait tranquille?

Mais Draco était particulièrement têtu, et il vint s'asseoir sur son lit, s'enfonçant dans le matelas trop moelleux. La détermination était un trait qu'il admirait et détestait autant chez son ami.

De fins doigts, un peu froid, attrapèrent son menton et l'obligèrent a relever la tête. Il balaya aussi vite la main, mais le mal était déjà fait ; ses yeux retenaient le regard de l'autre.

"Je m'excuse."

Silence.

"Pardon?"

"Tu m'as entendu, et je ne me répéterai pas deux fois!"

Draco ne faisait jamais d'excuses. Pas aussi sincèrement!

"Je n'aurais pas dû t'ignorer en revenant de vacance. Pas après que tu m'ais fait don d'un tel cadeau. Ou pour n'importe quelle raison, en fait, mais… Par le sang de mes ancêtres, ce n'est pas facile a expliquer! Voilà… pendant le rituel, tu m'as donner l'habilité de parler au Serpent. C'est incroyable… je dirais que c'est simplement magique, par manque de meilleur terme! Quand je l'ai révélé à Père – sans te mentionner – il était ravi! Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi heureux, aussi fier de toute ma vie. Il a dit que nous garderions cela secret pour le moment, mais qu'il voulait que je sache à quel point cela lui plaisait, qu'il n'arrivait pas a croire qu'une telle capacité c'était réveiller en moi. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a offert Dibby – pour me féliciter… il m'a aussi autoriser a t'avoir comme ami… je crois qu'il m'aurait donner n'importe quoi à ce moment là!"

Harry laissa son ami parler sans l'interrompre. Il savait que l'autre essayait, inconsciemment, de gagner du temps et honnêtement, il en voulait aussi. Il n'était pas certain qu'il aimerait les raisons qu'il recevrait.

"Bref, je suis très reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait, mais… mais pendant le rituel… Harry, sais-tu combien ta magie est forte? Puissante? Elle m'a complètement terrassé, elle… j'étais a sa mercie."

"Tu m'en veux pour cela? Je… je t'ai blessé?"

"J'aurais préféré, je pense… Oh, merlin, c'est gênant! Je suis tellement content que tu sois épuisé pour le moment, tu ne peux pas savoir!"

"Je t'ai fais peur, alors?"

Ou Draco voulait-il en venir? Il ne comprenait rien du tout! C'était frustrant!

"Non! Oui… je n'en sais pas. Ce n'est pas ça! Je…"

Il marmonna quelque chose très, très doucement, baissant la tête. Ce fut au tour d'Harry de glisser ses doigts sous son menton, pour que leur regard se rencontre a nouveau… Dray rougissait.

"Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit", admit Harry.

"J'en veux plus."

"Quoi?"

Ça devenait de plus en plus confus! Qu'essayait-il de dire? Plus de quoi?

"Faut-il tout expliquer?" Explosa Dray, rougissant de plus bel –de colère ou de honte, Raven n'en avait aucune idée. "Ta stupide magie est stupidement trop puissante et stupidement, incroyablement merveilleuse! Ne réalises-tu pas à quelle point elle est agréable? Comment elle te possède, et t'intoxique et te donne envie d'en avoir plus? Combien tu te sens vide quand elle s'en vas? Que je ferais n'importe quoi pour retrouver la sensation qu'elle m'a donné? Que tu pourrais partager! M'en donner un peu! Juste un peu!"

Les deux garçons restèrent muet un long moment. Dray le regardait, visiblement gêné par ses aveux, mais avec une étincelle d'espoir – il souhaitait vraiment qu'Harry partagerait sa magie. Raven, quand à lui, ne savait simplement pas quoi dire. Il avait, évidemment, entendu bien des choses à propos des drogues moldues, mais dans le monde de la magie, jamais on n'en faisait mention. Le sujet était plus inconnu que tabou.

Et pourtant… pourtant son meilleur ami venait de lui avoué qu'il-

"Tu es dépendant a ma magie. Je t'ai drogué sans faire exprès…"

"…oui. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'approcher… je ne voulais pas perdre la face devant tout le monde…"

Comment devait-il réagir? Il… c'était très certainement inattendu. Paniquer semblait une bonne idée. La dépendance, peu importe a qui ou a quoi, était très dangereux. C'était un sujet sérieux et son ami avait besoin d'aide, possiblement professionnel et-

Il lui sauta au cou, un large sourire prenant possession de ses lèvres. Draco laissa échapper une légère exclamation de surprise, et ils tombèrent par terre ensemble.

"Harry?"

"Je suis désolé, Dray!" S'excusa-t-il joyeusement, riant tout bas et pas du tout désolé. Je sais que je ne devrai pas être aussi content mais… Maintenant, tu ne pourras plus jamais t'éloigner de moi, ou me quitter! Tu ne pourras plus jamais te passer de moi!"

"Espèce d'égoïste! Tu ne penses qu'à toi! Tu me fais presque faire une surdose de magie, et maintenant, tu ris parce que je ne pourrais plus me débarrasser de toi! C'est injuste!"

Mais le jeune lord était bien plus soulagé que fâché, et ils le savaient tout deux. Oui, ils devraient faire attention dorénavant a ne pas échanger leur pouvoir, ou se lier davantage magiquement. Oui, ce serait difficile, mais… ils ne seraient plus seuls. Plus jamais. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

C'était délicieusement rassurant.

Quand Hermione revint et les vit par terre ensemble, riant comme de parfaits imbéciles, elle préféra ne rien dire. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce qui c'était passé.

……………………………..

"La version que vous avez donner au Directeur me semblait plus plausible", murmura Rogue, son ton dangereux. "Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous croire?"

"Mais c'est la vérité! Quirrell a essayer de prendre possession du corps de Harry, Severus! C'est moi qui suit arriver et qui l'ai sauvé, Potter et Granger n'ont fait que me suivre!"

"Ce ne sont pas tes actions, Draco, que je doute, même si je me demande comment tu as pu trouvé Harry - dans un niveau caché des donjons, sans l'aide de personne. Je ne crois pas que Potter est le talents de combattre Quirrell non plus. Ce que je trouve étrange, c'est que Harry est été la véritable cible. Pourquoi son corps?"

C'était une question qu'il avait voulu évité. À tout prix.

"Awel a presque tué Voldemort, je suppose qu'il voulait se venger en m'attaquant moi, son frère, professeur."

"Il aurait été plus logique de s'en prendre au « Survivant » alors, vous ne pensez pas?"

"Je ne sais pas comment réfléchit un Mage Noir, je ne saurais vous répondre."

"Êtes-vous le véritable Survivant, Potter?"

A cela Harry sourit. C'était préférable a sa première idée ; s'enfuir en hurlant.

"Seulement son grand frère."

"Potter! Vous cacher quelque chose, et je veux savoir quoi. En tant que votre Tête de Maison et professeur, je vous le demande à nouveau ; êtes-vous le Survivant?"

Draco aussi le regardait avec intensité, et il voulu se taper la tête contre le mur en réalisant que son ami devait se poser cette question depuis un certain temps déjà… et lui qui se pensait en sécurité de telles suspicions.

"Je-"

"Pas de mensonge, Potter."

Finalement, partir les jambes au cou en criant a l'aide semblait totalement logique et sain d'esprit. Rogue ne pouvait tout de même pas s'attendre a ce qu'il lui raconte toute l'histoire?

Oui. Lui et son filleul ne le laisseraient pas partir avant qu'il ne leur révèle quelque secrets… Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Après tout, Rogue s'était souvenu de leur rencontre passé, dans le Labyrinthe Noir. Ce n'était pas si grave, il avait prévu devoir révélé la vérité a certaine personne, mais… pas si vite. Pas a Rogue et Draco.

Il en avait toutefois déjà trop dit, n'avait su tenir sa langue. Trop d'indice avait été énoncé au cour de l'année, soit par lui ou son frère, et il savait que la confrontation s'imposait. La question était ce qu'il allait leur dire. Un tout nouveau mensonge? Une demi vérité? La vrai vérité… Cette histoire avait tellement de version, tellement de différente facette. Sa vérité n'était pas celle d'un autre. Sa version était probablement différente de celle des Mangemorts, ou de ses parents, ou des aurors…

_Pas de mensonges_, avait dit Severus. Mais il n'y avait que cela. Toute vérité était la face caché d'un mensonge, et vice versa.

"Je n'ai pas envie de raconter. Je ne l'ai encore jamais fais. Ni moi, ni Awel, qui a toujours évité les parties importante. Je ne sais pas si je saurais trouver les mots."

L'histoire était certainement lourde… Derrière son image, derrière les nombreux reflets des rumeurs raconter, derrière le miroir présenter au monde, il y avait beaucoup de chose caché. Des faits que nul ne devait révélé.

Derrière le Miroir déformé de la réalité, il trouvait une certaine sécurité, et il n'était pas prêt a l'abandonné… Pas au complet du moins. Draco et Rogue méritait autre chose qu'un mensonge. Il méritait au moins une partie de la véritable histoire.

Il serra ses doigts autour des accoudoirs de la chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il prennent la couleur de la neige, ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup. Juste quelques morceaux, et ses deux compagnons seraient satisfait. Il était temps.

"Awel et moi avons été, après plusieurs jours, semaines… je ne sais pas trop, d'emprisonnement, amener devant Voldemort. C'était le soir de l'Halloween. Celui de sa défaite. Awel avait été prophétiser, selon Dumbledore, pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Il l'avait apprit. Après s'être amuser autant qu'il le voulait pendant notre séjours dans son Labyrinthe Noir, il a finalement décidé d'en finir. Mais ça, professeur, vous le saviez déjà."

"Quoi? Severus? Tu savais-"

"Je m'en rappelle, et je le sais, parce que j'étais là. Je ne sais pas ce qui leurs est arrivé avant ce soir là, mais j'étais présent le 31 octobre. Les deux frères Potter s'étaient évadé de leur cellules, et nous avions tous l'ordre de les retrouver et les amener au Seigneur."

"C'est vrai… ils nous cherchaient tous…"

_Ce devait être l'aube, à la surface les rayons du soleil éclairaient probablement la terre… Harry ne se rappelait presque plus de l'astre du jour, tant la noirceur des cellules était profonde. Quoi qu'il en soit, des gardes avaient surgit dans leur cellules et les avaient obligés à en sortir. La petite famille ne résista pas vraiment, usés de leurs mauvais traitement. Quand ils comprirent qu'enfants et parents seraient séparé, toutefois, Lily se mit a pleurer et elle se jeta sur ses deux fils. Ses yeux étaient paniqués, et elle semblait totalement terrifiée. Ses lèvres tremblantes prirent tout de même la peine de former une phrase._

_"À plus tard, mes chéris. Harry, soit bien prudent, d'accord, et rappelle toi tes promesses."_

_Ses promesses… Harry avaient promis de veiller sur son petit frère, de le protéger. Il voulu lui répondre et demander que quelqu'un le protège, lui aussi, mais il était déjà trop tard. Les Mangemorts les séparèrent et les jetèrent, Awel et lui, dans une nouvelle, toute petite cellule qui sentait l'humidité, le renfermé et, par-dessus tout, le désespoir._

…

_Meurtrier._

_C'était ce qu'il était, à présent. Il s'était baigner dans la mort des autres, et y avait acquit des ailes de noirceur. Il était tombé dans des teintes de gris froissées par la nuit._

_Du sang…_

_Il y en avait partout. Sur les murs, et le plancher, sur ses mains, ses vêtements, sa peau et son visage… Sur le corps aussi, qui était rapidement entourer d'une mare vermillonne. Du sang dans toute la pièce. Dans sa bouche aussi, dans tout son être. Le goût métallique lui donnait la nausée, et pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'avait goûter. Les derniers jours en avait été complètement souillé._

_Il y avait des larmes aussi, et des sanglots, ceux de son frère. Awel pleurait dans un coin de la pièce, essayant d'exorciser l'horreur du moment, ce qui ne fonctionnait pas le moins du monde. Trop de cauchemar hantaient déjà leurs nuits… et leur jours. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ici? Des heures? Des jours? Ou était-ce des années? Le temps ne semblait plus aussi réel que quand leur horloge grand-père annonçait chaque heure passer._

_Lentement, l'enfant qui n'en était plus un se releva, toujours tremblant. Un sentiment d'urgence s'était installer dans son corps, et le pressait d'agir le plus rapidement possible. Ils ne devaient pas manquer leur chance, il avait promit de protéger Awel, et comptait bien tenir cette promesse, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, quoi qu'il doive faire pour y parvenir. L'homme était mort, il l'avait tué. Ils pouvaient donc s'en aller._

_"Awel, nous devons partir", lui chuchota-t-il, ses yeux encore fixer sur le résultat de sa peur – la mort._

_Des sanglots à moitié étouffés furent sa seule réponse. S'approchant du cadavre, il ramassa du bout des doigts la baguette magique qui gisait près de son dernier maître. La baguette lui envoya une espèce de décharge, juste assez forte que pour lui faire mal. Elle n'avait apparemment pas envie d'être sienne, mais il en avait besoin, et la garderai jusqu'à leur sortie de l'enfer, qu'elle le veuille ou non._

_"Awel, nous partons", répéta-t-il à son frère, plus fermement cette fois._

_Son cadet avait arrêter de pleurer, mais ne répondit pas pour autant. À l'expression de ses yeux, Harry pouvait dire qu'il était sous le choc des derniers jours. Il aurait certainement dû faire quelque chose pour l'aider… mais quoi? Il n'était pas Guérisseur, comme sa mère, et ses connaissances dans ce domaine était encore basique. S'accroupissant à côté de son petit frère, il le regarda de la même manière qu'il regarderait Neville, des années plus tard, lors leur première journée à Poudlard. Essayant de bloquer tout ce qui les entouraient, toutes la peur et les horreurs, il prit la main d'Awel, captivant l'attention de ce dernier par sa seule volonté._

_"Il est temps de sortir d'ici. Tu ne voudrais pas rester dans cette pièce pour toujours, non?"_

_"Non… vint la murmurée réponse."_

_"Alors suis moi, on vas trouvé la sortie."_

_Le plus jeune des garçon se releva enfin et suivis son aîné, trop captiver par l'aura invisible de l'autre que pour regarder à nouveau le cadavre._

_Se souvenant des mots de sa mère Harry ne chercha pas à la retrouver dans les dédales de couloirs s'offrant à eux._

_La retrouver, après tout, signifierais se retrouver encore une fois entre les mains de Voldemort. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre._

…

_"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout iras pour le mieux. Je vous rejoindrais le plus rapidement possible."_

_"Mais-"_

_"Pas de mais! Je porte Sa marque, et lui serai fidèle jusqu'au bout. Mes mots m'enchaînent à son destin."_

_"Et si se soir est celui de sa défaite?" Demanda la femme, une étrange colère, nourrie de détresse accentuant sa panique._

_"Alors oublie que je peux combattre l'Impérius", fut la réponse tranchante de l'homme._

_"Un cadavre ne peux plus rien combattre", fut la réplique qu'il reçu, sur un ton irriter, désespéré._

_"Mais quelque papiers signer et un mensonge peuvent rendre Vincent héritier légitime, sans confiscation ou blâme du Ministère. Maintenant, vas-t-en."_

_Des yeux bruns, effrayés et confus le regardaient. Le petit garçon tenait fermement la main de sa mère, son père l'ayant repoussé plus tôt dans la fuite. Les deux enfants se dévisagèrent un moment, un caché, l'autre effrayer. Enfin, celui aux yeux bruns disparu brutalement, emporter par la magie d'un vieil objet ensorcelé._

_"Vous pouvez sortir, maintenant."_

_Les deux frères n'osèrent même plus respirer. Ils avaient été découvert! Un Mangemort les avait trouvé._

_"Je suis Crabb, un ami", promit l'homme, se plantant devant eux. "Vous devez me suivre, j'ai un deuxième Porte-au-Loin caché quelque part. Je vais vous sortir d'ici. Allez, venez!"_

_N'ayant guère le choix, et espérant que l'homme ne leur mentait pas, il le suivèrent en courant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient sur leur petite jambes, le Mangemort prenant Awel dan ses bras au bout de quelques mètres._

_L'espoir revint a Harry._

…

_CLANG!!! La grille se referma dans un bruit épouvantable, les séparant. L'homme et Awel d'un côté, et Harry de l'autre. Il essaya tant bien que mal de passer son petit corps entre les barreau, mais ils étaient trop serré._

_Le Mangemort/Espion jura._

_"Vas te cacher!" Ordonna-t-il au petit garçon. "Cache toi bien et ne bouge pas, j'essayerai de venir te rechercher. Je dois sortir ton frère de là."_

_Awel pleura, mais leur « sauveur » le garda dans ses bras et reprit sa course. Harry ne dit rien, les regardant s'éloigner. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu derrière un tournant, il fit demi tour. Il se débrouillerait seul, les adultes ne pouvaient rien pour lui._

…

_"Je vais être puni?" Demanda le petit garçon, ses yeux dévoie de tout sentiment._

_Sa « chance » avait finit par tourné et un ennemi l'avait trouvé. Harry avait réussit a le blesser grâce a sa baguette volé, mais il n'avait pas été assez fort que pour vaincre l'adulte. Juste avant qu'il ne se fasse tué, un homme au cheveux gras avait surgit de l'ombre et coupé la tête de son attaquant._

_Le petit garçon avait déjà trop vu ce jour là, et les chocs accumulé l'empêchèrent de vomir._

_"Non. Je ne dirai rien a personne."_

_"Il saura."_

_Voldemort avait essayer tant de fois de le forcer a blesser quelqu'un, durant leurs rencontres privées… Si il savait ce qu'il venait de faire, il serait content et le pousserait a recommencer. Et si il refusait… si il refusait, Awel devrait le faire a sa place._

_"Je n'en parlerai pas."_

_"Il voit dans nos tête, Il voit a l'intérieur. Il voit tout."_

_Le mangemort hésita. Il avait peu de temps a accorder a l'enfant. Ironique, quand c'était ce pourquoi il se battait. Pour eux, les victimes._

_"Est-ce que tu fumes, petit?"_

_Un regard surpris. Rogue sourit._

_"Bien, tu es trop jeune pour cela. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette conversation n'a pas durer plus longtemps qu'une cigarette, je pourrai aisément la caché dans ma mémoire. Je l'oublierai lorsqu'il le faudra, mais je ne la perdrai pas. Si tu veux, je la cacherai aussi dans ta mémoire, et tu ne t'en souviendra que lorsque tu commencera a fumer – ce qui n'arrivera jamais, j'espère."_

_L'enfant sembla hésiter, incertain face a cette magie particulière et étrange, mais fini par hocher la tête._

_"Okay."_

_Le Professeur pointa sa baguette vers le garçon et murmura quelque mots de latin, étiquetant le souvenir et le cachant. C'était probablement inutile, le petit allait mourir sous peu, mais c'était plus prudent. Pour lui-même et l'enfant. Et puis, Albus lui avait ordonner de sauver Lily, Potter Senior et leur plus jeune – il ne pouvait perdre de temps avec celui-là, il devait en gagner._

_Il oublia lui-même leur conversation, sa découverte, et empoigna le petit bras – Lord Voldemort voulait récupéré ses prisonniers._

_Trois ans plus tard, une cigarette brûla pour la première fois entre les lèvres de l'enfant qui n'en était déjà plus un._

…

_Rogue l'avait livré a Voldemort._

_Awel et cet homme – Crabb, avait été découvert._

_Maintenant ils étaient seuls avec le Sorcier dont nul ne prononçait le nom._

_Le corps semblait minuscule. Étendu ainsi sur son côté, recroquevillé de douleur, avec un bras placé de façon étrange sur le sol, son petit frère avait l'air d'une poupée brisée. Brisée, ensanglantée, affamée et effrayée. Harry n'aimait pas voir Awel ainsi, pas du tout. Ça le partageait de l'intérieur, le paralysant et le rendant furieux. De son propre corps tremblant, il parvint a rassembler un peu de courage et fini par avancer de quelque misérable pas._

_Il l'arrêta._

_Par un sortilège? Un mot? Un regard? Ou était ce la peur uniquement? Harry ne le su jamais, mais le fait resta là, vrai quoi qu'inexpliqué._

_Il s'arrêta, laissant Voldemort, le plus grand Mage Noir de leur temps, approché la forme si vulnérable de son petit frère. L'homme- non, le démon, prit le bras cassé dans sa si grande main avec une tendresse dégoûtante, caressant la peau trop pâle de ses doigts trop long._

_"Le fils d'un ennemi, ici à ma mercie. Ici, sans rien pour le protégé…"_

_Ses yeux grand ouvert, Harry n'arrivait plus a penser. Il voulait que quelqu'un vienne les sauver, lui et Awel. Sa mère, ou son père. Ou Sirius ou Remus. Ou ce Mangemort, qui jouait un double jeux. Qui l'avait sauvé pour ensuite le livré. N'importe qui, juste quelqu'un pour les aidés, les sortir de là. Chasser Voldemort._

_"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié… Il sera née quand mourra le Septième mois."_

_Les aurors qui protégeaient les innocents des vilains, ou encore un sorcier, une sorcière du groupe secret de leur parent… N'importe qui! Un grande personne qui se mettrait entre eux et le monstre, qui l'arrêterai de toucher son frère à lui!_

_"Il sera née pour mourir", ajouta le Mage Noir." Pour être ridiculisé, détesté et craint de son propre clan… Et cela par mes actions, ma volonté. Lord Voldemort est immortel, et ne s'effraie pas pour si peu. Un enfant ne me détruiras pas."_

_Les doigts d'araignées cessèrent de caresser la peau, et Awel gémit, essayant sans succès de s'éloigné de son meurtrier en devenir. Sous son corps brisé, la pierre sale crissa. Voldemort resserra son emprise, le garçon échappa un sanglot désespéré, et rien d'autre n'arriva. Pas de sauveur, pas d'espoir, pas d'apparition ou de magie. Rien. Le moment était au présent et la journée ne serait pas sauvé. Il n'y avait que Voldemort et eux, rien d'autre. C'était à eux d'agir._

_"Je le tuerai bien avant cela."_

_« _Ses yeux étaient paniqués, et elle semblait totalement terrifiée. Ses lèvres tremblantes prirent tout de même la peine de former une phrase.

À plus tard, mes chéris. Harry, soit bien prudent, d'accord, et rappelle toi tes promesses._ »_

_À lui, Harry. Cet instant leur appartenait à eux trois, à personne d'autre. La baguette de Lord Voldemort toucha le bras de son frère, le sang du mage glissant tout le long du bois pour s'apposé sur la peau d'enfant. Lentement, douloureusement, une marque apparut, celle d'un serpent noir, s'incrustant dans la chaire. Sa Marque à Lui._

_Pour Harry, ce fut comme un choc électrique. Dur, puissant, qui parcours le corps et oblige à agir. Awel était entrain de recevoir la Marque! Pire encore, il en souffrait. Le garçon ne pensa pas, il agit. Ses pieds oublièrent leur fatigue, et le propulsèrent vers la scène et il étira ses bras, attrapant la baguette entre ses deux mains. De toute ses forces- magique et physique-, il tira dessus._

_Et tira encore._

_Le Mage dut être surpris, car il releva son arme, mais il était trop tard et les mains de Harry y étaient attacher, brûlantes et glacées. De profondes coupures ravagèrent ses petits doigts, une chaleur intense brûla ses paumes, mais il ne parvenait plus a lâché, et un sanglot étouffé, épuisé, échappa à sa gorge nouée._

_Voldemort tira a son tour, murmurant un sortilège sous sa respiration ravagé, et cette fois ses mains furent séparé de la baguette, arrachant par la même occasion la peau brûlé. Plus tard il aurait de très fine cicatrices, avec l'aide de soins spécialisés, mais d'autres viendraient les cachées, gracieuseté de fils barbelés._

_Le Mage recula, jurant, mais Harry resta sur le sol, suffocant sous un mélange puissant de douleur et d'adrénaline. Si ce n'aurait été du cri de son cadet, il n'aurait même pas vu l'Avada Kedavra être lancé. Un Avada Kedavra d'une couleur de profonde émeraude, enveloppé d'ombres et amenant la mort…_

…

"Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais le sortilège a heurter mon front et a frapper Voldemort. La suite est historique. Il a disparu, lui et son pouvoir, des aurors sont venus et on sortit tout les prisonniers du Labyrinthe et Awel fut proclamer le Survivant après quelques jours."

Il avait sa propre hypothèse quand a sa survie, mais il décida de ne pas la partager. Il ne leur parla pas non plus de Karen ou des Prewett. Ce n'était pas nécessaire et c'était bien trop personnel.

Un long silence suivit ses déclarations, et il soupira. Parler avait fait du bien, mais… mais se rappeler était désagréable. Et qu'allait dire Draco et Rogue?

Severus ne dit rien, ne lui faisant qu'un signe de tête pour démontrer sa reconnaissance pour la vérité, et sa compréhension. Dray quand a lui…

Il lui tira la langue.

"Ça explique ton… don, pas vrai?"

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Oui, Ça expliquait le Fourchelangue.

"C'est vrai. Je suis le seul dans toute le Royaume Unis a parler au reptile, maintenant."

Leur deuxième sourire, Rogue ne le comprit pas.

………………………………….

"POTTER! Sort de cette salle de bain! Je veux prendre ma douche moi aussi!"

Faisant la sourde oreille aux cris de Draco, Harry continua de frotter sa peau. Elle était sale… non, c'était l'impression résidant dans ses membres qui était sale, repoussante… Il avait sentit Voldemort essayer d'entrer en lui, de se glisser sous sa peau… avait frissonner sous son souffle… Il se sentait souillé de l'intérieur, et espérait que des litres de savon l'aiderait a retrouver sa propreté. C'était, après tout, un savon de luxe, carrément hors de prix! Il n'avait pas hâte que Dray apprennent qu'il lui avait « emprunté »… surtout qu'il n'en restait maintenant plus.

Draco… dans son rêve, juste avant la journée parentale, il avait rêvé qu'il essayait de le sauvé. Lui et Awel… Il avait rêvé qu'il était impuissant, et ne pouvait leur venir en aide.

Il avait mal rêvé. Mal interpréter ce qu'il avait vu.

C'était le contraire qui était arrivé. C'était son meilleur ami et son petit frère qui étaient venu a son secours… Il avait de la chance de les avoir. Sans leur intervention, son propre corps ne serait plus sien.

Son rêve lui remontait quand même le morale. Malgré son inexactitude, il avait contenu de réel élément du futur.

A travers les bulles de savons, il se permit une expression suffisante ; ses serments commençaient a rapporter.

C'était une bonne journée.

Quand, vingt minutes plus tard, Draco perdit tout semblant de patiente et arriva finalement a défoncé la porte, il ne trouva que sa bouteille préféré de savon vide, par terre, et d'Harry aucune trace.

Un certain Serpentard au cheveux noir allait passer une très, très mauvaise soirée.

………………………………


	19. Épilogue

**Note de l'Auteur : **Ouah! La dernière partie! Je croise les doigts pour qu'elle vous plaise! Je me dépêche d'écrire la suite aussi, promis! Je vous en supplie, laisser moi un review! Cela m'encourageras encore plus que mes barres de chocolats quotidienne!

**Remerciement a : **_**Gryffondor**, Callie92700, **Egwene Al'Vere**, Cashgirl, Mandine69, AdelheidRei, **Eni**, **Adenoide**, Jallone, **Gwen Zephyr**, **mimi**, **Grimmy**, **Orphée Potter**, **lou0306**, La Rose de Minuit, **Demoness Lange**, **Hannange**, **Nepheria**, **juju**, **Caella**, patmolDH, Lotis et Lola, **Meri-Chan 91, yohina**, **mushu1**, **Deamon B**, Amiele, **jenni944**, **Lily-x-Lily**, Caro47, sweety, **Servin**, **Lily 2507**, Jenin, minimini, Demanciae, azerti, nini, SayuYagami, **Jully Reed**, **zaika**, **Esbael**, Katia, **WITN**, **Verba**, Sailor Ocean, **petite-abeille**, **YuLu-Chan**, Nouchette, Miss Rogue, **666Naku**, **elise, liena**, Xenane, lara, Elaur, lilou, caromaden, **Dramyre Lovy**, Melandir, Aryade, **Grimmy 2, kapuis**, ayuluna, **DLT,** **bybytte**, **Paule**, **Nushan Inis**, Rayon de Soleil94, mo, neo, Tséki-ael, **lily forever**, **C elise**, **Lyane de Philae**, **voldemort xxx**, elise lafouinemanga, K4Lya, History, **glougloutine**, Hébobé, **Alixelle**, alia, **charlotte**, **The French Dark Lord**, Sara, Sharo-Chan, Niena-lo, **Isatis**, Arkange, titpuce86, Ritsuko, Magyar, **jmvk**, nepheria4, lilyp, lolodie, Ashtana._

Vous m'avez tous laisser un review ou plus (ceux en gras sont ceux qui m'ont fait cadeau de 2 commentaires ou plus! Comme _Grimmy2, glougloutine, Lily-x-lily_ et tant d'autre!)!!! J'en suis très reconnaissante et vous envoi a tous des cyber-chocolats! J'espère vous retrouver pour « La Toile d'Araignée »!!!

**Bonne Lecture et a Bientôt, j'espère!!!!**

**Disclaimer : **Voir chapitre un, merci!

**Derrière le Miroir**

**Épilogue : Derrière le Reflet d'Awel**

C'était leur dernière nuit a Poudlard en tant que première année. Demain, ils reprendraient le train et retourneraient passé les mois d'été chez eux…

C'était une nuit parfaite pour utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité. On ne pourrait le punir la dernière journée! Et puis, il n'avait pas oser la réutiliser depuis l'incident avec Norbert, quand ils avaient essayer de l'envoyer en Roumanie. Ils avaient a peine eut le temps de se cacher en dessous lorsque Rusard était arrivé… L'imbécile avait ouvert la boîte du dragon, et ils avaient bien failli se faire découvrir!

Il se promenait seul dans les couloirs sombres du château, cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant, quand une porte s'ouvrit. C'était une vieille classe désaffecté, et il la trouva affreusement ennuyeuse.

Un éclat le retenu de s'en aller. Il se retourna et s'avança, impressionner. Au fond de la pièce, derrière de vieux bureau et des chaises abîmer se trouvait le plus beau Miroir qu'il est jamais vu.

« Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej »

"Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le Désir", traduit-il tout bas, sans réfléchir.

Curieux, il s'approcha, se plaçant devant le magnifique objet.

Avant qu'il ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit, la surface du miroir s'illumina d'une lueur tellement forte qu'elle l'aveugla presque. La classe entière fut noyé sous la lumière d'un blanc argenté, et il recula de plusieurs pas. Que ce passait-il? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas eu un simple reflet? Que-

Sous ses yeux brûlant de douleur, une main sortit lentement de la surface de lumière. Un bras la suivit, et une épaule… finalement, un corps entier sortit de derrière le miroir. La lumière disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Awel resta bouche bée.

Devant lui se tenait un garçon de son âge, légèrement grassouillet et un peu plus petit. Il avait de court cheveux brun foncé, un des anciens uniformes de Poudlard et de petit yeux bleu humide. Il avait également un large sourire.

"Bonjour", dit-il, sa voix sonnant comme un couinement. "Je m'appelle Peter, Peter Pettigrow."

……………………………………

**FIN- Suite dans le Tome 2…**


End file.
